


Resolution

by kiyarasabel



Series: Transitory [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Force Sensitivity, Hux is a (Space) Racist, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of forced incest, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, Multi, Prince Finn, Rey SkySolo, Trans Pregnancy, bad guys doing good things for the wrong reasons, everyone's a little bit Force Sensitive, hello naughty murderers it's children time, lots of pregnant sex, miscarriage threat, not TLJ compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 98,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Kylo and Hux have a Galaxy to conquer, well, what the former Resistance will let them have, while they're not busy adapting to domestic life, trying to maintain a family despite the atrocity of their pasts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I liked TLJ and got what I wanted/expected from it. Transitory diverts from canon when Hux takes Kylo back to the Finalizer's medbay, and then they were busy fucking and missed the evacuation of D'Qar by like fifteen minutes. Hux wasn't late, he's just usually on shift extremely early.
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of cute stuff but is mostly heavy Techienician smut.

“I'm not wearing a veil.” Hux scowled.

“Okay, I was only suggesting it because there are a lot of sects in the Galaxy who cover their heads...” Leia explained calmly.

“I don't care what a good disguise it would be, I'm not pretending to be a woman.” Hux snapped icily.

“I wasn't going to suggest that you would...” Leia was tired of this and likely to lose her temper and say something regretful.

“Why are there so many stupid archaic traditions for weddings, I understand the necessity of pageantry but...” Hux was spitting in agitation.

“I'm surprised that you aren't fussing more about your Coronation, Emperor.” Kylo drawled from across the room where he was playing some kind of Force game with his daughter. Hux had assumed that the Knight would have found the discussions of his mother and fiancé tedious, but mostly he figured Kylo just liked to stare at him. Hux wondered how long it had been going on while Ren had worn the mask, before he'd dared to entertain a thought for the other man.

Hux felt urged to perform some kind of self soothing motion to admit the potentially embarrassing confession. “I've had that planned for years.” _Since I was a child._ He did not say, but it was pointless to pretend that the Force users in the room didn't overhear it anyway.

“That's even worse.” Kylo scowled. “I have a better idea, how about: ‘I hate everything and everyone and you idiots are going to have me as an emperor, so suck it’ - Emperor Hux's Coronation Speech, 37 ABY.” He spread his hands dramatically.

Hux had to bite his cheek to fight back laughter, quickly redirecting the subject. “Where is my brother? Usually he's the most eager to provide input to these meetings.” He ignored the heat crawling up his neck in awareness that he was fooling precisely no one in the room.

~

Perhaps especially, if not in spite of, his past, the former slave generally preferred to be the one subdued in sexual encounters, able to lose himself to the pleasure. Fucking Matt pulled something different from him. Techie couldn't name what satisfaction came of ramming his twig thin body against the might and bulk of his ostensible guard. Matt had been surprised too, by how much he loved having his face shoved into the pillow as he rocked his hips down to meet the intrusion.

Usually there was dirty talk, nasty observations and empty threats between them while fucking, at least during foreplay. For the moment both were too winded by the exertion to do more than grunt, groan and whine. Techie didn't really try to be tough or play at being dominant in their exchanges, but the strain of thrusting as hard as Matt needed was exhausting. Most of the time it was easier to lay there and let the larger man ride him, but this was supposed to be a quickie. 

Matt’s dick was purple where it was pressed into the mattress, hot and leaking, but Techie was starting to ache, afraid that he'd tire before reaching his climax. His whole body was shaking, straining to power his thrusts as his hips and legs threatened to give out. His face was hot with sweat and tears, biting his lip so hard he was afraid it would bleed. His hands on Matt's plump love handles were the only tether he had to keep him grounded to his task.

He was lightheaded when he finally came, body snapping tight as he pushed his load deep and sure. He sank over Matt's body bonelessly, wrapping his arms loosely around Matt's thick torso. The blonde shivered, supporting his boyfriend's weight easily and enjoying the sensation of thick seed pouring into him. He rocked gently against the mattress, his dick still hard as he clenched around Techie's, rewarded with a shuddering moan.

Techie planted a kiss to his neck, starting to recover his breathing. Matt hummed, rolling onto his side to led Techie rest against the narrow bed. Reluctantly he pulled away, whimpering when their bodies separated, but then turning to gather his gangly partner close to him.

“Thank you babe, I can't believe how good you make me feel.” He praised, pressing kisses along the ginger's forehead.

Techie blushed. “But you're still hard.”

“As a rock.” Matt confirmed, pressing his throbbing erection against Techie's soft belly. “But it won't take much to get off, not with your cum dripping out of me.”

“I'm just happy you like it.” 

“Babe, look at me, I fucking love it.” He declared, but his eyes burned with a need to say more. Techie kissed him, not wanting the words to jynx them, not to put their still so new relationship in jeopardy with thoughtless declarations.

“You can fuck me if you want?” Seemed like a viable change of subject.

“Are you sure? I know that you want to get out of here, you haven't done any prep...” Matt was denying out of courtesy, his eyes still fiery with lust.

“Matt, I'm always ready for you.” He laughed, only a little strained as he moved to his back, sliding a small pillow used for precisely that purpose under his hips.

“That can't be true, I know how big I am.” Matt mumbled, sliding between Techie's pale thighs. 

He used his fingers to investigate, still awed as always by the way his partner opened up around him. Despite the time taken to adjust, Matt was finished nearly as quickly as he'd worried. He could almost count the number of thrusts it took to reach his end, but Techie's spent cock had twitched with each, moaning his appreciation for the offering.

“How are you so fucking perfect.” Matt continued to praise, trying not to squeeze too tight as he enjoyed embracing his lover.

“I'm really not.” Techie whispered, knowing that it was pointless to argue, that Matt would never even want to know the truth, but maybe it was better that way.

Matt looked poised to refute him, but settled for a quick peck of affection before leaving the small bed. 

He could almost certainly ask for a new one, the former prison camp had been largely disbanded. Those still occupying the barracks did so by choice. Mostly Matt was reluctant simply because he was still a little afraid to let the former-General know that he was fucking his brother. Techie had never seemed to mind the cramped space, hadn't even bothered to seek out his own living arrangements. As much as Matt loved sleeping with the rail thin form clinging to him, it still didn't feel right to keep Techie confined to the regulation bunking arrangement that Matt had spent the last twenty some odd years of his life with.

Matt's life had always been largely solitary, and he'd expected that it would stay that way. Life since the surrender of the Finalizer had been one experience after another of strange happenstance. Techie's appearance and subsequent, almost instantaneous, attraction to him the strangest. He knew of course that it was partly just Techie's repressed attraction to Kylo Ren, something Matt knew entirely too much about himself, but it was almost immediate how quickly Techie made it clear how much he adored everything that made Matt an individual.

For someone raised as a stormtrooper, it was perplexing that he even was an individual. Not that Stormtroopers were unaware of their person-hood or didn't try to differentiate themselves in little ways underneath their armor. It was something that he'd been encouraged to talk about, during the Resistance's required debriefings for each of the former First Order prisoners, especially those who had been stormtroopers. Everyone knew that they were just psych evals, had been subjected to them even more regularly and thoroughly in the First Order itself, but Matt didn't see the point. 

He was happy for all the former stormtroopers who went to the support meetings, had even been invited to one group personally by Finn, the most famed former trooper in the Galaxy, but it just wasn't something that interested him. He certainly hadn't made, much less kept, any meaningful contact with his once allies. Almost everyone he had worked with still outright despised him, perhaps especially since he'd become affiliated with the highest ranking officers.

Maybe some day he would talk about it with Techie. He'd heard that most of those who were able started by recalling their lives before the Order. Matt didn't remember much, he was pretty sure he'd been the oldest of many siblings. He'd cared for them, deeply, he remembered. Many of his first trips to reconditioning had been because of his inability to let go of the thoughts of them. 

They hadn't been particularly fond of him in turn, he'd thought, as he'd been more their caretaker in the absence of their busy mother. He hadn't been starving or dirty, like so many of the stories of the children adopted, (abducted, in the opinion of the Resistance), by the First Order's Stormtrooper Program. He wouldn't have said that he was happy, but he was no less content than he had been in the program. Possibly he had even been better off, but his mind shied away from what had for so long been dangerous thoughts.

He was pretty sure that his childhood would have been unhappy no matter where he'd been brought up, slow to think, quick to temper, other children had always been ready to gang up on him. His size had only ever helped him to stand out, making it easier for others to isolate him. He rested a hand on his belly, frowning, he'd certainly never been a fan of the way they'd always tried to restrict his rations, hated the instructors who told him that his hunger would keep him sharp for his lessons, but could admit that since being given his own command under Hux that maybe he'd overdone it in the other direction.

Matt jumped when he felt a touch on his arm, tearing him from his wandering thoughts. He still hadn't grown used to Techie's constant presence by his side, especially not as he went through his practically automatic morning ablutions. “Hey, darling, what's up?”

“You looked lost.” Techie admitted, quickly flicking his sympathetic gaze away.

“I guess I was. I just never could have imagined that I would end up some place like this.” Matt shrugged, bringing the razor to his face again.

“I never really thought about my future at all... Not since I lost my mom.” Techie spoke in a very low voice as if he didn't want to say it aloud at all. “I'm sorry, you were having a moment, it's okay, you're okay, right?”

Despite being half covered in shaving cream and stubble, Matt crushed Techie to his body to kiss him. “Hey, with you around, I'm always okay.”

“I thought that you were supposed to be my guard.” Techie purred.

“We'll look out for each other, right?” Matt tried to contain the vulnerability in what he'd hoped to make a light-hearted comment.

Techie's eyes focused on him cautiously, his soft voice barely above a whisper. “Yeah, I guess we will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has an important conversation with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic finally lets us start to see what's going on with everyone else.

“I can't believe that we still have to work with them.” Rey grumbled. “I mean, I know he's my cousin and Rowan's great, but, shouldn't Hux at least be held accountable for what they did?”

Luke sighed. “I often wonder what it would have been like if my father had survived after his return to the Light. For all of us.” He added. He still hadn't closed the gap between them for abandoning his daughter on Jakku as a child and he was afraid to push. He wished not for the first time that Han was around. He'd heard that they'd bonded immediately.

He wondered how Ben had been able to do it, even with all the evil Darth Vader had done, Luke could not imagine. Then again, he'd never been fallen to the Dark Side either. His nephew was reluctant to talk about it and it was another subject he had to restrain himself from pressing. He grinned wryly thinking about how Leia had become his most conversable family member, but then they were twins, everything else aside, there would always be something special between them.

“I don't know why Finn goes to those ex-stormtrooper meetings.” Rey groaned, but Luke knew that she didn't really mean it, she was just lonely. He understood. He even had to acknowledge that it worked in his favor, even if it had been his fault. Rey worried any time someone she loved was out of sight, out of reach.

He'd been too fortunate really, when he finally told her who he was to her, he'd expected anger and rejection in turn. She had simply clutched him to her, sobbing like she would never let go. It was agony, and her anger had followed, still simmered constantly below the surface. He wondered if not for the physical reminder of the consequences in the form of her cousin, she might have been swayed by the Dark.

“Maybe we should start our own, ‘refugees from desert wastelands anonymous’.” Luke offered, hoping to lift her mood from the palpable boredom.

She giggled and he remembered how she earned her name, smiling like a sun emerging from the rain. Though rain was a blessing in the desert, it usually came only as fierce destructive storms. He had learned not to dance around the issue with her, if he avoided the subject of what he'd done, she saw it as a denial. If she preferred to joke about it, then he would take what he could to move past his own guilt.

He tensed when he noticed her expression change, like the clouds had come again to cover her brightness. “You don't talk about your father a lot. No one does.”

“Well, like your cousin, the Dark Side itself even, it's not an easy subject to talk about.” He wasn't ready for that discussion, probably never would be, but he would do his best to tell her what he could.

Her eyes were thoughtful, sizing him up. “You've never told me about my other parent either.”

He flushed and looked down. “No, no, I haven't. I wasn't sure when the right time would come.”

“They're dead, I imagine.” She offered more softly, and he realized that this was what she had really wanted to discuss with him today.

“Yes... I feel like I should have been there, but from witness accounts it was unlikely that I could have done anything.” His face was sad. “Is it wrong that I always hoped someone would find the map sooner? I was never meant to be gone for so very long, but by the time I started to realize how long it had been, I figured that I simply wasn't wanted anymore.” He shook his head. 

“I thought that someone would have found you first. I was a coward to run away and worse to leave you. I should have taken you with me, but I was so afraid that I was next...” He hid his face in his hands and tried to steady his breath, getting caught in the vivid fear from his memories. “I couldn't risk you too. It was already too close a call. Or maybe I just didn't want to have to watch it transpire. I was so certain then that I was being pursued, the Darkness I had witnessed clouded everything... I... I'm sorry, I'm avoiding the subject, aren't I?”

“Yes, but I don't think that you were trying to.” She put a hand to his shoulder softly.

“You knew Han Solo, briefly, almost everyone did. He liked that I think, letting people see the reputation, but not the man below. Everyone knew that he owed his first mate a life debt, but it was more than that, too. He couldn't settle down for anything or anyone and you had to know that if you loved him. He'd never let you close enough otherwise. He was exciting for a lot of those reasons, but he never let anyone love him for those, too wily at keeping them out. I wonder how different his fate would have been if he hadn't met me, or Leia for that matter, but the Force has always worked in mysterious ways.”

“Wait. Wait a minute... Are you saying that he was my other parent, but wait, if you're my dad...”

“I am your dad, but I'm also the person who gave birth to you.” Somehow it was easier to admit that after the rest. He'd never really hidden who he was. “Some people have very different notions about what people should be. The Force always knows the truth, for those with the Force, even those without who carry children who are... Well, we make up our own perspectives. 

“My mother knew that I was Luke. I don't know if she was Force sensitive herself or if my sister and I just projected that strongly. I never really thought that there was anything to think about it until I started encountering people as I got older. I never really understood the idea of boys or girls, if I were forced to use those terms I'm something in between. I think that everyone is just themselves and life is a journey of being true to that.”

“Wait, but Han Solo was Leia's husband and he's Kylo's dad...”

“They only got married for the sake of her career. He really tried to be there for Ben but...”

“What about me?” Her voice nearly broke.

Luke hung his head again. “I couldn't tell him. Not when he and Leia were fighting like they were.”

“I was an accident then.” This delivered in a flat note of resignation.

“No, you were never an accident, if anything, I was just selfish. People said that Anakin was born solely from the Force. I said the same for you.”

“Does Leia know?”

“I think she always knew.”

“Why didn't she find me, when you left?”

“I don't think that she ever stopped looking. Sometimes it's like she doesn't believe that she's actually found us.”

“Do you not want anyone else to know about me?” Rey seemed more composed, but Luke could tell that her anger was flaring.

“No, I just... You deserved to know first. I was going to tell you, really, but... There never is a right time for anything is there?” He smiled grimly, feeling like a sheepish child being scolded.

“No I guess not... But I think that I have to fight my cous- _brother_ over who the Falcon really belongs to!”

“Don't kill him.” He joked, immediately realizing that it was a step too far. She had flinched and glared, but then she shook her head, steeling herself before putting on a face of determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In space no one is straight or totally monogamous. Chewie is Han's life partner and Han definitely wanted to brag about bagging twins. I have always loved gay/trans Luke headcanons, and I wouldn't say that I'm anti-Reylo, but when I could make her related to Kylo twice over I knew I had to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets fitted for his big plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot to update, in other news, I'm working on some art of these losers.

“We still need to decide what name you will use in the Republic.” Leia fussed, adjusting the fit of Hux’ white and gold nuptial suit. 

They had managed to settle some of the issues of planning to be in two places at once, but other considerations remained. The events of the once assumed-dead Ben Solo's wedding and General Armitage Hux’ Ascension to and coronation as Emperor would still be recorded separately. Airing the broadcasts simultaneously would not be difficult, even if Techie hadn't volunteered to coordinate the technical end.

“I know that you don't like it, but I still think taking the name our mother intended would be nice, Armistice Lee, it just sounds so peaceful and soft.” Techie sighed.

Hux scoffed. “Which is exactly what I do not want to be. And before you say that's the point, I can't believe anyone would be fooled, it's almost exactly like my given name down to the number of letters.”

“You realize that it will be my name half the time as well.” Techie was unusually firm in his reminder. Hux wondered if fucking Matt regularly was helping him grow more confident.

“You also thought that we should pretend to be women.” Hux huffed.

“I still think that it's a good idea, too. What better way to hide in plain sight?” Techie prodded.

“I was hoping that the entire point of this operation is so that I spend as little time in the public eye as possible.” Hux liked the cut and fit of his formal attire, glancing in the mirror, but then, he had done most of the designing for it.

“I think that you're just being stubborn.” Techie grumbled.

“Look, I'm not the imaginary little sister that your mother gave away. I would rather have died in the hellfire of battle than to have to play at this idiotic charade, but it was this or the gallows and I don't wish my daughter to lose me.”

Leia sighed, giving Hux a hard look. “If you wanted to call off the false flag initiative, your official pardon has been in my desk for months. As it is, I thought that you were hoping to fight with your full infamy set out as your flagship.” 

“Don't pretend that you know anything about me General Organa.” He snapped, acidly.

“I know that you're pregnant, and that if you still want your suits fitted for the big show you'll have to hurry up your decision making.” She replied coldly.

Hux stiffened and fought to avoid showing any further signs of shock or distress.

“Don't look so scandalized, I could tell that the two of you were trying from the moment my son returned, and I can only sense it now from experience.” She offered him a rare smile. “You can decide to tell him first if you'd like. He probably won't be able to sense it for a while longer, and I get the feeling that you would like to be the one to do it.”

Despite Hux’ dismissal of superstition, Leia had forced her son to stay outside the room with their guards, and he realized now that she had likely done so simply as an excuse to pass on the message. He grit his teeth at having to accept yet another favor from his once enemy. Familiarity had indeed begun to breed contempt.

“Techie, a compromise, I will simply call myself Lee.” Hux offered.

“That's fine, 'Tidge. You should know... The name mother gave me is William. She called me Billy.” Techie rubbed at his forehead, remembering that the hateful tattoo had been scrawled into his skin the last time he'd heard her call his name.

“Would you prefer I call you Bill then?” Hux asked, his usually crisp voice almost faltering in its sudden softness.

“Anything is fine, really.” Techie dismissed, almost regretting that he had pushed his brother to begin with.

Leia chuckled. “Ben and Lee Solo, the biggest wedding in galactic history.”

“Yes, well, I think that this suit is ready for the event. I suppose that it's time to try the other one.” Hux was flushing and tried to pretend that it was just the stuffy confines of the small fitting room. They weren't outright in hiding, but he had been kept increasingly out of sight. They'd been discreet enough that people were already beginning to question where he'd gone.

His most loyal crew and the Resistance members that would be among them were in orbit, participating in the reconstruction of the Finalizer. In addition to repairing the battle damage it had sustained, Hux had eventually shared his ideas for its redesign. Now it would be shrinking from the intimidating but admittedly excessive battlecruiser to a much more efficient command and attack ship.

The New Empire would not rule through shows of force, instead it would hit with surgical precision, overthrowing despots and liberating peoples through necessarily harsh processing methods. The suggestion of a new Stormtrooper program had been summarily rejected, but Hux had come to a compromise with the Resistance's own recruitment and training programs.

Most of the New Empire's citizens would be returned to their homes as soon as it was determined that they could fend for themselves, others would join the Imperial ranks, and many would subsequently 'defect’ to the Republic. Hux knew that it would never run quite as smoothly or according to plan, but it was certainly a far more expedient solution than waiting for the fragmented Republic to rebuild itself, and it would effectively draw all of the former Imperial sympathizers into Hux’ hands. 

There had been a great deal of consternation and he had himself considered the possibility that he would wield that power against those who held his leash. If he'd been younger, even by the space of a few years, maybe even months, he would have taken anything he could and ran with it. In truth, ever since he'd realized that the Finalizer was the only home and command that had fit him properly, he knew that he preferred a position such as this, symbolic enough to be recognizable, but direct enough to be efficient.

He was more reluctant to face his inevitable introduction to the Senate, ostensibly only Senator Ben Organa-Solo's spouse and orator. It would be far less direct and require a great deal more subtlety, but it would also keep him closer to the domestic responsibilities of his new life. He paused for a moment as he dressed in his new Imperial uniform to rest a hand over his abdomen, new life was indeed the focus of his ambitions now.

Kylo whistled as soon as Techie opened the door to let their guards inside, admiring the fierce cut of black and crimson that would become the Emperor's garb. The guards had stopped wearing their armor once plans had been put in place to prepare for the transition to their double life. The distinctive Chrome and Matte Black that had become Hux’ signature companions would be saved for Imperial dealings, of course with his Chief Enforcer Kylo Ren at his side. He'd admitted to Hux when they rebuilt his infamous costume that he no longer looked forward to wearing the helmet, but instead of elaborating, turned it into an excuse that it was much easier to kiss Hux while revealed.

“Admiring your ruler?” Hux asked boredly, extending a hand as if to demand kisses to his ring.

Kylo bowed. “Always, your Excellency.” His mouth was warm and Hux shivered, always taken off guard when Kylo's voice dropped to that tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's strange, but at least a relief, the buffer between what I am uploading and what I have written. I'm being torn apart by my desire for my readers to discover fun stuff on their own but also want to gush about every odd headcanon I have planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo was an intergalactic slut and truly a hero to all xenophiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter. Not my favorite but it gets exposition out of the way.

There wasn't much else to say as they all noticed the sound of rapidly approaching footfalls, someone was running.

“Kylo, the Falcon is mine now, I'll fight you for it!” Rey challenged, face flushed as she huffed for breath, somewhere between joy and rage.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo wasn't actually that attached to the old freighter, Hux had been designing a new version of the Silencer specific to his needs.

“Luke just told me, Han Solo is my dad.”

“But Luke is your dad...” Kylo frowned.

“Kylo, your daughter has two dads.” Rey reminded him acidly.

“Yes, no, but, I, wait...” Stammered the Knight. “Mom, is it true? Uncle Luke and Dad?” Kylo's baffled face was priceless as he turned helplessly to his mother for confirmation. 

Leia simply shrugged. “You were the one that learned Anakin wasn't conceived by the Force, I'm surprised that you didn't question it sooner. You were ten years old when she was born.”

“Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you holding that over my head then.” Kylo huffed quietly, not looking at anyone as Rey realized that he was addressing her.

“I still think the fact that you killed y- our father is enough of an abomination to condemn you on that track.” Rey scoffed.

“I agree with you there.” Kylo sighed. It had been the beginning of breaking him from Snoke’s grasp, but there was never going to be a way to make amends for that.

Hux scowled at the look of defeat on his soon-to-be husband's face. “I suppose that now's as good a time as any to announce that I've conceived another child.”

Rey looked livid that Hux had the audacity to steal her thunder, but all the would be Emperor cared for was the look of wonder which spread slowly across Kylo's face as the words set in. Hux tried not to be smug about his pettey victory over the scavenger and Kylo's affectionate assault on him made it easy to forget that anyone else was present.

“You're going to rumple my clothes.” Hux snorted, trying not laugh. “Oh blast, that means she's going to be my sister in law.”

“I don't see what difference that makes for you.” Rey snorted, reluctantly accepting that she had lost the upper hand for the moment and moving towards the door.

“Yo, did I hear that Han Solo has extra kids?” A voice interrupted.

Hux scowled at the sight of Captain Skyfall standing in the hallway at the door Rey had left open. Some large chubby creature was being held haphazardly in hir arms.

“What's it to you?” Kylo glowered, having picked up Hux’ disdain for the alien.

“I'm just curious if there are many others, that's all. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy with a stop in every port, if you know what I mean, but, hells, even I fucked him once, and, no offense to Chewie,” Shi nodded to the hairy man holding Rowan. “But lesson learned, don't agree to get between a man and a wookie.”

“I don't know how you manage to make my estimation of you drop further every time you open your mouth to speak, but I really do wish I didn't have to endure it.” Hux groaned. “And what is that thing you're dragging around?”

“It's only been a few weeks, surely you remember me saying that I was going to pick up a Nexu, it was a near thing too, the other bidders were really desperate to get their hands on Stitches here, but no one in the Galaxy is better at beast taming than me.”

Hux’ shock finally diminished enough to speak. “Considering that you're a beast yourself, I don't find that surprising. But really, a Nexu? I knew you were crazy, but a Nexu?”

“Hey, Stitches is just a baby and it's important that he be socialized at this age. He'll never be a pet but I hope to tame him down into a very effective guardian.” Shi shifted the burden in hir arms as it was slipping out of hir grip. “I have been trying to leash train him, but he's still not very fond of it. Tried flailing the first few times so I'm not going to force it, but he freezes up if I so much as snap the clip near his collar.”

“Why are you even here?” Hux groaned, rubbing his temples.

“Hey, just because you pretend to hate me doesn't mean the rest of this company ain't my friends.” She waved a hand at the gathering.

“It's certainly never a dull moment with you around.” Leia smiled. “Weren't you discussing the idea of sharing knowledge of the Force with the others?”

“Oh, yeah, we should schedule a time to meet up and do that, I know that a few of you were interested.” Shi glanced at Rey, Kylo and Rowan in turn. “Anyway, this guy is getting antsy so I gotta get him outside to run around for a bit.”

“I can't believe that creature has a Nexu.” Hux sighed.

“I can't believe my dad fucked hir.” Kylo grimaced.

Chewbacca let out a teasing lilt of a howl and Kylo managed to look even sicker.

“I'm ashamed of all of you for being so vulgar in front of Rowan.” Leia scolded, taking her granddaughter into her own arms. The rest of the group settled down more demurely. “Anyway, I know that the two of you are writing your own vows, but I was thinking that instead of one or the other waiting at the altar, you should each enter at the same time from opposite sides, meeting in the middle.”

The two grooms nodded, pleased by the sensible elegance of the solution.

“Well, with that out of the way, I can start looking for a venue and put out the announcement of my son’s miraculous return from the dead as well as upcoming nuptials. I am leaving the other ceremonies to you.” She started to walk out of the room before pausing at the door. Rey was following and nearly bumped into her as she stared at Matt. “You're human? Fully?”

“Yeah...?” Matt shied away, still remembering their first encounter.

“If you don't have a regular physician I'd suggest you visit one.” Her tone was soft, but guarded with uncertainty. The guard looked nervous under her scrutiny, too intimidated to question her further before she and her niece finally left the room. Chewie and Phasma followed a few steps behind to keep an eye on their charges.

As they exited the narrow side hallway reserved for those with the highest clearance levels, Leia finally turned to Rey with a gleam in her eye. “You haven't told anyone else yet have you?”

“Huh? What? Oh, no... I kind of got carried away with the idea of challenging Kylo to a duel over the Falcon... I'm sorry I'm always trying to fight with your son but...”

Leia laughed. “Hearing it confirmed that you're truly siblings only makes it more appropriate that you'll be ever at odds. I don't expect you not to hate him, he has yet to do anything to make amends with you, has he?”

Rey looked surprised, grateful even. She swallowed before asking in a somberly sotto tone. “Are you really sure that you're doing the right thing by letting them go off on their own?”

Leia's composure crumpled briefly and she put her face against Rowan. Rey wondered which General had been the first to take the cue for seeking comfort in the child. She muttered her reply, muffling the sound. “I only know that attempting any other course of action would lead to greater bloodshed. For all that I think my son honestly seeks to turn over a new leaf... Men like that can't be contained. I fully admit that were it not for my own entanglement it would probably be for the better to simply kill them.”

Rey was awed by the blunt honesty.

“Perhaps my brother can teach you about forgiveness, don't mistake the fact that I'm moving on to be any sort of forgetting the past. I simply can't hate my own child for the responsibility I feel in his fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I stopped writing, I would still have enough chapters written to last until February.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, this chapter is just nasty, a messy blowjob and literal garbage eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel sad like, "why does no one like/read/comment on my fics" but then I come across one of my chapters like this and you know, fair.

Techie’s jaw ached, tears and snot tracked down his flushed face as his vision went spotty around the edges. He could stop, take a breather, but Techie preferred it like this, knowing how close Matt was to his limits. He could tell by the way the large man seemed to have no idea what to do with his hands, twisting them into Techie's hair or his own, belly trembling as he tried not to move his hips too harshly. Techie hummed, swallowing and delighting in the way Matt cried out. 

It was endearing how desperate Matt was to be gentle. Techie enjoyed being allowed to determine his own pace, but would have been just as pleased if Matt had decided to be rough, to pull his hair and fuck his face without restraint. Techie was struggling to breathe around the thickness choking his throat, but the more strained and debauched he became, the more determined he was to finish the task.

Matt gasped, his body going rigid and Techie couldn't swallow the release quickly enough, feeling his throat overflow as his vision flashed with darkness. He pulled away, coughing for air, cum landing on his face even as he choked on it, sneezing and feeling it coat his sinuses. His eyes burned as he blinked up at Matt, euphoric in knowing what a mess he must be, covered in cum as his eyes and nose were running.

“Fuck, Techie.” Matt groaned, stroking Techie's hair. “I can't believe... You, you're so beautiful, like an angel...” His face was almost worried as he bit his lip, wiping some of the slime from his partner's upturned face. Techie stayed on his knees, sides heaving as he basked in the praise, leaning into Matt's big hands. Matt pulled him to his feet, just to clutch him to his chest, kissing his face despite the mess he'd made of it.

Techie just sighed, letting himself melt into the larger man's form.

“You're so good. Can I ride your dick? I can feel you're so hard.” Matt's voice was strained, but Techie chuckled softly, letting himself be laid upon the narrow bunk. It seemed almost impossible that such a big strong man would want him so badly, would be so eager to please him in turn. He squeezed the big thigh which crossed over his hips, twitching up as Matt settled over his body. 

“Are you okay?” Matt asked gently, running his fingers down Techie's body.

Techie nodded eagerly, before throwing his head back with a hoarse moan as Matt sank down on him. Techie was unable to still his body as Matt moved smoothly, muscular thighs flexing deliciously. The tightness of him was almost incongruous to his large size, but the flexing of so many muscles seemed almost to make sense of the sensations. The heat and pleasure coursing through him almost made him think that he had died, choking to death on Matt's fat cock would have been a good end.

Instead it only continued, intensified, his head never growing clearer no matter how hard he panted, his fucked out throat letting loose all kinds of wild sounds. Matt's grip on his shoulders was almost crushing as he rammed himself down on Techie's shaft. His physical fitness led him to fuck himself against Techie's prone body like a machine and the lithe hacker was only all too keen to lose himself to it.

Even as he milked Techie into his depths, his own soft cock left wet trails across the smaller man's belly.

“Fuck, it's so good, so right to have you in me babe, I can't handle it, all day I think about all the cum you put inside me.” He grunted, panting open mouthed as felt Techie start to falter, eagerly squeezing down to milk out his release. Techie could only feel a keening wail rise up his throat and burn against the roof of his mouth. “I'm so glad it's you, only you, who makes me feel this way.

Techie nodded with a whine, jaw clenched as he rubbed into the hot tension, hips goading him to press deeper even as he found himself spent. He often wondered of the balance of their relationship, both always so ready and willing to themselves to the other's pleasure. Somehow it only made it better to find his own through the pursuit of another's enjoyment.

~

Downwind of the base, in the allotted garbage dump, the massive bulk of a dead bantha spoiled in the sun, buzzing flies infesting its every orifice. A sign warned 'Not fit for Consumption’. Growling, the nexu known as Stitches tore at a thick forelimb, while his keeper challenged the proclamation, tearing off the hair and crunching hir way up the long tail. Shi was nude as shi preferred when indulging in hir habitual refuse reclamation. 

The bantha had died from some pathogen potentially transmittable to human and near human hosts. Despite hir passing humanoid resemblance the Hyaenid wasn't afraid of contagion. Hir people had been forged through death and plague, surviving famines through the eating of the dead other creatures left to spoil. 

The cracking of bone in hir jaws made hir groan happily, drool flowing down her chin. The majority of the meat would be palatable to hir for some time, but if it had been brought to hir attention while the animal was still ill, she would have butchered it properly for hir own use. As it was she hoped some other less fortunate scavenger would make the mistake of spilling the bloating bowels. Even shi had hir limits as to what wretchedness shi could stand.

Carrion birds fought over the beast's flank and head, frustrated by the thick layer of hair. Soon the flesh would rot enough for the hair to slip free on its own. To the sapient scavenger it was yet another reminder of the waste of the animal being disposed of in such a thoughtless manner. Bantha hides were an exceedingly useful material, but skinning an animal of such size required a team, and an efficient one. None were to be found that would be willing to assist her.

Once the guts had been opened and the hair sliding away, shi would work on stripping what remained of the meat from the bones. Shi would salt and smoke the thick muscle fibers until dry, then keep them as emergency rations for hirself as well as any future nonsapient predators shi might transport in the future. Shi was looking forward to replacing her recently depleted food storage with so much protein, glad that shi would have more than dried oats and frozen milk to rely on during the stretches between good jobs or civilization.

Hir datapad buzzed from where it sat with hir clothes, neatly piled to the side. Shi sighed, then regarded the length of tail shi had already consumed with a satiated grunt. Shi whistled and the young nexu scampered to hir side. Still nude she led the creature to a nearby stream, finding it fortunate that the predator had no strong aversion to bathing.

Normally the eccentric captain didn't spend so much time near other sapient beings aside from hir crew, selected primarily because they were similarly asocial. The events following the surrender of the Finalizer had the scent of something new about it. Not a physical odor, like that she was trying to rub out of hir own and the nexu’s fur, but a sensation in the Force that made hir feel almost itchy or electric. A sign of great change if shi knew anything about hir people's understanding of Force traditions.

Like hir great great grandmother, shi had left hir home in search of new experiences, the discovery of new species. On hir distant homeworld most things occurred at a slow pace, largely agrarian and semi industrial, even the biggest cities were hardly more than stopover points for nomadic traders or the strongholds of powerful warrior clans. The rest of the Galaxy lived at a faster pace, like warp speed itself with the miracle of FTL transmissions and especially the repository of information that was the holonet.

In hir understanding the last of hir family's technology had required hardware interfacing to transfer data, for this Skyfall, nearly everything was wireless. Picking at the gristle in hir teeth, shi pondered returning home. As a kit, knowing that shi would follow in hir namesake explorer's footsteps, shi wasn't sure that shi would ever want to return to the modest family ranch.

At least, not empty handed, hir great great grandmother had brought three space ships stolen from the early confederated systems, some time before the Galactic Empire had risen. But the moment Rowan Hux had taken firm hold of hir whiskers, a longing had taken root in hir heart. Most of hir kind would have had three litters by hir age, averaging a total of six children. It seemed excessive to hir, but since contact was established with the rest of the Galaxy hir people had begun to reproduce more readily, emboldened with the idea that they would need to spread out to the infinite stars.

The furor had started to fade as the reality sank in that few of hir kind would have the opportunity to leave the planet. Shi was only fortunate hirself for hir ancestors having been the ones to make first contact, hence hir surname. It was not just a nickname coined, as popularly believed, by a crash landing.

Drying off and dressing, shi checked the time on hir datapad, quickly responding to the inquiry to hir whereabouts and ETA.

Shi had initially been surprised to receive an invitation to the wedding, until shi realized that it was a simple formality. It would be widely attended, as a Galactic Society Event and every seat would be filled. Shi would be more than just a guest, one of many assigned to surreptitiously keep the peace in the case of sabotage, which seemed likely given the widespread turmoil. If the event went to shit, well, she’d make sure none of assailants got away unscathed, knowing that hir bite would bring sickness and death to those who would dare to attack hir allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bantha died from some kind of space anthrax/tuberculosis/mad cow disease.
> 
> Hyenas are unusually resistant to many illnesses that will kill other animals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys finally get married and the Galaxy meets it's new Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running a little late today, but I just want you to know that this chapter was the first plot point of my outline for this fic and it took this long just for them all to stop bickering long enough to go through with the ceremony.
> 
> Fucking Skywalker family drama

It made sense that the wedding was to be held outdoors, in Naboo’s Lake District, no less, befitting the lineage of Ben Organa-Solo. Though 'Lee Williams’ was a person of no particular note, rumors as to his past were rampant. Hux pretended not to care but was delighted to hear each still more far-fetched tale, pleased that no one seemed to recognize him. Between his loose, slightly overgrown hair, a skillful application of cosmetics and in all, the fact that he was smiling made him look the part of a completely different person, though he complained that the effort was hurting his face.

As the guests settled in, a wave of distress ruffled through the crowd, for right as the ceremony began, the holonet was suddenly aflame with news of a competing broadcast. Most of the wedding’s congregation had the good manners not to use their personal devices to observe the conflicting ceremony, but it was a few moments before they returned their attention to the altar, where Luke would be officiating the services, his sister at his side in appropriate finery.

“Dearly beloved, friends of the Galaxy and the Force, we have gathered here today, to ask for the blessing of two hearts joined as one, for their love and prosperity to flourish, so that one might never need to struggle through their life’s hardship alone, just as we all shall join together in this time of upheaval.

“Hope is what guides us, what frees us from our shackles to embrace the future, though many thought that young Ben Organa-Solo was lost forever, as must we all one day leave this life, but the hope, the heart of his mother knew that he would return home. He is now a man and one who has himself found his heart’s desire.”

Kylo was almost hesitant to start forward, afraid to lift his head, but knowing that he mustn't let it fall, he would face his audience with pride and grace, would not again be the cause for his mother's sorrow. His hair had been braided back off of his face in intricate layers, itself painted strikingly in the fashion of the royalty he descended from twice over. The make-up didn't just make him appear fresher, purer, younger, in the eyes of the cameras but also hid his scar. He met his mother's eyes, not ashamed but drawn by the tears, the shimmering acceptance that he still feared could be a mirage.

He nearly stumbled as a beacon of light tore his attention to Hux. He almost didn't recognize him by appearance, but he knew his other half too well, could feel too strongly the turmoil Hux felt; torn between smiling for the crowd, his customary response to hide his emotions and the radiant joy of his soul. Kylo realized that the blurring of his sight was due to tears.

They strode towards each other with their heads held high, shoulders back, eyes locked together as if there was nothing else in the world, and to their minds there might well not have been. Those viewing the ceremony were impressed by the fluid composure of the two men to whom everything was turned. They clasped their hands together and struggled to resist the urge to speak or close the distance between them further.

Luke nodded to them both as Leia blinked through her tears.

“I will now read the vows which you have each deemed sacred promises to one another and ask that you honor them, through the Force and in witness of all who have gathered here.

“First, Ben Organa-Solo, my own nephew, who I have seen grow through a troubled adolescence to become a man of honor, do you vow to serve these promises to Lee Williams: To love and care for him, in every way to be worthy of his love; To always be honest, kind, patient and forgiving;  
To be a true and loyal friend.”

Kylo wasn't sure he could breathe, but summoned his courage simply to utter. “I do.” _Hux._ Was the only thought to accompany his words.

“Lee Williams, who came into our home a stranger, suspicious of our motives and cautious of our hospitality, now one of our most trusted colleagues, and soon to be our family. Do you vow to uphold these words you have written, promising yourself to Ben, not only in body but of soul, to be his lover, companion and friend; His partner in parenthood, His ally in conflict; His greatest fan and toughest adversary; His comrade in adventure; His consolation in disappointment; His accomplice in mischief.  
Your sacred vow to him, His equal in all things.”

Kylo felt himself suck in a breath until his chest felt like it would explode, glad for the makeup which covered the blush flooding his face as the impact of the words settled over him.

Hux cocked his head, trying to appear unaffected even as tears beaded in his green eyes. “I do.”

“Then by the power of the Force which flows through us all, in recognition of the Galactic Republic which we uphold as it upholds us, I pronounce you one, as husbands, sealed together for all time. You may kiss your spouse.”

They were on each other with all the might of a wave crashing on the shore. Skyfall wolf whistled as Chewbacca hollered a cheer. There was a smattering of confused applause and more than a few elbows from the more polite of decorum.

“I think that I might like to elope later, under our own names.” Hux muttered.

Kylo took his husband's face in his hands beaming with a look of humor.

Hux rolled his eyes. “What can I say, I'm as surprised as anyone that this meant more to me than I was expecting.”

“It's time to start the party now right?” Poe's voice was just loud enough to cut through the confusion of the crowd. There were more cheers as the more composed gentlebeings disdainfully gathered themselves up. As they left their seats people began to pull apart into knots of conversation, many electronic devices now in hand as those who'd watched the wedding caught up on the disquieting news that the infamous Starkiller had proclaimed himself Emperor of a New Imperial Regime.

~

The most notable property of the broadcast was the dark and foreboding atmosphere of it, the background was black, viewports distinguishable only by the stars within.

It was all the more striking then, as Phasma’s chrome armor marched towards a dais flanked by plain white stormtroopers. Hux stood in black and crimson, face hard, hair flattened, a half cape trailing from his shoulders. Kylo Ren stood at his right, and Matt at his left, their silhouettes nearly blending into the background. 

“We rise again from the still-smoldering ashes of our predecessors, the fires of their defeat purifying us of their weaknesses. No longer will the people of the Galaxy be subject to the whims of mysterious cowards who hide themselves behind masks of corruption and mysticism. No longer will a blind eye be turned towards the crimes which force starvation when there is plenty, sickness when there is treatment and disorder when there is organization.

“I do not fight to oppose those who so foolishly proclaim themselves my enemies, only their lies. I fight for the Truth and what is righteous so that we might all be granted the prosperity which despots have greedily stolen from us. I fight to topple those would be oppressors so that each citizen will have the freedom to determine their own path as they are most capable

“I will endeavour to enforce true peace, forbid the evils of slavery, murder, rape, extortion, theft and all kinds of wrong-doing to all orders of beings; I will exercise equity and mercy in all judgments, and will not turn a blind eye to the sins of my own command.

“These things I promise you, as I declare my servitude to you all, as Emperor Armitage Hux, establishing a new Empire where we might fight as one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will kill for fanart
> 
> Hux' outfit looks something like the top third one in this image with red accents https://mobile.twitter.com/kazuma9720/status/939520476300185600/photo/1
> 
> Also in canon the First Order did fight warlords so this is definitely on the right track to canon-adjacent


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a little bit Force Sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been slacking on the early updates, and I'm a little concerned that I might not be writing with enough of a cushion anymore, but I think that it's just that I haven't figured out where to put several scenes in order just yet.
> 
> Still, no predicted interruptions to the uploading until February.

Despite all their preparations, the reception had revealed no serious threats. Perhaps, optimistically, any intended enemies had been so thrown off by the announcement of the New Empire that any plans for disturbing the peace had been cancelled. Perhaps there simply wasn't enough of a remnant of First Order or Imperial sympathizers to stage an attempt on what was ostensibly a civilian ceremony. Still, even personal grievances should have been made clear in some capacity, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Poe Dameron were all noted examples of long-standing conflicts with different private enterprises.

There were no dangerous traps amongst the gifts, nor poisons set in the following dinner or libations. The important figures made their own retreats early and before the night was halfway through most of the Resistance's stationed spies had neglected their duties for indulgences.

~

Back on the base Hux had learned to consider his second home, he was pleased to be amongst professional staff who helped to outline the broad strokes of the secret alliance's strategies. Both powers agreed, if for admittedly personal reasons, that their first outlying target would be Tatooine, freeing the slaves and eliminating the crime lords who abetted the vile trade.

It was a small target, only two major spaceports and largely sparsely populated. Spies were already emplaced to gather information, finding the critical points of the command and infrastructure to minimize collateral damage. No longer was Hux willing to blast an entire civilization from existence simply to make a point. It was largely a test, against both Hux’ loyalty and efficacy, a chance to prove that he could enact the kind of impossible changes he promised.

The campaign could take months, even years, depending on how entrenched would be the insurgencies. It was looking promising so far by virtue of the gulf between the levels of its social classes. In the meantime coded channels funneled the Imperial and First Order remnants who had not turned with Hux into the right positions for being assimilated into his ranks. Those he deemed unsuitable to his cause were delivered to Republic prisons.

“Hux.” Kylo greeted his husband with a kiss to his neck, as their daughter eagerly squirmed into the ginger’s arms. “It's time for the meeting with the Force users.

“Why am I attending again?” Hux groaned, standing up to kiss Kylo properly as Rowan snuggled against him. The hardest part of his mission and command would be leaving her behind. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Resistance with her, it was that he didn't trust anyone with her, not himself, not Ren, every waking moment he was gnawed with worry for his little princess. Perhaps it was nerves, knowing that he was pregnant for the second time around, this time with more complex politics at play.

“Because it will be good for you.” Kylo chuckled. “Skyfall thinks that everyone can be taught to use the Force, you and the pilot are our test subjects.”

Unsaid was the real reason, aside from Hux simply needing the break, Rowan needed all the time she could spend with her parents. No matter how well she loved the rest of her family, she was still getting used to being separated from Hux for regular lengths of time, allowing reluctantly for nights and while he worked.

Poe, Finn, Rey, Luke, Leia, and Kiyara sat on the grass chatting casually in a circle. Stitches was resting his head in his keeper’s lap. Kylo sat down next to his mother, Leaving Hux next to Skyfall. He curled his nose but didn't bother to protest. He wasn't happy about the proximity of the nexu either, but much to his chagrin he'd been informed that his daughter had actually by all accounts formed a playful bond with the predator.

Skyfall was clearly excited. “So, let's get right to it. I spoke with Luke, got a crash course in Jedi training and the two of us discussed the best way to do this exercise. Now most of you have had the basic understanding of meditation and where we're starting isn't much more than that. Stitches here is napping as a focal point for the kind of peace and emptiness we need to grant our minds. First, let's all hold hands, except you Rowan, you just hold on to your Pops.”

Rowan was delighted at being addressed and giggled. Hux was only mildly surprised to find that Kylo's hand had already been in his, but was more reluctant to meet the calloused palm of the alien on his left. He wondered if it was naturally bare as opposed to the fur on the tops of hir fingers and back of hir hands. Shi wasn't wearing hir usual gloves and he found himself studying the strange appendage, until he looked up to see the alien’s amused grin. Reflexively he tried to pull his hand away but shi held it firmly, some of hir teeth slipping between hir lips as her eyes crinkled with mirth.

“Next, close your eyes if you need to, try to still your thoughts and ignore distractions. For most of us we will have to do the next part ourselves while those less practiced will have to learn by our example. Reach out, don't push, don't pull, just let yourself flow. The Force is like a stream, and we're just going to float on the water.”

Hux felt a brief moment of panic when he felt the others touch his mind. He had grown accustomed to Kylo's presence in his head on occasion but this was almost too much for the once general. He looked up to see his alarm mirrored in Poe’s face.

“Easy, no one is going anywhere, no one is taking anything, just relax.” Skyfall soothed.

He nodded at the pilot and did his best to relax. There was a flow to it, counterclockwise it almost seemed, but the more he opened to it the more he felt it moving in other, even all directions.

“Good, that's it, now focus on Stitches, see his blankness, his quiet mind.”

Hux felt almost a tingling thought that maybe they were all breathing as one with the beast, hearts aligning to the same rhythm.

“Okay, this is the hard part, reach out, not just to each other, but to all things, let yourself become one with the cosmos, it will feel less like a stream and more like a river, an ocean even. Don't be afraid when it happens, you are not lost, you are simply observing your greater place in the cosmos.”

In his right mind Hux would have called it nonsense, but in the moment he would have gasped, except he could no longer feel himself. Except that he realized that wasn't right at all, simply, his body was no longer the only anchor for his experience. He could feel the others with him and also so much more. It was like vertigo, almost dizzying, no sense of direction or scale, just simple existence.

He was lost and he was found, set adrift he had never felt more tethered, but to something new he couldn't understand.

 _I had to learn to do this all alone, by myself. I might have almost died. I don't know if any of you will grow to do this while interacting, but now I'm halfway here at all times._ Skyfall's voice wasn't an intrusion here, not even the customary annoyance Hux associated with hir, clearer and less abstract.

He felt the question but couldn't puzzle the meaning until he heard the response.

_Yes Kylo, this is how I disappear in plain sight, you should know how the rest of it works. Your dark side lessons are the next step in the advanced training lessons, you know._

Hux felt like he was laughing, or was that Rowan who felt like somersaults and rolling in cool grass on a warm day. For a moment nothing else mattered but this state of peace and love.

“Time to come back down Everyone.” Skyfall's voice sounded too loud, too close and Hux sat up with a start, pulling his hands to his chest. Rowan was cuddled up to the nexu, giggling as it licked her face.

Hux’ heart raced, he felt disoriented, his heart pounding sharply, uncertain of who, where and why he was. Kylo reached out and anchored him. “Welcome to the Force.” He grinned.

Hux chanced a glance to see Poe looking almost as pale and disheveled as he felt, being similarly tended by Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Hux can use the Force!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an awful lot of soft fluff, I sure hope nothing bad happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, today's an update day.
> 
> I've had a rough week.
> 
> CW: Miscarriage Scare

The Force lessons became more frequent, but less formalized, Hux practicing only in the company of his daughter and husband. He didn't dare try to do any of the myriad advanced techniques that seemed to come naturally to them. Leia had commented that she shared his distrust of such impulses and by now he hardly felt resentment for the way she so casually identified with him. She was soothing and of the people he now lived with, she'd had the closest life experiences to his own. At the same time, their impassioned debates on their opposing viewpoints were some of the greatest highlights of challenging his mind, and he was even eager now to run his strategies by her more experienced mind.

He hated to admit how comfortable he was starting to feel as part of a real family, to have found and made a home for himself. He never thought that he would ever allow himself to love another, and certainly not in the selfless way he would devote himself to his daughter's well being. 

It hurt to think about, how very vulnerable he had let himself become. Before he let his guard down, let Kylo insinuate himself past his professional distance, he was unstoppable by anything less than death. Now he was living in a constrained half-life, it wasn't even that he wanted for something else, merely that knowing how his options were so severely curtailed now made him leery. There was so much more now at stake.

He leaned over his desk and covered his face with his arms, slumping into his chair. He knew no good came from these moments where anxious thoughts led him to spin his wheels uselessly against endless what-ifs. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was earlier that he would have liked, but had learned to accept that these moods meant he needed a break. In the past he would power through them with caf, but for now he would be better served calling it a day. He smiled, his husband and child would be pleased to see him arriving on his own, rather than needing to drag him home from working late themselves.

Hux enjoyed having the extra time with his family to himself. The broader family often dined together as a means of offsetting the fact that more likely than not they would be called away on different missions. Rowan was an astoundingly bright child, in no small part due to her connection with the Force, her language and motor skills were exceptionally advanced for her age. Hux sometimes found himself the subject of scoldings from those who told him his manner of speech was not the proper way to speak to a child, but he knew that his daughter appreciated his consistency. 

She was excited about the idea of a sibling but didn't seem to quite grasp the entirety of the situation. Hux was just glad she had learned to recognize people via Holo, he wasn't sure that he could have beared to be separated from her without at least that much contact. Until the New Empire had accumulated enough power to sustain itself, the safest place for her was still in the fortified Resistance base.

The destruction of both death stars and Starkiller base meant that the materials required to power such weapons were scarce, allowing him at least some measure of security.

Today Hux found his desrest loved ones laying on his bed and exploring a projection of star systems. She liked the sky, had been overjoyed about the journey to Naboo and back. He looked forward to the time which would come where she could have her own cabin in a starship of his own command. Perhaps one day she would command her own. He hoped that she would retain her sense of wonder, could see her becoming an explorer, a scientist, rather than a soldier.

War had been his life, but only a madman didn't yearn for peace. He sighed, snuggling around his daughter and linking his hand with his husband's. Perhaps peace only existed in moments like these. He didn't bother to rein himself in, relaxing into the experience and letting his mind go fuzzy in contact to their combined Force presence.

He startled awake from a nap at the invitation to dinner, but could hardly feel abashed for it, his daughter drowsy in his arms as his husband soothed him with gentle strokes of his hair. They kissed softly and it was with wonder that Hux realized how much the simple chaste act meant, especially as in contrast to all of the harsher ways they'd related to one another.

~

The large table was a rough oval, almost hourglass shaped so the ends were broad enough to seat at least three people which effectively put to rest arguments over who sat at the head. Today was a rare night where almost everyone was in attendance, roughly a dozen people. It was verging on uncomfortable to Hux, despite that most of his life had been spent in far more crowded mess halls. Perhaps it was only because this crowd knew him so well, there was no room for him to put on airs, even if he felt the need to.

It had been terribly difficult to adjust to in the beginning, the intimacy and candor of the familial environment. His and other tempers had flared on more than a few occasions, but by this point everyone had pretty well learned to tread around contentious subjects. They rotated the duties of food preparation and dishwashing, but were not above outsourcing help, either through droids or Resistance galley crew.

Hux and Kylo typically sat near the door, flanked by Phasma, Matt and Techie. Rowan usually sat in one of her parent's laps, but was precocious enough to start trying her luck at finding other plates to share from.

“I wanna sit with Gramma.” She decided, wiggling out of Hux’ lap and toddling across the room.

Luke and Leia habitually took the far end of the table, Rey at her father's side, Finn at hers, Poe at his. Today they had an additional guest Hux almost recognized, a mousy dark haired woman with a shy smile he was under the impression worked undercover. His focus was on her when Chewbacca's greeting alerted him to another guest.

“Captain Skyfall.” He scowled with as much venom as he could muster, almost disappointed in how diminished it was since their initial meeting.

Shi only rose a whiskered eyebrow before sneering hirself at his salad. “That doesn't smell right.” Hir ear twitched as shi rubbed a hand across hir cheek.

“Considering that you eat garbage, I'll take that under advisement.” He replied drolly.

Shi shrugged with a dismissive sniff and started piling hir own plate with savory roast, tubers, and sweet fruits before drenching the selection in gravy and dairy.

It was a rather quiet meal for once, casual and relaxed. Everyone seemed distracted and perhaps it should have registered with more impact that there was something off in the air. Hux was determined to ignore Skyfall's comment on his food, though to his chagrin found that shi was right, slightly too bitter with an almost slimy texture clinging to his mouth, he would have to complain to the staff later. He stole from his husband's plate shamelessly, trying not to roll his eyes over how eager the Knight was to provide for him a less ideal dietary allotment.

They lingered after the meal, discussing the broad strokes of their days, missions and sharing anecdotes of the past, filling in gaps that others might not have known. Poe was easing into Leia's former duties, the others discussed their training. It was a cheerful mood, no personal digs going further than gentle joshing.

The slimy feeling didn't leave Hux’ mouth, even after he tried to wash it away or try overpower it. It was beginning to make him feel nauseous and he felt sweat break out on his forehead. He intended to reach a hand to his hair but only brushed Kylo's shoulder. The world seemed out of focus, a droning noise buzzing through his head.

Kylo's eyes widened in concern, and Hux found himself vomiting without warning. He emptied his stomach piteously across the table. He wanted to make a comment about the dramatic way the figures of some of the others darted from the room, when alarm finally reached his mind. “Oh no.” He muttered, crumpling in on himself as a terrifying spasm of pain clenched in his abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot which chapter this was until I was halfway through proofreading.
> 
> It's gonna get a little bit dark again for awhile...
> 
> And then a lot bit dark....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People? Actually care? About Hux? 
> 
> Or at least the innocent life he harbors, because who's ever heard of an evil baby?

“Nothing.” Snapped Rey, slamming a fist on the kitchen’s stainless steel prep table. The kitchen worker she'd been mind probing was concerned by the way they'd been menaced into a corner but as cooperative as one could be to such demands. “Whoever did this was either unseen or used the Force to wipe themselves absolutely from her mind.”

Skyfall was near literally tearing at hir fur. “I'm so stupid, I knew something was wrong but-”

“Don't. We all knew something wasn't right tonight, none of us can shoulder the responsibility alone.” Luke sighed.

Leia was reassuring her granddaughter in the dining room after Rowan's fathers had rushed directly to the medbay. Kylo was out of his mind with worry and Hux barely lucid. Phasma was her usual stoic self, while Chewie muttered to himself in haunting, lilting notes. Techie, and thus Matt, decided to follow after his sick brother. Matt was perhaps the only one in the group who had not yet picked up on the fact that his duties were only a formality to excuse their plainly obvious relationship. Rose, Finn and Poe excused themselves, feeling extraneous to the family drama.

Cursing, Skyfall responded to a reminder note on her datapad. “Gotta take Stitches for his evening walk. Maybe I can find something of interest while I'm out.” Shi explained before stalking stiffly out, mane still prickling with agitation.

“Gramma, wanna see stars.” Rowan insisted and her grandmother didn't resist the request, knowing that the child needed any comfort she could get, still agitated not just by the immediate incident, but vague awareness that her fathers would soon be leaving for the Tatooine mission, absent for an indeterminate length of time.

~

“The good news is that the poison won't kill you, and you ingested so little of it and vomited so much of it that it should clear your system shortly.” The nurse reassured, herself clearly uneasy at the way Kylo's barely contained rage was making the instruments in the room rattle ominously.

“What's the bad news.” Hux gasped through gritted teeth, but he feared he already knew the answer as knifelike agony lanced through his belly. He was tensed, curled into a ball as if clenching up would stop the fear from being revealed.

She glanced nervously at Kylo's face before clearing her throat. “The poison was an abortifacient. We don't know if you will be able to keep the pregnancy. We can only wait and see how much damage the placenta will survive. For now, your baby is alive and fighting, but I can't make any promises until the night is through. The next hour is critical, but the rest of your gestation could find you confined to bed rest.”

It was the worst kind of torment for both of them, powerless to act as the intensely intimate nature of the crime sank in. As terrible as it was for Hux to suffer at the mercy of his own body, Kylo knew with certainty that he was the primary target, singled out not to die, but to suffer. They'd held no illusions that their pasts wouldn't come back to haunt them, but this wasn't a political move, it was clearly personal.

“If you would like, you have visitors, your brother and his companion.” The nurse informed them gently. Hux nodded his assent, jaw too tight to speak as another wave of pain ripped through him.

Techie sat down next to Kylo, taking one of Hux' hands, eyes wide with worry as his mouth worked uselessly. Matt just seemed uncertain of his place, edging into a corner and fidgeting.

“Hux...” Kylo muttered weakly, pressing his face into one of his husband's hands. “It's... This is too much.”

Hux snorted. “I'm only the one in physical agony at risk of bleeding out here.”

Kylo’s lopsided mouth tightened. “What I mean is... Perhaps now would be a good time to practice what you've learned from the Force...”

“What, do you think that I might magically make everything better?” He growled.

“No, I wish... But... We both need to relax... I can't rest without you and you can't rest at all like this.” He soothed.

Hux stared at him through eyes still glassy with pain. “Okay... I'll try.... I don't... I don't know that I can focus.”

“I'll guide you.” Kylo smoothed a hand across Hux’ face. “Matt!” He barked, the soldier shooting to his feet instantly, immediately on alert awaiting orders. “Stand guard.”

His counterpart nodded vigorously, saluting. “Yes, sir!”

Kylo snorted, rolling his eyes before focusing again on his husband. He didn't need to speak, stroking the red fringe that had become disheveled throughout the ordeal. The spouses slowly matched their breathing, closing their eyes slowly as they sank into one another's presence.

Hux’ pain was intense, a difficult stimulus to ignore, but Kylo could handle it, redirecting the thoughts of pain into focus upon the Force, as he had long been trained to do. The relief when their minds became untethered from the material realm was such that Hux very nearly lost the focus he had fought so hard to achieve, but Kylo steadied him, as one assisting to avoid a fall.

 _You make it seem easy, but I can feel how angry you are._ It felt like a sigh, and Hux wondered over how he had so easily lost this sense of peace, how it had been mere hours since he last floated on the edges of awareness like this, just drifting.

 _Most of my life has been spent angry over one thing or another, it's only for you that I have finally learned to keep a lid on it._ Kylo's feelings were always so much sharper than his own. In this case, Hux hardly knew what to do with the warm wave of affection which swept over him, instead drawing into himself more tightly. Kylo coaxed him back from the tension, pulling them again into the warm ambiguity of existence.

~

Chewbacca and Phasma had a respectful working relationship, sometimes exchanging knowledge or sparring. Phasma was a quick learner and probably the first of the Order’s former members to pick up Shyriiwook. The wookie appreciated her taciturn dedication to duty and the shared time of their respective charges led to them growing unusually familiar with one another.

There was a hill just outside of the base which was Leia and Rowan's favorite perch from which to stargaze. Phasma objected to venturing away from the relative safety of the base, but could not offer a suitable alternative to her charge’s plaintive arguments. The child showed a strikingly advanced understanding of a concept which amounted to light pollution. 

It was only just dark, and their surroundings were ostensibly as secure as possible, but the dreadful gravity of the evening's uncertainty weighed heavily on all their minds. Phasma tried to reassure herself that she was above such jumpiness and superstition, but even Chewbacca's near petulant paranoia was getting to her. With all that she had faced, what felt like rookie nerves had her on edge, even as she tried to make light of the wookie’s need to pace the perimeter, investigating the source of every cracked branch or rustling of leaves.

Perhaps it was the fault of her preoccupied mind that she could do nothing more to resist when a lancing pain tore through her throat. She clutched at the wound with one hand, dropping immediately to her knees. She managed to twist as she fell, firing her blaster at the assailant. She could see in one gloved hand the still bloody blade which had just gashed her throat open. The other hand drew what appeared to be an ordinary metal blade, her blaster quickly dismantled by broad sweeps of the weapon.

One guard dispatched, the assassin closed the distance between himself and Leia, who'd wisely taken hold of Rowan to flee towards the settlement. The mysterious cloaked assassin managed to land one harsh blow across the former General's shoulders before a bowcaster bolt removed his arm at the elbow. The assailant gasped, clutching at his stump while the howling wookie charged. Another weight hit his leg and ripped him off his feet while something vicelike cracked down on his spare bicep.

Skyfall and Stitches rode the warrior to the ground. Shi pulled away and stamped on his wounds for good measure. “You're not allowed to die until your Master gets here. Chewie, take Leia to medbay, tell Kylo one of his old Knights came to visit. I’ll try to hold down the fort in the meantime.” Shi wiped blood from hir muzzle. “Stitches, sit, stay.” The nexu obediently took a seat on the attacker's chest while Skyfall quickly removed any other weapons shi could find.

Assured that the violent perpetrator wasn't going anywhere, she knelt at Phasma’s side. “Okay, good, you aren't dead yet, keep your hand there and try not to panic, I don't know if this will work but hopefully I can do something until you can get sutured back up.” Shi held hir hands a few inches from the wound, clearly not intending to touch as shi focused the Force on exploring the nature of the injury. Until the medics arrived, shi would hold the arteries together, keeping an ear turned towards hir prisoner.

~

Glass shattered as Kylo leapt suddenly to his feet, alarm evident in his whole body. “Rowan!”

“What? What's wrong?!” Hux shouted.

Kylo paused for a only a moment in the doorway, glaring at Matt, snarling the order. “You will protect them with your life or you will pay with it.”

“Yes sir!”

Kylo met Chewbacca in the foyer, overcome with relief as he pulled his daughter into his embrace, hardly able to process his mother's grave injuries in his need to act. He delivered Rowan safely to his husband's side, trusting that Chewie would stay with his mother as the triage team took Leia to surgery. Hating to waste time he summoned the first medics he could as he marched out on the warpath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ see you all Tuesday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old fashioned torture and execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: The bad guy says bad stuff taunting Kylo about what he did/tried to do to Hux, a little bit graphic, describing a miscarriage but I mean, so is the description of what our viewpoint characters are doing

“Who sent you?!” The once Master of the Knights of Ren snarled at his dying subordinate. “Talk damn you, or I'll tear it from your cowardly mind!”

Skyfall sat nearby, stroking hir pet as the medics sutured Phasma's throat, the neat medical stitches being the namesake for the beast, whose stripes formed a similar pattern. Shi was tired, but there was work to do yet.

“It's up to you how he dies. If the amputations and blood loss don't kill him, the bites will start festering in the next day, he'll be lucky to last a week.” Shi explained calmly.

Kylo looked up from his interrogation with a glare.

“I don't eat garbage just for fun.” Shi snorted, pulling a small bone from her pockets and starting to gnaw it ominously, getting up to regard the prisoner. “I don't like war. My people lived to stop them. The warring clans settled down into ritualized combat after first contact, mine settled down on farms. We still know how to kill.” Shi grinned then, knowing that the time was right. “We know how to get the truth, and I don't have to use the Force to do it. You might think that you know torture, but my people wield nightmares and fear... Tell your Master what he needs to know, and maybe we'll let you rest easy. If not, well, the madness sets in soon.”

“Ben Solo is no master of mine! You killed our true master, murdered him when he offered you forgiveness for your weakness! You allied yourself with Jedi, and all for what, some pretty slut who looked good in a uniform!” The prone man spat.

Kylo sighed softly, setting his boot firmly on the other man’s chest. “Think carefully how you address me, much less my husband.”

“Kylo, if you don't mind, I think that I might like to make use of this worthless meat. I know Stitches is eager for another taste.” Shi lifted the man’s ruined arm, scenting his hand, brushing hir whiskers over the fingers, daringly close to hir lips. A small noise escaped the prisoner as Kylo nodded and the alien opened hir jaws.

“I'm not telling you annnnggh!” His fingers crunched between teeth made for the purpose, but rather than tearing them free, Skyfall pulled the ruined hand out of hir mouth to regard thoughtfully before running hir rough tongue over the open wounds, its texture dragging and tearing them wider.

“You might be right, I don't think that he has anything else more important to say.” Kylo shrugged. “It's too bad that Snoke's chest interfered with the venting of my saber, I think that it would be much easier for you to butcher him with.”

“I'll make do.” Skyfall sighed, twisting hir neck to bite down next on the wrist.

“We all know that you have trained to withstand such agony, but what's it like knowing that you suffer for nothing?” Kylo asked of his prisoner, cocking his head as he applied more weight to his enemy's sternum. “Snoke is dead, as is the First Order. What's left for a wretch like you? I might have fallen early in that battle, but you must have hidden or fled like a coward while the Jedi finished our brethren.”

“No! I survived, for this, for your torment. Has your lover already lost the baby, did you get to see the bloody lump, was it even alive, squirming-”

There was a crunch as Kylo growled, bearing down on the other knight's chest. He moved his foot to a different wound to grind his heel into. “You have failed, both my children live yet.”

The prone man wheezed, his lungs crackling as he struggled for breath. “What about your mother? There is no antidote to the poison of my blade.”

“I don't know why I bother to let you speak.” Kylo kicked the man's jaw, the sharp sound of bones snapping echoed through the night. “I was hoping for a worthy enemy to visit my wrath upon, for daring to challenge me. All I have is your worthless hide. You don't even have meaning, you're just an insolent child trying to justify his own weakness. You were taken down by guards untrained in the Force. You let yourself be bested by animals. You aren't worth anything but to become their shit.”

He waved a hand and turned his back on the scene.

Skyfall whistled. “Dig in, buddy.” Stitches immediately lunged, tearing open the man's innards as he screamed helplessly, raw voice breaking. “Hux will be disappointed.”

“What do you mean? The threat has been eliminated.” Kylo growled still stalking down the hill as the alien looked cautiously after him.

“Same way you aren't satisfied. You both wanted an enemy to fight, but all you got was a desperate coward with no fight left in him.” Shi ruffled hir mane. “I don't envy you your rage. You did well. Hux will be proud, you never lost your cool, from what I'd heard I expected that you would have killed him instantly and then razed everything in the general vicinity.”

Kylo stopped short and took a long shaky breath through his nose before looking at hir, noting the alien’s wary, slightly fearful demeanor, hating the curious glitter in hir regard. “You speak of your people but I've never really heard you explain them. Not warriors, but those who end wars?”

Shi chuckled nervously. “Well, ideally. There's four of us... Sapient species, on my home world. We're all similar in different ways, but not enough to breed. We have traditional roles but don't cleave too tightly to them. The little ones don't matter much to what you're asking, craftspeople and even less social. The banded folk are more like the proper bureaucracy that is favored in this part of the Galaxy. I think that you would like the Spotted clans personally, they are warriors. Mine ... Well, we do a little bit of everything.”

Shi looked at Kylo and realized he’d bid hir to speak simply as a distraction, with a shrug shi continued.

“The banded were the first to make settlements, the Spotted only followed after it became more advantageous to fortify their positions in endless battles over territory with one another. War is always good for business when it isn't fatal. My people took advantage of that niche. Earning our favor was to the benefit of warring clans, turning us away or treating us harshly would cut off their sources of supply, trade and information. There was a lot of hostage taking between the clans, the only way for them to maintain a viable gene pool. That’s where my people came in, ideally, we were just negotiators. Unofficially, we could be assassins, spies... Whatever the situation warranted.

“But like I said, that’s history, today, well, all I really learned was to herd stampedes. It’s part of why you fascinate me.”

“Only part?” He lifted an eyebrow in question.

Shi huffed and shook out hir mane. “You and your mate are the worst people I’ve ever known; that said, you’ve raised the bar I’ve set for a potential mate higher simply in having known you. I always figured that it would be enough to find a willing sperm donor and trust my family in child rearing... I don’t think I can settle for that anymore.”

“I didn’t know that you were interested in finding a mate.” He was genuinely surprised to learn that the gallivanting smuggler wanted more than the casual liaisons shi spoke so easily about.

“I wasn’t until your babies set off my biological clock a’ticking. It’s awful.” Shi groaned.

He laughed. “Don’t tell Hux, he’ll never let you hear the end of it.”

“I know.” Shi whistled and the nexu trotted to hir heels, covered in gore. Shi sighed before glancing back to Kylo. “Go see your mother.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be pretty uncomfy for some people, it's got a lot of sad difficult and bittersweet. We start to address some of the really fucked up implications soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Pelvic exam, mpreg and not just the obvious

Leia lay on her side, facing away from the door, curled in on herself. Kylo could see the bloody bandage across her shoulders, the way she was trembling slightly despite being flushed.

“Mom.” His voice broke and he cleared his throat in an failed attempt to displace the tight knot lodged there.

“Ben.” She sighed. “Come here.”

He closed the distance to sit at her head, reaching a hand to her face. “They have the blade, they're analyzing the toxins, they'll make an antidote.” He insisted.

She smiled softly, leaning into his palm without opening her eyes. “Are the children okay?”

“Rowan's fine.” He had stopped in briefly by his husband's room to verify this on his path to Leia's. “The other, well, we'll have to wait and see. Hux is doing his best, our baby is strong but... Only time will tell.” He held one of her hands and brought it to his forehead to rest. “You're burning up.” He smiled sadly. “I remember the way you would nurse me through the flu. Funny to be on the other side.”

She opened her eyes slyly. “Such is the way of life.” She reached her free hand to stroke along his face, tracing over his scar. “I'm glad you came home.”

He lowered his head. “I shouldn't have left...”

“Shh, it's the past now... Besides, you found love, you blessed me with the sweetest grandchild in the Galaxy.” Her breath was light. “I’m sorry I couldn't help you back then. We failed each other, but at least we figured it out in the end right?”

“I love you, Mom.” He didn't bother to wipe at his tears.

“I know.” She smiled wryly. “I love you too, Ben.”

He gently reached out, careful of her wound and embraced her the best he could, kissing the crown of her head.

“We'll always find each other in the Force.” She promised.

His throat was too choked to refute her fatalism.

“You should be with your husband. I would like to see Rowan again.”

He nodded, sniffling.

“Chewie can go with you and bring her here. She should be his charge now, especially with Phasma going on the mission with you.”

“Right.” He coughed. It wasn't right to call it a dismissal, but he knew that her shift to talk of business meant that she wasn't willing to share anything further of a personal, emotional nature. Rey and Luke had waited outside while he visited and he appreciated their deference, even in avoiding his gaze. He thought that it was best that they continue to ignore him, but Luke grabbed his bicep as he passed.

“Thank you for coming back to her. I should have been with her, too, but without you, she couldn't go on. She never lost her faith in you and I'm glad she wasn't wrong.”

Kylo could only nod, his lip trembling as he tried to keep his face steely.

~

“It's too bad neither of us are in a condition to be moved. I would have liked to share a proper farewell with the old battle-axe.” Hux muttered softly, petting his husband's hair as Kylo cried, face hidden against his chest. He was cautiously optimistic as the horrific cramps had finally started to ease, but as the nurse had said, there was no telling how much damage had been done until it began to heal.

The silence had fallen heavy, Techie sitting aside on his chair, Matt fidgeted in the corner.

“Uh, Kylo, sir, can I be dismissed, It's been awhile and I mean, you're here now right? Is that okay.”

Kylo huffed in amusement against Hux’ chest. “That's fine. I hope you didn't wait too long and wet yourself or something.”

Matt's cheeks colored in an objection, but bit his lip, nodding. He marched from the room and directly to a refresher. 

Afterwards, he weighed his options. Despite that the culprit had been found, the medical ward would remain on lockdown until the morning. Leia's words of weeks previous had been weighing on his mind, second guessing himself as to what she meant, if it had been some kind of clever insult. He had tried to determine whether he was exhibiting any kind of unusual symptoms or if he was just being a hypochondriac.

He didn't want to go back to either sick room and wait out the night amongst the gloomy atmosphere. Hesitantly, he inquired with a droid how, where and when he could visit with a physician. His nerves hadn't settled when he was finally directed into a room of his own. They did a cursory examination which didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. He mostly succeeded in not flinching as they drew blood, and wasn't terribly embarrassed about providing a urine sample.

The wait while they ran his results was the worst part so far.

They nurse tried to keep a steady face as she began with a question. “Have you heard of the Dissonian race?”

He shook his head.

“Well, your blood work shows some Dissonian genetics in your heritage and if you would consent to the procedure, I would like to take a physical examination of your anatomy, but I understand if you would be uncomfortable and I could find another physician if you would prefer.”

His eyebrows rose, glasses tilting with the expression. “What kind of examination exactly?”

“Your pelvic region.” She responded evenly, even as he felt his ears burn with embarrassment.

“Oh, uh... Okay, I guess... That means that I need to uh.... Get naked?” He stared at his feet.

“Yes, we have an examination gown you can change into here. Just let me know when you've finished and then make yourself comfortable on the table.”

He did as he was bid, deciding to remove his glasses while he was at it, preferring the blurring of reality while a stranger probed him.

“Now, this is up to you, but the usual position for this is to lie on your side, but you could also crouch down if you prefer.”

“Side is fine.” He muttered, rolling over.

“Good, now raise your knees to your chest and relax.” She soothed. Matt snorted at the idea and tensed when she put a hand on his hip. “I am going to start with a manual examination, but we might require a more direct observation. Have you experienced much anal exploration in the past?”

“N-not until recently.” He blushed. He could see the woman's head bob in a nodding motion.

“Okay, I will be very gentle.” She reassured. “Just relax.” She reminded him and he bit back the urge to protest, breathing uneasily. He whimpered when he felt the tip of a gloved finger press against him. “Easy.” She coaxed. He whined, feeling deeply uncomfortable as his dick seemed uncertain whether or not he was meant to enjoy the treatment. “I'm going to add another finger if that's okay with you.” He nodded. She was gentle, almost to the point of too gentle and he continued to grit his jaw against the sounds which threatened to escape him.

He heaved a sigh of relief when her fingers finally vacated him, only to hear a distinctly nonreassuring chuckle.

“I'm sorry, we're not done yet. I need to insert a speculum so that I can make a visual examination.”

He couldn't say anything, trying not to let anxiety creep in any further than it had. He gasped as he felt the cold metal slide into him, whimpering as it spread, and then twisted. “I'm sorry, it's a little difficult to find the right angle here.”

It was not any easier to bear as he felt a more thorough probing of his innards. Her sounds of contemplation were no more reassuring. She spoke again with a sympathetic sigh. “I don't know how to explain, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to insert another speculum. Don't worry, this one is smaller and shouldn't be as cold.” He could only nod, sweat beading at his forehead as he tried to restrain the urge to shiver.

He almost wished he had brought someone along, but would have been mortified to be seen like this.

“Okay, there's definitely a healthy mucus plug, that's promising.” She muttered to herself. “Well, the good news is that we're all done here.”

“What's the bad news?” He groused, trying not to respond too much as she removed the foreign medical devices.

“Well, I’d like to do an ultrasound scan...”

“What, you mean like for pregnant people?” He snorted.

“Yes... Like that.” 

Fear bubbled up in him at her tone. “You're joking right?”

“I can't say anything for certain, but given your genetic makeup there is a definite possibility.”

“Oh... Okay.” He said with more ease than he felt, insisting to himself that there had been some sort of miscalculation and that everything would be fine.

~

“Hey, you were gone for awhile.” Techie greeted as Matt limped into the room, wounded mostly in his pride.

“So uh... Have any of you ever heard of Dissonians?”

“I can't say that I have.” Hux grunted, on the edge of sleep.

“Nope.” Kylo agreed, leaning across the bed from his chair.

Matt sank into the formed plastic of the last seat. “Well, apparently I'm part Dissonian? And they uh... They're different from humans.” He flushed, biting his lip before continuing. “They have something called, a uh, cloak-a?”

Hux snorted. “I assume you mean cloaca.”

“Er, yeah... Anyway... So... I do apparently... It's rare to have if someone isn't like, close to pure...”

“Matt, please, we really don't want to hear about your asshole.” Kylo scolded.

“No! That's not, it's not about... That... It's... Um, they don't really have the same distinction of male and female sexes.... And well, even the guys, well, uh... Go into heat and...”

“Please get to the point, I really don't care about alien biology.” Hux growled.

“I'm pregnant!” He blurted. “With twins...”

Hux grunted with a mix of surprise and a touch of disgust. Kylo blinked uncertainly, Techie's face blanked as he processed the information. Hux sighed, being the first to break the awkward silence. “I suppose that makes us officially family then doesn't it.”

“Oh... So you knew that I uh... Techie...”

“Matt, everyone knows that you two have been fucking since day one, neither of you are subtle.” Kylo barked with laughter.

Hux shrugged. “I'm admittedly not ecstatic, but I hope my brother will appreciate having his own children.”

Techie's face fell. “Oh, well, I uh... Technically already have, had children.” He muttered. Before anyone could ask he reached to tug his hair away from the tattoo on his forehead. “This wasn't just for decoration. Not all slaves had the luxury of being stolen into it like I was... Most, in fact, are born to it...” Techie trembled. “Sorry, no, I didn't mean to... Matt, that's great, I'm happy, I mean, if you want...”

Matt shut him up with a kiss, lifting him off his feet and holding him tight. “Love, you're perfect. I couldn't imagine anyone making me happier than you do.”

Kylo and Hux shared a similarly disdainful look, questioning whether they were as obnoxiously sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this can happen in real life, no alien blood needed! https://www.reddit.com/r/tifu/comments/2dk3yr/tifu_by_discovering_my_vagina_nsfw/
> 
> Shout-out to Hollyhocks Pioneers for inventing Dissonians.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Skyfall heavy chapter, sorry, not sorry.

Although Leia didn't make it through the night, passing quietly while in a drug assisted sleep, Hux’ pregnancy was cleared with a relatively clean bill of health, though he would indeed be bedridden for at least a few weeks until they could be certain that the placenta had more firmly reattached. The lockdown had ended and most of the visitors had returned to their own lives, either to their work or sleeping after the long stressful hours of the night. Rowan had gone home with Luke. Rey and Kylo were sparring their way through their grief. Matt and Techie had likely spent the day celebrating while Hux just tried unsuccessfully to rest.

He was surprised when a nurse informed him of a visitor, but quickly scowled when it was none other than Captain Skyfall. Shi grinned at him knowingly. “I knew that I would find you bored out of your skull.” Shi tossed his datapad onto the bed. “I heard about Matt, is it a relief to have someone else to go through it with you?”

“I can't believe he's part alien, no offense, but surely, you can see why this is a clear example of why different beings shouldn't breed.”

Shi stared at him flatly. “No, I don't think I do.”

“I know you are fascinated by other beings, but surely you wouldn't breed with someone of a different species.”

“Fuck you, I would if I could, on my homeworld we can't even breed between different types, and not for lack of trying either.” Shi waggled hir eyebrows suggestively. 

“But it's not right, not natural.” Hux insisted. 

Shi tilted hir head. “Some would say the same of you.”

He flushed, angry that shi would sink to that.

Shi sighed. “I know that you grew up with that whole Human High Culture bullshit, and that human supremacy is everywhere, but...”

“I'm not a specieist.” Hux protested as shi simply stared him down. “I have fine relationships with other species, just because I don't want to fuck them doesn't make me a specieist!”

“I suppose that you'll say you have alien friends next.”

“Well, I mean...”

“Hux, you can barely stand me, I helped save your daughter's life last night and you still glare at me like you think I'm going to shit on the carpet.” Shi ruffled hir mane with a sigh. “Anyway that's what I was here to talk to you about, I didn't know what was going on but Stitches did, Rowan Called him. We all knew that she got along with him, but I think that they actually formed a sort of bond...” Hux shot her a dirty look. “No not like that, neither of them are anywhere near sexual maturity, no, I'm not that kind of xenophile...”

Shi stopped to take a breath and groan, one hand over hir face.

“Gods, you can't help but prove my point about your prejudice. Obviously, no. I mean like I was hoping to train him. They're loyal, typically bond very tightly to one favored person and only just tolerate others. It's what makes them great guardian animals. What I'm saying is that he's chosen her and she him. I'm offering him to you, to her, as a gift, if you'll have him. I'll stick around to help with the training, even with the Force at hand he's still a wild animal.”

Hux was quiet, thoughtful, his initial instinct was still that he didn't want the dangerous creature near his daughter, but knew that it would also be a very advantageous weapon to keep at his disposal, knowing that the sort of loyalty Skyfall spoke of was nigh irrevocable. “I'm sorry for being cross with you. I suppose that you're right that I should reexamine my prejudgments.”

Shi shrugged. “You're an asshole, I knew that from the beginning. I suppose now that you're Emperor, you'll be even more insufferable. You're almost totally heartless, but at least you have convictions and are good to those you love. I've known better people who were shittier parents, so I know I can't pretend that it's as simple as black and white morality.” Shi chuckled. “Look at me, I'm literally shades of grey.”

“Thank you for visiting me, bringing my datapad, and putting up with my bullshit. I'm not completely at ease about your pet minding my daughter, but I appreciate the offer. Where are they now?”

“Fishing with Luke. I think that your husband and sister in law are done beating on each other so I'm going to see if they feel like more mental training, but... Well, take care, and hey, you're not unlike a nexu yourself.”

“I imagine that's high praise from the likes of you.”

“Of course, your Excellency.” Shi curtseyed while walking to the door. 

“Why do you put up with me?” He snorted, finally reviewing the day's reports, taking note of what he would need brought from his office.

“Someone's got to call you out on your bullshit, especially now that Leia's gone.” Shi lingered in the doorway. “And don't suggest that Kylo will do it because he practically worships the ground you walk on. You're worse than your doppelgangers because they're at least honest about their feelings, watching the way you keep Kylo at arm's length following you around like a kicked puppy is just sick.”

~

“You’ve still never explained how you did what you did during the battle that lead to the Finalizer’s surrender.” Kylo broke the silence after the group meditation had ended.

Skyfall smiled slowly, expression sly as shi dipped an ear in his direction. “I was wondering how long it would take you to ask again. I expected Hux would break sooner, but he avoids thinking about that day.”

“Answer the question.” Kylo growled, sensing the playful lilt that usually indicated that shi was playing a game.

“You can stop blaster bolts in air, I imagine you have some idea how I do it.” Shi offered.

“A bolt or two is a different order of magnitude from the assault of a full fleet of warships.” He knew shi was baiting him, hated that his anger was still so volatile and especially over something so trifling.

Shi closed hir eyes, still smiling sweetly. Rey was quiet, observing as if she were gaining a lesson of her own from the exchange.

“You shouldn't be able to wield that kind of power.” Kylo prodded.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't.” Shi scratched at hir jaw. “I showed you all how I drop out of myself... I can kind of slide into a different space.” Shi stared up at the sky, eyes narrowed against the bright light. “The Force is a wave, all of us, all things, we... Vibrate on different frequencies, but the Force is the only true constant. You can feel it as you move, fight. Leaping distances, pulling objects, deflecting blows and hitting opponents you can't see.”

Kylo didn't speak, but continued to glare, as if the intensity was enough to goad hir along.

Shi yawned and leaned back onto hir elbows in the grass. “What you saw me do well... I slid into the ship, I didn't block the attacks, I just, kind of... Wiggled. The bolts didn't register as hitting, just glanced the surface, pulled along by tension, but inertia turning them in their way... It was a distortion of space, not enough to stop, simply to slide them on their way. The hull is scarred over if you cared to look.”

“Do you use that technique often?” Kylo wondered at the effort and efficacy of the maneuver.

“Usually I just rely on beefed up collision shields. Deflectors aren't very reliable, not compared to the arms race that drives their endless development. A lot of times people don't even bother to fire on a freighter that goes dead. They hurry to board...” Shi smiled. “I have much simpler ways of dealing with that approach.” 

Shi buffed her blunt claws against hir chest. “But yeah, I developed the technique in parts. Began with the 'luck’ of learning to dodge my way through firefights. Glancing blows have their own kind of energy, if you can handle the heat. It was a lot of practice, giving my faith to the Force and letting go enough to survive. Many times I nearly didn't. Breaking concentration while the Force wills you usually leads to disorientation.”

“So what, we should practice by running an obstacle course of blaster bolts?” Rey asked, brow furrowed.

Skyfall barked out a harsh cackle. “That's a good way to look at it. Set to stun obviously, don't want to die... Kylo can show us how stopping them works in action. Might even be fun.” Shi grinned. “We could also go lower tech and hit each other with tracer marks, get messy and can track hits more accurately.”

Kylo nodded, catching onto the idea. “Would be a good way to involve more of the troops too.”

“Oh, by the way, I talked to Hux about it, but I should let you know if you haven't picked up on it yourself but Rowan has adopted Stitches.”

Kylo nodded, filled with pride. “She has remarkable control and understanding, especially considering her age.”

“I think that's half the success, their brains are in similar stages of development, that's gotta be easier than dealing with the rest of us all the time.”

“What brings this up?” Rey asked.

Skyfall’s teeth glinted in the sun as shi gestured to the lake. “They're bringing in the fishing.”

Luke sat in the back of the boat looking disturbed, Rowan stood at the prow, waving to shore as a sinuous shape ahead towed it with a rope.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the danger has passed, soon™ we'll be back to the regularly scheduled plot. But this is mostly soft with a little smut.

“I still can't believe that there's babies inside me.” Matt grumbled, grasping at his own belly. Techie smiled in that way of his, forehead creasing but happy.

“It'll probably be easier to believe soon enough.” He teased, still not acclimated to the reality of the situation yet himself.

Matt reached out to him and hugged him close. “You're wonderful, do you know that?”

Techie blushed. “I know you are.”

“Stop, I'm just some dumb freak of nature who got lucky, you've had to survive so much, you're so much stronger than I could ever be.”

“I'm really not. And you're so much more than you think you are.” He bit his lip. “We should probably stop trying to compliment each other if all we do is argue how terrible we are.”

“Never, I'm going to keep telling you how great you are until you believe it.” Matt nuzzled his neck, feeling stupidly happy.

“I'm scared, Mattie...” He admitted. “I don't know if I can be a good parent...” He tensed.

“What makes you say that? You're great with kids, Rowan loves you and the other kids on base are always coming over to talk to you about video games.”

“I gave them up, Matt... I never even knew... Or...” He shook his head, eyes whirring as they filled with tears. “It was worse when I knew... I love you Matt, really I do, and I'm happy for the babies, really, I am but... I can't go through that again, I... Part of the reason I chose you... Why I prefer men... I... I didn't want to risk this happening.”

“Techie, it's going to be okay. I'm only going away on the mission for a few months and I'll be back before you know it. We'll have plenty of time to get through this, together. I know we can do it.”

Techie didn't want to believe it, but didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

~

One of the first obstacles to get Hux’ mood to peak frustration with bed rest was that sex was positively out of the question. He'd managed to be moved to his own bed, had a table to operate as a desk and there was always someone on standby to assist him with whatever needed his attention. Kylo was no doubt suffering it worse, his body having grown accustomed to their frequent trysts and protesting the sudden lapse. The knight had tried to sneak around the issue, no matter how transparent his trips to the refresher were.

“Alright, fine.” Hux declared one evening, slamming his datapad onto the table.

Kylo jumped, surprised at the outburst, looking like a child expecting to be scolded.

“Just because I don't get to enjoy myself doesn't mean I can't get some form of vicarious satisfaction.” He grumbled.

“Ah... What?”

“Look, we both know that you've been trying to discreetly adjust yourself and ignore it, but it might as well be that one of us can get off.”

Kylo's face darkened. “I mean... I have been... You know.”

Hux groaned. “Of course I know, you aren't good at being subtle. You don't have to hide it from me.”

“I just, didn't want to bother you...” He managed in a small voice.

“Please, we both know that bothering me has always been your prime directive, don't play coy with me all the sudden, just pull it out and get it over with.” Hux ordered harshly.

“I'm... Not really... Feeling it like that...” Kylo was hesitant to bare himself to the snapped demand.

“Don't make me beg...” Hux groaned.

This finally seemed to strike a chord. “What if I want you to?”

“Then I will insist you take it to the refresher to deal with by yourself.” Hux huffed.

Kylo laughed before kissing him, letting his hands roam Hux’ body gently before easing himself out of his trousers. Hux dropped any pretense that he wasn't watching hungrily as Kylo bared himself to inspection. “So, does it size up to your expectations?”

“Please, we both know that you have a big dick, bring it over here so I can touch it properly.” Hux was smirking.

“Yes, sir... Or should I say, your Excellency?” Kylo hopped onto the bed, crawling forward on his knees until he sat near Hux’ chest, leaning against the headboard.

“Please, just shut up.” Hux snapped, ineffectively trying to hide his pleasure and amusement. He wondered about the dichotomy that so much of their time together had been spent being frustrated by Kylo's attempts to undermine his orders, and now he nearly leapt to obey them, even if especially in the bedroom.

Hux tutted affectionately as he teased his fingers across his husband's body, basking in the heat of Kylo's adoring gaze. Hux made eye contact while sliding his palm over the tip of Kylo's shaft, biting his lip at the soft groan it elicited. Hux took his time teasing the length, slowly pulling back on the skin, squeezing the girth gently, rolling his thumb along the frenulum. Kylo whined but didn't complain, his obedience bringing a grin to Hux’ face.

“I think that should be a good warm up, why don't you show me how it's done? Just don't make a mess.” Hux commanded, withdrawing his hand.

Kylo huffed, bringing one hand to himself while trailing the other over Hux’ body. He grunted as he pulled at his erection firmly, humming almost thoughtfully as he pinched at and rolled Hux nipples between his fingers. “I think I might want to take my time.”

Hux pretended to check the time on his datapad. “I suppose I don't have any meetings today.”

Kylo laughed, leaning down to kiss Hux, his free hand cupping his husband's jaw. He shuffled his position, halfway laying down to press his body against Hux, but still half sitting up as his hand fell into a steady rhythm. “I can't think of a better use of our time.”

Hux tried to give him a stern look, but his lips remained curled as his eyes twinkled. “I have to admit, I do like watching you put on a show for me.”

“Should I go get props then?” He raised an eyebrow daringly, as if his body hadn't already begun to shudder with need.

“Not right now, but perhaps later.”

Kylo nodded, biting his lip as his breathing grew strained. 

Hux pondered the question in his eyes. “Do you want something from me?”

“Just tell me what you want.” Kylo gasped, skin flushed.

Hux traced patterns up the inside of Kylo's thigh, pressing against the taut muscles. “I'm not sure, I admit. A bit anticipatory, of course, but I'm enjoying the moment for once as well.”

“I'm happy you feel better.” His words strained, even as his muscles started to tense, clearly feeling the need to increase his pace, but trying to draw out his performance for Hux’ observation.

Hux smirked, closing his hand around Kylo's tight sack, earning a shudder. “Well, I'm adaptable.” He tickled at the perineum with his nails.

“Fuck.” Kylo panted.

“By all means, don't hold back on my account.”

The Knight nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open as he covered his tip with one hand, increasing the pace and pressure of the other. “Hux.” He gasped huskily. “Hux, I... Fuck...”

“Hmm, that you do.” Hux grinned.

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. “Fuck...you... asshole.” There was no venom in his words, the high flush in his face evidence of his sentimentality. “I can't believe I married you.” He gasped at once. “Why do I love you so much?” His voice broke as he clenched, failing to muffle what sounded like sobs as he came.

“By all accounts you really shouldn't.” Hux soothed. “Your emotions have always been your downfall.”

Kylo huffed a laugh against Hux’ neck, wriggling to lay down more. “You're the worst.” He muttered, leaving a trail of kisses.

“And yet you wouldn't leave me even when I asked you to.” Hux teased, gently rolling onto his side to face his husband.

Kylo frowned thoughtfully, shifting onto his back and holding up his sticky palm to inspect. “It seems so surreal.” He considered his words. “That this... Us... We're the absolute worst people in the Galaxy, and somehow, our most selfish of actions led to...” He sighed. “It's absurd, really. That the ability to create life is so arbitrary.”

“Awfully philosophical for a man staring at a palmful of his own ejaculate.” Hux mused, reaching for something to wipe it away with.

Kylo's glare was flat. “It still bothers me, sometimes, you know... How you were so ready to give your life over to the Order. That you would be dead if I hadn't-”

Hux rolled his eyes with a snort. “The fate of the Galaxy does not fall solely upon your shoulders. In truth, if the situation had occurred under different circumstances, I still think dying with my ship would have been preferable to months of interrogation and summary execution at the hands of the Resistance. That said I probably would have evacuated the ship with my crew after initializing the self destruct sequence, as that is the usual order of things. Snoke only insisted otherwise because we dared to challenge him.”

Kylo looked bemused, but let it go, falling back onto his pillow. “Even as a mind reader, you keep surprising me.”

“And here I thought that I was boring.” Hux chuckled, wiping a towel across Kylo's palm, before kissing his knuckles.

“Stars, no. Even your sense of order is beyond my comprehension, the way you look at things and take them to pieces, how you rebuild the universe around you until it makes sense...”

“It's not that I don't love hearing you sing my praises, but I do think that you're entirely too impressed by simple methods of organization.”

“Nothing about you is simple. Every time I think I have an inkling of understanding I overturn something new. I can't keep up, I can't explain the way you manage to be both so stable, reliable, but constantly changing into something new.”

“Well, I suppose I am a genius.”

“And so humble, too.” Kylo chuckled into Hux’ mouth, kissing and embracing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to write the scenario of Kylo getting emotional about jacking off in Assession, but since it would have been like the only explicit scene I decided to leave it out so I could publish at least one fic that isn't graphic smut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Force lessons and Kiyara finally starts to see some consequences for running hir mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I still have a safe buffer for now, I might drop back down to two updates a week after February. I feel like I haven't been writing as much, but on the other hand,piecing together all my concluding scenes, it's probably going to wrap up quite suddenly for me despite how the process feels/seems to be lugging on right now.
> 
> Technically Resolution will conclude this series but there will be a crossover fic in the future which will deal with a grown up Rowan.

Kylo couldn't help but feel cocky as he approached the other advanced Force users. He'd hated group lessons when he was a child, always felt so limited by the way he was supposed to follow along at the same pace as beginners. Luke hadn't tried to be patronizing but it had felt demeaning to him at the time. Ben Solo had been an even more intensely selfish child than the fearsome man Kylo Ren had become. In retrospect he was more ashamed by how transparent Snoke's manipulations had been, currying loyalty by telling a troubled child the sort of praise and exceptionalism that fed an already unstable ego.

In the present, Luke offered him an almost pitying look, and Kylo scowled in response. “I know that most of you are concerned about today's lesson, and our future sessions.” He smiled at the others, Skyfall the only student who seemed eager to learn more. “That's good, you should be afraid. The Jedi avoided the Dark Side by removing fear from themselves, but within the Dark Side, fear is all you have. Each moment, each step you take is terrifying. You fall and you will keep falling. It is a mistake to let go of that fear, to instead let it consume you wholly. Some believe that they will eventually find the end, that they will finally master The Force itself, reach full understanding of all things. This is a Lie, the Force is without end and the Dark will pull you ever further until you can no longer recognize yourself or the world around you.”

Kylo paused, taking a deep breath. “It is difficult to leave behind, to turn your back on it feels as if you are walking away from a Vornskr. It will take everything you give it and turn it back on you. That said, the Dark Side is not difficult to use, it's danger is that it is too easy. Any use of the Force requires control, but the Dark Side requires constant vigilance. I am considered a Master, and I have trust that even the fledglings among you have the level of proficiency to handle these energies without losing control. That said, if at any moment it becomes too much and you cannot, will not go on, let me know and we will be sure that you are cared for and there will be no judgment. It takes a far stronger man to admit his weakness, and it is far more dangerous to fight the Dark Side alone.”

Poe had elected to sit out the lesson, but Finn was there holding Rey’s hand as she held her glare. Naturally Hux was still recovering, and Rowan too young for lessons of this sort of thing, so they'd been left in the company of Matt and Techie. Skyfall had left the nexu with them as well.

“Traditionally, the first step of Sith Training was a sacrifice.” Kylo smiled grimly. “It took me some time to think of less deadly or damaging alternatives. When there was an institution for training, members of the class were encouraged to compete and the trainer often picked a favorite as an apprentice. Fortunately the only ones I would choose as an apprentice are too young or elected not to be a part of this.” He tilted his head, sensing that his audience was starting to tune him out. He frowned.

“So it's really just based on intent right, so like if you were consensually Force choking someone, would it still be Dark Side?” Skyfall blurted out with a snicker.

Kylo scowled. “I don't know, are you volunteering?” He sneered, glaring at hir.

“Yes, Master Kylo.” Shi replied grinning more broadly.

“Forget it, lesson over.” Kylo rubbed his face.

“But we didn't even do anything.” Rey protested.

“Yes, but this is.... It's.... It has to be the right atmosphere. You can't just make a joke about using the Dark Side.”

“I'm pretty sure I have watched you do so.” Finn responded.

“Well at least our teacher is in the proper mindset.” Rey scoffed.

“Okay, I can see we're all getting a little out of focus here, what if we just do some sparring, try exploring the difference between fighting while calm or impassioned.” Luke interjected, standing with his hands spread in conciliation.

Kylo grunted, crossing his arms, then dropping his head. “I suppose, that perhaps I could use training in how to train others.”

Luke patted him on the shoulder. “I can only hope that you forgive me the way I didn't know better when I tried training you.”

Kylo smiled, nodding to his uncle before pulling two practice staves from the rack. The second he threw at Skyfall and then advanced on hir. “Try not to enjoy this too much.” He growled, laughing as shi yelped, barely taking his blow to hir own staff.

~

“So how come you don't want to do more Force training?” Techie asked his brother casually.

Hux sighed and gestured to himself. “Even if I were to be in any kind of shape for it, it is not my preference to be in any kind of significant Force battles. I can already tell when someone is lying to me and Kylo has already bound himself to me, so what possible benefit is there for me that is not simple indulgence. I suppose abusing these powers would assist in extending my reach during my present predicament, but I have far more important business to attend to than the sort of dedication further study requires.”

“Skyfall was saying that anyone could do it if they put their mind to it.” 

“Skyfall is the most superstitious creature I've ever met. Don't be fooled, shi isn't a powerful Force user, shi simply manipulates it in a deceptively impressive way. Kylo confided later that hiding one’s presence in the Force is a simple matter that most Dark Side users learned as a matter of fact.”

“I guess but... I just... I kind of want to give it a try, you know.” Techie shrugged, smiling hesitantly.

Hux sighed, reaching an arm to his brother. “I'm sure Rowan won't mind you sitting in on her next lesson.” He looked to where his daughter was asleep, grimacing to see that the nexu had wrapped itself around her defensively. 

She was holding a doll to her chest and his mouth slanted with bemusement. He'd almost felt bad at first, that he'd neglected her by not providing her with very many toys. He'd never been one for toys growing up, but then he'd never really been allowed them. Leia had stepped in with a number of them, happy to also share ones which had been her son’s or even once her own. Skyfall had naturally donated stuffed animals. Rowan had been very excited about learning that she would have new babies to play with soon. Hux knew her fascination would be replaced with frustration the first she would have to suffer the sound of wailing infants. 

Hux turned the conversation to the other gestating man. “Matt, you've trained with Kylo, did he ever try to teach you any Force training?”

Matt winced. “Once. It was loud.”

“Loud?” Hux repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Matt shifted nervously. “Um, you know... Meditation? You're supposed to make your mind quiet, but the harder I tried to focus, the louder everything was.”

“Hmm.” Hux muttered dismissively. He was relaxed, almost sleepy, his brother leaning into him comfortably. Techie looked up to meet his gaze, smiling almost sheepishly, affectionately he bumped their foreheads together.

There was something like a flash as they both looked up with a gasp, suddenly seeing themselves from each other's perspective.

“Oh. Oh wow.” Techie reached out.

“I always wondered what things looked like through your....” Hux trailed off, fighting a sudden flood of emotions.

Techie closed his eyes, feeling tears well up. “Yeah... I forgot what it was like to see...”

The moment had broken, but it's impact was still lingering. “I suppose that this is evidence that perhaps further training would be advantageous.” Hux smirked, reaching to wipe a tear from his brother's face. “You know, I think that we have the technology... We could fix your eyes.”

“No!” Techie flinched, and Hux felt the spike of terror. “No... No... Thank you but.... I... I don't think I want to feel anything like that again.”

Hux frowned. “Properly done, you shouldn't feel anything.”  
Techie curled in on himself further. “I don't know that the proper way would be able to fix what they did...”

Hux curled his arm tighter around his brother. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't even want to think about it. Didn't Kylo tell you? He saw...”

Matt put a hand on Techie's other shoulder. “You're entitled to your own experiences. You don't have to share anything you don't want to, and we all respect your privacy.”

“When you're ready, we'll be waiting.” Hux confirmed. “We just want to take care of you. You're the only link I have to our mother. I never really had a real family before.”

“Do you think that she's still out there?” Techie wondered.

“I don't know, but if she is, we'll find her.” Hux promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux being soft with Techie is my weakness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a paintball game

“Rey, what next?” Finn asked, back to a pillar as he lifted his blaster.

“We have to get behind Kylo's defenses, hit him in the back and upset the stronghold.” She replied evenly, ready to charge. Finn nodded, and the two moved to their new posts.

Rey and Kylo shared firing as well as dodging and diverting the bright orbs of paint that were the ammunition for the war game. Even as the Knight glowered, a smile came to Rey's lips as Finn’s shot splattered between Kylo's shoulders. Rey's victory was short lived as she felt the telltale smack and wetness hit her own unguarded flanks.

Time seemed to reassert itself suddenly as Phasma and Finn took cover on opposing sides of mock battlefield's stronghold. Poe and Hux were viewing the match remotely, each commanding their own army between those who would be privy to the true nature of the Clandestine Empire, and the soldiers who would fight for it. Luke and Skyfall had been wildcards, setting up the battlefield with traps and mirroring the terrain for a more even match.

Phasma had become even more eerie with the loss of her voice and near death experience. A specially programmed vocoder allowed her some simple phrasing, but she was mostly forced to learn and in turn teach sign language. Half of it was formed from the battlefield hand signs used by Stormtroopers, so Finn watched her hands ever more carefully as they took their places. He was incredibly glad that she had not been part of the Force training, at least not yet.

It still scared him when, even as an exercise, he had to face down his former commanders, he knew far more intimately than most how dangerous they still were, perhaps even more so because of how much they had adapted to domestic tasks. He'd been an exceptional stormtrooper, on his way to becoming the best. He'd once overheard a remark between Hux and Phasma that they believed that if they had promoted him to a command position he would not have defected. He didn't believe it himself, still detested killing although he'd been through enough battles now which had forced his hand.

It wasn't a compliment to him when they congratulated each other on how well he was trained, how skilled a warrior he was. He still woke up in cold sweats, nightmares of the past, fears for the future and confusion as to which he was experiencing. He'd spoken to Luke about it and while it was possible he was seeing Force visions, the nature of the Force itself meant that the disturbing imagery was just as useful as the nightmares.

He fired off a volley of shots, the briefcase that was the exercise's objective flapping against his side. He didn't rely as much on the Force to dodge and deflect the projectiles while Phasma's remaining troops fired. He hoped Poe's extraction team was near, the improvised stronghold within which the New Imperial troops had made their base of operations was a maze, the instant the exercise had started they'd immediately tore apart the construction to rebuild it in a less predictable shape.

Finn's only hope was to make his way out of the crumbling cardboard fortress, and gain the defense of more teammates. He startled when he bumped into an unsuspecting sentry, almost feeling bad for how quickly his training took over as he incapacitated them. He stripped them of their weapon and tagged them with the minimum shots.

Finn swore as he realized that he'd been led to the top of the structure, random stairwells had thrown off his count of which level he was supposed to be on.

Phasma was waiting for him, along with a few soldiers at her flank. She smiled coldly, the wind whipping through her short blonde hair as the freshly healed scar on her throat still glowed bright red. Finn closed his eyes, struggling for breath as he put his trust in the Force, and leapt from the balcony. He saw Phasma just barely dodge his own shot as he watched the barrage of her team sail above him.

He was caught by his own extraction unit, and no sooner than his feet hit the ground again he was off in a full sprint, trusting his team to cover him as they exchanged fire with Phasma.

 

Skyfall emerged from hiding after Finn's escape, still stepping lightly as shi exposed hirself to the elements, helping the “dead” and “wounded” members of the exercise. Shi didn't trust that Hux wouldn't goad his troops to shoot hir just for fun. Luke was tending the other base, likely it would be the victor. 

The Imperial troops had taken an early lead by making a successful bid to steal the “Intel" and guard it in their base. Over the course of the day the Resistance fighters had fought smarter, not harder, using guerrilla and insurgent tactics to winnow away at the organized troopers. Hux was spitting mad even as Poe settled into his new role with ease.

Rey and Kylo were bickering when Skyfall offered them the wet rags used to wipe off the paint marking them. Shi kept hir eyes down as shi rocked back and forth uneasily. As Kylo rallied his “fallen” soldiers in an orderly line for washing, Rey excused herself to see how her team was faring out in the field as the Imperial troops put the Resistance base under seige with what remained of their forces. 

The exercise would be over only when one side surrendered or was completely eliminated. By the looks of things, Hux would only accept defeat in the form of the latter, but no one had expected otherwise.

“So, Kylo... You know how I mentioned that I thought Rowan and Stitches’ bond might have something to do with brain stuff?”

“Yeah, why?” The warrior asked with a frown, wringing out his paint marked shirt.

Shi seemed distracted for a moment, looking at his glistening chest, snapping hir gaze back up to his face before dropping it to her nervous feet. “So uh... I think Rowan is actually altering his brain structure, through the Force. At first I thought that it was just training, but according to all the documentation of other captive Nexus... He's doing things that he shouldn't be able to understand. I think that she has figured out to use him as an extension of herself.”

Kylo couldn't help a fierce grin of pride. “I'm impressed, I know my little girl is a genius, like her father, but judging from your reaction this is something even more remarkable. What's got you looking glum about it?”

“Kylo... You were there when... Stitches has been trained to hunt and kill. Your toddler potentially has the knowledge and awareness of killing.” Shi glanced up at him in alarm, fearful of his reaction.

Kylo's face was dour. “Hux will be pissed.”

“Yeah, that's why I told you first.” Shi admitted hesitantly.

“Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about this either, but I understand that this is something none of us meant to happen.” He sighed. “I'm torn. I would be a fool to expect that my children would be spared from the horrors of the war I helped to wage, but no one wants their child to face those. What's terrible is that I almost feel a sense of relief about it? That because of this horrible knowledge I can expect her to defend herself?” He scrubbed at his face. “You should take an away trip. Hux is many things but tolerant, forgiving and merciful are none of them.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. Break it to him gently, I imagine that he'll be pissed enough about losing this match.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Hux is feeling better.
> 
> Much Better (͡°͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a weird spot where the disconnect between where I'm uploading and where I'm writing for this story is starting to confuse me. I'd say I'm 3/4 of the way through now though I can never predict which plot points will snowball and which will be like pulling teeth.

“So, now that I'm cleared to be back on my feet again, I think I might want to go back to bed now.” Hux purred as they entered their quarters. He was more fatigued by the short walk back from the clinic, but it was worth the pain to walk under his own power again.

“As you wish, my emperor.” Kylo smirked, kissing Hux firmly as he drew him bodily into his arms before dipping his husband into their bed.

They hardly bothered to undress, Hux shoved his pants to his knees and pulled Kylo's fly open, tugging him into the open. He wasn't fully erect, but hard enough to meet Hux’ wetness and push through. Between their haste and the length of their deprivation it was clumsy. Kylo trying to be gentle and pace himself, but fumbling as he pulled their bodies together. Hux’ knees were pushed up and to one side as Kylo leaned down to catch his mouth. He settled in and grew more steady. Mostly he held onto Hux’ hips and lifted him into a more convenient position for his thrusts.

Hux let himself be manipulated so roughly, almost going limp under the seemingly effortless manhandling. He could feel his tightness as well as the swelling as Kylo grew firmer in his pounding beat. He was barely conscious of their noises, his own higher than he'd prefer but the intensity was true to his feelings. Kylo's steady moaning, full of reverent want, rumbled through them both. 

Hux was as nervous as he was eager to feel himself clench in release. Despite having been reassured that the attachment of his child was secure, this would be the first real test of connection's strength. His anxiety kept his pleasure suspended until he couldn't ignore it any longer. As Kylo's body began to shudder in the inexorable way of his own approaching climax, Hux felt his throat tighten sharply with the rest of his body.

Kylo groaned long and loud as he was finally allowed to press into and claim his mate, feeling the thick pulse of his spend flowing into the warm depths. Hux looked amazing, head thrown back, neck marked all over with signs of their passion in stark relief against his flushed skin. Kylo captured the shuddering moans into his mouth, swallowing down the way Hux gave himself over to him, delighting in the rightness of their corresponding bodies easing in tandem.

“Oh... Oh! Kylo! The baby it's-” Hux gasped, eyes wide as he broke their kiss.

“What?!” The Knight was suddenly flooded with panic, afraid to move.

“I can feel him moving.” Hux’ face was priceless as he set a hand to his belly, unconcerned with their sweat slick skin and rumpled clothing. Kylo's hand joined it but Hux laughed. “You won't feel anything with your hand. I can only just barely feel it inside, I wouldn't have recognized it if not for having already experienced it with Rowan.”

Kylo frowned, before smirking and Hux could feel the warmth of the Force seeping through his skin.

“I suppose that you do have the option of feeling things that way.” Hux huffed rolling his eyes.

Kylo grinned, still looking down. “Sorry for jostling you, little one, but I'm afraid that you will have to get used to it.”

“I'm pretty sure that it's supposed to be healthy to get pushed around a little.” Hux smiled slyly, as if he had not been longing throughout his previous pregnancy in desperation.

Kylo kissed him again. “We should probably take our clothes off, I don't think that I want to get out of bed today.”

“I think I can afford to clear my schedule.” Hux chuckled, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

~

Resting, sweat soaked against his pillow, idly petting at Kylo's hair with his head on his husband's chest, Hux wondered over the irony of spending his first day free of bed rest in his bed and further uselessly tiring himself. He was comfortable, felt safe, even despite his knowledge that safety was an illusion. Perhaps it was the simple joy of knowing that he was alive and all was well despite his brush with tragedy. He still didn't think that he necessarily deserved the honor, but was pleased that he had finally attained his goals.

His life wasn't what he'd expected it to be, but it was much fuller. He wouldn't have known that he could want such a life of warmth and relaxation. In the past, keeping busy and alert was the only way to stave off the crawling restlessness, but now, he could almost let his guard down. His heart did a flip as he realized that the difference was that he could finally trust in others. The concept was so strange and foreign to him, even as he knew that he could never live without it again.

He cocked his head as he rolled over onto his back, drumming his fingers against his sternum. There was a new strength to be found in his vulnerability, before he had been so agitated and afraid of being discovered. Having lived through and released a great deal of those fears had left him at peace in a way he would have thought impossible. He owed it all to the miracle of the man beside him. He swallowed at the emotion he felt like a whine in the back of his throat. 

He looked up at Kylo's easy, half dozing and endlessly adoring gaze and smiled back, wondering if the same look graced his face. He smiled wider, realizing that he could see for himself, gently brushing his consciousness against the Knight's. He was lost for a moment in the depths of their mutual affection. If he'd have known it could be like this, he would have devoted himself to the Force sooner.

“I should probably tell you... Skyfall told me something interesting the other day.” Kylo muttered, a flavor of uncertainty in his demeanor.

Hux wrinkled his nose, but he knew the gesture was merely performative on his part anymore. “Uhg, I'm glad shi's away. It's incredibly frustrating the way shi acts like... Well, you know... So... Casual, flippant, crude... Half the time I can't tell if shi’s just flirting to flirt or just trying to make me uncomfortable.”

Kylo laughed. “It's both, definitely both.”

“But why?”

Beaming, Kylo sat up a little straighter, his hands spreading open in expression for his explanation. “The way shi put it, we're both 'exemplary specimens of our species’ and I think that shi would be more willing to push the matter if shi weren't afraid one or both of us would kill her for the attempt.”

“Good.” Hux was pleased to think that the alien feared him, Correctly so, he thought.

“On that note, it's why shi’s on an away job right now.”

“Hmm?”

“So shi found out that our daughter can use the nexu like an extension of herself.”

“Remarkable!” Hux sat up with a grin, feeling pride burn in his chest, much as he'd been when she'd started to use words at only six months old.

“Yeah it really is...but...”

“What?” If Skyfall had fled, fearing his wrath, he knew that he wouldn't like what came next.

Kylo considered his words carefully, trying not to think of the incident where the creature had torn open his knight. “Nexus are predators and Stitches has been taught to forage for himself.”

Hux considered the meaning before grimacing. “Disgusting.”

“Hux, she knows what it's like to kill.” Kylo spelled out more clearly.

“Oh. Yes. That... Can certainly be a problem. For a toddler...” Hux’ anxiety rose as he considered the situation. “I hope Skyfall intends to be away for some time then.”

“I won't treat our daughter as a monster as I was, but she already has powers that I didn't at her age. I can only hope that the Light remains strong in her and I can't express enough how glad I am now that we killed Snoke.” He shook his head. “He absolutely would have used her against us. He only encouraged us to fight to keep us from banding together, you know. One of the basic tenets of Sith training, not that he was Sith.”

Hux grunted, still trying to order his thoughts and feelings.

“I wish I had reached out to you through the Force earlier, wish I had known I could teach it instead of having to rely on those with an existing knack. You would have been the perfect apprentice.” Kylo couldn't help the way his voice dropped with desire, admiring the sight of his husband.

“Oh?”

“Yes... Absolutely peerless.” Kylo assured, their faces now inches apart as the burly Knight loomed over his partner. 

“Choose someone as a successor and you will inevitably be succeeded.” He stated calmly, stealing a kiss before continuing. “Choose someone hungrier and you will be devoured.” He nipped at Hux’ neck. “Choose someone quicker and you won't dodge the blade at your back.” He pressed a hand between Hux’ shoulders. “Choose someone with more patience and you won't block the blade at your throat.” Gently he squeezed under his broad jaw. “Choose someone more devious and you'll hold the blade that kills you.” Kylo grinned into his face, body as heated as his gaze. “Choose someone more clever and you'll never know your end.” He sighed as if in ecstasy. “A Master without an apprentice is a Master of nothing.” He finished almost coldly, yearning piercing his gaze.

“Did you come up with that on your own?” Hux knew that there was no hiding his own flushed response, but as ever he had to master his circumstances.

Kylo chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Darth Sidious, on selecting an apprentice. There's more if you'd like to hear,” 

Hux nodded breathlessly. 

“This from Darth Plagueis the Wise:

“Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you.”

Hux was wrapped around his lover's body like a vine, trembling in need against the solid heat of his Knight. “I'm glad we're not Sith, then.”

“No, we're not, I intend to treat you much, much better than any master to his apprentice before.”

“I am still your Emperor.” Hux gasped as their bodies slid together.

“And I am still, as always, Your Knight.” Kylo promised, sealing it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was doing research for the previous chapter with Dark Side training I found those quotes and knew what I had to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tattoine mission begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Implied Incest
> 
> Slavery is bad.

Rowan wasn't crying but she was sternly displeased, reluctant to relinquish her hold on her father. “You like Uncle Luke, and Uncle Techie will be here too.” Hux offered gently, handing his daughter gently to the old Jedi.

“Fuck.” The toddler growled declaratively.

The adults all flinched, glaring briefly at one another before acknowledging it could have been anyone to teach her the word by accident.

“That's a bad word, Rowan. Don't talk like that to people.” Hux scolded softly, trying to keep a visible face of calm discipline. In truth, and he could feel Kylo's similar assent, he agreed with the sentiment. “I don't like having to go either, but your Daddy and I have very important work to do and you wouldn't be safe. I promise you, as soon as we make it safe, you can come with us, but first we have a lot of work to do, okay?”

“Okay.” The child repeated, petulant but obedient.

 

“We'll be back before the babies are ready to be born, I promise.” Matt reassured Techie, burying his face in the copper hair that flowed as freely as their tears. “I promise, no matter what. I will come home and you won't miss any of their lives.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Mattie.” Techie sighed.   
“But I believe you. We'll see each other soon. Don't be gone too long, okay. I'll think about you every day, I'll write a journal for you while you're gone. I'll send what I write whenever you can contact me.”

“Gods, Techie, you're so amazing, I hope I can do something like that for you.” Matt sniffed.

The two groups stepped apart, after a last minute exchange of goodbye hugs and kisses, before the New Imperial officers boarded the shuttle that would take them to their new flagship.

What had been the Finalizer's bridge was the foundation for the vessel, most of the Resurgent Class Battle Cruiser had been rebuilt into less advanced transport ships, many of her armaments disassembled and recommissioned across the Resistance fleet. What was left had been much reduced and streamlined into an almost axe blade shape. Notably, instead of the bright Old Imperial White, it was a gloss black, almost disappearing into the darkness of space, reflecting stars and sitting in the sky as a dark blot against the light.

Rey, Finn and a smaller cell of Resistance operatives had been sent ahead to warn the residents of Tatooine of the oncoming threat, a last ditch effort to convince the planet to ally itself to the Republic’s defenses. They'd all known that the world was too corrupt to agree, but they'd managed to recruit for their cause and rescue refugees from the imminent conflict. They would be gone long before the New Empire ship darkened the skies over the Mos Eisly Spaceport.

 

It was early in the morning when it did, as local channels crackled to life with the indication of a global announcement.

“This is Emperor Hux of the New Galactic Empire, aboard the Resolution. We seek the peaceable surrender of Tatooine to our control and I shall be deploying my Chief Enforcer Kylo Ren with a compliment of troopers. It would be advisable to cooperate.” Hux’ tone was crisp and cool, the concise message quickly spread as the inhabitants panicked.

He was no less anxious in fear for his husband already on world. No doubt sycophantic underlings and lackeys risked their masters’ ire to wake the slumbering self-indulgent warlords who fancied themselves rulers. The City Officials quickly turned over their command to the armored troops, immediately trying to ingratiate themselves to Dopheld Mitaka, who had been selected to become the planet's Overseer. Everyone knew that the real battle had yet to begin.

Despite the appearance of a nonviolent takeover, the streets were tense, those residents who did not fearfully take shelter within their homes were keen to the disquiet. The sight of Stormtroopers on guard outside the former Mayor's office reopened old wounds. Though they had been warned, Tatooine did not intend to let the New Empire claim it without a fight.

Kylo considered that Mitaka was showing a spectacular amount of courage, knowing that the assassination attempts would begin shortly and thereafter never cease. For their part, it seemed that the gangs were only really testing them, Kylo's abilities far more than adequate to deal with whatever slipped past the troopers. The real test would come when he was called away from his position as a bodyguard and Mitaka would be left to fend for himself against a populace which despised him on principle.

It took nearly a month to properly secure the city. While Imperial agents worked from the inside to destroy and sabotage the loosely cooperating gangs which opposed the new rule, the logistical concerns kept Hux busier than he'd been since Starkiller had been under construction. Kylo Ren and his command of troopers quickly strengthened the local law enforcement, even as Mitaka worked to prove himself a benevolent representative of the common people. Hux had picked him mostly because he was so vulnerable, his open youthful face the sort which didn't well handle lies, but still the bravery to share bad news against a hostile audience.  
They began by organizing humanitarian drives in the city, first focusing on improving the health clinics, and then seeing to the food supply. They'd brought enough rations that they would not need to begin extorting the locals, instead of outright taxation they formalized trade in the marketplaces. 

As Hux focused his Imperial order on improving the infrastructure, more citizens were able to integrate with the reforms. It bit at him to use watered down tactics to improve the situation by small measures, but his sanctions from Resistance command were clear on the limitations of power he was allowed to enforce. He was glad that he was still removed enough from the situation that he didn't need to bargain with the Union and Guild Leaders himself, trusting that Mitaka would be able to find compromises.

The emancipation directive was met with less enthusiasm, even as it was introduced officially as an aside to the Education reform, when there was an uproar about children being required to attend instruction. They had been prepared to face opposition, but it was clear that this particular step over the line was what would push the planet's warlords into a proper Confederacy.

Hux was glad for his distance from the situation even as he worried for Kylo's constant position in battle. His first ulterior motive had already produced his desired results however, as one of the first goals of the healthcare initiative allowed him to record genetic data. He steeled himself as he entered the room of youths the computer had identified. The oldest among them were hardly teenagers, long of limb and knobby kneed, and Hux couldn't help but smile at the familiarity.

A few of them responded visibly to his appearance and he heard the muttering about the presence of the Emperor in their midst.

“Would any of you have a guess as to what my business here with you today is?” He asked calmly.

A girl of no more than fifteen snorted derisively. “We're related, aren't we?”

“Yes.” Hux was impressed and couldn't help but feel proud of the evident intellect of his brother's progeny.

“I figured as much, most of us have the same hair and I birthed some of those babies.”

Hux paled and his smile faltered. “Is that so...” He gripped his podium and felt very ill.

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m just surprised that their sire isn't here, he was one of us right?”

Shaking, he looked her in the eyes. “Yes, he's my brother and was the first rescued from here.” He took a very deep breath. “I knew from the results but... It's worse hearing it confirmed.... But he was the sire to all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have written a chapter or two for Leia's memorial and Rowan's first birthday was supposed to be in here somewhere since the end of Assession, but oh well.
> 
> Anyway starting with this chapter is why I was amused when someone commented on MaMa being a bad person and my teasing about just how bad she would prove to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie gets the news and handles it the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Brief mention of forced sex/breeding/incest
> 
> Also a lot of political/media propaganda/corruption, but that's literally what this fic is about so

Techie smiled as he opened the holo to see his brother and boyfriend sitting in view. “Hey, how are you? I heard that your mission is going well. I know Rowan's eager to talk to you, but she's busy with Kylo in the other room.”

“Yes, I know.” Hux tried to smile.

Techie's face fell instantly. “What's wrong?” His eyes darted between their faces and he hated that he was so far away that he couldn't just reach out and touch them the way he had been learning to do through the Force.

Hux took a deep breath. “It's not all bad news. In some respects it's good, but I expect that you will find it a little overwhelming.”

“Tidge,” He huffed. “Just tell me.”

“Well, first... So far at least, we have recovered twenty-seven children who are your direct offspring.”

“Technically twenty-nine.” Matt muttered with a playful nudge.

“Oh. Oh, that's a lot.” Techie was aware that he was trembling. He'd expected it of course, knew that they hadn't selected his previous planet of residence at random.

“I... I don't know how to tell you about this but... I don't know if you were aware... But... Some of them... At some point... They are yours twice over...” Hux bit his lip.

“I know.” Techie dropped his head. “I wish I didn't. It wasn't... I didn't want it... I... I tried not to be useful... I... I tried to keep myself empty, so they would stop using me but they all said my hair was too pretty and that it was the only way to be sure it would breed true.” He wrung his hands together.

“It's okay, we know you didn't do it on purpose. I wish I was there to hold you.” Matt soothed.

“I wish I didn't do it at all... I... I wish they'd just killed me...”  
Hux had left, and shortly thereafter Luke came into the room with Techie, sending calming vibes.

“They want to meet you, if you want. Hux says I can go be with you if you need me.” Matt offered.

“No, it's okay, I'm not ready yet.” Techie sobbed, still hiding his face. “But.... Maybe when you're done... Maybe then I'll be ready.”

~

Mos Eisley was a comparatively simple takeover, Mos Espa had fortified itself. Kylo Ren wasn't terribly concerned as he led the siege on the city, they had enough agents on the inside that it would break shortly. Already there was unrest amongst the populace, the entirety of Slave's Row allegedly in uproar. Despite that explosive implants had once been commonplace, the technology had never really been inexpensive enough to distribute to every slave.

There was more to be done once the city was under Imperial control, the spreading bandit encampments and warlord compounds were numerous in the wastes and many were simply biding their time. A few notorious Gang leaders had already escaped. It was beneath Kylo's notice, all he could focus on was the fact that once the city was secure, he'd be back at his husband's, his Emperor's, side. He tightened his fists as he paced behind the wall of siege weapons, unconcerned with the screaming blasts and projectiles which marked his surroundings.

Phasma was coordinating the attack from orbit, they knew that she wanted more than anything to have her own boots on the ground, to be in the thick of battle with her troops, but between her recent injuries and Hux’ need for an extra bodyguard in Ren’s absence this was all she could do. Kylo grinned behind his mask. He knew that after the battle, for all that she had done, she was going to be promoted to General herself, in command of all the New Empire's troops.

Despite the hardened professionalism of Hux’ demeanor amongst his men, he was greatly enjoying the opportunity to finally give his loyal servants the rewards they had earned. Mitaka was offered a role away from Ren, doing community service and presenting a fresh face to the once draconian propoganda. Hux would from now on only be revealed through broadcasts, visible enough to be seen, but not to have his image be common. It was one of many measures that would hopefully throw off anyone who looked for links between the Emperor and the Rebublic’s new media darlings.

They didn't appear often, and most of the tabloid shots distributed were actually of Matt or Techie in disguise. Kylo's favorite tabloid was the report of 'The Emperor eloping with his Enforcer in a Cantina’. It was of course a legitimate account of their secondary nuptial ceremony, but presented in such a way that anyone who didn't know better would dismiss it as preposterous. 

There were rumors on the holonet linking their true identities, but the very nature of such discussions took place in such a manner that no legitimate news source would consider the conspiracy anything more than herasy. It was brilliant really, how easy it was for people to believe what lies they had been told and how firmly opposed they were to the truth.

Once Tatooine was resolved, the actual campaign to elect Ben Organa-Solo to the Galactic Senate would begin in earnest. He wasn't particularly looking forward to that mess, had seen all too well how it had affected his mother's life, but knew his place in the game of politics, where everything was symbolism. It would seem shockingly Centrist, especially compared to Leia's strong Populist legacy, but it was vital to keep the focus on the Domestic issues, alleviating poverty, improving education and healthcare, while simultaneously dismissing the threat of the Empire.

It was going to be tricky, the outrage over the Hosnian System still a stark reminder of how ruthless the First Order was and a vivid cautionary tale of what underestimating a threat could do. It was all a delicate balance, Hux had been carefully weighing strategies with Leia, and now Poe to keep tensions focused on progress. For all that the Galaxy prior had been all too eager to dismiss the threat of war, that particular destructive blow had sent what remained into a furor of fear and calls for war mongering.

Positively, this increased recruitment to the Resistance substantially, and those who had surreptitiously supported the First Order almost too eagerly gave away their hand to join the New Empire. The number of Old Imperial cohorts arrested, was clearly orchestrated to be revealed as a response to renewed investigative work and not that they'd mistakenly reached out to Imperial agents.

It was still a fine line, to keep the presence of a balanced representative body, and not a one sided coup, even if that was partially accurate. Despite how objectionable some individuals and viewpoints were, the progress of society depended on not silencing dissent. In fact, it seemed to strengthen and bolster the movements of those devoted to civil rights movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have currently written up to chapter 32 and I think that this fic will finish around 50


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Holo sex

“I'm sorry, Techie, I couldn't find our mother. I found the records of the slaver who took you, and I have my people tracking her buyers. I'm sending the information along to you as well, because I know that you can probably find her faster.” Hux offered.

Techie nodded, but didn't show much outward emotion. According to Luke he'd been listless and withdrawn since the last announcement. Hux had been hoping that the news of their mother would help lift his mood, but it didn't seem to have been enough.

The siege on Mos Espa had finally broken, but the city was far from secure, the gangs having dug in deep. Unlike Mos Eisley, they wouldn't be sending in any troops that were not armored until everything was under control. The Resistance agents had done all they could to make the process go smoothly, some even to the point of blowing their covers, but these criminal alliances ran back even further than the current political factions.

Hux was growing anxious the longer the fighting drew on, almost wishing that he had the jurisdiction to order heavier bombing runs. The Resistance had determined that such actions would incur too high a measure of casualties. He'd wanted to protest, but knew that no one would ever let him, of all people, decide the necessary collateral damage for an attack.

It rankled to see the reluctance of his keepers, felt that most of them were too far divorced from the reality of war to understand that there was no clear line in the sand once you were on the ground, there was only the enemy, waiting for you to let your guard down, and your fellow soldiers you would lay down your life for. It was hard to break the urges he felt to cut down his opposition by any means necessary, but the moment his actions violated the very carefully arranged tenets of his position, the Resistance would burn him. He licked his teeth and swallowed, thinking about how he truly did miss Leia now, despite the best intentions of those she'd left behind, he held no illusions that he would be killed if the Resistance turned on him. There would be no trial and he rather suspected that each of his vessels would be remotely detonated.

For the sake of his family and loyal troops, he would mind the leash which bound him, at least for now. He wasn't certain what would come of the future, his plans limited to one engagement at a time. Even his newly recovered command of First Order stragglers couldn't be trusted, he'd had several of them already discreetly “defect” to the Resistance or simply desert as a result of the Stormtrooper program leak. 

What he was left with wasn't much better, cowards and fools, too like his father. He did his best to separate the worthy from the weak, but as it was, the New Empire would crumble without the clandestine backing of the Resistance. Any independent sponsors would avoid them as Hux had officially declared war on the sorts who would otherwise seek to fund his organization.

It was a strong temptation to bargain with them regardless, a younger Hux would not have hesitated to finagle any deal offered, to insinuate himself and then extort those who tried to rescind their support. He was wiser than that now, aside from his vulnerable loved ones, he wasn't naive enough to think that the Resistance wasn't waiting for him to take a step out of line. Odds were any unknown agent to offer him a deal would be one of theirs. Skyfall remained a clear example of how even the independent contractors still held loyalties outside of credits. They'd be just as happy to defraud him and turn him over to his handlers as fund a military insurgency.

Hux was worried about Kylo, especially given that he no longer wielded a lightsaber. Rey had kept the ancestral blue blade, and Finn had been given Luke’s own green. At some point after Tatooine was secured, there was a promise of a retreat amongst the Force users to gather the crystals they would need to build new ones. He'd tried to play coy to the idea, but he couldn't deny the efficacy of the weapons.

He was waiting for his husband to com. They had a routine now, after sharing the news and announcements of their more official business, they reserved a period at the end of Hux’ shift to spend in private. He decided to prepare himself as he waited, letting his holochannel open as it recorded him slowly stripping the voluminous layers of his position.

~

Kylo sighed as he stepped over the still warm body in his hotel room to flop onto his bed. He'd been preparing for his customary call to Hux when the assassin assumed his guard would be lowered. It hadn't taken long to dispatch the thug, the quality of killers for hire had been notably declining as he returned the favor, but it had necessitated a return to the refresher. Kylo could get away with the detritus of battle in person with Hux, but over the coms the military brat preferred the appearance of cleanliness.

Hux wouldn't know to notice the missing duvet, and the holo was angled so that the corpse was below the camera, even if the duvet covered the body for now. Kylo sighed, wishing as always his husband was physically in attendance, Hux was generally more impressionable in person and even the most profane suggestions were met with well tempered curiosity. From a distance however, Hux was clear to express disgust and distaste. On the other hand, the puckish and intentionally off-putting suggestion of using alien blood as a lubricant would have disgusted Hux either way, and it wasn't worth the joke. So he'd showered and returned to the freshly turned down bed before opening the communication channel.

He couldn't help the way his jaw dropped every time he saw Hux. The Emperor bared his body in slow degrees, eyes closed and face relaxed as if in a dream, moving as if dancing as he slowly revealed each inch of himself. Kylo's hand tightened, moving slowly of its own accord as he sat up, needing to bite back a strained noise. More than anything he wanted to wrap himself around the slender form he knew so well. To pull those narrow shoulders to his chest, to leave his mark along the pale neck. He wanted to knead the soft and achingly tender flesh of his lover's chest, press their hips together...

“Starting without me?” Hux turned to face the camera with his legs spread and Kylo wanted nothing more than to get on his knees and bury his face between them, worshipping the luminous being who owned his heart. Kylo only whimpered and Hux laughed. “Speechless already? I'd accuse you of flattery if I didn't know how desperately eager to please you are.”

Kylo tried to speak, slowing if not stilling his hands as he tried to sit up a little, to present himself more fittingly to Hux’ discriminating gaze.

Still standing, Hux planted a foot to the side, leaning against his knee, and carefully stroking himself in full view. “You really do like this, don't you?”

“Love you, every inch...” Kylo groaned earnestly. Hux flushed and Kylo was desperate in thinking of the proper experience, the rich colors of pinks and reds, the fine coppery downy hairs, the intoxicating scent of Hux’ arousal.

“You won't last very long tonight, will you?” The tendon behind Hux’ knee was twitching with every flick of his fingers, his voice breathy as his expression softened with pleasure.

Kylo whined. “I want you, need you so much...”

“I miss you, too...” He bit his lip to stop the flow of still more incriminating confessions. He responded to his own weakness by bearing down on himself with more force, gasping as his legs nearly gave out. Kylo rewarded him with a noisy groan, the tension in his body clearly anticipatory. Hux let himself fall back into a chair, his legs spread over the arm rests as he started using the fingers of his spare hand to gently probe his depths, moaning when he felt a flutter from his child. Hux was surprised to find how close he was to his own release. “Come for me.” He commanded.

Kylo's technique altered immediately and began to spill over his knuckles in only a few strokes. Hux enjoyed the spectacle, clenching in knowledge of how it felt to have that heat flood him, yearning for the familiar pulsing inside. Kylo's shaky grunts were like music to Hux’ ears as he chased his own climax, unaware of how his own cries goaded his husband to push through the agony of hypersensitivity.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Hux has his first public appearance and then the lovers are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upload so many chapters it's a 'most visited' tab in my browser.
> 
> Also, alas, it's February and as per my warning a few updates back, we're returning to only two updates a week, at least until I finish writing this fic.

Kylo was nervous. Excited, yes, that Hux would soon be at his side again, but despite that the city was finally secured, nothing could eliminate the risk of an assassination attempt entirely. Phasma remained in the Resolution to oversee operations as Hux made a public appearance. Kylo would have argued against it if he had the slightest sense that Hux would bend, but the Emperor insisted that he needed to be seen amongst his people.

“After all, I promised transparency, that I would not isolate myself from my subjects, hiding in secrecy.” Hux was explaining again, giving himself a final review in the mirror before he would address the crowd. Matt stood quietly on the opposite side of the Emperor, clearly as anxious to get the risky venture over with. They had agents in the crowd to catch instigators as well as the armed troopers in attendance to keep the peace if the demonstration turned violent. The air was certainly charged with tense expectations.

Kylo and Matt fell into step as Hux’ spreading shadow while he did what he was best at.

“Greetings citizens, on what I hope is only the first of a reign of peaceful days.” Despite the severity of his dark raiment, he glowed, beatific in the sun, his hair red as flames while his golden coronet shaped as laurels glinted. Kylo found himself falling in love all over again, as he felt he did every time he saw his husband. Hux’ singular purpose, his conviction and genuine good intent set him apart from ages of disaffected politicians. It was even a drastic difference from his own history, instead of the spitting rage of his infamous speech on Starkiller, he was serene, giving himself over to the audience as if he was one of them. Kylo had to wonder if Hux really did see himself that way, from what little he knew of his lover's childhood.

It almost drew Kylo away from his task, he knew that later he would need to review the broadcast, if for no other reason than to build a worshipful script of his own to shower his emperor with praise. The crowd had settled under the guiding words, and the surrounding vistas Kylo feared might harbor snipers were instead crowded with those who only sought a better view. He couldn't let his guard down, slowly turning his helmet from side to side, scanning the crowd thoroughly with his eyes as well as the Force.

Matt's vigilance helped reassure him that he wasn't overlooking anything. Surprisingly, considering the hard fought battles to secure the city, the constant attempts on his own life, it would seem that the Emperor’s appearance had indeed been enough to win over the populace, at least for the moment. They weren't fools and such stunts would never become commonplace, but this, combined with the footage of him working with children, schools and hospitals would win over a significant amount of minds through propaganda. That it was genuine did not distract from its purpose.

While the First Order had relied upon a reputation of military might and discipline, the New Empire needed to be philanthropic to a fault. There were concerns amongst those at the top that such de-escalation would paint the new regime as a weakness, but it was just as vital that they not instigate the still very incensed members of the Republic, calling for the immediate mobilization and elimination of the Imperial threat.

Kylo was all too eager to see his husband back into their private suite, Matt standing guard outside the door. Kylo threw his helmet off and pulled Hux off his feet and into his arms. “I've missed you so much, been so eager to touch, to feel you again.” He murmured between kisses. He couldn't stop once he started, babbling almost nonsensically as he kissed every patch of visible skin, laving his tongue across Hux’ throat while baring more.

“I can tell.” Hux chuckled breathlessly when Kylo gave him opportunity to speak. “So impatient.” He grumbled affectionately. 

It was still a new experience to feel so vulnerable as Kylo stripped off the regalia of his station. Kylo never seemed self conscious of his body. Indeed, it was a tool he'd devoted a great deal of work to, and the careless way he discarded his own garb declared his boldness. By contrast, with his defensive layers removed, Hux always felt slightly surprised, even alarmed to be reminded how slight he was, and worse now that, bare of his clothing, there was no hiding the changes pregnancy had made to his frame.

It was a relief then, how Kylo never hesitated to caress and cherish every part of him. The praise was always wild and heady, leaving Hux a trembling mess, that such words were so freely given in contrast to his past of constant criticism. Hux hummed, purring even as he guided Kylo to roll onto his back. The easy obedience was only another reward for Hux, that so powerful and dangerous a man, even as desperate for consummation as he was, would submit to him so willingly, so readily, eager even, to accept whatever Hux deigned to offer. It was thrilling really, Hux had pushed the limits to subject Kylo to all manner of degradation, and never found resistance. Kylo's trust, his devotion to Hux was so complete that he could have no doubt of the sincerity. Hux was a cold man, but he was also fair, and for such loyalty he was generous in his rewards.

Hux smiled, settling himself against the firm heat of Kylo's arousal, stroking it against the curve of his belly. Kylo whimpered, hips flexing against the gentle petting. It was always a lovely view to see the big man laid out, hair tossed and skin flushed as he stared with a heated gaze of pure adulation. Hux rocked to his knees and pressed himself to the head of Kylo's thick shaft, rubbing himself against the impossibly hot hardness. His eyes fell shut as he moaned, easing into the feeling of pleasure and falling away from the stress of his responsibilities.

Kylo squirmed under the treatment, sitting up on his elbows in rapt attention. He pressed his face to Hux’ chest when the man leaned down, arcing his hips to press his opening against the slickness which he'd smeared around Kylo's throbbing member. Kylo started to gasp in frustration as Hux didn't settle down completely, just popping the crown of the erection in against his sweet spot and back out again. Hux didn't bother to hide how much he was enjoying taking his pleasure this way, teasing both of them to madness.

Kylo waited until he was sure Hux was trembling through an orgasm before grabbing his lover's hips and plunging his full length into him. They both shouted with the action and Kylo spared a moment to just enjoy the feeling of Hux pulsing around him, pressed into his deepest reaches. He moaned in contentment, so happy to experience the renewal of the familiar feeling. 

Hux looked down at him, panting open mouthed with little mewls, grinding against the contact. Kylo groaned while lifting Hux effortlessly, almost regretting the retreat, pulling until he was only as deep as Hux had teased, before ramming back home with a strangled grunt. Hux’ whole body was trembling as Kylo licked eagerly into his mouth.

The Emperor was tensed, feeling like he would tear apart at the seams. It never ceased to exhilarate him how Kylo could so deftly manhandle his body into whatever position suited him best. It didn't even matter if Kylo only worked for his own pleasure, as Hux was usually brought along with it, often projecting through their Force bond exactly what he was feeling. Hux knew now with perfect clarity that he wouldn't trade their experience for anything, his hungry soul finally satisfied with all that they had accomplished together.

Kylo started moving him even while pushing through their connection like a psychic caress, humbled with the thoughts Hux was feeling. It was an intimacy that usually scared Hux, but in the warmth of the moment there was nowhere else he'd rather be. He was so ready and eager to feel Kylo's primal claim over him. Especailly as he felt so full between the determined pounding and the trembling of what he could not distinguish between his own spasming release or the struggling of the infant growing inside him, protesting the vigorous physical activity.

It was a delicious agony, feeling pulled so tight, stretched to contain everything that his Knight poured into him. Hux could hardly hear the sounds they were making, Kylo bellowed as he came, and Hux was letting out a long keening whine. They stayed locked together panting and shuddering while their nerves calmed. Hux met Kylo's eyes with uncommon softness, tracing the scar on his face gently.

“I should praise you more often, you're so good to me, so good for me, you've given me everything I've ever could have wanted and more.” Hux felt unusually generous, extra sentimental. Normally he would insist upon his own effort being all that had let him meet his ambitions, but in the moment it just seemed too incredible to deny his most ardent, devoted partner’s contributions.

There were tears in Kylo's eyes as he forced a slanted grin. “You really have missed me.”

“Shut up before I regret saying anything.” Hux growled as he leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you.” He sighed happily, letting his body rest flush atop Kylo's. One large hand cupped Hux’ skull while stroking his hair.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only is nothing beta'd, but I don't even know what chapter I'm uploading anymore until I get to the submission page.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe deliberates his own place in the order of things, his complicity and corruption in what he's doing, whether or not there is a right answer.
> 
> Also a smutty Technician Holo Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to bed at an actually decent hour last night, woke up late today and didn't even process that today was an update day until a bit ago.
> 
> Anyway we start to get more perspective from the light side characters from here and I intend on writing a companion piece for them leading up to this.

Poe looked at his records and sighed, running his hands through his hair. He'd been noticing grey strands lately, and he wouldn't be surprised if it started falling out. He'd always known Leia's duties were exceptionally demanding, but it was another thing entirely to shoulder the workload himself, especially in trying to find other mentors to advise him. No one could ever replace her wit and warmth, but inheriting the burden of the Clandestine Imperial control was something that held him apart from many of his former allies. Those who knew the truth about the operation were still divided, even and especially because of Hux’ continued success.

There was still opposition to the idea of launching Hux and Kylo's secret campaign as a Senatorial couple. He wasn't sure what position he was supposed to be taking. On one hand, the abolition of Slavery, and so quickly was a certain boon, on the other, he didn't know if having a tyrannical military force invade a sovereign territory was the right solution. The argument had been made that the Criminal organizations which upheld the smuggling and trafficking of drugs, weapons and slaves were obviously the lesser evil, but Poe still didn't know if that excused the violence. The Senate itself was still greatly divided, even as it was struggling to rebuild in the wake of Hosnia's destruction.

Nearly the majority was clamoring for the immediate destruction of the fledgling Empire, cautioning that every delay would allow it to return to the power and ruthlessness of the First Order. Poe wasn't certain about that, even if in theory he was controlling it. All reports were positive that Hux was following the terms of his position, but Poe wouldn't put it past a man like that to have effectively insulated himself with a more obfuscated chain of support.

Ostensibly, the focus was still on coming together over domestic interests, and it had been easy to appease some of the concern by allowing an increase in force along the border realms. There were still Imperial sympathizers in the Republic, and some of them weren't even secretive about it. Poe knew for certain some of them were working directly for Hux’ Empire now, even if it was indirectly under Poe's own commands. It made sense for the sympathizers to play their part as concerned with domestic infrastructure, opposing intervention in the Outer Rim independent territories.

The painful side effect was the intended result where many formerly Independent planets now pledged themselves to the Republic, desperate to borrow the support to defend against the Empire. It was working exactly as predicted, as intended, but Poe felt tormented over the reality of the situation. To know that he was responsible for all of it, the fear and terror as well as the increased unity. It gnawed at him over whether or not it was worth the cost of the deception.

He alone had the knowledge and power to reveal the truth, but despite the disputes, his allies followed his lead.

He rubbed the palms of his hands against his face, feeling the scrape of stubble, and then pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes until he saw stars. It was much simpler to pilot an X wing and shoot an enemy down than to try to make the decision of who was supposed to be an enemy. It was easy when an enemy announced themselves, harder when their motives were unclear. 

He didn't trust Hux, couldn't ever bring himself to forget what Kylo had done to him personally. He'd gotten to know them as part of Leia's family and he appreciated their daughter, but the two men together were an amalgamation of everything he had been raised to oppose. He could see the humanity in them even as he wondered if it were all an act, if they were even capable of considering him, much less their subjects in the same manner. He wasn't sure about that, could never be certain if Kylo and Hux were merely playing into a charismatic performance or genuine in their actions.

He missed Finn and Rey, even Rose was still on a mission. It was painful to be separated from their support, from those who had seen the pair from his position. Finn had been trying since the surrender of the Finalizer, and subsequent release of the information containing his origin, to find his home, but first he'd been sucked into the hunt for Snoke, and then the operation on Tatooine. Last Poe had heard they were heading out to unknown space to explore his home planet, but he didn't know if they had even arrived yet, much less what they had found.

He couldn't help but worry. It had been great to build a relationship with the former stormtrooper, hadn't even felt displaced when Finn immediately took a shine to Rey as well. Poe had been surprised to find that Stormtroopers didn't often pursue exclusive relationships and he preferred nonmonogamy himself. He couldn't even feel a question when Finn also started dating Rose. He was proud of his younger boyfriend, had encouraged him to enjoy meeting and loving more people as he expanded his interests, as he grew to form his identity. 

Poe just felt lonely without anyone to share his present dilemma with. It wasn't that he didn't have opportunity to date nearly anyone on base, he just didn't feel right with his new position of power. He worried that anyone who showed an interest might only be interested in the favors he could do for them. He didn't miss having to undertake long missions alone by himself, but it felt incredibly lonesome to be left behind. He knew that he almost hated Kylo and Hux specifically because they had a family now.

Poe didn't really care if he had biological children of his own or not but he loved children and would be eager to settle down to raise them with any special someone(s). Finn, Rey and Rose were all too young for him that way, closer themselves to being children. He huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and deciding to call it a day. Even if he hated Kylo and Hux, he still loved their daughter, and Luke was almost an equal comfort to his sister. Poe grinned, he'd always had a crush on the Jedi too.

~

“I'm coming home soon, babe.” Matt grinned eagerly, starting the call already in his under armor.

“That's great, I've really missed you honey.” Techie looked a little better than he had the last time they'd spoken, a little less pale, better rested, more steady.

Matt wasn't going to talk about the children during this call, even as much as he wanted to. He and Hux had taken direct responsibility for the kids, employing only the most trusted staff for their caretaking and tutoring for when the two of them were too busy with their duties. Matt found himself growing incredibly fond of his brother in law in the process, bonding over their pregnancies and praising the cleverness of Techie's children. They became the model by which the Empire's education and care programs were to emulate.

Hux had made speeches about the importance of the Empire's Children, but within the less official circles, many were referring to the generation as the Emperor's Children. Hux pretended that he wasn't flattered, even as footage of him working with his niblings was used in propaganda rolls.

“How was your day?” He offered hopefully.

“Pretty good.” Techie smiled shyly. “I have leads on where the slavers went after Tatooine. Unfortunately it's all Hutt space, but after what the Empire has done so far, it's probably the next target. I told Poe and my brother, but it's still too early to say anything for certain.”

“That's great! I know you'll find her, you're like the smartest person in the Galaxy and no one is better with computers than you are.”

Techie laughed softly. “I'm not, but I'm working with the best team I can, so if there's Hope, we'll find it.”

“You look good, love.” Matt murmured affectionately. Techie had thrown himself across the bed playfully. Despite the tragedy of Leia's death, the pair were honored to accept the use of what had been her bedroom. It was the sensible option since there was no need for them to stay in Matt's tiny bunkhouse, and they would need the extra space when the twins were born.

“You're looking well yourself.” Techie grinned. “Let me see your big strong chest, handsome.” 

He bit at the knuckle of his index finger as Matt obliged, doing his best to tear off his shirt in what he hoped was an enticing manner. Matt was still incredibly self conscious about his body, especially as the twin's pregnancy continued to round out his thick belly. Techie was still looking at him the way he did the first day they undressed each other.

“Don't leave me in suspense, are you wearing any special panties today?” Matt hoped he didn't sound too eager, didn't want to make Techie feel pressured to dress up for him, but knew that he'd been making a habit of getting prepared for their calls.

Techie nodded blushing, the connection scrambled as he moved the datapad to a stand facing the bed. Then he pulled up the loose overshirt he was wearing, one of Matt's own he couldn't help but notice, rocking his hips gently as the soft pale flesh was revealed. Matt gasped and realized with a start that he was gripping himself as Techie showed off a flowery bralette.

The former slave was smiling, more self assured than ever as he pulled the shirt finally off. He barely paused to run his hands down his body as he started to shift his pants from his waist. He went slowly teasing the view of just the strips of lace over his thighs, turning to show how it slipped between the rosy cheeks of his ass. 

Matt was groaning, feeling sweat bead on his forehead as he pushed his own pants off to relieve the pressure of his waistband across his balls. Techie turned as he stepped out of the pool of fabric, smiling at Matt's already disheveled appearance, noticing that the big man's gaze was fixed on where his own member pressed up against his hipbone, jutting up to just protrude from the silky confines of his panties.

“Like what you see?” He breathed huskily, sitting back on the bed with his legs spread.

Matt nodded. “Wanna taste you, so bad, miss how it feels to touch you.”

“Yeah, it's so lonely having to touch only myself.” Techie whined, tracing a fingertip along his length. “I want to get off by sitting on your big fat cock instead.”

“Shit, I'm going to pound you so hard when I get home, tug your pretty hair, bite your neck, ruin all your pretty little underwear.”

“Yeah, mark me up and make it so no one else can enjoy me but you.”

“Oh yeah babe, darling, my sweet William.”

“Fuck, Matt, Mattie...”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux come home, Techie meets his children and Poe avoids his problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Techie meets his daughter and she acknowledges the past they were forced into together, she is positive about it but Techie is very unhappy about his role in it. So, brief incest reference, it will never be more graphic than that, but I understand if even that is too upsetting and one would prefer to skip over it.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Rowan screamed shrilly, kicking energetically as Luke finally released her to run to Hux.

“How are you my little princess?” Grinned the Emperor.

“You got big.” She noticed, pushing at his belly.

“I sure have, your little brother is growing almost as fast as you are.” He offered playfully. She already had moved on, grabbing onto Kylo's hair as he embraced his family. The Knight was overwhelmingly proud that he could encircle the three most precious lives to him in his arms.

“Have you been good for Uncle Luke?” He asked, kissing her forehead.

“I'm always good!” She protested.

 

Matt lifted Techie off his feet, swaying him back and forth, eager to have the opportunity. Soon he would have to be mindful of his physical exertions, the twin pregnancy already pushing his center of gravity off balance. They spent several minutes just kissing and holding each other while the rest of their family caught up with small talk.

Only when Techie was well prepared to return to the ground did Matt dare mention the other reunion of the day. “They're waiting for you inside, when you're ready.”

Techie nodded, wiping tears from his cheeks. 

Hux put a hand on his shoulder. “They're good kids. You'll like them.”

His loved ones granted him space as he headed into the shuttle, close if he needed them, but offering him distance. He knew that it wasn't all of the children, some had remained with their mothers, but there were too many expectant faces, and his eyes blurred with tears under the scrutiny of theirs. He startled, shaking when arms wrapped around him and a head pressed against his chest.

“I-I’m sorry.” He gasped, awkwardly smoothing the girl's hair, not returning the hug but not shoving her away.

“No, don't be, thank you so much for being gentle. I was so scared when they sent me to the breeder's, you made sure it didn't hurt.” She offered and he couldn't look at her, he felt so disgusted with himself, pulled his hands away in shame. She backed away sadly, resigned. “None of us would even be alive if it weren't for you. And if you weren't our dad, no one would have come to free us. No one would have taught us or helped us learn. Uncle Hux has told us a lot about you and we all want to know you, or we wouldn't have come.”

He still couldn't lift his eyes from his feet, still wanted to turn and flee the apprehensive audience. “I'm no good, I'm just... Do computer stuff.” He mumbled. “I can't... I don't deserve to be here with you...”

“We know. Uncle Hux says that we can decide what happens to us from here. Decide if we will stay with people who want to take care of us or go to new homes. We all tested to start school wherever we end up. You don't have to worry about us. I know that you and your boyfriend are having new babies, that you don't need us interfering with your life.”

“No, that's not... You aren't... Interfering with my life.” He protested, shaking his head before standing up a little taller, finally raising his gaze to address the children directly. “I won't make you do anything you don't want, but anything I can do for you I will.” He was still shaking, but he clenched his hands into fists, setting his jaw as he continued. “What happened to us was wrong, and it's not our fault, it wasn't our choice what happened, but now we can do better and choose to make the right decisions from here on out, and I'll support you, even if no one else will.” He took a shaky breath. “My name is William Lee, but everyone calls me Techie. What are all your names?”

“I'm Max.” Said the girl who had unofficially taken charge of her younger siblings, even as she had gladly surrendered the ones she had birthed to more experienced nursemaids. “I'll introduce you to everyone.”

He could barely process it as she dragged him by the hand around the cramped transport. Many of the children did bear a strong resemblance to himself, his brother and their mother, but also they ranged the full gamut of human features. One had a complexion darker than Finn, but still shared the red gold color of his hair. All of them had freckles. He felt bad that he knew that he wouldn't remember all their names, but their faces would stay with him, even especially random trivia that Max poured into his ear, chattering incessantly.

She was still holding his hand as he exited the shuttle, his brain muddled and feeling exhausted. “Can... I call you Da, and stay with you for awhile?” Max asked softly. Techie smiled thinly, still feeling queasy, but he nodded. She beamed. “Hey Matt, it's time to take my Dad home, he's tired.”

“You did very well.” Hux praised from his side, reaching out to pull him into a quick tight hug before releasing him. “It would seem that I'm not the only one who has a way with words.”

~

Poe felt something like a coward that he took an incoming message notification as an excuse to avoid meeting the Emperor. He wasn't sure that he was cut out for the life of a commanding officer, he preferred to be a man of action, fighting directly against those who would rise to meet him, not trying to make the decisions of life and death from worlds away. His dark thoughts melted away when he saw Finn’s smiling face.

“Good news I take it?” Poe chuckled dryly.

“Poe, you're not going to believe this, I'm a prince! A real honest to God Prince. I'm sorry I didn't comm sooner but it's been a whirlwind of activity since we got here. There's just, so much out here, I never even could have imagined... I have a huge extended family, you have to come out here and meet everyone some time soon!”

“Is that Poe?” Came Rey's slightly muffled voice from beside Finn.

“Good to see the two of you made it well.” Poe greeted, he was so happy to see them but there was a nagging sensation that something was off with them.

“Poe, guess what? We got married!” Rey beamed, showing off a ring.

Finn had the good sense to look abashed. “It was part of the ceremonies for my official inclusion into the Royal Family, a Prince has to marry to claim his principality.”

Poe nodded, trying to keep his face bright. “I'm really happy for you.” Finn had repeatedly stated before that he wasn't ready to settle down and get married to anyone, and Poe fought to silence the nagging voice which told him that of course the former stormtrooper would prefer someone closer to his own age, that the young Light user would be a more attractive partner.

“I'm just looking forward to rubbing it in Kylo's face that I'm equally, more even, Royal than he is now.”

“I'll mention it to him when I see him later. They just got back from Tatooine and we need to debrief.” Poe explained.

“Has that been going smoothly then?” Finn asked guardedly.

“As much as it can be. It will take awhile for the region to stabilize itself, but the forces left there have been doing a good job of working with the locals. It's looking like the next campaign is going up against Hutt space and we're going to have to be very careful about how we handle that.” Poe sighed.

“I can imagine, the Hutts are practically their own Empire.” Rey whistled.

“Oh yeah, so, Techie's got a bunch of kids now, apparently while he was a slave they kept him busy.” Poe added, almost as an afterthought.

“Techie's a nice guy but it's a shame that he hasn't got the greatest taste in friends.” Finn muttered.

“Well, I hate to say it, but from all perspectives I think he's in better company than his life before Kylo found him.” Poe frowned, feeling like he was betraying himself by making even such a backhanded praise of the Dark Force User. “Rowan's been doing fine without them around. It was a little spooky at first, Luke said her tantrums were like Ben's and she was acting weird from spending so much time with her pet, but she's a genuinely sweet kid, even if she doesn't get along very well with the other toddlers. I'm hoping that she gets along with her cousins okay.”

The fear that she would end up a monster like her fathers hung heavy in the air, for all that they didn't need to say it. “Techie's kids are pretty good so far from what I've heard. Smart, and very mindful. Hux started a lot of them into advanced coursework even while they were catching up on remedial education. I'm not really surprised though, he and Techie both have a weird knack for learning stuff. Makes sense that their kids would adapt better to that kind of mixed approach than the base syllabus.”

“You know, I was wondering about that, who's even in charge of the Educational materials? I don't think that you would let him pick them, I told you how messed up the First Order history books were.” Finn questioned.

“Yeah, we had a team on it for awhile, trying to find a happy medium that was factual but wasn't suspiciously divided from Imperial stances. Had to do a lot of downplaying and glorifying certain things in a way that I don't particularly like, but in the future the occupied planets are supposed to take over and revise things over time until we're ready to start turning Imperial planets over to the Republic. Hopefully by that point we'll have an official alliance and the Empire will dissolve peacefully into a democratic state with the rest of the Galaxy.”

“That is the plan, isn't it?” Rey sighed. “I wish people would just agree to do the right thing without having to lie and trick them into going along with all this pageantry.”

“You didn't mind the pageantry here.” Finn teased, nuzzling against her ear.

“I'm starting to learn that most people don't have an inherent sense of right and wrong, we only know what people tell us, and it's hard sometimes to tell the lies from the truth.” Poe muttered, bemused.

Finn nodded. “Yeah, like... Before I saw combat... I wanted to be a good soldier, I believed in wanting to fight the enemies of the First Order, I honestly thought that we were saving people from lawless chaos.... I fought so hard in the sims, tried to be the best and pull my squad with me.... But when I realized that we were fighting just... Ordinary people, not even soldiers, not just civilians but children, noncombatants... I almost puked in my helmet and I knew it was all wrong. We talk about it a lot in the meetings... Most of them are a lot more messed up about it than I am, they feel guilty that they didn't have the sense to get out like I did, even if they know it was only Luck-”

“The Force.” Rey interjected.

“-That I was able to escape, I still can't believe we got away, Poe, we should have died...”

“Well, here we are now, playing dejarik with the Galaxy.” Poe laughed mirthlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is all hung up on Clydeland these days.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Skyfall gets rightfully kinkshamed for reading RPF on Space AO3
> 
> Our main pairings enjoy some softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I start writing more again soon because the gap between what's published and what's written is shrinking.

Captain Skyfall was curled up on a chair, attention riveted on hir datapad, nose almost touching the screen as hir muzzle twitched, hir whiskers and even hir usually constantly alert ears were tilted forward. Stitches was curled sleeping at hir feet, as Rowan was no doubt napping with Luke.

“That's not how we fuck you know.” Kylo breathed down the alien’s long furry neck.

Skyfall startled with a yelp, nearly falling from hir seat as hir datapad clattering to the floor, hir mane sticking up in disarray, still prickling with fear. “Don't do that!”

“What are you going on about?” Hux sneered at the two.

“Hux, you know how everyone loves to speculate about the sex lives of celebrities?” Kylo grinned, as Skyfall crouched on the ground, grasping blindly under the seat for hir datapad. “Well, some enterprising individuals write out their imaginings, our friendly freelance Captain here was reading such a work of fiction written about us, and, in particular, one in which the reader can imagine themselves involved in the action.”

Hux recoiled. “You're reading pornography about us?!”

“Hey, man, I have been reading this stuff long before I actually knew you guys.” Skyfall protested, hir blunt claws scraping just against the edge of the device’s case.

“Don't be mad Hux, I used to read it, too.” Kylo teased.

“What?!”

Kylo shrugged. “There's always been tension between us. Our subordinates had to keep themselves entertained somehow.”

Hux was disgusted. “Was your whole scheme to woo me because you were reading this holonet drivel?”

“No, I knew that the real you would be unimaginable, incomparable to the lonely scribblings of young would-be authors.”

“How did you even end up finding such filth in the first place?” Hux decided to steer the conversation away from Kylo's endless soliloquies about his romantic feelings.

“My parents were very high profile people, it started when kids tried to bully me about things they'd read about my mother.” Kylo shrugged

“I don't follow.”

“She told me that the best way to throw them off would be to claim that I did the same thing. I'm not sure it was the right advice but...” Kylo smiled softly. “When I was allowed access after my training began, I mostly contributed to the Imperial historical fiction. When I learned that Vader was my grandfather, I probably took my interests a bit too far. I may have written a few inadvisable things about myself as well...”

“Ren, you can't just tell me that and not expect me to want to know more.” Hux scolded, pursing his lips, wondering what kind of juvenile fantasies his co-commander had concocted.

“Yeah, what's your handle? I want to know if I've read any of your stuff.” Skyfall had recovered the datapad and sprawled over the seat again, but was clearly waiting for the stars of her fic to leave to begin rereading.

“Oh, hey, is that Poe?” Kylo changed the subject abruptly and started striding across the hall. Skyfall cackled as Hux rolled his eyes and followed.

“Does shi actually think that we would sleep with hir?”

“No, shi's afraid one or both of us would kill hir if shi tried. Besides, shi’s jealous that we have children and wants to go home to find a mate. I was kind of surprised to see hir.”

“Yes, you'd mentioned that shi wanted to escape my wrath.”

“You know that I can still hear you guys right?” Shi called from the other end of the room. “Besides, I had to see Stitches.”

“Well I guess those ridiculous ears aren't just for show then.” Hux grumbled.

They continued a few more strides before Hux changed the subject again. “Your roots are showing.”

Kylo blushed and nodded. “I'm just going to grow it out, there's not really a point in hiding it.” He tried to shrug it off but his clear anxiety brought a smile to Hux’ face. He'd had to help Kylo touch up the ebony dye a few times going all the way back to their life on the Finalizer, and he was pleased that he wouldn't have to bother with the mess again.

“I'm thinking about growing a beard, would make me look like a more august Emperor.... Probably not until after our son is born, pregnancy is fucking with the hair growth.” Hux noted casually.

“You'll be very handsome.” Kylo grinned. “No matter what you do, for that matter.”

“Flatterer. I suppose that you know about...” He brushed his fingers where Kylo's scar met his hairline, touching the shock of white hair revealed under the dye.

He nodded. “Yeah. I won't be surprised if Rey tries to rub it in when she gets back.”

“Have you put any thought to what we'll name our boy?” Hux hadn't been able to settle on anything and hoped that his husband might have an idea.

“Honestly,” Kylo rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I've been thinking about Han.”

~

Techie had been shaken by the experience and his nerves didn't settle for hours. Max kept her distance carefully as she got to know her new family, adept in playing with Rowan, who was typically too chatty for other children. Matt just held him close, stroking his hair softly as his eyes whirred and stared off into the distance.

He wasn't able to sleep when they returned to their bedroom, turning slowly so as not to disturb Matt's snoring. It was like a part of him had been gutted, absolution granted for something unforgivable. He'd been reluctant to see a therapist when the service was offered to him, afraid to recount the darker experiences of his past to anyone in his new life. It had gotten easier with time and he was glad that no one had pushed him to it, although he'd been afraid that he was going to be institutionalized after the news of his children broke him for a time.

He was glad that they were freed, even as he wasn't sure if they had all been accounted for. He was afraid of facing them again. Especially Max, and the youngest, who represented the worst of his sins.

“'S wrong babe?” Matt mumbled into his neck, words slurred by sleep.

Techie tried to sigh but all that escaped him was a choked gasp. Matt sat up and pulled him closer, folding him into his arms to rock gently back and forth. They'd spent many nights like this, when the terrors of Techie's memories came back to haunt him. He'd been making progress before Matt had left for Tatooine. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to part for so long again. It was fortunate that Hux would delay further deployments until after their pregnancies had completed.

Matt still hadn't recovered from the marvelous news that there were babies growing inside him. He was going to make sure it wouldn't happen again, and Techie already had more than enough children for the two of them to raise, but it was something extra special to have a pair that were his own in the bunch. It was a far cry from the lonely stormtrooper life he'd been expecting since his own childhood. Even after his inadvertent transfer to his technician position he'd never really considered a life outside of his work, the idea of having a family, even if he'd technically been allowed it as a tech, was something that his conditioning had taken from him.

He should hate Hux for that, had been told so at least, but Matt was certain that he was happier where he was than he would have been if left on the troubled developing world he'd come from. He understood his feelings weren't shared by many of the former stormtroopers, but despite the hardships and control, he knew that he was truly lucky that he hadn't ended up like Techie or his other children. If he had even been considered worthy of being taken or just left to starve to death.

It was a miracle that chance happenstance led to he and Techie finding each other, to have been in the right place at the right time to have been found and taken in by such powerful members of the Galactic elite, the only thing saving them from anonymous ignoble ends, forgotten by the universe. Maybe that's what the Force really was, fickle as it seemed, allowing such despair to tear people apart, only to place them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409588 for being the first reader insert I finally realized that you're supposed to read with a word filter on and thus giving me this idea for a sub plot.
> 
> Kylo's anecdote is based on real advice Carrie Fisher gave her daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sits through a meeting and then some Techienician smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update, if you want a change of pace from this I've started uploading my post TLJ canon verse fic with that classic hard Kylux or my Clydeland fic.

“Okay, so now that we've wrapped up on the topic of operations on Tatooine, we have a few other pieces to go over. I know that Hutt space is the Empire's next target and I have mobilized agents to follow up on the information Techie was able to retrieve, but first we need to decide if we're going to follow through on the idea of 'Ben Solo’s Senate Campaign. I am personally opposed, I feel as though we have other, more qualified representatives to run but it was the opinion of some that his notoriety will be the edge we need to secure our party’s position in the Senate.” Poe introduced the next item on the agenda reluctantly.

Hux considered Poe and the other council members cooly, and was amused that his husband's fate was being discussed while he wasn't present to make his own case. They had taken a lot of contemplation to weigh the option, discussing the pros and cons as well as the effect of essentially doubling the political workload on their growing family. The Empire would remain disconcertingly quiet until the Hutt Offensive began, Mitaka’s reign on Tatooine more than enough to alarm the Republic as it gained more formal recognition from other systems.

Officially there was an open offer of Alliance between the fledgling Empire and Republic, but the latter, and alas much of the former were opposed to what was seen as a surrender. Hux’ lips curled cruelly. It had only been dire straits of desperation which had led to his own begrudging cooperation with the enemy forces. His goal was still not to unify the factions, but accepted that people would need the threat of war to cooperate at all. He rolled his eyes over the absurdity of it all, the elaborate moral gymnastics the Resistance needed to justify any kind of action, especially in the face of the Senate’s eternal gridlock.

He would just as soon return to the Outer Rim and continue to take power by reinforcing the groundwork once laid by the Order, but the Republic Alliance held his leash for now. Admittedly, it was as much a defensive shield as it was an impediment. The New Empire was still weak, gathering the last vestiges of Old Imperial and First Order command together. Without the clandestine backing of the Resistance, they would have been lucky to take the Mos Eisley spaceport, much less Espa’s.

As the Resistance’s security panel argued for and against the powers of celebrity and the wisdom of letting Hux gain control in each major governing faction, he found himself incredibly bored, half-heartedly keeping notes on his datapad of the different individuals and the arguments they made. It told him a lot of how far and in what regards he could trust any of them, or not as the case might be. He'd known most of the broad strokes already, but the specifics allowed a more intimate understanding of what drove them. 

He hid a smirk behind a hand when he realized that the odds were tipping in his favor. Although even those ostensibly on his side made no mistake of their disgust for him as an individual, his skills were self evident. Kylo's unusual charm could be a powerful asset in shaking up the typically esoteric disputes of the Republic. His beaming face smoothed and corrected for public consumption, the nostalgic if tragic impact of his history made him an irresistible figure for speculation. Much of the conversation had died down after their wedding, a brief uptick following Leia's funeral and the imminent announcement of his bid for office would renew the fervor of the Galaxy's interest in the mysterious poster boy.

Matt wouldn't be doubling for him for some time but Hux was considering whether or not to be seen in public in his delicate condition. He regretted that Techie had turned down the offer of regaining organic eyes, as it ensured that he would only be able to double for his brother at a distance, but perhaps that would be enough. Hux was considering whether or not to cut his hair, while the Emperor still appeared looking much as Hux did as a general, appearing as Lee required him to be more relaxed, his hair free of product and artfully mussed. It had started getting longer than he was accustomed to, but Techie was loathe to part with his own coppery tresses.

~

At present Techie's hair was twisted into Matt's fist as the broad man pounded into him with wild abandon, their balls slapping together wetly. Techie's eyes were half closed, mouth open as he drooled, his face the picture of ecstasy as his experience narrowed to where he was clenched around the massive intrusion, heat and friction burning him up from the inside. 

Matt's groans strained as he exerted himself, his belly hiding the view as he slipped into and out of the sweetly rounded cheeks of Techie's little ass. He'd been so afraid of hurting him in the beginning, afraid that he might split the narrow frame in two. Even now it seemed plausible that the slim man might shatter apart but he knew that the sharp moans were his way of begging for more and harder.

“How are you doing, baby? I'm close.” He huffed, dialing back his intensity for a moment but unable to stop completely. Techie's beautiful face was almost unrecognizable as it was smushed into the pillow in a pleasure contorted expression. His mouth moved a few times as he shifted his body but barely managed the presence of mind to nod furiously, reaching for his own cock. Matt's hand found his and they were soon crashing over the edge together. Trembling, slowing, they gradually came to rest beside each other.

Techie kept his face against Matt's neck for a long time, hands between their chests. Hesitantly, he slid one up, first to Matt's shoulder, still quivering with uncertainty, before moving down his side, starting to shake more noticeably as it trailed down to rest over Matt's belly.

Matt hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until Techie started to speak. “I really hope that I can be a proper father to them, to be someone that they deserve, the way I couldn't be before.”

“You're doing amazing, my sweet William.” Matt reassured him, kissing the crown of his head, feeling a new wave of warmth washing over him. “I admit, I was a little afraid... Especially at first... And then after we found the others... That you didn't want them... I couldn't bear to give them up, but... I didn't know if you would still want me.”

“Oh Matt, I'm so sorry, I've been a terrible partner through all this haven't I?” Techie was looking at him with alarm.

“It's okay. All I wanted was what's best for us. If that had meant letting you go, well... At least I would have been able to keep them.”

“You really love our babies that much already?”

“So much, that and more, just like I love you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Hux have a heart to heart and then Hux goes and fucks Kylo's ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW, Hux feels a little dysphoric and then pegs Kylo to work out his frustrations

Hux ached. He could almost curse himself for the stupidity of intentionally condemning himself to the suffering of pregnancy again. It wasn't always all bad, and he'd enjoyed many of the perks, obviously he was committed to it, but sometimes it was just too frustrating to feel so dysmorphic. He didn't usually suffer from the experience of feeling like his body was not his own, but having another being kicking around inside him certainly didn't feel like it was an ordinary part of him. Most days he could work past it, could focus on all of the benefits, but today found him frustrated, restless with the pressure weighing down on his internal organs.

He was _almost_ horny, but was too tender for stimulation, the slightest shift of his position making him hyper aware of himself. It wasn't painful but it certainly didn't exactly feel good either.

“Hey.”

Hux looked up at Matt, who was, as always, shuffling self consciously. “Yes?”

“I don't know if there's ever going to be a right time to bring it up, but, well, I saw you squirming and... I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For... Being there.” Matt ruffled his own hair. “I mean. In a lot of ways... I don't think that I'd be able to make it if I hadn't met you, but especially... Seeing how you carried yourself through your pregnancy before, made it so that I could face mine without feeling like some kind of...” He frowned searching for a word. “Mistake.”

Hux blinked, considering it. It had been an incredibly demoralizing experience the first time, it had been an immense personal struggle to admit to himself, much less to his subordinates. He smirked. “Well, at least you have a dick.”

Matt paled and looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Hux sighed. “Sorry, that was bitchy.”

“No, it's fine, really, I wasn't trying to... I mean, what I was saying was that you showed me what it means to be a man. I always looked up to Kylo, but it was you that showed me a different way to prove myself. Your confidence is really empowering and I really appreciate all the support you've given me. I really don't think I could do this without you.”

“Well, I certainly don't envy you having two little devils inside you. One at a time is more than enough for me.”

“Yeah, I can't believe that anyone would want to do this again... No offense.”

Hux chuckled. “Believe me, I question my own sanity. I blame Kylo for all of it. I couldn't even be mad at him when he came back because I had been so afraid that he could have died.” Hux rubbed his forehead.

Matt smiled cocking his head. “You ever just stop to think about how bizarre our family is?”

“I try not to.”

Matt sighed. “Well, I said what I was gonna, so I guess I should probably stop bothering you.”

Hux paused, smoothing his hands over his desk. “Thank you.” He swallowed. “And, as you said, we are family, so, really, you're never a bother.”

Matt laughed. “Sorry, that means a lot, you have no idea, but I think we both know that you are the most easily bothered person I've ever known.”

Hux scoffed. “Get out of here before you make me regret it.”

“That's the Hux I know and love. Catch you later.”

In truth, Hux found that while Matt's impromptu visit had somewhat soothed his nerves, his body was still thoroughly vexing. He checked the time, thoughts crystallizing faster than his awareness. It was the usual time Kylo set aside for his physical training. Grinning, Hux sent him a summons, heading to their quarters to prepare.

~

Modesty had never suited Kylo Ren and Hux unabashedly ogled the glistening of his husband's bare chest. He gathered that the Knight had run the distance from the gym. Hux had barely managed to get ready before the larger man burst in. Hux leaned against the bedframe with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Kylo scrambled out of his boots and leggings.

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.” Hux ordered as he got to his feet.

Kylo's eyes and grin widened eagerly as he complied. Hux lay a palm against Kylo's muscular frame, sliding his hand down to grab at the exquisite expanse of flesh before slapping the firm ass. He grinned at the hearty groan it earned him.

“Show me that you're ready.” Hux demanded, allowing his robe to slip off his shoulders enough to tease the suggestive edges of lace below. Kylo's jaw dropped, huffing a little whine. It seemed to take a moment for him to remember that he'd been given instruction, he clearly struggled to tear his gaze away before fumbling with the pump handle of lube on the side table.

He fought between closing his eyes in pleasure as he gave himself a few perfunctory strokes, and staring at the way Hux rewarded his obedience by slowly parting the robe. The hand supporting his weight trembled as he pushed his fingers into himself, hurrying to open himself in preparation. Hux strolled to the cabinet where they kept their toys, browsing their selection playfully. He waited until Kylo was gasping and whimpering before finally dropping the robe.

“Darling, what do you think?” He asked, weighing two of the options in his hands. Kylo shuddered, his eyes roaming, unable to concentrate. “Hmm, I think that this will do quite nicely.” Hux decided, fitting the piece into the harness he wore with the ice blue lingerie. It was one of the more elaborate in their collection, had disgusted him the first time he'd seen it. Now he had a much different perspective on what to feel about it.

It was long and sinuous, spiraling into a loose corkscrew, tapering to a fine point but rippling and bulging irregularly. He wiggled the flexible tip over Kylo's preparations with a feathery touch before pushing it in. It was an immensely gratifying surge of power and pleasure he took as the powerful man submitted to his demands. Kylo's entire body shuddered around the swirling shape opening him, moaning loudly as the first bulge thrust into him.

Hux took his time, riding the rush of the psychological satisfaction he wrought of the eroticism. He teased the progress slowly, working back and forth as Kylo's body yielded to the invasion. Once the toy filled Kylo to its hilt, Hux let his own body slump over his trembling partner. Hux ran his hands over Kylo's sweat slick skin before taking him firmly in hand, starting to stroke him while rocking his hips experimentally.

Kylo writhed, trying to push into Hux’ hand and back against the toy spreading him open simultaneously. Hux allowed him the chance to struggle against the duality before finding his own rhythm. He was almost cautious at first, knowing that the size and shape of the toy had the potential for injury, but soon he had found exactly how rough Kylo demanded it.

Few things were sexier than the way the powerful Knight was reduced to stammered begging. Hux kept the pace steady for as long as he could, prolonging the agony and ecstasy of anticipation. When the strain was becoming too much for Hux’ slight physique, he intensified his efforts, working Kylo up to screaming by the time he spilled his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've made it to where I had written when I first started uploading, still have a buffer of roughly ten chapters, but the third quarter of a story is the hardest part for me to bring together. 50 chapters is a rough estimate and I probably won't have a better idea until I hit the 40s. I have a bunch of scenes and plot threads but I never know which will snowball and which will be like pulling teeth to get through.
> 
> Also fun fact, the very first chapter of this story, Kylo also ran the whole way to Hux' quarters as soon as Hux decided "ok I'll fuck him"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux are still fucking,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit breeding pregnancy kink but if you've come this far you should be acclimated to it by now.

Kylo was flat on his back, still panting by the time Hux returned to the bed after cleaning and stowing the toys in their proper locations. “Not that I'm complaining, love, but what about you?”

“Too achy for it to be any fun. Oversensitive.”

“That's awful.”

“I knew what I was in for.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Kylo offered somberly, his eyes soft despite clear fatigue.

Hux' sighed, snuggling into his husband. “Well, after all of that exertion, I could use a rub down.”

“Is that so?” Kylo hummed into his neck, big hands working through the tension of his muscles. Hux melted into his touch, hardly protesting when Kylo sat up behind him to rub his back properly as lying on his belly would be impossible for the next several months. It didn't take long for those hands to wander from their task, Kylo kissing at Hux’ neck. Cautiously his fingertips grazed the bare flesh of Hux’ thighs with a sigh.

“Well... Perhaps I could bear some attention.... Softly... Perhaps a...” His hand was tangled in Kylo's hair, and he gave a suggestive downward tug.

Kylo laughed, pulling away from where he'd been leaving marks along Hux’ shoulder. “Darling, are you asking me to suck your cock?”

“That's so crass.” Hux pouted, leaning back as Kylo slipped around to his front.

“I love how even after all of this time you still blush about it.” He breathed, cupping Hux’ jaw with his thumb as he wiggled his hips back, before dipping his chest low, resting on his elbows to lower his head with slow kisses down Hux’ abdomen. He smirked when he felt the baby kick at his face.

“How can you look at me like that... Still, even when I'm... Like this?” He waved at his clumsy swollen body.

“Oh, Hux... Aside from our little girl, you're the most beautiful person in the Galaxy. Even, maybe even especially because you look like this right now, that I can see just how clearly you love me, because no matter what your body looks like, I love you.”

Hux met his stare, speechless for a long moment, only noticing that his mouth was hanging open when he needed to swallow. The moment he blinked, Kylo disappeared, and Hux yelped at the sudden heat of Kylo's mouth. Hux wanted to say something to the effect of reminding his Knight to be gentle, but instead he gripped Kylo's skull, twisting his fingers into the thick hair with both hands and started facefucking him in earnest.

Normally Kylo started slowly, moving with gentleness, but it was clear that this was a statement of a different kind. Kylo had always been a passionate lover but it had been some time since Hux had felt quite so like he was on fire. The pain he'd been suffering had morphed into a pleasure that seared him to the bone.

He startled suddenly when he felt the probing of fingers. He pushed Kylo's head away, snapping. “I hope those aren't dirty!”

Kylo laughed against him. “I'm not stupid, Hux, and besides which, of course I cleaned the other hand earlier.” He nipped at Hux then, his Emperor squealing as the thick digits shoved into him, striking true to his core.

It was as much a punishment as worship, Kylo's single-minded determination to keep Hux soaring from peak to peak, allowing him only the barest opportunity to relax after each crest. He was like a ship being crashed against a rocky shore, and Kylo was truly like the ocean, everywhere, surrounding him, inside him. He was shaking so badly that he feared he might fall apart, his teeth practically chattering with the exertion, several long moments passed before Hux could process that Kylo had even stopped moving, and not even time to appreciate that before he was gone.

He'd hardly whimpered at the loss before he was covered by a soft blanket, and Kylo was bracketing him with his own body, curled around him protectively. He wasn't sure when he'd curled onto his side as he started to process the soothing words Kylo was babbling.

“I've got you baby, you're all right.”

“I'd say better than that.” He stuttered, his breath still gasping uneasily, his voice and throat hoarse from the shouting. 

Kylo kissed his temple. “I'm glad to hear it, I was a little afraid I'd broken you.”

“What a fucking way to go though.” Hux huffed, turning to face his husband as his brain slowly took inventory of the present course of events. “You know, I think that did the trick about the aching.”

Kylo laughed, arms tightening. “I'm glad I made you feel better, babe.”

Hux grinned wickedly and shifted his hips backwards. “I think that perhaps you could make me feel better still.”

“Is that so?” Kylo asked with surprising evenness as Hux could feel the stirring of interest against his ass. “I think that it might be a good time for you to take a turn on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, you're probably right. I'm not sure how well I can handle other positions right now.” Hux felt the blush creeping from his cheeks as he dutifully rolled onto his knees, setting his hands to grip the headboard rather than rest his weight on his wrists. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, every time they had sex Hux was startled to be reminded of how large Kylo was. Even now while he was still mostly soft, a shudder ran up Hux’ spine as he felt the bluntness of the fat tip rub against his own throbbing slickness.

Kylo stroked himself a while longer before feeding his swelling length into his husband's heat. “Oh, babe, you always take me so well, you love this don't you?”

Hux could only moan thickly, all thoughts eclipsed by the feeling of fullness. Kylo's hands roamed his body, teasing a nipple, clutching his belly with both broad hands. The weight of him as he curled over Hux’ still comparatively slender frame was more of a comfort than a burden. Hux sighed shakily as Kylo's hands finally came to rest on his narrow hips, shifting experimentally as Hux groaned to feel him move still deeper.

An image came to him, almost profane and what once might have disgusted him, but in his addled state, practically drunk with lust and feeling so heavy and full, it was like they were banthas. The both of them together like this, so big, the room seemed to shift with their weight as Kylo measured out his thrusts. Hux could feel his nails digging into the wooden bedframe, but the length of them seemed so far away from where he was focused on the heat pooling inside him.

He was so tight, even as his body had never felt more loose, pushed to his limits and still taking more. Milk swelled his swinging chest, his belly stretched tight as a drum around his squirming child, he'd never felt more simple. It was as if all else in life had fallen away to this purpose, to let himself be used by this beast of a man and let himself be reduced to a beast himself. Their bodies slid together with the sheen of their sweat, the stink of sex permeating all senses.

They were loud, breathing, yelling, crying out, trying to speak to one another even as words failed them. The slap of skin on skin and even the squelch of their joining was a kind of chaotic melody, Kylo's thrusts determining the tempo, the pounding of their hearts the only beat that mattered.

He was crashing over the rocks again, desperate, begging for his lover to follow.

“Oh, fuck.” Kylo swore, his hands gripping hard enough to bruise.

“Yes!” Hux cried in victory, feeling the thick heat of release painting his insides.

“Fuck, Hux, you like it don't you, want me to fill you up all the time, thick with my cock, my cum, my babies.” He growled but it was fond rather than mocking and Hux only whimpered, content to let his body prove how much he still craved everything Kylo had to offer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm whittling away at the buffer, but there's just gaps of specific scenes that need to get organized as much as solid writing.


	27. Chapter 27

“Shit, Hux, it's been hours, I know that I don't give a shit but don't you have work to do.” Kylo shook Hux’ shoulder.

“Fuck work. This is is more important.” Hux grumbled sleepily into Kylo's chest.

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” He teased, trying to tamp down legitimate concern by the admittedly uncharacteristic dismissal.

“It's your fault, I was never made to take this, you broke me.” Hux laughed, voice wobbling in a dangerously brittle tone.

“Nah, it's a good thing, finding better things to do than slave away at your desk, trying to earn the approval of assholes who will never accept you.”

Hux yawned, wiping his face and ignoring that his hand came away damp. “They're still mostly your family aren't they.”

“And that means I know more than anyone how thankless they can be.”

“They all call you Ben, should I? Kylo Ben perhaps? Renjamin?”

“What? No, that's not even- it doesn't make sense... Hux, no. It... _Ben Solo_ was supposed to be all these wonderful things and they could never accept it that I wasn't him, I could never be what they wanted me to be and the harder they tried to make me into that the more I knew that they didn't really care for me. Nobody did... Not until I met you. I think that you're the only person who could see me for who I was and love the monster.”

“Well, it takes one to know one.”

Kylo kissed his knuckles. “You should know what it was like better than anyone. You became everything your father wanted from you and it still wasn't good enough for him.”

“No, Kylo, I became better. I was perfect. And it was only when I realized that he was never going to see it that I knew he no longer served a purpose.”

Kylo shivered at the chill. “It was a mistake for anyone to underestimate you, not the least of which was me.”

“Do you remember when you first arrived to the First Order?” Hux asked softly, tracing his scar.

“No... It was... Still is, all a blur.”

“I was there. I'm not surprised that you don't remember any of it. You were so vulnerable, I'd never seen anyone like that who'd survived before. You weren't even wounded, but I cleaned so much blood from you, your hands, your knuckles, your face. Your eyes were both empty and full of fire. I don't think I had ever known beauty until that moment. You were terrifying and glorious. It hurt that you couldn't even see me. I hated you because I wanted to love you.”

“I'm so sorry, Hux.”

“Don't be. It was better that we didn't know each other then. We would have destroyed each other even faster.”

“Or we could have saved ourselves, run away, escaped from all of those who hurt us, we could have been there for each other when no one else was.”

“No, I was a savage boy, cruel and vindictive without any sort of restraint. I didn't care for anything beyond what it could do for me, I hadn't even learned to consider the long term, I was so desperate to burn everything down.”

“You say that as if those aren't all qualities I still love you for. We would have served each other well, even if we hadn't lasted very long, and the Galaxy would have been brought to its knees for us.”

“We would have hated each other.”

“We did hate each other, and like you said, it was only because we weren't allowed to love each other.”

Hux sighed happily against Kylo's palm. “And now we're conquering the Galaxy together.”

“We certainly are.” Kylo breathed softly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. A few beats of peace passed between them before Hux winced.

“He always gets the most active the second I start to get comfortable. I should start charging the little shit rent, so inconsiderate.” Hux grumbled, rubbing his belly fondly.

Kylo laughed. “I should go get us some dinner, I'll leave the two of you to work out the lease agreements.”

~

“Ben.”

“Luke.”

It was just the two of them in the hallway. Both of them had dreaded this moment, but clearly, the time was finally right.

“I'm sorry.”

“I know.”

“It was stupid, just a second of a poor judgement, I wasn't going to hurt you, as soon as my finger hit the button I knew I was wrong.”

Kylo shook his head. “You weren't wrong. I was Snoke's. I think that he always owned me in a way. There was no hope for any of us. I made mistakes too. I understand that what has been done can never be undone... You shouldn't blame yourself. You were right, you know. I had already been making plans-”

“Plans aren't actions, and if I had just waited a damn second-”

“No.” Kylo smiled grimly. “You should have killed me. It was your hesitation that cost us all.”

“Ben, no!” Luke, protested, gripping his nephew's shoulder. “Look, you're here now, proving that I should have had faith in you, that I should have tried harder!”

Kylo lifted his arm abruptly, but then more softly pushed Luke's hand to the side. “I made my choices. It wasn't the Light that drew me back.”

Luke hung his head. “I thought about that a lot, on that island. We failed you because we were so afraid of the dark in ourselves... I wish we could have helped you, but after my father...” He shook his head. “For a long time I thought that the Dark Side was action taken in passion, but I think that inaction may be its greatest strength. It was the reluctance of the Jedi to get involved that led to the rise of the Empire. Me and Leia, it was our fear that crippled us, that we couldn't face ourselves... We wronged you because we were so blinded by the Dark in you that we couldn't heal the light.

“Did you know that it was Rey facing the Dark that made me realize how wrong we all were? She's so brave, walked into a pit of Darkness, unflinching, and walked back out every bit the shining beacon of Light.”

Kylo was quiet, and Luke seemed taken aback.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“It's fine. I know that she's important. In a way that I couldn't, shouldn't have been, but I was a bitter child, and it's hard to accept your place in the grand scheme of things when you feel rejected by one side and glorified by the other.” Kylo bit his lip, surprised to feel tears. “I regretted what happened too. Snoke was nothing but a liar, all his praises, his compliments, feeding my ego, it all disappeared once I was in his grasp. All I had was the reminder of what I had done, what I thought I had done to you...” He swallowed. “Mom never should have accepted me back.”

“If my father could return to the light, after all he did...” Luke sighed. “I think that you will have to learn to forgive yourself. Sometimes that's the hardest thing.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Skyfall's getting kinkshamed again!
> 
> Also, more Force lessons and my interpretation of how it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This subplot about space AO3 was about my complicated feelings on differing opinions regarding different characterizations and ethical concerns. I have no ill will for any other authors.

“Are you reading more of that filth?” Hux sneered.

“Hey man, we can't all have acceptable hobbies like killing people.” Kiyara huffed, lowering the datapad from hir face to look up at the duo.

“Is that fucking rape porn?” Kylo snarled in disgust.

The alien rolled hir eyes. “I'm not reading it for _that_.” Shi snorted. “I don't want to be someone's enslaved broodmare, but hey, who doesn't want to be wanted, shown off as something someone is proud of?”

“You could probably find something that didn't place us as the twisted starring roles.” Hux glowered in disgust.

“I told you before that I have been reading these long before I met you guys, and I'm an adult, I know the difference between who you really are and some rando's fearful speculations about the Galaxy's most notorious villains. I mean, Snoke's not even in this one.” Shi seemed thoughtful for a moment. “Think of it like actors, sure they play characters with familiar faces, but they're different people than the ones portraying them. That's all this is, just some imaginary figures that happen to resemble you.”

“You could read something that doesn't use our likenesses.”

“And this author could have written that instead. We take what we can get.” Shi shrugged, tucking hir datapad into hir inner vest pocket.

“Well get it out of your head, I doubt anyone wants to see that.” Hux snarled, lip curled in disgust.

Shi rolled hir eyes again. “It's not even that kind of lesson, it's just moving stuff, you and Poe are the only ones who can't do it yet.”

“I started practicing with my brother.” Hux noted, and Kylo grunted with interest, uncertain whether or not it had been mentioned to him.

“Do you know if Matt's tried anything yet?” He asked instead.

“Matt said that you tried with him before and it didn't work.” Hux related.

“I never said that. He's incredibly sensitive, he just didn't want to open himself up to it.” Kylo disputed.

“What I don't understand is that we tested for that. Wasn't there a blood factor to Force sensitivity? For that matter how did the tr- .... Finn pass? Do you suppose that it's transmissible or something?” Hux seemed concerned by this thought.

“I always thought that it was a chicken and the egg type thing.” Kiyara interjected. “Like... Do people have a higher midichlorian count because they're more force sensitive or are they more force sensitive because they have more midichlorians? We also know that it's like a muscle, if you start working it, it gets stronger, though only to a point, we're still basically making it all up as we go along. The sith did a helluva number setting back understanding of the Force, and the Jedi of the republic tried to keep it all to themselves.”

“Well, at least whatever it is it seems to be benign or even symbiotic.” Hux mused.

“Yeah, if they were parasites it'd probably reduce force sensitivity.” Kiyara considered.

Poe was standing, talking to Luke as they walked into the room. It wasn't as large as some of the training rooms, a casual meeting room with a single off center table and some comfortable chairs staggered about the walls and corners. Rowan was playing with Stitches and Max on the short pile carpet. Hux considered that the table, which held a variety of objects, might have been deliberately moved for their sake.

Hux was pleased by how well Max had adapted to their family. He'd never admit it but she was his favorite of his brother's children, her fearless snark from the outset had been what set her apart from the other dejected slave children, most of whom had been sullen at best. Still, he could see through the casual airs she put on, knew only too well what it was like, to be at war with one's own desperate need for acceptance. That she was so good with Rowan was of course an added bonus. Hux loved his daughter dearly but had already seen how her advanced vocabulary and force powers had alienated her from other toddlers.

Techie and Matt sat near the back corner, Matt looking jumpier than usual and Techie with a fond mild expression.

“Matt, I'm surprised to see you here.” Kylo greeted.

“Uh, yeah, I knew that Rowan was having a lesson today with everyone, and Max was watching her and wanted to come too, and I know Techie's already been practicing with Hux so I encouraged him to go, but then he insisted I should too, so-”

Luke chuckled. “It's okay, as I said before, I don't mind teaching new students. Since two of my advanced pupils are away at the moment, I might as well practice the basics some more.”

“Especially considering Hux and I will be departing for the core worlds soon, I would hate for you to get lonely.” Kylo offered.

Luke's smile was strained, but he nodded.

“So let's get started, yeah?” Poe prodded.

“Yeah, so Max and Matt need their introductory lesson-” Kylo started.

“Lemme, lemme!” Rowan begged happily.

“Well, sweetie, I don't know that-” Hux tried to reason.

“I'll help!” Kiyara offered, “I'd rather that the most experienced users focus on the lesson that could most easily get out of hand.”

Hux heard Luke sigh in relief, clearly, there was not a lot of faith in his control. Hux grimaced, but acknowledged that at least he was not alone in the endeavor. He knew that Poe had been doing private lessons with Luke while his partners were away, and he supposed that it was much the same as how he'd taken to practicing with his brother.

“So what I really want you all to focus on is fine motor control. It is perhaps too easy to wield the Force as a bludgeon, but more delicate work requires much greater skill.” Luke gestured to the various objects. “Pulling is easy, as is pushing, controlled levitation less so. Manipulating multiple objects, moving them in different ways is an exercise in discipline, patience and focus.” The objects on the table included different textures, densities and even kinetic puzzles.

Luke levitated one of the latter, demonstrating how it fit together and came apart. Hux, Techie and Poe began their lesson with lightweight fabrics, then throwing toys. It was only when they could handle those reliably that they were encouraged to move onto the heavier and more fragile items. They still went through half a dozen eggs before they could control the pressure of their Force grips. Luke wiped up the mess of yolks with a towel and suggested ending the session there, perceiving that his pupils were tiring.

Hux almost wanted to make a token protest, to insist on pushing himself further, especially now with a clearer understanding of just how delicate Kylo's control had proven to be, but his head was already aching and he felt fatigued. They'd already been warned of the repercussions which could manifest if one pushed their limits too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at shrinking number of buffer chapters with anxious screeching* I might need to drop to weekly updates with the move coming up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like Vice Admiral Scoldo, amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holdo's not totally wrong or out of line here and _someone_ has to try and cut those egos back a bit.
> 
> Also I am dropping to only one chapter a week for at least until I move or run out of buffer. Only 6 chapters between what's written and what's uploaded and we're entering the hardest stretch for me to write.

“Okay I'm going to come right out and get this off my chest, both of you should be executed. When Leia first told me about the situation I thought that she was joking. I have made every possible appeal to forbid this arrangement and if it weren't for how delicate the political climate is I would expose you to the Galaxy for justice to be served upon you. Now that's out of the way, Poe has been doing a better job than I thought possible in reigning you in. I didn't believe it myself until I had the opportunity to meet Tatooinian refugees. I don't believe for a single second that either of you heartless bastards have turned over a new leaf, but the fact that there have even _been_ refugees shows that you're at least under control for now. I suggested that you both ought to be implanted with kill switches but Leia insisted that even you deserve basic rights of bodily autonomy.”

“Acknowledged, Madam Secretary Holdo.” Hux tried not to let Ren’s anger cloud his judgement on top of his own. He closed his eyes against his clenched jaw and carefully counted his breaths, knowing that if for no other reason letting such rage seethe through him couldn't be good for the baby.

“I won't be giving my support to your campaign candidacy. I would have preferred that Finn or Rey had been nominated in your stead, I hear that they're a married couple now. They are far greater symbols of Hope and rejection of your abhorrent regime. Leia's always shown a remarkable weakness when it comes to children.” She glared particularly at Kylo who merely glowered back. “I think as far as we're all concerned, Ben Solo was better off dead. 

“That being said, I will not jeopardize the Resistance's operations, even if there is great merit to disbanding it to support the Republic's armed forces. I'm not here to be your friend, but I don't want you to screw this up for the people I do care about. As I'm sure you know, if for whatever reason your secret is revealed, I won't just disavow my involvement, I will be the first in line to see you hang. I don't care what pardons Leia signed.”

“I think that you have made yourself perfectly clear.” Hux acknowledged through clenched teeth. As aggravating as being subject to this tirade was grating on his nerves, it was at least less severe than a similar scolding from Snoke would have been. Even he had himself been a far less charitable commander before the new restrictions were placed upon him.

“Good. Remember that. Also, if no one has bothered to disabuse you of the notion, the surrender of the Finalizer wasn't the tipping point of the war because of the loss of _you_ , but that so many stormtroopers decided to defect once they were granted a sense of identity outside the Order. Now get out of my office and go meet with the staff which has been chosen for you.”

“With all due respect.” Kylo growled, indicating he held anything but. “Just because you fucked my mom doesn't mean that you can act like that somehow makes you my parent.”

“With all due respect, _Ben_ , you are the prime example of why I decided never to become one, and given the track record, I hope I have as little to do with you as possible from here on out.”

Hux practically had to shove Kylo out the door for how stiffly he stood with such overwhelming anger, and for once he was glad that the Knight was lacking a lightsaber.

“Well, that was unpleasant.” Hux smirked, hoping to draw Kylo out of his quiet seething.

“I've always hated her. She loved my mother and hated me, hated my father, always blaming us, as if Mom didn't make her own choices.” He snarled, stalking down the hallway like a caged beast pacing a cell. Hux noted that it was apparently aimless, knowing that their appointed room was in the opposite direction, but thought it best to let his husband work out his frustration.

“She was always so smug about it whenever my parents were fighting, whenever my dad left. Opportunistic bitch was just jealous.”

“I wouldn't take it to heart, a woman like her needs to take her frustration out on someone, and who better than us to scapegoat?” Hux soothed, thinking not for the first time that now would be an excellent opportunity for a smoke break, if his condition didn't preclude it. By his measure it had been years now since he'd last indulged. 

“Care for some fresh air?” He asked, knowing that they were near a balcony, and figuring it would be the next best thing to a fix of nicotine.

Kylo paused, and Hux smiled fondly at the expression of the awareness surfacing, always emerging from his rages like a sleepwalker waking. He swallowed and nodded. They stood overlooking a picturesque scene of the borders of the bustling city and the rolling hills of the countryside beyond. They stood and breathed, unconsciously linking their hands as they enjoyed the slight hint of chill on the air, the day waning towards night.

“We haven't talked about it. That day.” Kylo managed softly, still staring out into the distance while Hux considered the trepidation in his face. “You... Did you... Do you... Still wish you had died?”

Hux felt his breath freeze in his chest, and his heart broke as Kylo looked at him with a strained expression. “I don't want to die.” He managed evenly, his lungs working shallowly.

“But what of then? I thought that you would never forgive me, and I was so afraid to remind you but...”

Hux put a hand on his face, stepping closer. “I almost lost you. It changed everything. I won't lie that it doesn't still bother me, it keeps me up at night sometimes, thinking of what might have been. I'm not sure anymore that it would have been better. Our current situation is far from ideal, but it's not the worst life I could ask for. In a lot of ways, it's more than I imagined, and how can I be angry when I owe everything I have, everything I am now, to you.”

“You still have every right to be angry, love.” Kylo kissed his forehead, arms circling his shoulders. “I didn't give you a choice.”

“Yes, well, you didn't make all of mine for me either.” Hux ran his fingers through the long hair. He'd had it trimmed recently, it was still black at the tips, but the dark mahogany had definitely become the dominant color, still contrasting the shock of white on his forehead spectacularly.

Kylo sighed happily, nuzzling their faces together.

“I suppose... I didn't consider your position well at the time either. I don't think I ever realized how terrible Snoke's hold of you was until your mother spoke to me about it. How... How did you cope?”

“I had you.”

“Kylo...”

“You were my refuge. When things were too loud in my head, I escaped to yours. Your mind is like these hallways, neat, orderly, quiet even when bustling, every thought on it's way to the proper destination. Every time I felt like I was losing control, I thought of you, remembered what it was like when we were together with only ourselves. Putting so much of myself into you... The time spent reordering my own mind around yours... It distanced me from him.” He paused, breathing Hux’ scent to steady his nerves. 

“I'm glad that I was unconscious for most of what happened between when I killed him and when we were reunited. It was raw, I was disoriented, a piece of me was gone and I hurt, the pain and the drugs dulled the torment, but it wasn't until you were at my side again that I could know peace.” 

Kylo cupped Hux’ face in his large hands, staring fondly into his eyes before sinking into a kiss. It was long, slow and soft, letting the warm sensation of his love wash over Hux through the Force. Hux bore it, though he felt his own feelings withdraw, edged with uncertainty at Kylo's strength and vulnerability. It sounded nice, what he described, what he felt, but to Hux, his own mind seemed more like hectic scramble to put things in place.

Kylo's mind, his moods, his very being, still scared him in a lot of ways, like a stormy sea, all strong gusts, surging swells, inscrutable tides and absolutely unconquerable.


	30. Chapter 30

Hux was pleasantly surprised by the competency of the staff assigned to him. He'd been understandably concerned that Holdo would have saddled him with a lame duck campaign, but it seemed that, for what it was worth, she believed in the cause enough to support them. He wasn't certain if or how many of them were wise to the finer details of what the game was, or what they knew at all. For all intents and purposes however, these meetings were all to be done totally above the board in their Republic identities.

Which turned out to be a problem. Officially this was Ben Solo's Senate campaign and yet the alleged star seemed bored out of his mind. They had discussed at length why this approach would be the most efficacious solution to securing the best interests of the Galaxy. In a way, Leia's death had been an inadvertent boon. Ben's candidacy had been announced previous, but sympathy for the Republic's prodigal son was at an all time high.

Hux steepled his fingers while the aides were discussing polls, holonet activity and media coverage. Currently they were brainstorming which approaches would feature at the forefront of their message. It occurred to Hux then that his husband was likely still in mourning, especially because the memorial event was coming up. Although her body had already been quietly interred in the company of family, a Galactic icon such as she deserved a farewell fitting her station.

Not for the first time, Hux wondered if perhaps he would have been better served with a stronger sense of sympathy. Certainly there had been no room in his life with the Order, but in his domestic life he was worried that his cold demeanor was harming those he loved most. Kylo seemed almost to startle and looked at Hux with a face of open concern, reaching to grasp his hand.

 _You're thinking too loudly again, hun._ He smirked, the thought amused.

 _Sorry, I was just wondering what would help you focus on the meeting._ He snapped with more venom than he'd intended. He felt a wave of amused acceptance roll over him soothingly, and that almost made him angrier.

Kylo squeezed his hand. _Careful, you keep scowling like that and they'll recognize you._

 _Shut up, Ren._ Appearances were a vital part of their planning. The Emperor wouldn't need to make an appearance for a time, hopefully not until after their son was born. In the meantime, as Lee Williams, he'd learned to apply subtle cosmetics, and wore his hair in a soft swoop along his brow, the fringe artfully arranged to look so casual. He didn't particularly like how he looked with such a guise, especially the forced smiles that were a part of it, but he understood well the power of controlling how other people observed him.

He realized almost with a start that he was fully six months pregnant again and how that reflected the events of his life over the last couple of years. It brought up a spike of anxiety to consider how radically his life had been altered. He had been so certain of himself then, optimistic about how an heir with his co-commander had ensured a legitimacy of their legacy, an added layer of respectability to their leadership.

He frowned, considering how his daughter would have been different if she had been raised in that environment. Would he have been able to give her the attention she deserved, would she have grasped language so early, or would he have sushed her through meetings, or worse left her to a droid’s attendance? It was frustrating to accept that he was a better man through the influence of the Resistance he had been raised to despise.

Indeed, he couldn't imagine that he would ever want to change the positive influences in her life, though once they'd been his enemies, there was no one else he could trust more than his new family. He still couldn't quite accept that Leia had sacrificed her life for his daughter, the feeling it stirred in him still too bitter to examine too closely. He wondered that his surrender had led directly to assuming the role of his greatest ambitions, and more, that they were no longer the most important part of his life. If it were truly in their best interests, he wouldn't hesitate to give up everything again for his children.

Rowan certainly wasn't happy that her fathers were spending time off-world and away on work, but most children disliked being parted from their parents. He knew it weighed far more heavily on Kylo's conscience, and privately Hux thought that he was spoiling their daughter by making sure that their schedules revolved around her, calling over the holo at least twice every day. Hux was pretty sure that even Rowan wasn't quite as invested in the contact as Kylo was.

Rowan was a very well adjusted and gregarious child, the strong network of caring adults in her life ensuring that she never risked feeling alone. Indeed, she had started insisting on asserting her own independence more and more, although Hux worried she leaned too heavily on her bond with the nexu. 

He was already eager to finish their business here and return to their home. The next three months would be the most difficult. Both as the Empire resettled the former First Order space and the Republic asserted its own authority in the tumultuous political climate; he was himself precluded from many public appearances lest he risk being revealed. It was unclear how much of his former identity was actually known to the Galaxy at large.

Even within the Order, the news of his initial pregnancy had been muddled through rumors between ships. Whether or not it was known that this was relevant to the Emperor, or even what his relationship was to his Enforcer, it was best to keep their personal lives carefully concealed until such a time as there was a more stable Galactic society. It made him anxious to think that the current ceasefire of hostilities might not last, that despite all they had achieved over the year previous rebuilding both factions, he knew how rapidly the situation could deteriorate.

It had been only too alarming a reminder how close they had come to losing their family already, should their identities become public knowledge, it would be a never ending series of attacks. He had to trust that Poe’s network of spies were keeping control of the information. He hated that he had to rely on the good will of his once-enemies. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he and Kylo would ever be forgiven their wrongs. He wasn't sure if he even wanted them to be, he had made his choices and would live with the consequences.

The only thing which really mattered was that Rowan and their as yet unborn son would be safe, protected despite the sins of their fathers.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has his first meeting as Senator Ben Organa-Solo and then gets drafted on an away mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still moving and haven't been writing, but I do still have a few chapters to keep updating weekly for the next month or so.

It was their first Senate meeting, the campaign had been only thinnest excuse for a competition as they had run almost entirely unopposed for representing the small planet settled by the Resistance. Hux found the chamber amusing, more than half the attendance via holo. After Hosnia, there would never be another meeting of all the Galactic leadership. It did tickle his ego to consider how much of an impact his actions had left in the collective psyche.

“We can't let this New Empire run about unchallenged, certainly they're limited to the Outer Rim for now, but so was the First Order until they struck, are we really going to wait around for that to happen again?! We need to attack now, before they regroup and amass a new army.”

“With all due respect, Senator, we’re still struggling to regroup and amass our own army.” Stated Kylo with rolling amusement. “Certainly we have been taking precautions to ensure that what happened to the Hosnian System will never happen again. All reports indicate that the New Empire is even more of a fragmented collective than the First Order was, much less what we have rebuilt. We have to focus on diplomacy and taking care of our own matters before we get into an arms race with the newest Junta of the week. What's next, attacking Hutt Space? We can't go stirring trouble with other people simply because we perceive them as a potential threat. For now, at least, let's mind our own business and trust that they will stick to theirs.”

“I just find it interesting that you feel this way when that regime impacted you so personally, I know that your mother objected to the legacy of her enemies so strongly that she built her own army to fight them. In fact it was only because of her Resistance that we even have a government now.”

“You're right, Senator, this is personal to me. It was a rogue First Order agent who killed my mother and I was held in servitude to that organization for most of my adult life.” Kylo was standing, knuckles white as he gripped his desk. Hux was appreciating how well his husband was crafting the tale, bending the truth to suit their narrative. “If we had been more focused on our own security, I would not have been taken, and we would still have a strong generation of Jedi to help ensure harmony in our unified Galaxy.”

“The corruption of the Jedi is what led to the rise of the First Empire, your own lineage was critical to their downfall.”

“And I feel that is precisely why I am taking it upon myself to set things right from here. It is of the opinion of the remaining Jedi that the knowledge we've gained should be available to all peoples, and that the Force exists for all to know. It is as important as the education and healthcare initiatives I have pushed for. Are you really suggesting that we allow the Empire to outperform us there and instead dedicate ourselves to the exact same warmongering we accuse them of?”

~

They were both exhausted after the meeting, Kylo's voice nearly hoarse from the extensive debates, their heads pounding in counterpoint from their perceptions of reading the intent of the other Senate members who had been in attendance. It was important work, allowing an extra layer of investigation to know who the Resistance should focus their efforts on, who needed to be exposed for their dealings with the Empire, and those who needed to be encouraged to continue working with them. It was a fine line to tread, and for all that Hux was nominally the Emperor himself, they reported the full breadth of their observations to Poe and his team of intelligence agents to do with as they saw fit.

Perhaps Hux was getting lazy in his new life, but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset. His work was fulfilling, including just enough intrigue and focus to occupy his mind, but the actual level of responsibility expected of him allowed for him to devote himself to his family as needed.

~

Kylo was surprised when he and Matt were summoned suddenly and without explanation to Poe’s office. Skyfall waved from the other end of the desk, grinning excitedly.

“What is this, Poe?”

“We've got a lead, but we need some roughnecks to play a part with Skyfall.”

“I have a neutral reputation, I've done a little bit of work for everybody, just good business references, but it's not safe for me to go in alone, and we don't want to risk any of the agents we already have in place. The two of you will make a good set of unassuming muscle.” Skyfall leered only a little with a playful wiggle of hir brow.

Kylo was about to protest when she interrupted him again.

“I know that you worry about putting your pretty face on display, but I figure we'll just do the opposite of your Senator disguise and make sure to rough up your complexion and make your scar look even nastier.” Shi grinned. “A lot of work was put into making Matt look like you, so we're going to try to go the other way with it. You should both end up unrecognizable from Ben Solo, it's surprisingly easy to change a few minor details and pass as a nobody. In any case, I don't really trust anyone else to watch my back, even if I'm hoping that won't be necessary.”

“How long will this take?” Kylo asked, looking between the smuggler and the spymaster. “And are you sure it's a good idea for Matt to be in the field?”

“A few days, a week, tops. I'm meeting a contact at a shady bar on a space station, we'll exchange some info and get out of there and no one will be the wiser. Matt's condition works in our favor right now because I just need you two to look big and imposing and you're both about as big as humans can get. It will also make a much different impression on anyone who meets you as a pair of thugs that are brothers than if I'd just taken Kylo.”

“Is all of this false identity stuff necessary? I'm pushing my luck as it is and I'm just lucky that I kept my helmet on in the First Order. I don't exactly look like an everyman.”

“Yeah, but your disguise will make you look like twenty years older and sick to boot. Ben Solo, republic sweetheart, is a shining beacon of youthfulness and vitality.”

“If I don't like it, I'll refuse.”

“Fair enough, but we need to go, like, now.”

As one the men asked,  
“What about Hux?”   
“What about Techie?”

Kiyara smirked. “That's Poe's job, c’mon, we're using an old #2 Warpod and I don't want us to be late to the party.”

~

Reluctantly, Kylo had to admit that the disguise was surprisingly effective, dark circles under his eyes, a powder dye giving him salt and pepper streaks through his shaggy hair, coated with what he could only hope wasn't actual grease. His scar had been expanded, twisting like lighting and highlighted an angry red. He looked dirty and mean, his features appearing to be a deep scowl despite his natural expression, wrinkles etched into his face with clever contouring. If he hadn't known better he would think that his nose had been broken.

Matt looked slightly less rough, his blonde hair ashy, his ragged outfit making his pregnancy blend in with his general bulk. Kylo's own outfit made him look at least fifty pounds heavier. The extra layers hid protective armor, should an actual fight break out, it would be up to him to end it. Hux would be angry, but Kylo was too excited about being back in action.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux notices something is up and Kylo enjoys his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: nonspecific Animal death
> 
> I'm still moving, exhausted and running out of written chapters.

Hux sat up with a jolt.

“What is it?” Techie asked, looking up from the wire he was twisting together in his hands.

“Kylo... He... I think he just jumped into hyperspace.” Hux was scowling. “I felt him fade. He's not dead, I can feel him out there but he's not here.” Hux immediately tried to raise his personal communicator but there was no response. Frowning, he tried the next most likely authority. “Poe, where the hell has my husband gone?!”

“Oh, shit, that was fast, they literally just took off!” Poe chuckled.

“Where is he?!”

“It's just a minor mission, nothing to worry about.”

“What kind of mission?”

“Skyfall had a lead on your mom's possible location, shi specifically requested Kylo and your brother in law-”

“Matt's gone too!” Techie blurted, hovering over his brother's shoulder.

“Oh, wow, you're both there, well, I guess it saves me having to repeat myself. It's fine, they're not at any risk, Skyfall just didn't want to meet hir contact alone or with anyone recognizable.”

“Kylo has literally been making appearances on Holo news programs, Everyone knows his face!”

“It's okay, they have disguises.”

“Then why couldn't you just use someone else?!”

“We needed someone who could keep contact with hir through the Force. Luke's retired from any kind of active duty, Rey and Finn are still away from base. There wasn't anyone else to send.”

“Don't you think that you could have informed me of this before they left?”

“I would have if I could have but we're operating on a very tight schedule, Skyfall's contact is a jumpy guy and wasn't going to wait around for long. The only reason that shi could meet him at all is that shi has a reputation as a neutral party. Any recognizable Resistance agent or Republic citizen would have set him running. Hell, even when your boy is on screen he's basically wearing a different disguise any way.”

“Are you sure it's safe?” Techie asked worriedly.

“Don't worry, there's no one else I'd trust more to handle themselves on this mission. They'll be perfectly fine as long as nobody does anything stupid.”

Hux groaned. “That's exactly what I'm afraid of.”

~

The space station cantina was as to be expected, like so many of it's kind, noisy, crowded and filthy. Matt and Kylo were forced to share a table with what could only be bounty hunters as Kiyara disappeared into the crowd to meet hir contact. Kylo had the distinct impression that shi was going to be pursuing a seduction in hir plan and he was glad that he would not be privy to it. A wall of holo displays showed feeds of various news channels and sporting events.

Kylo kept his head down, unable to avoid cracking a smirk as the nearest screen shared current events, his own face briefly making an appearance to show a highlight of his impassioned speech in the Senate. It led to a segment following reconstruction efforts across the Republic, before moving onto a sensationalized account of the Empire's actions. While Phasma's efforts to reclaim First Order territories had been largely successful, Kylo frowned when the point was raised that he hadn't been seen on the battlefield since Tatooine, and speculation of why he no longer wielded his once infamous lightsaber.

“Man, that Kylo Ren is a punk bitch.” Spat one of the bounty hunters. Matt bristled, but Kylo put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“Yeah, those damn imperial fanboys don't know when to call it quits, I thought it fell like a year ago, but everyone thought that the empire was gone for good too.”

“Yeah, ‘Enforcer?’ Shit, he's just a jumped up Vader cosplayer.”

“What about that pansy Emperor though, skinny fuck like that's just begging to be dicked down.”

Suddenly, the entire table flipped, shoving the entire row of toughs over onto the ground and into the next table, the occupants of which took exception to this encroachment. Within seconds of the first fist flying, the entire cantina erupted into a brawl.

“Oops.” Smirked Kylo, standing with his half finished drink in hand. Matt was stunned, trying to track the several potential threats closing in on his seat. Kylo stood at his back defensively, quickly dropping anyone who moved too close. Matt wasn't sure whether or not to keep his head down or join the fight. His babies seemed to sense his unrest and started squirming. His eyes caught sight of someone drawing a blaster, and before he was sure what he was doing he had flung his stool into the assailant, knocking them to the ground where they were quickly overwhelmed.

Kylo looked up, startled and then smiled at Matt, before throwing his elbow into an alien’s face. Matt grabbed another chair to wield as he knew that any close quarters combat would put him at risk, but he had to admit that he had missed these kinds of fights, often between off duty stormtroopers with a grudge in disused hallways and storage closets. He caught sight of Kiyara slipping back into the room, but he could tell that shi was actively masking hir presence with the Force. Shi hopped over the bar and started helping hirself to the top shelf liquors as the bartenders struggled to take control of the room.

Kylo turned to note the sight and nodded when the alien gestured to the door. With any luck, the brawl had ensured that no one would remember that they had been there.

~

To soothe their nerves, Techie and Hux went for a walk with their daughters. Max was an enthusiastic playmate for Rowan, and more than responsible enough to look after her alone, so the brothers were free to stroll at their leisure as the girls ran ahead. They'd nearly managed to calm down before a piercing scream echoed through the woods. The men bolted to their girls, but Rowan was giggling. Max was staring across a clearing at Stitches.

Hux had almost managed to forget about the beast and what it entailed, but even though he knew Rowan was in no danger from her pet, his instincts led him to pull her to him.

The nexu was still not fully grown, but still significantly larger than a man. It's crescent shaped maw was currently carrying a struggling creature half again its size. The prey animal was still struggling, lean legs kicking frantically in a way that only made its blood spill faster.

Max was still staring in horror, covering her mouth, as Techie put a nervous hand on her shoulder. Rowan was gurgling happily and pointing, delighted to share the sight of her companion's successful hunt with her family.

Hux took a moment to compose himself. “Rowan, darling, it isn't nice to play with your food. Have Stitches finish his meal, please.”

Rowan looked confused, frowning at her father's stern demeanor before sighing. Evidently Stitches seemed to get the message and crunched down on his captive prey, dropping it to the ground before tearing into it. The men turned their daughters from the gory sight, but Rowan continued to look over her father's shoulder with a cheerful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole side plot came to me after watching the Trouble with Tribbles.
> 
> Also, Rowan might seem super creepy but as a kid one of my favorite moments of entertainment was waiting for our snake to eat live prey so...


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft and some not so soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished moving and I still have a few chapters of buffer. Hopefully my writing juices will start flowing again and maybe I can finish this fic some time soon.

“Sorry for dragging you into a barfight.” Kylo apologized later, as the blur of hyperspace flashed outside the old fighter.

“Well, I almost started it myself, so, thanks for _trying_ to keep me out of trouble.” Matt rubbed his neck.

“It means a lot to me that you were ready to defend my honor.” The Knight admitted.

“Well, I mean, I owe everything to you... If I didn't have you to look up to I don't think that I would have made it in the Order. I came close to being sent to the mines more than a few times.”

“I know... It was good fortune that you were willing to be my workout buddy, you and Phasma were the closest thing I had to friends there. I thought that I didn't need any at first, tried to embrace the pain of loneliness to fuel the Dark but... Sometimes the only that kept me going was knowing that I had a match with you to look forward to.”

Matt looked down, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose, feeling the tip of his ears heat. “Thanks.”

“I didn't have any siblings growing up, well, Rey doesn't count... But I like to think that if I'd had a brother it'd be you.”

Matt gasped and bit his lip, feeling tears well up in his eyes, speechless at the poignant sentiment.

“Also, I don't know if you noticed, you're still not great with control, but when you threw that chair, you used the Force to do it. Impressively so.”

“I didn't... Notice, I mean... It just... Someone was gonna shoot you so I did what I had to.” Matt explained.

“Well, thanks. And I would be proud to call you my brother.” Kylo put a hand on his shoulder.

~

Hux was livid, seething as he waited for the craft to land. Poe had been dragged out to witness the dressing down and his droid was cowering. Techie was standing back, restlessly.

“What the hell were you thinking!” He screamed, the trio emerging from the craft flinched. The hyænid looked ready to bolt back onto the ship and Kylo was clearly considering the idea. Matt just stiffly edged to the side.

Kylo raised his hands soothingly as Hux stepped close enough to scream into his face.

“I didn't even know that you were going anywhere until you were gone, and then you didn't even answer your com! For all I knew you'd been captured by slavers and halfway across the Galaxy! What am I supposed to do if you go out and get your damn fool self killed on one of these stupid jaunts?”

“I mean, I'm much more likely to get killed on Imperial or Senate business so-”

“That's not the point! We discuss the risks for those, we develop comprehensive strategies and fail-safes together, what did you even hope to accomplish, heading out to some outlaw space station to rub elbows with the scum of the universe! What back up did you even have?”

“Hux we-”

Hux whirled. “Where do you think you're going, Skyfall?”

The alien cringed. “We need to debrief... And the mission, didn't Poe tell you that we were following up on a lead about your mother?”

This finally gave Hux pause.

Matt had thought he'd gotten off easy avoiding the direct fury of Hux’ tongue-lashing, until he met Techie's wide wet eyes.

“I was so worried about you... What if something had happened to you, or... Or the babies?” The slicer gasped, putting his hands over his mouth as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

Awkwardly, Poe cleared his throat. “If you would, we should handle this debriefing in my office.”

~

“So, I'm afraid I didn't get a conclusive answer, but we've ruled out several possibilities. The records indicated that she was taken as a personal slave, but the identity of the buyer is unclear. Odds are it was an exchange which happened in person and even with the best Intel we have we can't back trace the security feeds of a decade ago that are deleted routinely. We found some papertrail, bookkeeping done on flimsi, but the broker uses a personal shorthand that we don't have any reference to.” Kiyara explained, producing a ratty book and a stack of beaten files.

“So nothing of value then.” Hux scoffed.

“Look, I'm not an agent of either of your governments, I am a solid freelancer and that is the only way you could have gotten any of this. You put an actual agent in there and they'll be merchandise themselves in a blink. Poe knows it, I've had to buy people back for the Resistance. Hell, there are places and people _I_ don't deal with because I'll be put on the market right next to my own trade. One of the hardest parts of my job was making the right contacts who didn't see me the same as the creatures I procure.”

“I'm sure it's not nothing, I might be able to find something through cross referencing.” Techie muttered, looking at the highlighted sections of the media Kiyara had acquired from hir mysterious contact.

Shi shrugged. “Wish I could have made a direct connection between slicers, I think DJ would work well with you, but he won't be caught sniffing too close to any official business if he can help it. Favors the smaller cons.” Shi rubbed hir temples. “Hux, I need you to understand that I am putting myself and my livelihood at great personal risk just to get you rumors.”

“Why?”

“Because if I can give Rowan one grandmother it's better than nothing.”

A pall of silence fell over the group.

~

“Are you okay?” Matt asked after they'd left the meeting.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Techie mumbled, his eyes whirring in agitation as he ran scans on his datapad.

“It's okay not to be fine, you know. I'm really sorry that I put myself at risk like that, I really thought that nothing would happen.” He reassured, rubbing his hand over Techie's back.

“It's not that...”

Matt almost stopped short. “What is it?”

“I'm still upset that you took off without asking but... I've been thinking and... I realized...” Techie did stop, hands dropping to his sides, eyes squeezed closed as he took deep bracing breaths. “I was worried about if something happened to you, or what you would do if something happened to me or...” He took another gasping breath. “What I'm trying to say is... Especially because of the babies... I've been a ... I don't even deserve to be called a parent for what I was in the past, but... I want to do right by the twins, I want to do right by you. I want to earn the right to call myself a father and... Matt... Mattie... Will you marry me?”

Matt was stunned, almost woozy, he wasn't sure if blood was rushing into or out of his face and his guts turned. He stepped forward, putting his hand on Techie's tearful face, feeling his own spill over. “Oh, love... Honey... Of course I'll marry you.” He kissed him soundly, pulling him close. “I was worried that you didn't want me.” He admitted quietly.

Techie's shoulders shook with sobs and brittle laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I wanted them to fight because I feel like they've gotten too soft and have been getting along too well lately. Time to take a break from being each other's whole world and embrace some of the other people in their lives.
> 
> Also I live for a Techie who is low-key super manipulative.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightsiders are reunited and the main pairing gets into some actual Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: all right let's look and see what this chapter is....
> 
> Oh, well
> 
> Enjoy the feels

Poe wanted a drink, but it was far too early in his day to be getting drunk. Instead he was scanning in the new documents himself as he wanted to keep the details of the investigation limited to the highest levels. He didn't even hear the chirp of his com unit and was struggling to keep his eyes focused on the texts he was running the laser probe over. It took BB8 rolling into his shin to look up, haggard and confused by the rapid fire binary.

As the meaning dawned on him, the door to his office burst open and Finn was hugging him, soon followed by Rey. Rose hung in the doorway, amused.

“All right, you may as well join us too.” Poe called. A series of beeps and whistles came from his shin. “Of course you too, buddy.”

The hug lasted longer than expected, but Poe realized as he sank back into his seat how desperately he'd needed the contact.

“Sorry I'm so out of it, you guys, give me a moment to clean up in here and then I want you to tell me everything.” He marked off his place and stacked the folders neatly into a hidden, locked compartment of his desk. He hoped Techie would forgive the delay, despite his outwardly timid nature, the slicer had a way of making sure that he got what he wanted, clearly, he really was Hux’ brother.

~

“I can't believe that you started a bar fight of all things.” Hux groaned, face in his hands as Kylo obediently rubbed his feet.

“I wasn't going to sit there and listen to a bunch of lowlifes talk about violating you. Besides, bar fights like that happen all the time, hell, I certainly didn't learn to fight the way I do from _Luke_. My dad was bringing me through brawls as soon as I could walk. Hells, my mom taught me how to fight and fight dirty before I'd even started training in the Force. I was in no danger.”

“Matt said you were about to be shot.”

“But I wasn't, and I could have stopped the bolt if the guy had.”

“And then you would have drawn even more attention to yourself by using the Force openly in a cantina full of the most desperate gutter slime in the Galaxy.”

“No, I, you know I've been practicing with Skyfall's technique, to bend bolts so it looks like they're just glancing blows.”

“What about Matt and the twins? Did you stop to think about the danger you were putting them in?”

“Hux, I stopped _Matt_ from _starting_ the fight. The way I did it it wasn't clear who instigated so we weren't specifically targeted or tied to Imperial sentiments.”

Hux grumbled and settled back against the headboard. “You can't just do things impulsively like that anymore, you have to be here, for the kids, for... For me.”

“Oh, love, you know that I'll never leave you or them behind, I only fight so I can keep you safe, and try to make you happy.”

Hux sighed, the fight going out of him. “I know, and I know that you only did it for me. I suppose I should appreciate the sacrifice you made having to spend so much time with Skyfall for me.”

Kylo laughed. “Shi’s really not that bad once you realize that shi’s only obnoxious for the attention. Act unaffected and shi carries on less gratingly.”

“I am a master at being unaffected.” Hux scoffed.

Kylo grinned, but wisely said nothing as Hux glared petulantly.

“Don't look at me in that tone of voice.” He groaned.

“Who taught you that one?” Kylo chuckled.

“I don't know, honestly, the way people banter around here I can barely keep up.” He certainly looked exhausted by the very thought. Kylo smirked, knowing that despite his pride, Hux had terrible instincts when it came to practical jokes, especially when he was the butt of them.

“You do alright by it, your snark was the first thing I liked about you. It's probably not healthy the way my parents bickered but I always considered it a form of affection, so, sometimes I used to just rile you up because it felt familiar... I guess in a way, you've always felt like home to me.”

Hux averted his gaze, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks, not to mention tears in his eyes. “Isn't it about time for lunch? Should we send a droid?”

Kylo's expression flattened, smile strained, but he knew too well by now that Hux could only bear to deal with so much emotional transparency before he needed to suppress it again. Still, there was a part of him that didn't lose hope, that someday, Hux would learn to let his guard down completely, at least for him. “Do you want me to order or do you want to do it? I don't have any particular preference.”

“Just the usual for me, I try to keep to the diet as much as possible.” Hux sighed.

Kylo bit his lip, ducking his head to hide a smirk, knowing just how often Hux broke his diet. “Sure thing.” He managed evenly, taking his datapad off the side table and putting in an order. It had taken some time for Hux to get over his aversion to certain foods after the poisoning, but had been eating well the last weeks since they'd returned from Tatooine. Regardless, security had been increased and the number of people privy to their personal information had been significantly lessened, even if the tragic attack had been an anomaly.

With that in mind, he shouldn't have been surprised that it was the pair of the Resistance’s oldest droids that brought their food. He tried not to glare, tried not to be suspicious of their carefully withdrawn conversation, well C3PO at least, R2D2 was ever the opinionated sort, chirping and beeping rudely, reminding Kylo why he'd usually fetch their meals himself. He restrained himself from kicking the stout droid as he took the trays with as much grace as he could handle.

“I have to admit, that droid knows a stunning amount of obscenities.” Hux mused, standing to help set the small table in their room.

“Quite so, R2 is fond of his vulgarities, insists that they're a sign of his sophistication rather than crassness.” C3PO tutted, his counterpart responding with appropriately rude whistles.

“It is rather quiet dining with just us anymore. Perhaps we should start organizing the larger dinners again.” Between that awful night, Hux’ confinement to bedrest and the subsequent deployments, those who’d once gathered as a family in Leia's presence had split among themselves.

“I think that is a great idea, should I notify the others and plan for tonight?” C3PO commented.

“Might as well, I heard that Poe's friends came back today, they'll certainly want to celebrate.” Kylo replied glumly, standing at his place over his plate, waiting for the droids to leave before he could settle.

“I doubt that they'd want us present then.” Hux grumbled, prodding his plate with a similar lack of enthusiasm.

“Well, the rest of your family will, I shall send an alert when I have the details, come now R2, let us leave them in peace.” The droid gasped in offense as the stouter shared his particular opinion but rolled out the door with the more anthropomorphic robot.

“I doubt I need to tell you that you should be careful what you say around them, everything they hear gets back to my mo-” Kylo froze, eyes widening not just at what he had almost said but at the implication. He sat down with a thud, meal forgotten.

Hux had been expecting to see this reaction eventually, especially as the memorial ceremony was to be held soon, but it still bothered him to see the mood so effectively derailed by a single errant thought. He understood that it was good to grieve openly, but it had never been his strong suit to cope with it.

“I just... She seemed untouchable... Like the Force itself, an element of nature...” Kylo was holding his head in his hands, fat drops of tears leaking through his fingers.

Hux stood slowly, walking over to put a sympathetic hand on Kylo's shoulder, secretly wishing that this had happened with literally anyone else around but just the two of them. He knew Kylo was hurting, could imagine what it must be like for him, to have lost what he had only so recently regained. Hux knew Kylo still had yet to come to terms with what he had done to his father, for all that he seemed to be making progress on the issue. Hux didn't question and didn't investigate it, respecting Kylo's privacy, but suspected that he had been seeing one of the counselors on staff, especially evident in the way he'd noticeably been practicing steadily more anger management techniques.

“At least she was at peace when she passed, she was so happy that you came back to her, she showed me more kindness than I'd ever deserved.” Hux was afraid he was babbling and his own eyes suspiciously wet. Kylo reached out and hugged him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decent odds we'll start seeing delays in this fic's update schedule Soon™ because I haven't been writing and even one of the buffer chapters needs some significant work before updating.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit wonky in places but I'm just starting to accept that that's just the nature of writing my fanfics without a dedicated beta and basically going straight from rough draft to publishing.

It was tense as conversation suddenly dropped off when Hux and Kylo entered the dining room. Kylo paused but Hux continued to his seat as if he didn't notice. Max met up with Kylo as he took his seat, helping Rowan down from his arms. Stitches was waiting under the table, no doubt eager for table scraps, and naturally Skyfall was in attendance to tend him while separate from his primary bonded companion. Soon the creature would outgrow even that retreat, Hux wasn't certain that they would even be able to keep it indoors once fully grown.

Techie smiled at his brother as Matt looked around for direction. Hux couldn't help a scowl when he saw that Poe was seated where Leia had customarily sat, unaware until that moment how much he'd resented the other man for assuming her duties and position. Luke's lips pressed in a line as if sensing the thought and Hux’ eyes moved on. He felt himself sighing as he realized that it would be some time before Phasma would rejoin them, and possibly would never speak again, not that she'd ever been one for idle conversation.

Poe, for his part, was immersed in a new chat with Finn, Rey and Rose. Hux had gathered that the four of them made up some form of intimate relationship but wasn't sure that he understood or wanted to know more about the nature of that arrangement. The meal was served by the droids as was customary, and Hux realized that he'd never noticed how unusual it was that they were always treated with the same respect as organic beings. Logically he knew that the Republic had a liberal deference for droids, but it was rare in Imperial society, an uncommon non-conformity in himself.

Still the golden chatterbox tried his patience and he was glad it lingered at the other end of the table. There was a raucous conversation between Skyfall, the Wookie and the two Astromech droids that he was just grateful wasn't being discussed in Basic. He considered the fact that the small orange and white orb which had once been the source of all their troubles was now a commonplace fixture in their daily lives.

“So,” Poe spoke up suddenly, in the casual manner that seemed at odds with the cadence of his command voice. “Luke and I have been discussing an idea that we thought we should probably run by you. I know Ben talked about releasing basic Jedi teachings to the public, but I was thinking that we might want to focus on implementing some more structured training in our command.”

“You're talking about training soldiers in the Force.” Kylo noted.

“Well, not so much soldiers, but it would be an immense advantage if my operatives had a reliable method of determining basic intent, whether a contact or crowd is hostile or a statement is genuine.” Poe explained.

Luke seemed withdrawn, uneasy.

“Well, if we were to train soldiers, I would want to be in charge of that.” Kylo insisted. “Hux, what do you think?”

Hux steepled his fingers thoughtfully, his mind already considering scenarios. “Obviously, I think that we should take full advantage of any asset at our disposal. In fact I think that it is an oversight on our part not to have considered this already, though Snoke and his followers fell, I am certain that there must be other entities who would use the same approach. Indeed, we've already been caught off guard.”

Luke nodded grimly, sighing as if in defeat.

~

It occurred to Hux that he'd never been alone in a room with Rey before as the rest of their family had filtered out of the dining room engrossed in different subjects. She avoided him and Kylo as a matter of course except when she was required to work with them.

“You still hate us so much.” He commented, breaking the tense silence.

Her nose wrinkled as she scowled. “You're both monsters, he killed our father in front of me and you've murdered trillions without hesitation.”

“I don't suppose that it would help my case that I had my own father killed.” Hux was certain that this was precisely the sort of conversation that he would rather be holding over a smoking session. He palmed his belly just for something to do with his hands.

“Why would you do that?” She asked, voice fragile.

“He was a terrible man, whatever it is I am that you hate so much, I became to survive him. I had to be perfect, peerless and untouchable, yet still I was never good enough for him.”

Rey’s shock was evident. Jakku had been full of abused children, but most were orphaned, or abandoned like herself. She should have known better now than to keep assuming that families were supposed to love one another, but it was still more startling to look at the imposing red haired man, so diabolical, authoritarian and arrogant, to consider that he was once only a boy, yet another victim of Imperial cruelty.

“What would you be if you could choose?” She managed to keep her voice even, trying to make peace between the two ideas.

He closed his eyes as he considered the question, smiling softly as he answered. “I think who I'm becoming now.”

“Right, you always wanted to be Emperor, have the Galaxy served on a silver platter.” She grumbled, still feeling off-kilter from the apparent dichotomy of the other.

“Well, that is a bonus.” He grinned icily. “But in all truthfulness.... And I think that you will understand this better than most... I'm just happy to be a part of a real family... Even if you hate me.”

She grimaced. “Don't remind me.” He'd never really taken the time to consider her much before, still so young and naive, picturing the universe in clear cut black and white morality, good vs evil and no place in between. It spoke a great deal of her strength of character that she had emerged as such from the sands of Jakku, he'd known too many other survivors without the chance of such diligence. Reconditioning hadn't been enough to make all of them fit for the Order.

Rey’s defensiveness, coupled with her clear vulnerability filled him with a familiar sense of warmth, oddly reminiscent of the way he'd been as a child, still was even, in a lot of ways. He almost wished that he could be closer to her, to actually act like she was his little sister, to hold her and kiss her forehead, tell her everything was alright, as if it would somehow work to soothe the sad child in his heart. He snorted, shaking his head at such maudlin thoughts, blaming the hormones of his pregnancy for the unusual wash of emotion. Rey didn't need protecting, least of all what he could offer, after all she'd taken down his husband untrained.

“Rowan's lucky to have you as an aunt.” He offered finally, not giving into the urge to put a hand on her shoulder, instead clasping them together behind his back as he straightened his posture against the aching of his back. “It's been a long day, I'm afraid that I will need to retire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Leia's memorial and the Techienician wedding. If you have any suggestions for input on those please let me know because I am still well below word count and can't figure out vows or finish mining my own feelings about Carrie being gone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is given a memorial ceremony and then there's a Techienician wedding ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kicking my ass, I wrote a few chapters beyond this fairly easy but I got stuck on trying to find words.
> 
> I'm done moving so in theory I will get more writing done but who can predict what my brain goblins choose to produce

Kylo stared up at the statue of his mother, and tried not to let the distaste show on his smoothed over, painted face. A similar monument had been erected in honor of his adoptive grandfather on Hosnian Prime, and he felt a bitter smile tease the corner of his mouth. _Look how well that turned out._ It was a morbid thought, but so was all of this. He'd been satisfied with the small devotional send-off the day after she'd passed. Only the people who mattered had been there, none of this sycophantic and vainglorious showboating.

Leia would have hated it, but like his mother, as she had well taught him, that this was the cost of power.

Thinking of Bail reminded him of the fact that he'd inherited the man's Senate robes, had unknowingly worn them during his wedding, but he'd been so invested in the ceremony he could have been naked and not noticed. Padme's wardrobe was wrapped and stored for Rowan's future use. He wondered what Anakin would have made of it all. From a humble slave, to a Jedi Knight and then the most feared Sith Lord in the Galaxy.

It was only fitting for all these thoughts to plague him on this day, on Naboo of all places, where the ghosts of the past were especially prevalent. He was very glad that 'Ben Solo’ had been 'missing’ when his father's memorial had been built and dedicated on Corellia a year or so prior.

He stood at a podium and spoke words that Hux had helped him write, since his own feelings had already been shared when it was important. 

“My mother needed no introduction; wherever she went, her presence commanded respect, even among those who disdained her reputation. I don't need to tell you that she was amazing, her actions always spoke for themselves. She inspired by being herself, amongst the most venerated nobility or the lowest of scoundrels, she held herself with a poise and Grace that few could hope to match.”

He chuckled. “She would have hated all of this. For all that her honor can not be outstated, and that she could be overbearing, she did not exaggerate her greatness. She always preferred to act, rather than pontificate. She was a force of nature, and then perhaps it is that nature of the Force, that she died as she lived, fighting to protect those who could not defend themselves.”

This was just another political engagement, another stage where he was to play the act of being a dead man, or worse, one who had never existed at all. He'd had some input of course, it would never work if the words were not made his own, but the impersonal address was for the benefit of a Galaxy which preferred to pretend to care more than actually make a difference. He wondered often as he was drawn further into the Senatorial business how little actual power there was in the position. Aside from that, Hux and their advisors were the real agents of his carefully acted appearances, every move was made under the pressure of so many complicated interests.

He took note of Hux’ personal speech, knew that his husband had allowed more sincerity than customary into his words, the emotions trying his composure with organic feelings. It was all the more grim in contrast to the artificial addresses of other dignitaries who spoke. A vigil would be held over the next few cycles, allowing all who had their offerings to have their time to offer support, but Kylo would have left at the first opportunity if it were up to him.

Hux kept them for the socially acceptable length of time and Kylo bit back the accusation that Hux was acting like he was the hopeful Senatorial candidate. He knew full well that it was closer to the actual truth, only his manufactured celebrity making him a stronger candidate through recognition alone.

Though he was used to bulky clothing as a warrior, the robes felt like he was swimming through tar, it wasn't uncomfortably warm but the inner layers were becoming damp with perspiration. It was yet another aspect of their deception, obscuring his body's form so that Matt was a viable misdirection. Conveniently, it also led to a general underestimation of his own fitness and power. He'd used it to his own benefit already, simply navigating the crowds.

~

The real reason for their lingering was that Matt and Techie would have their own discreet wedding ceremony while visiting the same place their now brothers were wed. It was naturally smaller, nigh clandestine as there was a slight risk that the discovery of body doubles could rightly cause suspicion.

Techie was well kempt, he had borrowed Hux’ nuptial suit and his hair had been intricately braided by Kylo. Hux was practically more anxious than his brother, micromanaging everything and especially catering to every possible whim Techie could conceivably have, whether or not the man actually desired it. Techie appreciated the concern, and went along with it mostly for Hux’ sake.

While Techie kept a remarkably composed mein, Kylo struggled to keep Matt grounded. The knight had been tempted to buck tradition and call Techie in to soothe his groom’s nerves but everyone had categorically rejected the idea citing superstition.

It didn't help that it had been somewhat difficult to provide for Matt's formal attire at such relatively short notice. He was less keen on the idea of borrowing from Bail's wardrobe, while he was willing to bear it for the necessity of official business, he wanted to wear something more special for what was to be the most important event of his life.

Thankfully, they were acquainted with the right connections to have something tailored to the big man's needs and tastes. It was a fine bespoke black suit, contrasting the different fabric textures of silks, satins and cotton. 

Luke officiated again, but the words were more casual and succinct. “We all know why we're here, and we are all the closest of friends and family. It is with great joy that we all join two of our dearest friends in holy matrimony.”

Hux and Kylo stood as best man for their respective brothers. Max performed as ring bearer, Rowan an enthusiastic flower girl.

Matt spoke his vows first, but it came out more as a rambling story.

“When I first saw you, I knew that you were special, you were so bright and shining. You looked at me like no one ever had. It wasn't just that you wanted me, although I could hardly believe it at the time, but you actually saw me as somebody worth a damn, who didn't care whether I was useful or useless, you just wanted to spend time with me. I felt so clumsy around you, you're so graceful and seemed so delicate, I was so afraid that I'd hurt you, that I'd break you... But you were always there for me, every step of the way, no matter how bad things seemed, and I just hope that I can do the same for you.”

Matt's speech was uneven, stammering in parts and going off script, the whole time visibly sweating profusely and shaking slightly. Techie and Kylo both gave him a concerned glance to check if he was feeling healthy. He nodded stiffly and squeezed Techie's hands with a determined if shaky smile.

Assured that his husband was not about to be sick, pass out or go into labor, Techie shared his own vows.

“We haven't known each other long, but it feels like it was always meant to be. I offer my heart to be home to you and our children. I hope that we can raise them to be happy souls.  
I hope that we keep having adventures even as we grow old together. Life is like a storm, and ours have been especially turbulent, and I can't help but think of what you told me one day, as the sun came out to shine on what had been a particularly dreary day: ‘After the rain comes the rainbow’.”

There was dinner, cake and refreshments, an hour or so of dancing before everyone retired for the night, as they'd be returning to their home base the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist I had to add that closing line. I feel bad that I didn't write them a wedding night scene but then, they had a long day, I bet Matt finally passed out for a much needed rest as soon as he got to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey finally have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only one more chapter written before I am out of buffer, despite that I have been writing again lately, I am not overly optimistic about keeping up the current update schedule.

“Why did you do it?” Rey asked Kylo abruptly, the two of them training alone.

“What?” Literally and metaphorically the Knight was caught off guard as Rey’s practice staff slapped his bicep, where it would certainly bruise.

“How could you? Kill y- _our_ father?” She demanded, a little more firmly, even as her voice wavered.

Kylo stood back, drawing away as if it were a physical representation of the distance he needed from the subject. “I told you. I did what I thought I had to.”

“No!” She struck out and he was barely fast enough to block and dodge her suddenly reinvigorated attack. “Tell me the truth, tell me what you were really thinking!”

He swallowed and dropped his training staff, turning his back on her. He walked to where his water bottle sat and took a long swig, as if his tears would be hidden by his sweat soaked hair.

She followed, staff in a low position, on edge but non-threatening. “Tell me.” She carefully set a hand on his arm, pulling back when he hissed and flinched, both of them having forgotten that she had just struck him there.

“Fine.” He growled, putting his back to and sliding down the wall into a crouch. She sat at his feet, waiting expectantly. “We both knew that only one of us would be leaving that bridge... I handed him my lightsaber... He could have done anything with it, should have, hell, thrown it down the shaft... I... I didn't see a way out... I knew what Snoke wanted me to do but...”

He stared up at the ceiling.

“But...” She prompted when he was silent for several long seconds.

“No one understands. Snoke wasn't just... Everyone acts like I was supposed to know that he was wrong and bad... No one knows what it was like, they all just thought it was me... They can apologize all they like, and I know that they tried but... I was left alone with a demon. He was always there. Everyone else came and left at their own convenience. I was just supposed to suppress all of the bad things inside me, and it was all my fault that I couldn't hold it all inside...

“He was the only person who told me that I was okay to be who I was... And I know, I know _now_ , that I was stupid to believe him, that everything he ever told or offered me was a lie, but I _didn't_ then. Hell, when I first worked up the nerve to tell anyone about it, they just thought that I was crazy, tried to talk me into taking medication.” He screamed into his hands.

“Maybe it would have helped, I don't know, but I knew that what was wrong with me wasn't just some lack of discipline like everyone thought. That I was just a spoiled brat trying to get everyone's attention, thought I was more important than the whole Galaxy.” His hands were twisting in his hair in a way that could only have been painful.

“There are still days I wish I was, that I could just burn it all down and be done with everything...

“But he couldn't do it. He couldn't end me, and I knew that was the only way to stop what I was becoming, I know that's why Luke tried to kill me-”

“He didn't! He just-”

“'Had a moment of weakness’, I know. We talked." He swallowed. "It doesn't matter. I thought that those were my only options, death or Snoke, and for a long time I was more afraid of death than I was of myself. Until it stopped mattering, nothing mattered, I was just always in pain, and Snoke, well... Once I went to him it wasn't the same, he wasn't the encouraging voice in my head anymore. Those were tools for an ignorant child, he had told me, and if I was to be a man I had to prove myself.” He sneered.

“So I got disapproval instead. I did everything, I followed every command, and it was never enough, it was always my fault, I was never able to be the perfect tool I was meant to be.” He snorted bitterly.

“A perfect tool I was... So I thought that was the end for me, that I would finally, really, truly kill the boy who had once been Ben Solo, and his father with him. It was supposed to end, I was supposed to be free of the pain. But it didn't... I...” He hid his face in his hands again, choking back sobs as his shoulders shook breathlessly.

“It was like a fucking joke, like my whole life had been for nothing. I was so angry, and in so much pain, I barely remember fighting you, I only remember the pain, and the cold and the smell of my own blood, the smell of my lightsaber cutting him open, just watching him fall and fall over and over again... It never stopped, it still hasn't stopped... The only times I can find quiet is crawling into Hux’ head... Or spending time with our daughter... I... I only wish I had seen Snoke for what he was sooner; a parasite.

“He was strong with the Force, yes, but I was always stronger, he needed me and he kept me weak to fuel himself. He was never a source of raw power, certainly, he had finesse, I still don't know of any kind of Force bond strong enough to do what he'd done to me, Rowan is my daughter and I can't touch her mind the way he did mine, not that I would... I loved her from the first moment, before I could even recognize what I was seeing... And still, I can't make contact with her unless we're close by....

“It's a good example, really... Rowan and Stitches, I mean... The way she's altered him from being like others of his kind, Snoke was doing that to me, from my earliest existence, Mom could feel his presence and she was so blinded by her fear of the darkness in herself that she could never see it for herself until it was too late. By the time that they knew what Snoke was, I was already gone.”

Rey frowned, taking this all in. “But Rowan can barely stand to be apart from Stitches even in a different room... How did you handle killing Snoke? Why weren't you...” She frowned.

“Hux. Snoke would never have let us become what we are if he'd known we were even capable. He didn't understand the importance of human bonding, thought the sex was just that and disgusting to boot. Hell, it's what we told ourselves for the longest time. We were fools to think that he wasn't using us for his own agenda the whole time. He knew what would come of it, I suspect that he was the one who altered Hux’ medications, so that he got pregnant in the first place. Snoke lost patience with me, knew that he'd broken me by sending me to kill Han, that I was unstable and weak...”

“If he wanted Rowan so badly, why did he tell you to kill Hux? Why wasn't he in her brain like he did yours when you were a baby?”

“To lure us into a false sense of security, I was naive to think that he didn't know, didn't care, what Hux and I were doing. I should have known, honestly, he was always in my head, I couldn't have hid the way I was no longer devoted to him. I was thinking seditious thoughts before I even realized that I could. Honestly I think that it was even, always honestly, in the back of Hux’ mind. He would have done anything for power back then, and I was a very valuable source of it.” Kylo looked smug.

“Does Hux know? Have you told him any of this?”

Kylo shook his head with a sigh. “I don't want Hux to know that everything between us was a manipulation of Snoke."

Rey seemed startled. “But,”

“It wasn't _just_ that, we were still agents of our own free will, but he'd been pushing us to hate each other for far longer before deciding to let us try something else. There was always something more to us as well, neither of us could have faked or manufactured what we felt.”

“And now you truly love each other.” Rey smiled, hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Kylo blushed and dipped his head again. “Yeah, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I sure hope that nothing Kylo said here could be taken out of context ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux receives some troubling information.
> 
> Matt struggles to make himself feel useful, then eats a peach ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter I have written. I have started the next one and I'm almost done tying together events from here to the end and have lots of pieces of future chapters, but there might be a gap in updates.

_“I was thinking seditious thoughts before I even realized that I could. Honestly I think that it was even, always honestly, in the back of Hux’ mind. He would have done anything for power back then, and I was a very valuable sources of it.” Kylo looked smug._

_“Does Hux know? Have you told him any of this?”_

_Kylo shook his head with a sigh. “I don't want Hux to know that everything between us was a manipulation of Snoke."_

_Hux frowned, replaying the holo-recording. “Everything between us was a manipulation of Snoke.”_

It hurt to hear, of course, but he didn't doubt that it was genuine. He rubbed his abdomen, but it was for his own comfort as the baby was still enough to suggest sleep.

Someone had left the datacard on his desk and he hadn't found it until he was halfway through the day's stack of flimsi and folders. Anyone could have left it, slipped it into the pile with sleight of hand while delivering the reports, or even broken into his office to leave it behind. It was a worrying thought, certainly whomever was deciding to be play at being a concerned associate likely wasn't doing so for the greater good. 

He replayed it again, listening to his husband's tired admission. Certainly, it had been taken out of context. He replayed it again. It was worrying that whomever had recorded this had done so without discovery by its subjects. His fingers twitched to replay it again, though he knew the sound of it by heart now, the words echoing in his memory never to be forgotten.

Someone had done this intentionally, there was a motive at play, but to what ends? There were many avenues of attack one could choose, and one so intimately personal in nature was baffling. It wasn't a threat. It certainly wasn't a favor. Did he perhaps have a jilted suitor who envied their relationship? Did Ren? 

He replayed the words again, before snarling to himself. “Enough!” He leaned his hands on the desk and stood, taking a labored breath before sliding the offending device into a pocket. One way or another he would get to the bottom of this.

~

Matt bit his lip, feeling his tongue pressing through the corner of his mouth, body twitching, tense as his hands sweat over the controls. His craft was yawing dangerously, the instruments blaring to warn him of an impending crash. The weather was simply too turbulent for the small ship to navigate. It was one thing to pilot through the vacuum of space; atmospheres and gravity were far more demanding; take offs and landings most of all.

Matt cursed as the small shuttle collided with the ground, rolling and disintegrating. He tossed the controls at the screen where 'FAILURE’ flashed in big bold letters as if he needed to be reminded that a crash landing was not the desired result for the training sim. He groaned and rest his head in his hands, elbows pressing into the desk. He knew that it wasn't good for him to be getting so riled up, especially not over something so trivial as an exercise testing him at a task beyond his skill level.

He'd just been feeling so useless as he was given fewer duties and responsibilities. Especially compared to how hard Hux was always working, he felt like he was being treated like he was helpless. He'd decided to start training for piloting since practically everyone else could use a shuttle to travel between planets. When the senate campaign season started up again, and when Kylo and Hux had to return to leading the Empire, he didn't want to have to rely on other people to do everything for him.

He sighed, queuing in another scenario. Rather than taking the sessions like lessons, steadily progressing in difficulty to meet his skills, he preferred randomized level generation, so that he could never grow complacent while developing a skill that his life could eventually rely on. It had been part of why he'd started sparring with Kylo in the first place, why he begrudgingly agreed to start Force training. 

At first it had been boredom, restlessness trying to adapt from being a trooper to technician duties, but now it was more important. For most of his life, he had only really ever had himself to rely on and it was vital that he watch his own back, to defend himself. Unlike a lot of troopers, he'd never been able to rely on his squadmates. He'd been blamed for the fact that he couldn't fit in with them, but how was he supposed to when the rumors and bullying preceded him no matter where he was transferred?

His life was different now, he reminded himself, more neatly guiding a bulky transport through rolling winds. He had a family now, and they were his everything. He couldn't believe how such a wonderful responsibility had fallen into his lap, but he was determined to live up to it. He would be better than he'd ever been, he would train and perfect every skill he had, learn everything he needed, so that no matter what, they could rely on him, so that he could protect them.

He was just setting down when a blur of orange overflowed his vision. He looked up as Techie sat down sideways on what little was left of his lap. At six months, he was as large as someone full term with a single child and it was possible that the girls could be delivered at any time, as twins tended to come early.

“Hey, handsome.” Techie purred, stroking his soft hand over the rough stubble of Matt's jaw.

“Hey, yourself.” He huffed, leaning forward to meet his kiss. 

Techie braced his hands on the desk, parting his legs around Matt's thighs before twisting around to push his ass up suggestively. Matt drooled, eyeing the transparent apricot lace shielding the delicate pink pucker. He leaned forward again and took a generous lick, slurping up the prepared lubricant that had been flavored like peaches. Techie whined and wiggled his ass back against the treatment while Matt pushed the panties to the side.

He drank like he was dying of thirst, eagerly lapping up the mewling noises Techie was making, working him up, knowing that soon he would beg. Matt stood up, pushing the chair away and working his pants down his hips, stroking his readiness to take the edge off. Then he pulled the panties down to Techie's knees and planted his hands on his hips, eating him up until he was screaming for his cock.

Obliging, he slammed their hips together with a loud slap, surprised by his own power, his fervor. Techie whimpered appreciatively, wiggling his hips to encourage Matt to pick up the pace. The sound of skin slappin skin echoed in the room. Matt's glasses were sliding down his nose, sweat dripping down his face as he fucked his husband in desperation over the flight sim console. The reminder that they really, truly belonged to each other now was what put him over the edge, and he grasped to pull Techie with him.

They were shaking and panting for several moments, curled over the table like an abstract sculpture before Matt slumped back into the chair. Techie moaned at the loss before planting his leaking ass beside the controls. Their eyes met with lazy bliss as they smiled at one another, moving closer.

A polite knock at the door made them jerk apart, and Matt suddenly remembered that technically, this was a public room, rented out for use by the Base’s staff. They scrambled to straighten out their appearances as Matt hoarsely shouted. “Just a moment!”

Hux was standing at the door when Techie opened it, giving his brother a particular look. “I had a feeling that I would find you here when I saw that you weren't at your desk and Matt was booked in here.”

Techie giggled. “What do you need, Tidge?”

Hux’ face became a stern mask of professionalism again as he produced a datacube from his pocket. “This is a subject of the highest security level, I need you to track down who made it.”

Techie nodded, but held his brother's gaze as something significant passed between them.

“And, Matthew Kee-Lee, please make sure that you sanitize the work station for the courtesy of the next person to use it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this picture of a peach wearing panties that inspired me to write this, and I finished eating my own stash of peach rings last night. A week or two ago someone posted an image of a bunch of panties-wearing peaches and tagged them as various Donut characters so, one might say that the time was ripe.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good girls go to heaven, Bad Girls go everywhere.
> 
> Especially when they're mercenaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter, I only gave it a single editing pass rather than the customary three but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Finally entering the final stretch of this story and I am very excited about the idea of finally finishing this fic.
> 
> There will be one more part of the series set like 20 years in the future, but it's going to be crossover hell with even more OCs so it might not be everyone's cup of tea

“Hey dudes, guess what?!” Skyfall burst into the regularly scheduled Force training session with hir customary mad grin. The various lessons stilled as both the more advanced Force users and the new recruits alike regarded hir with curiosity. Shi looked back at the gathering of far more people than shi had been expecting from the first open lesson, and stilled hirself. “On second thought, this is probably privileged information.”

Soon shi was crowded into Poe's office along with Kylo, Hux, Luke, Rey and Finn. Once everyone had settled down shi reached into one of the many pockets of hir vest and dramatically revealed a small sliver of a Kyber crystal. “I found a mine. I was going to suggest that we all take a day trip to pick some up. Actually building some sabers would be a really good advanced lesson innit?”

Poe and Luke exchanged a significant look before turning to Rey and Finn. Kylo and Hux were taking note of that and the alien's impatient fidgeting.

“I think that we're going to have to talk about that. While sabers are, of course, incredibly effective weapons, you were right to limit the intel. I'm not sure that I want risk the possibility of them proliferating. Hux has already informed me of an existing security breech so it's best to hold privileged information close at hand.” Poe determined. It went unsaid that this left the only lightsabers to Rey and Finn. “Actually, I think that I'm going to have to ask for that crystal if you don't mind.”

“Fuck you, you're not.” The hyænid snarled, clutching it first to hir chest and then secreting it away to one of the many hidden pockets of hir vest. Shi backed towards the door defensively, hir fur bristling.

“Sorry... I just don't want to risk...” Poe began apologetically.

“Yeah, I know what you're risking, but I only answer to you because I _choose_ to, and you'd better fucking not forget that again before you try telling me what to do.” Shi spat, saliva dripping from hir sharp teeth.

Kylo raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the alien, catching his husband's eye. Neither had actually seen the being so worked up before.

“No, I mean it, I really didn't want to offend you-” Poe placated.

“I'm out.” Shi snorted, whirling, hackles still prickling high. Shi paused only to let Kylo and Hux move out of the way, though shi offered them a less aggravated expression, downright conspiratorial.

Luke sighed. “I've got a bad feeling about this.”

“Since the meeting is over, I think that we'll duck out, too.” Hux announced, slipping out the door, Kylo on his heels.

Poe was about to stop them but Rey shook her head. “Let them go.”

~

“You can teach me to build a saber, yeah?” Kiyara asked once shi was sure that they were well out of earshot.

“Of course.” Kylo had a sneaking suspicion what shi was doing, extra evident by the fact that shi was striding purposefully towards the hangar bay.

Rowan arrived on Stitches’ back as they stepped into the sunlight, Max breathlessly trying to catch up.

“Let's get out of here before he realizes that he should give you specific orders grounding you. I suggest conveniently losing your coms. _Max_ will pick them up, won't she?!” The alien added the last more loudly, as Hux seemed reluctant to part with his.

“Is this going to get you on the shit list?” Kylo asked.

Shi barked out a laugh. “I am a mercenary, I'm _always_ on the shit list. I only get away with as much as I do because certain people like me. Most of them are _dead_ now, but they figure that I can handle you guys and that's enough useful privilege for now. I doubt they'll let me handle anything fun after this so be careful with what you tell me off the record in the future.”

He was surprised that he was having to hurry to keep up with hir much shorter, if swift, stride. There was a sharp almost breaking quality to hir voice that set his nerves on edge, especially with hir agitated chattering. Hux was struggling to keep up and Kylo wrapped the Force around him to lessen the burden. 

Hux startled, and then snapped. “Why haven't you done that before?”

Kylo could tell that what he really was griping about was being moved by the Force without permission. He remembered the way Snoke was free with such violence. Kylo was glad that he hadn't ever hurt Hux that way, though the temptation had been there in the past. Snoke's orders had been absolute that he not harm the general, so he'd restrained his wrath to subordinates. The unbridled rage was an ongoing problem he was working on. It was fortunate that he was mostly left alone by the rank and file of the Resistance. The small party shuffled up the gangplank to the aging freighter before it had fully lowered and raised it as soon as they were all inside.

“Strap in, my boys, we're taking off without asking permission so it might get a little hairy. Kylo, be my copilot. Hux, hold onto your daughter and your butt because it might get a little bumpy.” Shi gave the orders matter of factly asserting that shi was the captain of the vessel. Stitches slithered into a padded kennel at the back of the cockpit.

They had an escort as they took off and the comms were flashing over all channels. Even had the Resistance been the sort to order such a thing, Skyfall quite clearly was willing to plow through the small fighters if they didn't get out of hir way, and despite the offenses, the lack of live fire meant that they weren't deadly serious about grounding the vessel.

“I'm really glad that I didn't tell him the coordinates, but I really wasn't expecting him to try to shaft you guys like that.” Shi explained as hir freighter jumped to hyperspace. “I'm sure that you'll be in trouble enough when we get back, and I think that I'm going to have to loan you a shuttle before I get anywhere near their airspace again any time soon. Hux, do you know enough about piloting that I can leave you at the helm while Kylo helps me build a saber?”

He nodded.

“Hey Rowan, why don't you take a nap, this is going to be a long trip.” The hyænid cooed. Kylo sensed the subtle Force push shi sent through Stitches. The toddler blinked, before nodding and joining her companion in his kennel. Hux wanted to object but recognized that it wasn't worth the fight. It was for the best that the toddler sleep unaware of the dubious actions of her guardians.

“I think that we'll save her saber building lesson until she's a little bit older, yeah?” Shi added in a low voice to better explain hir actions. “And for the record, I couldn't mind trick her effectively if I wanted to, and if I hadn't roused Stitches from a nap he wanted to go back to anyway, that wouldn't have been a possibility. She should get a crystal though, I'm not going to come back here for awhile and I am going to have Techie scrub my logs when I see him next.” Shi paused in the doorway. “I wonder if he can do it remotely, I'm sure he's already secured his own lines.”

Although Hux was anxious to learn how a saber was crafted, he did know the basic engineering principles and Kylo would certainly prefer to teach him privately. He occupied his time by becoming familiar with the freighter's controls, taking note of their destination coordinates for himself.

He knew when they returned by the cackling that preceded them, along with the tell tale thrum of a properly constructed lightsaber. He looked up to frown at the alien playfully waving hir new weapon around. Kylo kept his distance with a properly amused and satisfied expression.

“I will admit, the crackling of your old saber was more intimidating.” Hux noted aloud.

“It also exploded in my hand, so, I'm hoping that a new one will operate the correct way.” He sighed. “I do wish that we'd been able to recover the crystal shards though.”

“Even though they nearly killed you?” Hux replied drolly.

“Especially because it nearly killed me, I mean, it's only fair after what I put the poor thing through.”

“Skyfall... Isn't your saber a little short?” Hux noticed.

“Yeah, but I've got long arms and I have better control this way.” Shi rotated the blade in hir hands, demonstrating a rearward stabbing motion. The fine distance between the saber tip and hir belly during the maneuver was a tight enough space with the current length. “Nice having more than a knife.”

Hux hummed thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Poe just got a little carried away and was being fairly sensible. He, Luke and the other Jedi apprentices had an extensive conversation ahead of time about the possibility of lightsabers, and none of them were very enthusiastic about the idea of giving a new one to Kylo.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance admits that they need to reconsider their path going forward, Matt and Techie get called to actually do their jobs and the good freighter Discord touches down near some kyber mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot that it was update day. Half of this chapter was unplanned but important and the main part ended up overlong. Thankfully I could split it evenly into two chapters so that means I'm good for next week too.
> 
> I'm starting to catch up on fics that I've been reading and my living situation is stabilizing too, starting to actually unpack finally.

“I really fucked that up, didn't I?” Poe groaned, sinking back into his chair, knowing that they wouldn't find the freighter until its captain wanted it found.

“Well, you were only trying to follow through on what we had discussed, but maybe we should have given them an opportunity to discuss the subject with us.” Luke soothed.

Finn shivered. “I don't think so. I don't think that a conversation about it would have gone so well.” His back was aching just thinking about how such a dispute might have gone.

Luke sighed. “We should have tried involving them in the conversation before this... But I understand that we all have our own reasons to be hesitant to trust them with anything more than they've already been granted.”

“I still have nightmares...” Poe admitted, trailing off anxiously.

“We just need to trust in the Force.” Rey asserted. “The only spike of Darkness I felt was in Skyfall, but overall hir mood and temperament has been Light. Although Hux and Kylo aren't anything like paragons, neither has been quite as dangerous since arriving here. It's worrying that they closed themselves off, but I do think that they're good for each other.”

Luke nodded. “I agree. I won't lie, it makes me very, very nervous to know that they'll both be armed when we see them next. Even with all the training we've been doing, Kylo is still the strongest duelist in terms of technique and pure muscle. Rey still beats him but it's not a reliable indicator. At least we know that Hux doesn't have much, if any, physical training, and his condition has precluded him from much of the sparring lessons.”

“What about Matt and Techie though?” Finn asked.

“They have their own work to focus on, I wouldn't be too worried about them." Despite a rough start, the body doubles were considerably more genial than their brothers.

~

Techie was starting to nod off at his console when a knock at the door startled him awake. Matt stirred with an incoherent threat as Techie stretched. He was still blinking sleep away when he took in the messenger.

“Senator Ben Solo and his husband are expected to appear at an event. Since Kylo and Hux are unavailable, it falls to you two to step into their roles.” Max had told them about the sudden departure of their brothers earlier. Techie had helped himself to reviewing the scathing demands sent to their com units, dutifully deleting them as unread and unsent. Poe was a fool for having trusted Techie with so much of the network, but then, he probably would have helped himself to it anyway.

“Can't it wait? Call off sick?” Techie whined. He'd been working around the clock backtracing the console access points used to transfer data on the card Hux had entrusted to him. Naturally he'd watched the footage, but decided that it wasn't his place to question it until Hux dealt with it, _if_ he dealt with it. Techie was sorely tempted to share it with his husband for advice, but was pretty sure that it would be a bad idea for the very pregnant man to confront his idol over a possible misunderstanding. 

“It would be unwise to jeopardize the Senator’s career so early, especially because of his controversial positions.” The messenger explained patiently.

Techie thumped his head against the threshold. “Give me an hour to get packed and wake my husband.”

“You have twenty minutes to make the jump, fifteen until boarding.”

“Aww, fuck.” Techie dragged himself to Matt's side, sending a droid order for caf.

~

Kylo inhaled deeply of the subterranean scent, his skin tingling with the presence of the Force in the stone as much as excitement. There was no doubt that this was a vibrant Kyber deposit, and he was pretty sure that he could already feel the call of his new crystal and he was eager to see what color would grace him now.

Hux was less enthusiastic about the ambiance, the sensations had him gritting his teeth, jaw clenched. His stomach was churning and his unborn child was similarly lively. His daughter ran ahead shrieking with delight, the echoes of it only worsening Hux’ growing headache.

“Kylo, did you know that your dad was Force sensitive?” Skyfall asked casually, although the resonance of the cave gave hir voice a strangely sage quality.

“What?” Kylo narrowed his eyes at hir pronouncement.

Shi shrugged. “You never sensed it? I mean, it wasn't overwhelmingly powerful, like the rest of your family, but it was still a strong connection, even if he refused to acknowledge it as anything other than luck. As if anyone could be just that lucky, good and bad.”

“I... I never noticed...” Kylo felt the usual sense of loss that came to him whenever his father was mentioned, but this new information added to that a quiet sense of missed opportunity.

“Yeah, I think that's the real reason that you and your sister are such powerhouses, Skywalker and Solo lineages. I mean, not that the Force is strictly hereditary, but like tends to bond with like and it's unusual to have a significant divergence. That's part of why the Jedi were forbidden their families. In addition to that whole attachment thing, which was always absurd and I'm glad your uncle decided to do away with that, but it was feared that there would be a precedent for basically farming beings for Force sensitivity. Which there are dark traditions that allow one to steal the essence and power of another. If I recall correctly I think that was what Snoke was doing to you.”

“Don't remind me.” Kylo growled.

“Yeah, I imagine you don't need it. I'm still pissed about Poe trying to fuck you guys over, I really did want to share this discovery with everyone, but I guess I should have expected it. I mean, it's understandable, I don't think that _I_ would be terribly forgiving to people who had tortured me but... Hells, I'm not really big on chain of command and all, but letting personal grudges interfere with your responsibilities is just unprofessional.”

“I'm not sure that he's cut out to be a commanding officer, if we're being honest.” Hux snorted, glad to say it aloud.

“I'm always honest, you just need to worry about what I leave unsaid.” Shi grinned, eyes glinting bright in the glow of hir lantern.

“You don't leave a lot of that.” Kylo sniped and shi cackled.

“What can I say, I chatter. I prefer the quiet when I'm alone but I get a little manic when I'm socializing. My kind aren't really known for our people skills. It's probably why I like you assholes so much, I don't have to pretend about my feelings or worry about you guys pushing my boundaries, because you don't have that same degree of desperate human pack bonding. I know that I'm obnoxious, but try putting up with strangers trying to pet you all day and be glad I didn't end up as assholish as you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually just laughing with my friends earlier about how I'd like to wear one of those spiky vests out in public Because I don't like strangers getting too close to me. Fortunately, and of course, shockingly, I am not actually an Anthropomorphic Striped Hyena in real life so no one has ever actually tried to pet me without express permission.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyber Crystals are acquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing pretty good on writing, idk if I'll get far enough to do multiple updates a week again but I'm excited that the end is finally in sight. Stuff starts to pick up from here.
> 
> Also had a lot of fun learning about the different colors of kyber Crystals.

Though Hux was anxious that his daughter had wandered out of sight, he had learned well enough that the nexu was more than enough of a bodyguard for the girl.

“How did you find this place?” He asked of Skyfall. 

“Honestly, I don't know.” Shi shrugged sheepishly. “I was drinking one of the liquors I didn't recognize from the cantina and I woke up with a splitting headache, underground with my crystal in hand. I don't pilot drunk normally but apparently my crew couldn't keep me down.”

“Where are they? I was expecting to see at least a few of them.” Hux had noticed quickly that they had been the sole occupants of the freighter, but hadn't been in the mood to question the captain about it before.

“Left them on base, wasn't time to collect them, and I don't plan to pick them up from any of the usual rendezvous points because I don't trust Poe not to take my insubordination personally. Better than dealing with Leia though, had to wait years before dealing with her again. I never would have been in the good graces of the Republic, much less the Resistance, if not for Han. I still had _Imperial_ registration when I returned to the Galaxy proper.”

While the two of them were hanging back, Kylo was barely restraining himself from following his daughter's lead to run deep into the caverns to find his crystal.

“Daddy did you find your crystal yet?” Rowan called, voice warbling through the crystal cave.

“Not yet sweetie.” Kylo replied. 

Hux was wondering why he'd allowed himself to be roped into the mess, afraid he might vomit, considering returning to the ship and begging off on this errand. He had to stop, panting as he leaned against the wall.

He thought little of it until he tried to move, a sudden overwhelming feeling of unpleasantness nearly forcing him to his knees. He barely squinted his eyes open against the throbbing headache and something was shining almost blindingly from the wall. It was like staring directly into a yellow star and he put his hand back out to cover it, noticing that it felt oddly warm.

“Looks like your crystal found you.” Kylo murmured into his ear, lending his presence as a support. Hux waved him away, unsure when he'd returned to his side.

“Sure, fine, whatever.” The crystal fell into his hand almost without any effort on his part, as if it leapt into his hand by itself.

Rowan was beaming when she finally returned to her parents, the crystal in her hands a pure untainted white light. Kylo whistled with approval.

“It might pick up a color when you grow up but white is said to be one of the strongest types.” He informed her, crouching down to look at it with her.

“White is all the colors!” She giggled.

“Since she and I are done, I think that I'll head back to the ship.” Hux groaned.

“The baby needs his too!” The small child insisted. Hux blinked, his first instinct was to argue, but knew that Rowan, like both her fathers, was too stubborn to dissuade when so certain. Hux sighed and stretched his back.

“I suppose that we can't leave him wanting.”

Kylo didn't hesitate to locate his crystal, every step he took was directly toward its location and some part of him was savagely pleased that it's color was a vibrant orange, somewhere between the golden glow of Hux’ new crystal and Kylo's old red one.

“They're supposed to mean something, don't they? The colors.” Hux asked wearily, hoping that they would be done soon. He was hoping that Rowan would forget about her additional demands and that they could leave the cave already, but a small foot lodged itself in his kidney from the inside as if to chide him for the thought.

“Oh... Yeah... Well, Rowan's is focus, clarity, a sense of purpose beyond oneself. Skyfall’s naturally depicts hir moral ambiguity.” The alien snorted and grumbled to hirself. “Mine is strength, and yours represents intrigue. It's... Actually kind of unusual to have so many colors together. The Jedi order typically had Blue and Green from the Ilum caves, and any crystal can be bled to become red... But as you might imagine that doesn't always turn out for the best.” He smiled ruefully.

“White is _all_ the colors.” Rowan insisted. Hux grinned.

“It sure is, that’s because you can be anything you want.” He praised, crouching down to ruffle her hair. The child nodded seriously, but smiled proudly. “Now let's find one for your brother and get out of here. I am not a fan of Captain Skyfall's cooking.”

“Aww, you didn't like the blue porridge I made this morning?” Shi goaded. Hux gagged on reflex.

“Never again is too soon for that vile concoction.”

“It wasn't that bad.” Kylo snorted.

“You try eating it for two weeks straight and then tell me about how bad it is.” Hux snarled.

“Fair point.” Kylo conceded, still giddily fidgeting with his new crystal.

Hux felt uncomfortably under scrutiny as the party searched for the baby's crystal. On his own he would have dismissed it as a flight of fancy, but the others were so certain that the fetus was not just aware but actively drawn to a crystal that was calling him.

“Get that out of your mouth!” Hux snapped, seeing Rowan chewing idly at her new possession.

She looked at him balefully, and then started to wail when Kylo deftly snatched it from her grasp.

“Daddy's right, it's not for your mouth.”

“But it's mine!” She shrieked.

“And I will give it back to you when you learn not to chew on everything.” Kylo explained, exasperated.

Kiyara's ears were pinned flat to hir skull. “Kits are gonna teethe, better to let them get it out of their system on their own.”

“For one thing, she isn't a _kit_ and for another, I'm not sure that you have any right to comment on our parenting.” Hux scolded, though his daughter's hysterics were aggravating his already frayed nerves. The hyænid put hir hands up in surrender.

Hux felt accomplished when he'd successfully redirected the group back towards the exit. His step and spirits felt significantly lighter as sunlight dawned from the end of the tunnel.

Still, he had to sit and rest before they reached the end. He toed at the dirt idly while rubbing at his swollen ankles, considering that he should insist Kylo carry him the rest of the way, but not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“Huh.” He reached for a lump in the dirt before he could consider where he was putting his hand. It was as if he suddenly had a burst of energy.

“Oh, there it is.” Rowan chirped, her dramatic sniffles forgotten.

“Oh, shit, no wonder you were feeling so terrible, the little guy was trying to let us know we'd passed it.” Kylo reasoned. “Sorry about that.” He patted Hux’ belly. The man felt like breaking his husband's wrist in protest of both his patronizing tone and the distinct impression that the apology was directed at the uncomprehending baby rather than the one who'd suffered for their apparent oversight.

“It's gonna change color for him.” Rowan stated matter of factly.

“Oh, what color do you think?”

“Don't know yet.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Techie find a way to better pass the time as the Discord finds the wreckage of a ghost ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene was inspired by a conversation on Twitter https://twitter.com/KiyaraSabel/status/999786474047393792?s=19

The shuttle was cramped, their berthing barely able to fit their bodies and clearly not meant to. While Matt struggled to get comfortable, Techie was troubleshooting connection issues on his datapad. If nothing else he needed to review the information for the engagement, catch up on any particular local customs and run down the basic notes of who was who that he was expected to mingle with. 

He was incredibly anxious, had anticipated more time before he was expected to step into the shoes of another. Technically he wasn't even assuming the demeanor of his brother, but a fictional entity who was supposed to be the mild mannered and discreet partner of the senator. In theory it shouldn't be terribly difficult, but it was going to be a challenge simply to stay calm in a crowd.

And while Matt definitely shared the same kind of passion behind Kylo's performance as Ben, he didn't have nearly the extensive knowledge of policy and culture that came naturally to Kylo's upbringing but totally foreign to one brought up in the Order. There was so much that could go wrong and with the obstacles this trip had already started with, Techie didn't know how they were supposed to manage. He bit his lip, wondering if the attendant had even packed their wardrobe and if there would be time to improvise had they not. At least they had a reasonable budget accessible to them through the expense account.

He was tempted to get out and check, but Matt had insisted that his presence would help him sleep.

“Hey, babe.” Matt was sitting up with a sleepy grin. Techie returned a watery smile and then promptly startled as his large husband started to clamber over his lap.

“Mattie, be careful, my datapad...”

“You don't need this.” He stated, pulling the electronic device from Techie's slim hands.

“Matt!” Techie whined, not resisting nearly convincingly enough to stop his husband from setting his work aside.

“I can't sleep either, so I was thinking that we might find a different way to pass the time.” He purred, stroking Techie's neck with his large calloused fingers.

Techie sighed. “I think that you might be onto something there.” They kissed softly, before Matt huffed a laugh, grinding down on his slim hips.

“Definitely on top of something here.” He growled playfully.

“You're just so big, all of you.” Techie murmured, running his hands over the powerful thighs pinning him to the bunk to show his appreciation.

“And this bed is almost as small as my bunk back at the barracks.” Matt noted, squirming to free himself from his boxers in the cramped space.

Techie laughed. “It certainly never stopped us then.” He stripped his shirt without hesitance, hardly noticing that Matt was stroking his fingers over the silvery scars on his belly.

“Granted, I wasn't quite so big, either.” He grumbled between kisses, teasing down Techie's waistband.

“Yeah, but it is how we got into this situation.” Techie was clumsily fondling their erections, trying to press them together in his delicate hands.

“Yeah, it was.” Matt was rubbing his thumbs against Techie's hipbones as he rocked into the gentle grasp of his hands.

There was something thrilling about the way that Techie could barely move under Matt's weight, was helpless to resist the erratic jerking of the larger man's hips. Even his hands could barely contain the girth of them together and he relinquished his hold to only one of Matt's rough palms. He liked the way Matt made him feel small, safe even. Techie could just set his cares aside and let Matt take care of him. Even in this, Matt was providing, his pre slicking the contact between them in the absence of lube.

Their pace was unhurried, neither desperate for release, just enjoying the closeness. Soft kisses, lazy stroking, gentle undulations. It suited the sleepy moods they had been previously interrupted from, and whether or not they even made it to climax was ultimately irrelevant as they sought only to relax with one another.

~

“Hux, can you come to the bridge? I could use some tactical advice.” He had noticed the change in the ship’s speed as they slowed, dropping out of hyperspace, but had not thought to question it. He wasn't an expert in smuggler's trade routes and Skyfall was likely navigating hir own path in a way specifically meant to be erratic. He shared a concerned glance with Kylo and his partner nodded, their daughter soothed almost to sleep.

Hux sighed as he left their room, stopping to stretch before he recovered his commanding presence as he entered the cockpit. Although in this, Skyfall was the unquestioned captain of the vessel, as much as it would not be difficult to wrest control from hir, he was pleased that shi sought his advice.

“What seems to be your problem?” He asked mildly, though he could feel the smirk tugging at his lips, standing as was customary at parade rest with his hands behind his back.

The alien grimaced and sighed, gesturing to the displays as shi leaned back, rubbing at hir face. “Strange distress call, on an unusual frequency in a pretty deserted sector of space. I wanted to know what you make of it. Seems old, decades, likely no survivors and something that I can just come back to salvage for scrap later, but I have this weird impression that it is something to do with you.”

Hux frowned but refrained from stating his first derisive thought of “Force Nonsense”, after all, he had begun to form some understanding of the mysterious and capricious power which permeated the universe.

“Very well, what about this specifically requires my advice?” He squinted at the screens, analyzing the debris field. It felt unsettlingly like his last views of the Finalizer before it was ultimately repurposed as the Resolution.

“Well, it's Imperial but the distress signal isnt.”

Hux gasped. “This is the _Eclipse!_ It was destroyed, they said that it disappeared, a hyperdrive failure, but...”

“But this was obviously blown apart by an attack.” Skyfall nodded. “It's risky navigating the ruins of a battle, could be unstable and dangerous. I usually want a specialized crew hired on to take care of a job of this magnitude.”

“But that doesn't make sense, how can it have sent out a distress signal... Why didn't it send out a distress signal while it was being attacked?”

“Yeah, and there are only signs of Imperial craft. I'm not picking up any bits of the usual Rebel, Republic or Resistance fighters in this mess. You want my opinion, either the ship was commandeered and hijacked, or this was an inside job.”

Hux could hear the leather of his gloves creaking, could feel himself shaking and a sense of cold fury overwhelming him. “Rae Sloane was on this ship when it disappeared. High Command was ... Disorganized after the loss... It wasn't until Snoke approached the Order that... Well, _order_ was restored in our ranks.”

“That... Seems awfully convenient.” He could feel the alien's watchful eyes on him as he stared out the viewport in chagrin.

“Search the wreckage for any escape craft, perhaps we can find a functional flight recorder. Let me know if anything useful turns up.” He turned on his heels and strode off into the bowels of the freighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was running late with today's update, I've been pretty busy with my little sister visiting and I finally got my desk set up to work on my other art projects (sculpting monsters with big sharp pointy teeth)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie and Matt face some complications while the Discord sizes up the ghost ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hitting the point where I know what I want to write but the words aren't coming to me. I just have a little bit further to go and then a lot of editing to make everything fit but in the meantime I need to start reading more to get into the right state of inspiration.

Techie roused from too few hours of sleep to the sound of a muffled groan.

“Matt, what's wrong?” He frowned.

Matt took a few shallow breaths through gritted teeth before huffing. “I'm fine, it's just some cramps, go back to sleep.”

Techie narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. “I'm going to see what the ETA is.” The shuttle contained only the two of them and their pilot, the same messenger who'd awakened them in the first place. A distinct chill ran up his spine and he tried to suppress it as paranoia.

Their pilot was hunched over the console, inputting commands. Techie blinked, cocking his head. At the current point in their journey there wasn't much for a pilot to do but wait for the computer to take them out of hyperspace for the next jump. They looked up just as he noticed that a transmission of data had nearly completed.

“Will we be there soon? I'm a little worried about my husband. He should probably see a physician if there's time.” He didn't like having to speak so formally but he was going to need all the practice at it he could get before he was expected to mingle with the Galaxy's elite.

The pilot smiled thinly, a little queasily and Techie wondered why they looked so guilty.

“I've also been having trouble connecting with the network, were you performing some kind of maintenance earlier? I can see that you're not having any trouble sending your file there.” He gestured to the nearly completed transfer.

“Oh, yeah... The ship's wireless router seems to be damaged.” Their face was strained, and Techie couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

“Maybe I can take a look at it, I'm pretty handy with electronics.” It would certainly give him something to do.

“Oh, yeah, sure, just give me a moment to-” They turned to the console to punch out a few commands and the lighting cut out. He took a step back on instinct and that was what saved him. The flickering blue light of hyperspace almost covered up the sight of the blaster shot colliding with the wall behind him. He was moving without thinking, a hidden blade dropping into his hand as he wondered where they had even been hiding the blaster while speaking to him. He stepped forward into the pilot's space and slashed at the arm holding the weapon, feeling a warm resultant spatter dampen his thin pajamas. The blaster hit the floor with a clatter and Techie drove the knife into his assailant’s throat, the weight of their body slowly sinking into the pilot's seat as they convulsed.

Techie stepped away, absentmindedly flicking the blood off the blade and cleaning it off against his pants as he returned it to its sheath on the inside of his forearm. 

The reality of the situation still hadn't sunk in as he left the room. He'd been training for months now, had been in enough altercations during his enslavement to more or less handle himself in a fight, but this was his first kill. 

He couldn't think about that now. There were more important things to worry about.

“Matt, how are you doing?” He asked, feeling the tension in his voice, hearing it echo strangely as if someone else had spoken it.

“I'm good, I... Techie, babe, What's wrong?! Are you alright? There's blood-”

“I fell. It's fine.” He replied automatically, hearing the oddness of his flat tone. He almost sounded like Hux.

Matt frowned, trying to hide a wince. “That's... That's a lot of blood. Are we going to be there soon?” He tried to smother a whimper as he said the last.

“I... There's some maintenance I need to do.” Techie turned, feeling a shake starting in his fingers and traveling up his arms to his torso. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to still them as he walked back to the cockpit. He lined up his thoughts as if they were bits of command code. Matt was okay, for now. He had almost certainly begun labor but Techie knew that the process would take hours. Matt was just trying to reassure him while they were in the air. They needed to land, preferably somewhere with a hospital. Techie shoved the body out of the chair roughly, sitting himself in the pool of blood, uncaring, as he restarted the primary functions. 

He would need to review exactly what the now-dead messenger had done to their shuttle, hoping desperately that they had intended to survive the altercation. If this had been a suicide mission, there was no telling what would happen next. He suspected that he had discovered the culprit behind Hux’ suspicious datacard, but there was no way of determining a motive now. Perhaps whatever their last transmission had been would shed some light on the issue, but it was no longer a priority.

~

“Well, that's odd.” Skyfall muttered. 

“What is?”

“The distress signal, it's not coming from the bridge.” The hyænid rubbed hir chin thoughtfully. “Do we go for the signal or do you still want the flight recorder?”

“It's been twenty years, the distress signal can wait a little longer while we try to figure out exactly what happened here. For all we know that signal is what caused all this.” Hux grumbled, gesturing to the deserted battlefield. He'd managed to walk off most of his nervous energy, had briefly met with his husband to explain the situation, but he'd been unable to stay away from the command center for very long.

Despite that the freighter was rather large, even without additional freight containers, the hulking carcass of the dreadnought dwarfed it. The smaller ship’s lights bounced around the ragged innards, thin and weak in its shadow. The freighter was not the ideal tool for such an exploration, but Hux was reluctant to call for backup or use the still less reliable shuttle on board. He tried not to twitch whenever a particularly large piece of debris pinged off the collision shields. For all that Skyfall had reassured him that they were robust, he was deeply concerned that there could be mines drifting through the wreckage.

Ghost ships were a popular subject of horror stories for a reason, even the most mundane of dangers could easily become fatal. Hux couldn't even take comfort in Skyfall's apparently casual demeanor. Although shi was experienced in such operations, he already knew that shi wasn't operating with hir preferred resources and he could see how hir mane prickled whenever there was a particularly loud bang. Periodically he glanced at their wake, watching the swirling turbulence as the junk set off cascades of shifting debris. It had been undisturbed for two decades, had reached an equilibrium before their presence inevitably disturbed an unpredictable chain of movement.

As they closed in on the bridge, Hux realized that someone would need to exit the ship to access the location of the primary flight recorder. He could feel sweat gathering in his fists. If they should find it missing, it would be a certain indication of sabotage.

Kylo entered the cockpit with a light step. “Rowan is sleeping for now, but I don't know if she'll stay that way if we keep bumping into things.”

“I'd offer to let you fly her but I think that you're our best candidate to go on a space walk.” Skyfall smirked up at him. “I mean, I have a suit and a saber and I can fit in smaller spaces, but I'm not nearly as familiar with Imperial designs. Also the nature of my expertise with this sort of thing is not in the finer details.”

Kylo nodded. “You're scared, I get it.”

Skyfall wheezed. “Do you gotta be that way?”

He grinned. “You love it.”

Shi huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction! Where you can meet your favorite heroes (and villains) and uh... Let them bully you relentlessly for fun.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The source of the signal is found and if Techie's running diagnostics and Matt's having babies who's flying the plane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am barely skimming by keeping my writing ahead of updates and I have three more novels to read before I feel confident that I will do justice to the voice of a new character and making sure that all of my plot threads make it into the strong before I finish pulling the plug on the end game.
> 
> Also the tiny dot on the nose of the Imperial class star destroyer in this image is roughly how big the Discord is next to the Eclipse which is an Executor Class Star Destroyer https://mobile.twitter.com/KiyaraSabel/status/1006622929927397376/photo/1

Hux’ attention was strained between decrypting the predictably damaged flight recorder box and Kylo's commentary as he navigated his second space walk. The first errand had been reasonably uneventful, but as Kylo had needed to venture deeper into the inoperable ship, Hux had grown steadily more concerned. 

Certainly Kylo was one of, if not the, most powerful Force users in the Galaxy and he had been more than eager to test his new saber, but unfamiliar territory was a danger to even the best. It was dangerous enough with the risk of getting lost even without how the labyrinthine hallways had been twisted in the wreckage. The way Skyfall seemed more concerned with inventorying the potential profits from the incipient salvage operation did not seem to lend itself well to the task of helping Kylo navigate. Hux had made an attempt but was quickly overwhelmed by a sense of vertigo from Kylo's acrobatic movements. He didn't know how the hyænid could keep hir eyes on the screen much less take captures of the various equipment in the background.

The Discord itself drifted alongside the outer hull of the wrecked ship, tracking Kylo's progress within and triangulating the position of the distress beacon. It was a relatively weak signal, the sort that likely wouldn't reach a more populated system for decades more still, meant to be accompanied by the more powerful signal of its mothership. It was almost certainly an individual escape pod, but again, the signal was odd, incongruous in comparison to the Imperial forces surrounding them. Odder still was that even if the attack had been orchestrated, that the wreckage had been left undisturbed for so long without so much as a homing beacon for a salvage crew. It was a monumental waste to have left such a vessel to the elements. At the time when she had been lost, the First Order, no matter how his father had despised his superior officer, the material costs of the Eclipse alone would have funded decades of operations budget.

Hux' bit his lip. Naturally, Brendol was certainly petty enough to have wanted to leave Rae to an ignominious fate, but he was also far too much the opportunist to have left the ship to wallow. The status symbol of the vessel’s legacy alone was more than enough for him to covet, as much as the power he eventually gained. Although Snoke's resources had seemed nigh unlimited when he began to fund the First Order, he had not done so for several years after the fact.

Granted, the pieces fit, even if the timeline seemed disconnected. But Snoke had been grooming Kylo from the womb, it was not too much of a stretch to presume that he had been similarly patient with establishing the conditions which ultimately led to his assuming direct control of the greatest military force in the Galaxy after the Republic began its disarmament.

“Daddy why are the dead people so loud?” Rowan had walked quietly onto the bridge and was staring at the corpses tumbling through the vacuum like the rest of the debris.

Hux grimaced as he turned from the macabre sight himself, suppressing the urge to cover her face. After all, she'd already seen it and didn't seem particularly upset. “Darling, I'm sorry, I was afraid that all the noise would wake you, but Kylo needed to see to some other business.”

“'M not tired.” She protested as he carefully picked her up. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do much of anything with the size of his growing pregnancy. He wondered if it was all in his head or if their son was already proving to be larger than their daughter was. “Not scared either.” She huffed, putting a hand in her mouth.

“I didn't say you were.” He reassured, realizing for the first time with a prickle of fear that she'd probably never been listening to the sound of his words in the first place.

“Daddy, didn't you make a bunch of dead people?”

“Who told you that?!” He asked, torn between fury and what could pass for regret.

She shrugged. Hux wondered if Kiyara had been thinking something incriminating.

“People will say a lot of things about me. About your father. Anything I've done, anything he's done, is no reflection upon you. Everything we've done has been in the interests of the Galaxy, so that little children like you can grow up big and strong and safe.” He could feel his eye twitch as he said it. He and Kylo had spoken to each other, and the other adults in Rowan's life about how to address this subject, but this was the first time he'd begun to discuss it with her directly. He was not looking forward to when she had more to ask about Starkiller or the Hosnian Cataclysm, as it had come to be known. For the moment, she blinked up at him owlishly, absorbing only some fragment of his words, but mostly, he hoped, accepting the soothing intent.

“Found something.” Crackled Kylo's voice from the radio.

Hux turned, bouncing Rowan against his hip and wondering when she'd gotten so heavy.

“You're in the med bay, looks like.” Skyfall noted, sitting up to do a quick survey of the room.

“Yeah, it's not an escape pod... Not really... It's a cryo tank.”

“We got a survivor?” Kiyara yapped, sounding excited.

“Won't know until we thaw her out, seems Human.” He replied. “Might take a bit to free it from the housing, see if you can look up a manual-”

“Can you see the inhabitant's face?!” Hux demanded, snatching the transponder from the alien captain’s paw-like hands. From the way shi was rubbing her ears he gathered he might have shouted the inquiry.

“I could try but I don't think that you'd be able to make anything out between the lighting and frost.” Kylo offered.

“Just don't fuck it up and kill the only surivor.” He growled.

~

“That's a dead body.”

Techie's head whipped up from the console to look at Matt leaning against the threshold to the cockpit.

“I didn't want to worry you.” Techie stammered, eyes wide.

“Well, the thing about that, hon, this is pretty worrying.” He laughed weakly and walked closer to set a hand on Techie's shoulder. “What kind of trouble are we in?”

“You're in labor.” Techie blurted.

Matt gave a shrug and a strained grin. “Yeah, but it'll take awhile.”

“We need to get you to a doctor.”

“Yeah, I don't particularly want you to have to cut me open or to rip my whole ass apart.” Matt admitted.

“The communications aren't working... I mean... Not working _right_...”

“Nav systems?”

“I still don't know where we _are_.”

“Let me take a look.”

“But you're-”

“Do you know how to fly a shuttle craft?”

“N-no.... Wait, do you?”

“I, uh, know the basics.” He muttered, staring at the near-meaningless display of the surrounding star systems. None of his training had included this kind of navigation. “Where's the holo-net connection?” He frowned, looking for any points indicating landmarks.

“Like I said, coms aren't working right out here. I have my datapad running diagnostics right now but I actually had to connect it with a cable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't even intend that flight sim scene to be foreshadowing so I'm even extra proud of myself as a writer for planning out downtime and calling back to it later. Also the nav systems are basically showing up the way things look on Google Earth with the labels turned off. It's like that game where you try to find your way to the airport on street view. If you've ever been on a long road trip with your smart phone you'll have an idea of the interface. Or if you just turn your data off.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoy the way I do this, or hate it that I pull the rug out from under you by sneaking in seemingly insignificant details.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Discord finally identifies its new cargo and we get a peek into what led to the fall of the Eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written all the way up to chapter 52 from here. Still a lot of gaps I need to fill and a whole lot more to finish out the story but it's getting pushed and smoothed out into an orderly narrative progression. I am still shocked at how much effort I put into researching for my writing, especially when it's Fanfiction. Kylux completely hit me with so much dedication that I'm solidly a fan of so much more of the Expanded Star Wars universe that I absolutely would not have cared about before, and I think that it's strengthening me more as a writer in general as I think of new ways to expand on themes and metaphors for navigating through life and art.

“Cool your jets, Hux, it's like you said, it's been twenty years, it's pretty unlikely that the next couple minutes makes any difference.”

Kiyara was leaning against the airlock, glancing periodically at the sight of Kylo approaching with the cryotank, now floating at a steady rate across the vacuum between the hulls of the two ships. Those two had agreed that using the tractor beam would be an unnecessary expenditure of energy when their exploration had already been draining more fuel than planned. Hux had been less enthusiastic about the idea and was monitoring the situation. If it started to look risky they'd switch to the tractor beam, but so far everything seemed to be steady with only Kylo's power. Still, Hux winced at the loud bang the capsule made upon making contact with the ship’s dock. He tried to keep from fidgeting as the docking bay doors closed and the cargo bay began to pressurize. 

Kylo had already shed his exosuit and set the cryo chamber onto a hoverlift by the time the pressure had equalized. Hux moved to the view port of the chamber in stiff, measured steps, trying not to rush, quickly scrubbing his hand across the frosted transparisteel. It took him a moment to recover from confirmation of his hopes and suspicions.

“This is Rae Sloane. Founder of the First Order.”

“You know her.” Skyfall nodded.

“Yes. It was her vision that guided us.” Hux felt something he couldn't quite describe, something overwhelming, both awestruck and sad, though he couldn't say why.

“Then you probably shouldn't be here when we wake her up." Kiyara considered decisively, before adding in an uttered. " _If_ she wakes up.”

“What? Why?! If anything I should be the first to-” Hux was aghast, not just at the gruesome implication but the presumptuous order.

“Shi's right." Kylo agreed. "As we keep saying, it has been twenty years. If she recognizes you, it immediately requires her to face the lost time. We'll get her up to date gently, and then you can meet with her.” 

“Also, I'm going to contact the Resistance. I can't handle a contract job as big as that by myself.” Skyfall explained. “You just think about what you're going say when you explain your part in history.”

~  
 _  
Rae Sloane had never wavered in her duty, had gone above and beyond to support the Empire. Never before had she doubted or allowed personal interests to interfere with her career. There had never been anything more important to her. For the first time in her life, returning to her fleet, her command, no longer felt like the most pressing responsibility. She had done her duty, had ensured that the First Order would be strengthened by the new alliance she had forged._

_It had been a very primitive, traditional sort of arrangement, perhaps even quaint, and to think of it almost brought a smile to her lips. She was getting older now, had almost considered that the agreement would have been impossible. She had met many men in positions of authority who had used their charm or assumed power to try and seduce her. By all rights, the King of a backwater outer rim world should not have an exception to that rule. Indeed, there had been no need to cooperate with him or his people at all, for even in its relative infancy, the First Order was still a considerable force to reckoned with._

_It was not to sell the Anthi system short, she had been impressed by the people and their infrastructure there. They had struck an elegant balance between technological and traditional practices, allowing for most of the world’s inhabitants to lead lives of luxury. She had seen something in their King which echoed her own understanding of war, duty and justice. She had agreed to the terms of his alliance, had accepted to be his equal._

_But she had been gone too long, more than a year away from direct command of her forces, and the Galaxy needed her as much as it ever had, despite that sweeter bonds demanded her attention as well._

_The Eclipse dropped out of hyperspace with a jolt._

_“Report.” She snapped, equally alarmed by the abrupt deceleration, and thankful for the distraction from her troubling thoughts._

_“Apologies, Ma'am, the hyperdrive systems seem to be malfunctioning. We've begun diagnostics-” Reported the deck officer._

_“Contact the fleet, alert them to our delays and send for an escort.” She replied easily, though she was disgruntled by the inevitable delay._

_“Command, this is the Eclipse, we're experiencing difficulties with our hyperdrive-” The communications officer hailed._

_The other systems of the ship blinked out with a shudder. The crew was left in the star light, lifting gently from where they stood or sat at their controls._

_Rae maintained her calm. Such malfunctions were an unfortunate fact of traveling along the Unknown reaches of the Galaxy. The First Order had been born in such, it was only to be expected that so early into their organization such hiccups would continue. It would be noted as an anomaly along the route to be avoided in the future, perhaps a survey team one day might study the properties of the area._

_The ship's systems came on again, lights flickering, dimmed in emergency mode. The ship would need to remain in low power mode until such a time as the malfunctions were ameliorated. Still it was a relief to be standing on her feet again, even if the artificial gravity was on a much lower setting._

_“Launch some support craft, see if we can isolate the problem.” She spoke steadily._

_Rae tried to ignore the concern of her Royal Bodyguard, Funeka, as the woman inched defensively closer to her. She'd initially tried to refuse the offer but eventually relented. As much as she preferred to be able to vouch for those of her own organization, there was still something to be said for having an independent ally._

_“This is a routine difficulty of flying through these regions.” Rae explained to put the woman at ease._

_“I am aware of the possibility, Ma'am.” Funeka did not seem convinced, holding a portable respirator in hand._

_Rae considered chiding her for it but decided to let her keep it as a personal reassurance. Though the Anthi had spacecraft, she doubted that they saw much use._

_The crew of the Eclipse were reduced to primitive two way radio communications relaying messages along the chain of command, and so it was only too late that the next catastrophe struck._

_The support ships reported that their auto targeting and weapons systems had come online and were not recognizing friendly vessels. The Eclipse responded in kind shortly thereafter, and Rae was horrified as her crew and command ships began to blast each other with automated precision._

_“No chance for escape craft then.” Her bodyguard muttered to herself, grabbing Rae’s arm without warning and dragging her from the bridge._

_Rae struggled, arguing, but found that her Imperial Combat Arts were insufficient in the face of the other woman's reflexive skills. “It is my duty to remain on the bridge in the event of a crisis-”_

_“It is my duty to ensure your survival. You may not see it, but whoever your enemies are, this ship is not intended to survive this 'malfunction’.”_

_The ship shuddered as if in answer, the fusilade continuing unimpeded despite that there couldn't have been so much armament on board, that there shouldn't have been enough targets for the ship to still be firing upon them. The emergency lighting cut out again, as did the gravity. Rae's bodyguard continued, unimpeded, shoes apparently magnetizing to the deck, and her own attempts at resistance were reduced to utter futility as she drifted through the air, tethered only by Funeka's capable hands._

_“Wear this.” Rae was handed a respirator and summarily donned it. She wasn't sure that she believed her bodyguard’s dire pronouncement, but had learned by now not to question such things in survival situations. Idly, she hoped that it was only a false alarm, a tragic loss of life due to a faulty computer system. The potential minor embarrassment of being found in a safe room later, after others were able to secure reinforcements, was not the worst option._

_She could feel it when the life support systems cut out, the feeling of a breeze that she knew led somewhere to the vacuum of space, relieved that she was far enough away that it wouldn't claim her. She felt sick thinking of those crewmen no doubt already lost to the void. Certainly, there had to be efforts at manually closing the bulkheads between sections of the ship, but by now there was no telling how high the casualty rate had become. She had wished to go down with her ship honorably, but secretly, selfishly, she was glad that someone else was ensuring she didn't. It was to a different responsibility that she was being saved, though now, she was beginning to fear that even that mission might fail.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae's addition to the plot was a relatively recent decision. I decided to add her to my story well after deciding that I needed to include and start focusing more on the actual protagonists of the franchise. Don't get me wrong I love our sequel trilogy heroes, but I was struggling to find a voice and dynamic I wanted to tell about them. They are Good and Pure and my writing is generally about immense internal turmoil and I didn't want to write about the good guys suffering, I want then to have an uncomplicated happy ending and that's why I don't write about them.
> 
> But I love making our assholes suffer even as I try to bang out a kind of redemption, a rehabilitation arc for them. And, when you're an asshole of a certain magnitude, when your shit hits the fan it flies off and lands on everyone else, even and especially the people doing the right thing. Which was also a definite theme in the Aftermath and Bloodline novels.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really rough and traumatic experience recently so it's a good thing I wrote myself a bit of a buffer because a lot of my favorite things are no longer appealing to me.

“Where am I?” Rae croaked, struggling to gather her wits. She felt so cold, weak, stiff, she wanted to scream but carefully tested that her body was in working order.

“You are aboard the merchant vessel Discord, an HT-2200, and we are anticipating a peaceful return to Port shortly.” Quipped an attentive furred humanoid.

“Where is your port?” She rasped, suspiciously.

“Small planet between the mid and outer rim. Just a single settlement, mostly trade bureaucrats.” The alien shrugged.

“What government do you answer to?” It would not do to panic, but unknown aliens were not the typical crew of her own people.

Shi chuckled. “Depends on who's pointing the blaster at me.” Shi shook her head, suddenly serious. “You're safe. I don't intend to turn you over to be imprisoned and I have worked with far worse than the First Order.”

“You know who I am then.” Her eyes narrowed, but for now she needed answers.

“Yes.” The being nodded, still looking intensely amused.

“You're Captain Skyfall, I am assuming.” Rae recalled hearing of a similar being who had proclaimed to be a merchant.

The alien's eyes widened. “You've heard of me! Well... Probably you're mistaking me for my namesake.”

“Shi was a rebel ally.” Rae tried to calculate the likelihood of the the one for another.

“Shi was.” A lack of denial meant little.

“What about you?” This was a dangerous game, but there wasn't much opportunity to bluff.

“I have my own loyalties and they don't extend as far as political affiliations.” Skyfall seemed a little miffed over the concept.

“Purely mercenary then.” Rae grumbled.

“I'm not purely anything. If it makes you feel better I am helping you out on behalf of a mutual friend.” Skyfall sighed heavily.

“Who?” She wasn't sure if the tone was sarcastic, if her supposed friend was truly that or simply an enemy with a sardonic sense of humor.

“He's eager to meet with you too, but you still have some catching up to do. What do you last remember?” Shi seemed friendly enough, but that was usually just as much, if not more, of a red flag than outright hostility.

“My ship was malfunctioning. It was a mayday but all the systems failed, I was prepared to go down with my ship.”

“Well, someone popped you into a cryo chamber first.”

She growled but nodded. “That would make sense given my current condition.”

“I think that you should see a physician when we disembark but I will understand if you don't consent to being examined by New Republic personnel.” The alien seemed genuinely concerned.

“I appreciate that.” She was torn between simply demanding that the alien divulge the information being very carefully meted out, and staying patient to see what was given freely. “I assume that as a merchant you would be able to procure me transport to my fleet.”

“I could, but... Well... I also can't. I mean... The First Order has been.... Radically restructured over the last couple of years.” Though not a lie, Rae could sense that there was something critical being avoided.

“It's been a long time then.” Rae had pieced together that much at least. Cryo chambers were notoriously troublesome as far as last resorts for survival went.

The nervous chuckle immediately had Rae clenching her fists. “Yeah, yeah, it's been awhile.”

“What has the First Order become in my absence?” Rae decided to ask instead. That it was apparently open knowledge and that the New Republic seemed to be in power did not bode well.

“Well... It kind of dissolved and has reformed into a strike force. The New Empire has recently laid claim to Tatooine, for instance.” Rae took the news into consideration, confused about the decision to take over such a low value target in the face of the cartels.

“But Tattooine was under the power of the Hutts?” She remembered that the interference of the Rebels had destabilized the region but nothing had been secured.

“Hehe well, the New Empire has kind of declared war on the crime syndicates.” This fact seemed to please the alien.

“That's insane!” Rae opposed organized crime, of course, on principle, but they were too powerful for any one government power to directly, openly oppose. She had hated the reality of turning a blind eye to the wrongs of the Galaxy but control could only be extended sector by sector and even still it was impossible to snuff out completely.

“Yeah... Probably... They're, uh, not exactly working alone.” This admission made Skyfall skittish again.

“Spit it out, I don't appreciate dawdling.” Rae was starting to get a feel for how to conduct herself against the 'merchant’ captain.

The alien's eyes sparkled affectionately for a moment and Rae was put off by the overly familiar glance. Shi continued her explanation with a slightly colder tone. “The First Order very nearly eliminated the entirety of the New Republic, but shortly thereafter fell apart due to internal conflicts. 

“There was a group called The Resistance which worked specifically to combat the First Order while the New Republic was struggling to survive. The Resistance acquired key elements of the First Order and when the New Republic re-established itself, the Resistance became an irregular force, mostly devoted to espionage as opposed to an ordinary military structure. The New Empire is a clandestine operation of the Resistance, led by former First Order High Commanders.”

“I see. How long has it been?” Rae was surprised not just by the admittedly shocking news, which she would need extensive documentation to review later, but by the well condensed explanation given.

“We estimate about twenty years.” The alien seemed particularly reluctant to share this information, ears tucking back against hir skull.

“Twenty! Twenty years.” Rae repeated, paling. “What... What has become of... Of...” Where could she even start? It wasn't the worst news one could receive. Two decades was a far sight better than two centuries, which was a distinct possibility for those who were subjected to cryogenic hibernation.

“Easy there, I don't know that you're in the best condition for a meltdown.” The being moved closer, reaching out in what was obviously intended to be a placating manner. Rae halted the advance with a glare and the smooth dark skin of the beast’s palms were bared as shi backed away. “Should I leave you to yourself for a bit?”

“I would appreciate that, yes.” Rae managed, throat feeling thick. “And a datapad with the details of recent history, if you can manage it.”

“Ah, yeah, sure, here, give me a moment to-” Skyfall withdrew a slim but sizeable device from hir utility vest, sorting through some settings. “This should cover the major points.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae starts to catch up on the less historical parts of what she has missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babes! Sorry I'm late with this. As mentioned I have things written out to about ten chapters out RN so if I miss my regular tuesdsy updates poke me on Twitter or Tumblr because I probably forgot. You'll note that I bumped my estimated story length again.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is the real reason why I decided to add Sloane to my story

“Armitage.” Rae seemed surprised, but also more at ease at the sight of him. He frowned when her eyes fell upon his belly. “I see you've grown.”

“Don't.” He growled.

“Very well.” She nodded, hands moving from what had almost been an invitation to an embrace to folded behind her back in parade rest. Hux had to blink, realizing that he was, in fact, mirroring her body language and demeanor. 

“Tell me about Starkiller.” She asked in a voice he well recognized as the voice that came before a dressing down from a superior officer.

He swallowed, opening his mouth to start speaking before closing it, taking another breath before clearing his throat. His fingers tightened behind his back and he found he missed the sound and sensation of creaking leather. He suddenly felt naked and wondered when he'd stopped wearing a uniform, when he had let go of his decorum to behave like a civilian. Like a mere peon of the Resistance instead of the Emperor he'd crowned himself as. At the very least he could have been dressing in the Senate finery whilst on base, granted, it wasn't the ideal wear for handling small children. Rae turned, her expression more serious for having been kept waiting.

“It was a calculated venture. We weighed the potential for lives, resources lost, against the toll of another Civil War. This was the only way, a surgical strike that would eliminate our enemies in one fell swoop.” He felt the last word pop, and very nearly felt proud of himself for delivering the justification so smoothly, though he worried that his pitch was higher than he'd like.

Rae sighed, hanging her head and rubbing her temples. He knew that the past Twenty years had passed without aging her, but still he worried that her hair seemed greyer than when last he'd seen her. “I began the First Order with the explicit mission of creating an organization that would not repeat the mistakes of the Empire. The Death Star was the gravest of mistakes, second only to the use of slaves.”

He tried not to fidget, to shift in place under the weight of her disappointment, every discomfort of his pregnancy was weighing down on him at once, but still not quite reaching the part of him that demanded the reprimand he deserved.

“I understand that you were following orders. That you were being led by...” She scowled. “A twisted creature...” She paused, taking a breath. “I cannot change what happened in my absence, I cannot control what was done in the name of what I had hoped would be an ideal for the rest of the Galaxy to follow.... I know that the blame does not fall solely on your shoulders and I will need to take responsibility for my own role in what has happened. Let's not mourn for what was.” She glanced again at his obvious pregnancy in question. “I admit that I am rather more curious as to what is to be from here.” 

He smiled tightly. “We should probably take a seat.”

~

“Heya, Poe, ole’ buddy, ole’ pal, we're touching down now and I feel that I should probably inform you that we've picked up a... Person of Interest from that salvage Op you'll be bankrolling for me.”

“Oh, gods, damn it Skyfall, What horrifying stray have you brought home this time, Palpatine himself?”

Shi cackled. “No, nothing quite so exciting. Now, before you get mad, I did promise her that she's not getting thrown in jail, so if I say back off I really do mean it and just because we work together doesn't mean I have to answer to you.”

Poe sighed. “Okay, fine. I'm trusting that you're not setting lose another monster on us.”

“My monsters are always housetrained.” Kiyara purred.

Kylo shot her a dirty look, feeling the distinct impression that he was being mocked.

“Just tell me already.” Poe prompted.

“Ever heard of Rae Sloane?” Skyfall led coquettishly.

“What?! But she's... She should be like eighty.” Poe seemed less impressed.

“Well, with the wonders of cryogenics she's like 50?” The alien estimated.

“Cryogenics?”

“Yeah, it's how she managed to be the sole survivor. I don't think that she put herself under though.” That much was clear.

“Well, I mean, you can't, not really, like, I'm not a doctor but doesn't it require some pretty sophisticated equipment?” Poe was similarly aware and unfamiliar with the process.

“Yeah, booting it up, it was just lucky that I have enough veterinary supplies on hand that I was able to substitute for the-” Skyfall chuckled nervously.

Kylo stared in shock and horror, he hadn't even realized that the alien’s casual demeanor when interfacing with the module had been other than the intended protocol. Hux was going to be furious when he found out, he hoped that there wasn't going to be any detrimental side effects.

“You improvised veterinary supplies-!” Poe was clearly just as alarmed.

“Look, just because I never officially got my license doesn't mean that I don't know basic dosages and-” The alien groaned dismissively.

“Whatever, I'm assuming that you didn't kill her or we wouldn't be speaking about it right now.” Poe sounded exasperated.

“Yeah she's doing fine, but since I'm not a real doctor I was gonna suggest she get a med bay check up before debriefing. I can't guarantee that she'll cooperate with either of those things but I wanted to give you heads up so that you can figure out the arrangements.”

Poe sighed again. “Yeah, I'll do that.”

In his office, he turned to Finn with an exasperated expression.

“Who's Rae Sloane?” The former stormtrooper asked. The name rang a bell but he couldn't quite place it. He knew she had something to do with the Empire, had been included as part of his history lessons growing up in the stormtrooper program but he didn't have any strong memories. One of the many military officers, he thought.

“Oh, buddy, she founded the First Order, a few years before you were born. It wasn't enough that she kept fighting for the Empire after Endor, She was part of an attack on Chandrila during Peace Talks and then took off with the remaining Imperial forces after the Battle of Jakku, after killing the other Imperial leaders.”

“So she sounds like quite the baddie then. Why are you agreeing to let her free reign just because Skyfall is asking you to?”

“Honestly, because next to Kylo and Hux, Sloane is a small fry.” He turned his display. “Look, here's a picture of her we got in the holo records.”

Finn glanced up and then stared. “No.” He stood up and got closer. “There's no way.”

“What is it?” Poe frowned, disturbed by his boyfriend's, well, disturbance.

Finn fumbled with a pocket before pulling out a Holo locket. It showed Rae Sloane standing with another man, an infant cradled between them. “Because according to my dad... She's my mom.”

~

“And as you can imagine, it was a high risk pregnancy so I spent some extra time in recovery. I never intended to be away from the fleet for so long but-” Rae paused on the gangplank, seeing a small group of beings awaiting their disembarkment. She glared at Skyfall, who was appropriately contrite, before analyzing the faces in the crowd. She nearly stumbled.

Finn watched her warily, hating the military bearing of her stride, the casual smiles she was sharing with Hux. He swallowed when her gaze locked upon him, her eyes widening in surprise. He stood his ground as she crept forward, everything else falling away. There were tears in her eyes and it was everything that he had imagined it would be from when his father had first given him the keepsake, had told him that his mother had been lost. Had lied when he blamed the First Order for destroying their family. How could it have been the truth when she was the First Order.

“You look just like your father.” She whispered, reaching out to him. He flinched and stepped back, the world suddenly reasserting itself. 

Hux spared a glance between them before, beaming, proclaimed, “Well, I always did say that you had been meant to be an Officer rather than a trooper.”

Finn swallowed, hating that there was a lump in his throat, tears in his own eyes. “I never wanted to be a part of your evil. You're no better than slavers. You're a monster.” He spat, before turning and storming back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love really strained and difficult family Dynamics. I loved the Prince Finn headcanons and I am an avid fan of SpaceBalls so I thought the idea of him accepting that part of his lost heritage would be along the lines of that reveal. But Rae Sloane, the woman who Was the First Order he despised so much? How could he possibly want anything to do with her.
> 
> And Rae, who sacrificed everything for the Order, who's last moments before going into cryonwas regret for leaving behind her baby, only to come back and find that he's grown into a young man and Despised everything she stands for? Delicious.
> 
> I, of course, worry that with the anti-fandom climate that as a dumb white bitch people will take this the wrong way. But like Star Wars is about family lineages and it doesn't tske away from a character's story arc to have them be related. 
> 
> And on that note, Anthi, the planet Finn is a Prince of was, absolutely, supposed to be Space-Wakanda, both because of seeing John at the Black Panther Premiere and because I really like the concept of a place considered to be low tech agrarian that's actually high tech but humble.
> 
> In addition to reading everything but the Kanan books to get a read on Rae, it was really important to me that I actually finally see Black Panther (I am exceptionally poor). I imagine that the first conversation between T'Challa and Erik is how the conversation between The King and Rae went.
> 
> If/when I ever get around to writing the Light Side companion story to this series, we'll go a lot more into the people and politics and such of Anthi, but I will hit a few more filling in the gaps in this fic so I'll stop rambling before I spoil things.


	48. Chapter 48

“How do you justify palling around with War Criminals like that?” Rose asked Skyfall, waiting outside Poe's office while he debriefed Rae Sloane, former Imperial Fleet Admiral and founder of the First Order.

The alien cocked hir head, thoughtfully, gaze sliding off Rose and into space. “I admire a lot of dangerous predators, I find them beautiful in their own ways, I've devoted my life to studying them and how to care for them, to ensure that they live comfortably, to flourish. I don't do it so much in the hopes of a reward for myself, the work itself is what's rewarding, seeing them grow, sometimes even seeing them gentling. I never expect them to be anything other than what they are, I know better than to turn my back on them, but just because they're a threat, doesn't mean that they don't deserve to exist, to have a place, a role in which they can live out their purpose.”

“But they're not just animals who don't know any better, they're monsters, they knowingly murdered billions of people, some times with their own hands, how can you just ignore that? How can you just let them get away with that!? It's not fair, how can you say that they deserve to live happy ordinary lives when they're the reason that so many will never be happy again?!” 

“What benefit is there to deny them? Should they be in a prison camp doing hard labor? The same way that the Empire did? Should we just kill them? Nothing more than protein to be recycled? We're doing a better thing. Life isn't fair, it isn't nice or happy or any of the things we want it to be, that's why we have to be better. I believe in rehabilitation. I believe that they're doing well, that they are doing good. Sure, they aren't good people but they're still people. They're doing important work, it might not even be the right work, or even good work, but I really do believe that it needs to be done, by someone, and if you didn't feel the same way you wouldn't be here.”

“I'm not going to just forget what they've done because they're working for the right side now!”

“Good. You don't have to. No one does. In fact it's really important to remember. But what they did in the past is still in the past and only of value in making sure that it doesn't happen again in the future. Honestly, I was only interested in the first place out of horrified curiosity. Morbidity. Honestly I didn't see them as people when I first met them. Hux was... Exactly like a cornered animal. He was stressed, aggressive, afraid... He didn't need to be pushed around more, and not just because he was pregnant with Rowan. Kylo was terrifying I felt like he was going to eat me alive.” Shi shook hir head. “He's a softy underneath it all. Not right in the head by any means but... He's not entirely to blame for what he became... He's definitely responsible for a lot of it, he Chose a lot of very Wrong decisions and doubled down instead of admitting to his mistakes... But I don't think that anything anyone else can do will ever come close to the misery he puts himself through over it. Hux is still brittle. He won't break but he doesn't know how to bend either. He's the sort of creature, both of them, that needs to be given some space so that they don't bludgeon themselves to death beating themselves against the cage.”

“They don't even like you, why are you so nice to them?”

Shi grinned. “Oh they like me plenty, but they hate themselves more than anyone and don't know how to admit it except by putting down others for the things that they wish they were brave enough to embrace.”

“But aren't you just encouraging them to be shitty?”

“No, because I turn it right back on them, I can play with them on an, if not equal, at least level playing field. They need someone like me, to scapegoat, to push around, to depend on, because otherwise they'd only have the rest of you, and you're not wrong, you should absolutely be angry and keep your distance and condemn their wrongs. But they also need to be recognized for their progress. It's not enough for the lot of you, and if they'd hurt me, or those closest to me, I don't think that I could be playing the devil's advocate for them. Han’s death was hard for me, watching Leia suffer was hard for me... But it worked out... Not... Ideally... But... She deserved the happiness that she could get. I would have done anything for her. Even play nice with her mass murdering Son and his megalomaniacal Husband. And especially for Rowan, that kid is a shining star and deserves every advantage we could give her. After all, seeing, knowing what her fathers are capable of, I think it's in everyone's best interest if she is given the opportunity to live a good life.”

~

“I'm going to be frank, Sloane, I would absolutely love to lock you up and turn you over to the New Republic to see you answer for your crimes, but the salvage of your ship will bankroll our operations budget for another decade, keeps us off the official books and Skyfall is vouching on you for it. Shi already acted out over the last time I tried to overstep my bounds with hir, so I'd prefer to keep hir happy so that shi doesn't actually roll over on the classified data that shi should honestly never should have been privy to in the first place.”

“Yes, I'd noticed that shi does not operate like an intelligence officer. It's what always comes of working with those kinds of irregulars.”

“Oh, Sloane, we're all irregulars here, and it's not like your own organization doesn't have a long standing policy of working with independent contractors.”

Rae nodded, thinking of Mercurial Swift. “So what do you plan to do with me?”

“Well, first off, the reason you're here in my office right now, I need to know everything you know about the Empire and the First Order. I don't know how much you know that we haven't already figured out, but I'm going to give you the benefit of a doubt and hope that you know something of value.”

“What do you know about a man called Gallius Rax? I worked with Norra and Brentin Wexley on Jakku, I trust that at least some of that was reported to your New Republic.”

“Uhh...” Poe frowned, pulling up the files and looking disgruntled. “Didn't you, um, put a mind control chip in his head and-”

“That was Rax.” Rae bit out. “I was aware that an attack was planned on Chandrila during the Peace Talks but I had been expecting a traditional military deployment. I do not approve of the use of such subterfuge. I believe that warriors should fight for the causes they choose.”

“So, kidnapping kids and brainwashing them into fighting for you is their choice is it?” Poe snorted.

“We rescue those kids from lives of starvation and-”

“Save your propaganda, Sloane. The First Order's stormtrooper program is every bit the same kind of operation as commercial slavery.” He leaned forward. “Even your pal Skyfall Knows that. Shi got hired on as a beast tamer and that's what shi does. Shi minds the imperial apologists for us so that no one gets confused about what you are.”

Rae clenched her jaw, feeling her face flood with angry heat. The alien might have promised her freedom from imprisonment, but it seemed much more obvious now that the Resistance simply kept its prisoners on a leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really know what to say about this one other than that I really must remind people that nearly everyone is an unreliable narrator.
> 
> I walk a very fine line on apologetics, especially in this story. Between the endless discourse of fandom drama and the... Outright dystopian politics of real life, things get messy. This story is about that messiness. This is a story about very grey, very questionable moralities and deciding for oneself where to draw the line.
> 
> I don't think that everyone can be saved or redeemed, mostly because that has to be a person's active choice. When someone doesn't even believe in your right to exist, it's not worth trying to argue with them.
> 
> I personally am more likely to punch an irl fascist than try to make them comfortable, but I have a friend who does try to reason with them, who tries to get them to realize the flaws in their logic. That's what it means to be an ally, and to use one's privilege.
> 
> It is two in the morning and I haven't the time to discuss prison abolitionism, but suffice to say that I think there needs to be more focus on building the tools people need to better themselves rather than turning on each other over every mistake. You can't change the past, but you can try to build a better future.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockingly, Hux and Kylo manage to have an adult conversation

“How long have you been seeing a therapist?” Hux asked abruptly.

Kylo flinched and stared down at his hands for a long moment before looking up at his husband. “Since I got here.” He admitted. “I knew... After all that time on the Falcon... And then especially after the... Void Snoke left behind... I needed to be better. For Rowan. For you. ... For myself.” He sighed.

Hux kept his face rigid, lips tight. “I can see it's been difficult for you.” He observed stiffly, his hands clenching into fists.

“Yeah... Honestly... It's the hardest thing I've ever done.” Kylo was staring a hole through the ground, jaw tight.

“It's helped though.”

“Immensely. I... I'm glad you've noticed.” He looked up at Hux with a trembling smile, his eyes watery.

Hux nodded, spine till rigid. “What's it like? Going to therapy? I know that my brother goes... He doesn't really want to talk about what he goes through... I'm not sure I want to know, I know that it has to do with his past. I know a lot of the former troopers go... I know that the refugees and the former slaves make use of the services...”

Kylo was watching him thoughtfully, expression softening. “I would recommend it. I mean... I don't... I love you, as you are, I wouldn't change a thing about you, but I know that it might help you feel better. I know it's scary... If you want, I would be willing to go with you... If... If that's too much... I could ask my therapist and you could sit in with us, just to see what it's like?”

“Yes.” Hux swallowed. “Yes, I think that would be feasible.”

Kylo smiled, standing slowly, warily approaching before pulling him into a gentle hug. “I love you, you know that.” He whispered, kissing his temple.

Hux sighed and relaxed into Kylo's arms. “I... Have been meaning to ask you... About a piece of information.... A recording... Of some dialogue... I don't mean to sound accusing I'm sure... I'm sure that it was taken out of context.” Hux could hear the tension in his voice, the pitch going humiliatingly high. “You said that Snoke engineered our relationship.”

Kylo blinked rapidly as if stunned, clearly trying to recall his words.

“You were speaking with your sister about it.” Hux looked away, eyes fixed on the wall, feeling a chill creep through him.

“Yeah... I think I remember, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted her to understand... Snoke was trying to control everything I did my whole life, it ... Has been confusing learning how to recognize where my own choices start and where his influences stop. I still find myself slipping back into it some times, sometimes it's like I still hear his voice in my head...”

Hux was aghast that a sniffle escaped him. Of course Kylo would focus on himself in this.

“Babe, hey, look at me, please.” Kylo's large hands stroked his face, wiping away tears and Hux was startled because he hadn't even realized that he'd begun crying. Probably just because of the hormones, he tried to justify to himself.

“Snoke didn't force us into anything, not really... That wasn't... He didn't need to. The way he worked, the reason why he was such a master manipulator, he just kind of pushed things in a certain direction and let us feel like it was our idea in the first place... He obviously saw our mutual attraction for one another-”

“I wasn't.” Hux sniffed, trying to swallow back the unsteadiness of his voice. Kylo gave him a firm look before rolling his eyes and continuing.

“Fine, obviously he sensed my attraction to you and decided to goad me with it by constantly pushing you into my path. He knew it was inevitable-”

“It was not, I slipped up and had a single moment of weakness.” Hux clenched his jaw shut, thinking how awfully shrill his voice had become in his protestations. Kylo fixed him with a level, patient look while letting him gather his composure.

“Obviously he knew the truth about you, and having the power he did interfered with your regular medical treatment. He pretended to be oblivious to our relationship, maybe even feigned opposition to it, but I think that it was his goal to ... Make us have a child. I think that it might have been his plan all along. I think that he had already given up on me as an apprentice and was planning to steal her away as soon as he was able.”

“Then why did he ask you to kill me?” Hux hissed through his teeth.

“He was uncertain of his power over me.”

“But killing me would have killed Rowan.”

“Not... Necessarily... You were far enough along... It would have been a significant risk on his part but, I probably could have cut her from you if I had... I... I may have thought about it... Or maybe it was just him pushing the idea into my head, I don't know, but.. I couldn't... I...”

“I was just collateral, then. It could have been anyone.” He tried to look away but Kylo's fingers were firm on his chin.

“No, it couldn't have ever been anyone but you. No one else ever broke through the spell he had me under until I met you. Snoke was a nightmare my whole life, a monster who hid in my mind, showing me the horrible things that I was capable of. I didn't know that it wasn't coming from me. He fed on me, completely warped everything in my life to where I could recognize nothing but pain and violence.” He paused taking a shaky breath and dropping his hands. “I did hate you at first, you didn't have the conflict, the indecision that haunted me. You, and Snoke especially, flaunted it in my face, rubbed it in that you were better than me....”

His breathing was shaky and he pulled his hands to himself looking at his feet. “It uh... Well... The mind sometimes... Does odd things to cope with stress and I kinda... Started to lust after you... I wanted to see you break, to attack me, to just give the excuse to prove... I don't know, that you were real, human, vulnerable, like I was...” He swallowed. 

“It didn't happen like that though... After... After everything with Starkiller... You pulled me out of the snow... I thought that I was dying, that I was already dead. I didn't expect you, I didn't expect anyone... And you didn't just turn your back on me and leave it... You... You were gentle... All that technique, that focus that I admired about you, you were focusing it on me... I could have died at peace. I... I didn't want you to go... That's why I followed you, that's why I chased you... I... It was selfish... I thought that you would never notice me... And then you did... It... I don't get what I want... And even when I do it never turns out the way I thought it would but... You're the best thing that ever happened to me... In a long line of bad things.”

Hux sighed. So many emotions were exhausting. “I might have thought about what it would have been like to fuck you a time or two before. Firing Starkiller, I pictured you going down on your knees for me...”

“And I did.” Kylo purred cheekily, leaning in with a confident grin, almost throwing off the wetness of his eyes.

“Yes... That you did...” Hux hummed thoughtfully, laying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is some smut if I can finish the rest of it


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically still Tuesday, right?
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, I am still reeling from a recent traumatic event so it's a little difficult to get back into writing heavy smut and romance again.
> 
> Next week we'll be back on schedule for a few weeks.

Hux sighed, relaxing as Kylo eased him out of his trousers, hands caressing, face nuzzling, leaving soft lingering kisses. They didn't have as much time for this anymore, moments kept between them. For all that Hux resented how much time his daughter spent with people who despised them, there were definite perks to having a family willing to do childcare with little to no forewarning. Rowan was doing well, despite his concerns, he could see the great benefit to having so many different role models for her to learn from, to let her decide her own fate and interests in a way he had never been allowed.

The feel of Kylo's mouth on his genitals pulled him from his thoughts with a whimper. Kylo's eyes glittered warmly as he lapped and sucked slowly through the fabric of Hux’ panties. They were nothing special, but somehow Kylo's enthusiasm made them feel sexy, trailing his fingers up Hux’ thighs before twisting around the waistband. Hux reached down to bury his hands in Kylo's hair, letting his head loll back.

His awareness sharpened and widened into a pulsing warmth. Hux wasn't sure if it was just the sensation or if he was picking up on psychic emanations from Kylo. He didn't care, he reached for it, his hands grasping tighter as he smothered himself, wrapping around the feeling of Kylo, and feeling his husband shudder and surrender into his demands. There wasn't any rush or urgency, instead luxuriating in the moment.

“So good.” Hux purred, panting, rewarded with a long moan as Kylo's tongue worked deeper, panties pushed aside and forgotten. Hux’ body had been so full, so tight for so long now, it was all Kylo's fault but his devotion made it worthwhile. 

Even now, Kylo's big hands supported every twitch of his hips, at once soothing and bewitching. Hux whined, pushing greedily at his husband's hungry mouth, eager to take everything he could get even as Kylo was able to give everything in return. They cycled together like a fierce machine, fire burning and chugging through their bodies. Their combined power having now taken and created life together. The whole Galaxy was theirs, so long as they worked together.

Trust was a new concept for Hux, Kylo's faith and loyalty unwavering, as steady as the Force itself. It was Kylo who brought him so high, and with a gasp, Hux felt himself start to fall apart. Kylo worked him through it, perfectly attuned to his body's response, knowing just when to push and pull, better than he could have done for himself. Shaking, stunned and utterly lax, Hux realized that there were tears running down his face. Kylo gently finished with tender laps of his tongue and sweet kisses before rising, coming to kiss Hux’ lips, wiping away his tears.

Hux felt so good, so raw, so grateful, as if he was overflowing, feelings and sensations spilling from him he hadn't known he possessed, as if Kylo had mined deep into his soul and exposed a vein of pure joy. Hux tried to find words, to thank him, but Kylo just chuckled breathlessly, continuing to kiss and hold him as the fit passed through him until he felt like himself again. He didn't feel like he was the same person anymore, lighter, purer, in the mind of the radiance of their daughter's energy in the Force. It was as if he'd experienced a miracle.

Hux found himself laughing, almost giggling at the preposterous notion, to think that a mere orgasm could be so groundbreaking.

“You okay, hon?” Kylo asked softly, amusement in his voice.

“Wonderful, my dear.” Hux wiped at his own face. “I fear I may be growing hysterical at this late stage of gestation.”

Kylo grinned, smile goofy and crooked.

“Well, go on then, I can feel your cock pressing into my hip, I fear I haven't the energy to do so much as lay here but you can have from me whatever you please.” Hux waved a hand weakly. He wasn't sure that he could handle another orgasm so soon, his body still tingling, but Kylo had more than earned a reward of his own.

Kylo blushed and ducked his head. “Uh... Actually... I was kind of thinking...” He bit his lip, glancing up at Hux before sitting up. It was unusual for Kylo to be bashful about taking what he wanted, so Hux watched with interest as his husband began to root through their veritable treasure chest of toys. “I know that you don't want to be very active, but I was... Wondering if you would just let me ride you?” The tips of Kylo's ears were peeking out of his hair, bright red as he presented the straps of Hux’ harness and one of their thicker, if squat toys, with graduated ridges running down to the base of its bulbous shape.

Hux laughed louder, sitting up. “I suppose I can manage.” He took the harness while nodding towards his husband. “Take your time preparing yourself for me.”

Kylo blushed deeper, but nodded as he started to strip his clothing. He wasn't terribly graceful, a fighter, not a dancer, after all, but he knew how to use his body, rocking his hips sinuously. He shimmied as if he was self conscious about the expanse of his pecs. Hux was pleased as he stroked and lubricated the cock in his hands, knowing himself just how it would feel inside through the thin barrier slipped over it. They didn't usually bother to use their toys together, so it was always something of a special occasion when they did. 

Kylo must have been anticipating the opportunity by how easily he was opening himself up, licking his fingers before spreading himself open for Hux to see.

“Yes, very nice.” Hux crooned. “Now come sit on my lap and work that pretty ass for me.”

Kylo flushed again as he backed towards his husband. It was always a pleasure to see how heated the brawny man got over the opportunity to debase himself at Hux’ discretion. It was easy to expect Kylo to be a brutal and demanding partner, but so much more satisfying when he was shy, almost coquettish, about how badly he liked to be penetrated. He hissed, spine stiffening as he began to press against the intrusion.

“Easy, I've got you.” Hux soothed, feeling drool pool in his mouth, spreading his own long fingers over Kylo's lean hips as he guided him down. Kylo whimpered and moaned as he worked just the tip inside of himself, working down with little twitches.

“That's it, what a good boy you are.” Hux praised as Kylo finally seated himself. The large man breathed shakily, leg muscles jumping as Hux’ hands ran long his body, one up the inside of his thigh to caress his throbbing member, and the other trailing up to tease his nipples.

Kylo started to fall into a demanding rhythm that had Hux clutching the edge of the bed to brace himself. His moaning was quite striking, so much louder than usual, bellowing the occasional, “Fuck!” In a gruff bark. 

It was interesting the difference between his reserved almost business-like grunting when fucking Hux, letting himself be fucked left Kylo much more surrendered to his own pleasures, his vocalizations so loud Hux was almost worried that it would wake someone else, but their room had long been soundproofed for precisely this reason. An electronic monitor would alert them if Rowan woke.

“Are you enjoying your dicking, love?” Hux purred, licking a stripe up Kylo's sweaty back. He quite appreciated how the large body of his husband shuddered above him.

“Babe, please.” Kylo whined.

“What do you need, baby?” Hux could hear how his own voice had deepened with lust, the endearment rolling off his tongue easier than he would have expected. Truly this man was making him soft. Hux bit his lip and then slapped Kylo's ass. Kylo's yelp was followed by another full bodied shudder and Hux could feel warm fluid spilling over his hand.

Kylo slumped over onto the bed, slowly drawing out the toy as his sides heaved frantic breaths, his hair clinging to his face while tremors wreaked his form.

“Are you... Crying?” Hux asked softly. 

Kylo nodded reluctantly, curling up on himself.

“Did I hurt you or...”

“No.” Kylo was still breathless, but with a shrug rolled into his back and beckoned Hux to come near. “It was just really intense.”

 

Hux was thoughtful as he rested his head on Kylo's chest, listening to the thumping heartbeat slow. “I'm surprised that you don't ask for it more often, you do seem to enjoy it quite a lot.”

“Well... I mean... It's not like you get anything out of it.” Kylo snorted.

Hux looked up with a puzzled expression on his face. “Of course I get something out of it... Did you... Do you...” He frowned trying to fit the words to his thoughts, to express the concepts of the situation. “Sex is always a trade off, and the only way we can get what we want is by expressing it. You have no objections to going down on me at any given opportunity and it's not like that can get you off by itself.”

Kylo blushed. “I mean sometimes...”

“That's not the point, the point is that obviously you enjoy doing it, I certainly don't blow you and then expect another round immediately. These things are a voluntary exchange, we ask, give and receive at whatever pace works best for us. You aren't demanding too much by asking me to fuck your ass once in awhile. I do, obviously enjoy it, and even if I didn't prefer it I would still enjoy offering you the opportunity to enjoy yourself.”

“Well... It's just that... I was taught... It isn't okay to... Do... To have sex,... Unless both parties ... Uh, well, come... Ideally together.” The last part sounded almost wistful.

Hux wanted to laugh as how absurdly optimistic the idea was. Certainly it was a positive idea to be devoted to a partner’s pleasure, but the reality proved out a much more complicated dynamic. “Maybe I'm just selfish, but I really think that worrying too much about your partner's satisfaction means neglecting your own. Most importantly, there needs to be a balance and it doesn't have to be perfect. Stars, if everything was perfectly equalized I don't think that there would be any life left in the Galaxy. Obviously there are times I will turn you down, I will be too tired or too busy or just otherwise disagreeable, as I'm sure you already know, but I wouldn't be inconvenienced if you wanted me to fuck your ass more often... I've even thought... If we find much more opportunity to play uninterrupted... We might try masturbating in front of each other more often. We certainly made good use of those techniques while we were apart.”

Kylo smiled. “You're right. I can't believe that I hadn't thought about it that way it's just... I know that it's so important for us to bond but... Maybe I was just taking things too literally...”

“Well, I've found that we can be quite imaginative together in and out of the bedroom.” Hux chuckled.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow chapter where Kylo talks about his feelings and Rae tries to get her bearings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super tired last week and mopey so I let myself off the hook because everyone gets to take a day off now and again.
> 
> Hopefully I actually start writing again because there's only a few chapters of buffer and writing the end of a story is the most difficult because I know what's supposed to happen but tying everything together is the hardest part.

“I'm glad this will be over soon.” Hux sighed as Kylo massaged lotion into the taut skin of his belly.

“Just a month left.” Kylo observed, peppering kisses alongside his handiwork. “Have I told you how much I appreciate this, that you were willing to do this for me, not just once but twice?”

“I didn't do it for _you_.” Hux snorted. “But I'm glad that it pleases you. Certainly, it's not very glamorous.” He groaned, sitting up a little straighter, Kylo's arm slipped behind his shoulders to help support him. Tempting as it was to swat away the contact, the assistance was needed.

“You know... I never felt like I was good enough.” Kylo's wide mouth was twisted into a grimace. “I know, I _know_ that part of it was Snoke, always goading my insecurities, wearing away at anything I had. I know that my parents didn't want me to feel like that, to feel that way, but I still felt like I could never live up to their expectations. I don't think that any of us actually even knew what those expectations _were_ , just that I was a perennial disappointment to any hope they had for me. They didn't want me, I do think that they never would have planned to have a kid, and I think that if they had, they definitely wouldn't have wanted _me_. Not that I can blame them, after everything...

“That's not even the point I just... I just want to thank you, for... For never holding me to some impossible standard, for never making me feel like I needed to be something else. Even when you hated me, even when you found me the most contemptible, you still respected me, you still admired me. It wasn't healthy, not a friendly rivalry between us. Snoke wanted us to destroy each other for him, but I didn't care about impressing him anymore, I wanted to prove myself to you, I wanted to give you something to acknowledge me for.

“When... When you found me on Starkiller I thought that it was all over, that you would finally see me for the disappointment that I was, I expected you to be disgusted with me... But you weren't, you didn't even pity me, you were just concerned, you were just invested in treating me to get better... I think... I think that was the moment I fell in love with you...

“I know that you don't... That you can't really... Express yourself like I can... I know that you have a lot of things that you hold back... And it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything, you don't have to talk about it... But I want you to know that no matter what, I'm always going to choose you, I'm always going to be on your side, I'm always going to be whatever you and Rowan need me to be. I'm here for you, our baby, our _babies_ , whether or not we have more, or if they ever have children of their own. You don't have to let me in, you don't have to give me anything else or do anything more, I'm still here for you. Even if you wanted to push me away, I would still stay nearby and wait. I would, _will_ do anything for you. You don't need to do anything else in return, you've given me far more than I ever wanted, than I ever deserved.”

Hux found that he was choked up, stroking Kylo's hair with his eyes wet. It took him a few tries to gain control of his voice. “I... Thank you. I love you.” He wasn't sure what else to say, what else there _was_ to say, what he _could_ say.

~

Rae was trying to get her bearings, to understand what she was meant to do with this new chance at life. She would, likely, join the New Empire faction, it would be amongst her peers and performing the job she knew best. Perhaps she could retire to Anthi, after all, she was still technically a member of their Royal family, though she had yet to make contact with them. She wasn't sure what she would say.

She had joined in their traditions as a sign of good will, had pledged that the Order had been there to assist them. Then as soon as she was out of the picture, what remained of the Order immediately tore down and dismantled their infrastructure. She had only read the overview of what had been done to the planet, knew that there must have been much more, and much worse. If for no other reason than that the heir of their throne being kidnapped and processed into the stormtrooper program. In retrospect it was a miracle Finn had managed to survive. She suspected Brendol's involvement, but it wasn't like he'd left anything in the way of documentation.

There was some solace in the fact that there was nothing she could have done and no way to have anticipated Snoke, his vile plots or tyrannical reign. She had tried to build the Order to be something better, had even half-heartedly considered mentoring Armitage to become her successor before her fateful trip to Anthi. She had never seriously considered children before meeting that boy. And now he was a man with a child of his own, and her own had only been hers for barely the first moments of his life before she let herself be led to her defeat.

She had appreciated the time she had spent with Armitage and Rowan on the Discord, had almost let herself believe that things could work out for her after all. She'd a brief moment of hope and joy, disembarking from the shuttle, recognizing immediately the man who had once been her baby, her son... And then that dream was shattered. 

She couldn't blame him, though it hurt. His rejection had cut deep, was a culmination of every wrong decision she'd ever made. She'd made a lot of sacrifices, a lot of compromises, had needed to put her own values aside in service of a greater goal. And now her legacy was one of terror and death, now a pale imitation and mockery of what had once been the Galaxy's crowning glory.

She had left Rowan in the care of the Jedi. Rae had been surprised that Skyfall had wandered off to hir own business, gathering crew and requisitioning supplies for the initial survey of the Eclipse's salvage operation. The alien had offered Sloane the opportunity to join hir for the trip but to the former Imperial's relief, it was not a thinly veiled demand. She knew that it was silly to attach sentiment to a vessel, but aside from the carnage of her lost crew, the salvage operation would be too much like watching a friend be butchered.

Not that Rae had any illusions about her apparent freedom. The entire facility was dripping with electronic surveillance and she suspected that a tracking chip may have been injected into her during the visit with the base’s physicians. Still, she found it refreshingly naive that they let her wander freely without so much as a Droid as an escort. It was not to say that she had free access, there were many rooms and sectors of the facility that were patently out of bounds for her clearance, but she wasn't limited to a single sector.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot begins to unravel

“Holy shit, you're writing your own now?” Kylo snickered, seeing Skyfall tapping hir claws animatedly against hir datapad.

“Fuck you!” Shi objected, curling defensively around hir device.

“That does seem to be what you want.” Hux sneered.

“Fuck off! I swear you're doing this on purpose now, aren't you?” The alien was trying to cover up hir unease by appearing spitting mad. “Must you kinkshame?” Shi added when they were unphased by hir display.

“Absolutely, when you're writing about us.”

Shi groaned. “Obviously it's not actually about you. I told you that this is something that I’ve been a part of for years, and I have a brand to maintain, dedicated fans who wouldn't want me to disappear suddenly.... Like say, if a significant number of content creators were to be demolished when you blew up a whole fucking system.”

“I think you're full of shit and just an unrepentant pervert.” Kylo scoffed.

Shi made an exasperated noise. “Would it really make you feel better if all the descriptions were the same but there was just another name slapped on the characters?”

“Why do they have to look like us?” Hux snarled.

Shi shrugged. “Aesthetic. But seriously... Humans have a pretty limited palette and to other species, we're not really the best at telling you apart. Speaking of, I still have trouble sometimes remembering the difference between humans and 'near-humans’.” Shi cocked hir head in a fashion that indicated shi had a sudden idea and was about to jump tracks in the conversation. “Seriously who made that term the descriptor? I mean, I know, Humans are the majority and so your Basic is the standard, I’m sure on Ryloth the term is more like 'near-twi-lek’.”

“You're changing the subject.” Hux reminded her.

“Huh? Oh, right...” It took hir a moment to recall the previous topic. To hir credit, Hux had finally come to understand that it was not intentional. He assumed that it was a function of hir more primal physiology that shi couldn't stay focused on what wasn't immediately relevant.

“You don't seem to have trouble telling the difference between us.” Hux reminded hir.

“Well, yeah, but that's only because I've gotten to know you guys, and of course I can sense you in the Force.”

“Actually, I've been meaning to ask about that... I am not known for my subtlety, so how is it that I am constantly sneaking up on you like this? If I didn't know better I would suspect that you were doing it on purpose.” Kylo asked, tone somewhere between amused and incredulous.

Shi laughed. “Oh, that's easy, it's just like the the stunt I pulled on the First Order fleet, or our first Force lesson together. I slip out of reality, constantly. I lose most perception of my surroundings until something gets my attention. Basically unless I'm looking at you I'm not really aware of where you are aside from a general impression that you're around, and I have to focus on that.”

Kylo blinked as he stared at hir. “Sometimes I worry about the apparent scope of your power but then I'm reminded of your still more peculiar limitations.”

Shi shrugged. “It's part of being Goddess Touched. I mean sure, crazy, Force sensitive, but also just the knack of knowing Things or being in the right place at the wrong time. Not necessarily helpful or convenient, but...” Shi grumbled to hirself as if searching for a word. Eventually shi gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up helplessly. “Ironic, I guess.”

“What does a Goddess have to do with anything?”

“Trickster. Wise but foolish, teaches Things that don't make sense until they do. Most mystics are like that. It's all a waste of time, total nonsense, right up until the point where it takes on a horrifyingly accurate assessment of reality. The kind of stuff that you're better off ignoring except that it doesn't go away.”

“What are you doing here anyway? I figured you'd be keeping your paws full with your salvage.” Kylo added.

Shi made a face halfway between a pout and a scowl at his comment before replying. “Bit of a kerfuffle over the bodies. Apparently it would be desecrating the corpses to just leave 'em to get battered about by the elements so we've got to hire a new crew specializing in funerary services to gather them up, try to identify them and next of kin, then apparently some kind of memorial or something.” Shi rolled hir eyes. “Should have just sent them into a sun or something. Hell, I know guys who would have just thrown 'em into a grinder for protein packs-”

Hux gasped.

“What, I'm not saying that _I_ would do that, but don't look so scandalized, I mean, a lot of starships 'recycle’ all of their 'resources’.”

“I am aware.” He bit out.

“Oh... You didn't ever deal with sourcing the rations did you?” Shi looked at him pityingly.

“I did not.” Hux admitted, shifting uncomfortably about hir implication.

“Yeah, maybe don't look into records so closely. Or do, I'm not your mother.” Shi finished with a dismissive snort, quickly wrapping up whatever business shi had been dealing with before the rude interruption.

“Recycled organics are put into the hydroponics for processing, no one's eating rations of people meat.” Kylo sighed.

“I mean actually, technically-” Kiyara goaded.

“Not another word, Skyfall.” Hux snapped.

“Speaking of Technicalities, where has your brother been? I know he's a recluse but he usually gets dragged out into the open at some point for his work.” The alien pondered.

Hux paused. It was odd that he hadn't seen Techie since they'd returned from the eventful trip to the Kyber mines. Hux had been a little bit surprised and disappointed that the hacker hadn't made an appearance but Armitage had been so busy helping Sloane get acclimated to her new environment. At first he'd just assumed that Techie must have been hard at work, either trying to decrypt the recording he'd left with him or the investigation into the fate of their mother.

“Come to think of it I didn't see Matt at the gym like usual.” Kylo corroborated.

“Poe probably knows.” Kiyara offered hopefully, but hir voice was strained with concern.

“Uncle Hux!” The group turned as a red headed projectile latched herself onto the would be emperor. “I heard you were back but you weren't answering your com and I couldn't find you and, and...”

Skyfall looked downright agitated and a feeling like static electricity was growing in the air.

“My dads have been gone almost a week. They left in the middle of the night, they said it was work and they'd be gone for a little bit, but I haven't heard from them since and everyone says that I should just stop worrying and that everything was fine but I know that something is wrong, it has to be, they wouldn't have been gone so long without telling me. They should have sent me a holo.”

“Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this.” Hux reassured, stroking her hair. Kylo's expression had darkened considerably and something almost conspiratorial passed between him and Skyfall.

Poe was lounging in a common room, chatting with his usual hangers-on, his grin faltered as soon as they entered the room. “All right, why the long faces?” He sighed, sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair, now shot through with slivers of silver.

“My brother has been missing for a week. Why wasn't I informed?” Hux demanded.

“What? Missing? A week? No, that can't be, I just heard from him like...” Poe scrolled through the messages on his datapad, growing more frantic. “That's weird, like... I know that there were messages here before but... It's gone, it's all gone, any work I had to do with him.”

“Why did he leave? He said he'd come back soon, he didn't leave a note or anything.” Max insisted. “He said it was Senate business, some fancy party or something that Kylo and Hux were supposed to go to.”

“We don't have any official Senate business for months, we can't make any public appearances until after the babies are born.” Kylo scoffed.

“Oh, Gods, Kylo, the babies. Wherever they are, Matt is really close to term.” Hux muttered, paling.

The holoscreen chimed in with a breaking news bulletin.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot it was update day, pretty busy and even stressful, but I can't leave you all hanging too long. As I keep stating we're finally into the endgame of this fic, there is really only one more plot point I want to wrap up before we put it to rest until I catch up on the other longfic series for my other fandom and then write a crossover ~20 years in the future of this verse.

Techie was slumped against a wall sitting on an uncomfortable stool not made for humanoid forms and drowsing. His husband and their new daughters were similarly resting after the dramatic trauma of their birth. Matt had nearly passed out from the pain as their shuttle had finally touched down on the sparsely inhabited planet. The denizens of the place weren't human and barely could speak any basic. Techie spoke just enough Bocce to explain what they needed but he'd spent the entirety of Matt's surgery terrified that it would kill him. The surgeon had been a Besalisk and while he was sure that the extra arms were helpful; the doctor's hands and fingers were so big and thick that Techie was afraid that it would force the incisions to tear. Techie had been forced out of the room to wait and he'd spent the time worried he'd killed his new family before they would have the chance to grow together.

So now they were resting, recovering. They hadn't even had the chance to talk, to name the babies. Techie wished that sleep could take him too. He'd been awake for so long, unable to let go of the anxiety gripping him. He startled when the holo screen on the wall started playing a broadcast of his brother's unmistakable Starkiller speech. The report wasn't in basic, streaming in the local tongue, but it didn't take long for Techie to figure out what the story was about.

 _Well,_ He thought to himself, _I guess that solves the mystery of what our mole's final broadcast was._

~

“Okay. Okay, let's not panic here. So... So people know now. What we are, who we are. What we're doing. It's not the end of the world.” Poe was pale as the broadcast named and shamed the primary figures behind the New Empire and the Resistance.

“Are any of us really surprised that the grandson of Darth Vader is Kylo Ren?” A reporter scoffed. “We all knew that as soon as they revealed what Leia was-” The holovision crackled and died, the air humming angrily as Kylo growled.

“Can't our family just once resolve a crisis without the whole fucking Galaxy getting involved?” He snarled.

“I mean, to be fair, it's usually your fault.” Poe snorted.

The atmosphere in the room snapped like a lightning crack and Skyfall threw hirself at Kylo to stop him from doing more than tossing Poe off balance with the Force.

“We need to go, we need to go _now_.” The alien hissed.

Hux nodded sharply and grabbed his husband's arm, assisting Skyfall in pulling him from the room. “We need to get Rowan.”

“No. She will be far safer with Luke and Rey than public enemies numbers one and two. There is nowhere we can go in the known Galaxy where you won't have a swarm of bounty hunters down your throat as soon as you show your face.”

“Wait, then, well, where are we going?” Hux asked with concern. Adrenaline was pumping through his system in a heady rush, it felt like Starkiller all over again, the ground shaking under foot as he desperately sought direction.

“Well, I've been planning on it for awhile, but I think that it's due time that I take a trip back home. Let Poe deal with this, this is his mess now.” Skyfall grumbled.

~

“All right crew either get in and buckle up or get off. We're heading out to exile with a couple of the Galaxy's Most Wanted War Criminals and we're probably not gonna get paid for it. If you decide you disagree later the only exit will be the airlock so make your mind up quick I want to be off this rock as of fifteen minutes ago.” Skyfall barked into the ship’s intercom. Shi sat down and tilted hir head back over the seat, glancing sidelong at Kylo.

“It's almost lucky... Truly the touch of the Goddess, everything was all packed up and ready to go for the Salvage Op when shit hits the fan and I've gotta hightail it back home instead. As I've mentioned, it's a bit deep into the Unknown reaches, barely got an Old Republic survey crew before the Empire took over and forgot about us. There's only maybe like a handful of my people who ever ranged out from home. There isn't a whole lot to my world that isn't easier to get from closer in so there's not really an option for trade, and most of the bounty hunters and the like end up homesick. For most people it's a lot easier to stay close to people who have the same general cultural background.”

Kylo sat beside hir, still glowering as he helped perform flight prechecks.

“My namesake, Great Gramma Skyfall, shi only went back home with three cruisers shi stole from the early Confederation. I will bring the wealth that comes from salvaging the Eclipse.” Shi sounded proud of hirself as the freighter began to lift off, the navigation route already plotted for their destination. Hux had gone directly to the quarters that were customarily offered to them to rest and consider their plight.

“I read your fic.” Kylo muttered, after they finally broke atmo.

“Oh, shit!” Shi cackled nervously.

Kylo laughed. “So you have some shame after all.”

Shi shrugged weakly, avoiding eye contact and bristling. He half expected hir to bolt from the room, not that there would be anywhere for her to hide from him once they were in hyperspace.

“I'm not mad. I told you the first time that I've been reading such material since I was a kid. Hell, I’ve written enough...” He smirked. “You've bookmarked a couple of mine, but I won't tell you which.”

Shi rubbed anxiously at the braided fur of hir neck. “So... What did you think, I guess?”

“Entirely derivative, it's the exoticism from your Thrawn story and the Dark Side apprentice plot from the Maul fic.” Kylo snorted dismissively.

“You read all of my stuff?” Hir voice creaked.

“I was curious if you were genuine about it not being personal. I skimmed a lot of the weird stuff you obviously wrote as a joke and the things I wasn't familiar with but...” He paused, pursing his lips. “Honestly, I'm worried about you.”

Shi looked up at him with naked shock before laughing weakly and staring off to the side. “I mean, I'm not... Sure, it's wish fulfilment, but I'm no more that brazen than you or Hux are.”

“I know. But I feel like I've known you long enough that I know it's not just that either.” He frowned. “I appreciate the offer to keep me and Hux off the Galaxy's radar while things blow over, but I remember why you wanted to go home, and I also know that you're not ready to settle back down there either.”

“I'm surprised you care.” Shi muttered softly, pawing at the floor.

“You're important to Rowan. I trust your judgment on the nexu where she's not in control yet. I'm still at odds with myself about leaving her behind the way we have, alone with that...” He crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously mirroring the alien’s nervous body language. “I know that you have, that you've mentioned... You have uncertain taste in mates. I guess I'm just worried that you'll lower your standards out of desperation and leave all of us the poorer for the experience.”

“Thanks... Kylo, for trying to look out for me, it means a lot.” Shi grinned, suddenly adopting hir usual casual demeanor. “So, you offering to step up if I get left in the lurch while we're planetside?”

He balked, before scowling. “I don't know why I bother with you.”

Shi giggled hysterically as he heaved a put upon sigh and stalked off, no doubt to gripe about it to Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things almost got to be serious feelings there, good thing they ended on a sour note or Hux would get jealous Kylo shared one emotion with someone outside their family.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists begin to catch up on what has happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reaching the end of my buffer chapters again but my thoughts are organizing and coalescing into fitting together the requisite scenes to finish out the plot. I can't guarantee that there will be no interruptions, but I'm also pretty sure that I won't fall too far behind schedule.

“How are you holding up?” Kylo asked softly as he closed the door to the small bunk space. Armitage was laying on his side, facing away from the door, he grumbled in acknowledgement but said nothing. Kylo responded with something between a chuckle and a sigh as he sat down beside his husband. He ran his hands down Hux’ side and back soothingly, stroking his fingers through the fine red gold hair.

“I feel like this is all my fault, the cursed Skywalker blood.” Kylo muttered, his head dropping lower with a sense of shame, reflecting on the many times he'd lashed out to only make this situation worse.

Hux snorted. “The Resistance has shoddy security practices, Techie was doing his best to shore it up but-” He was cut off by a wet sob in his throat.

“It'll be okay, I'm sure he's fine, he'll turn up again. I could tell when I first saw him, like you, he's a survivor.” Kylo reassured, not sure if he really meant it or was just trying to be comforting.

“What... What if he was the one who did this? What if it was all a lie? That he hated me, us, all along, that we were just manifestations of all that has been done wrong to him?”

“I'm certain that Techie was never plotting against us. Your brother loves you, even as much as you do him. He knew what you've done but he never held it against you.”

“Rae does.”

Kylo had to take a moment to parse which name he'd said. Rey had every right to hate both of them. Rae was a new variable, Kylo didn't really know what to make of the woman. Strong will, sharp mind, no doubt responsible for shaping the young Armitage into the honed edge he'd become. She had been polite to Kylo, respectful, reasonably wary, but he wasn't sure that she necessarily liked him or approved of his place in Hux’ life.

“I hardly think that she's had much of an opportunity to form a solid opinion on the matter. She's doing very well but no one has it all together when two decades of life has passed them by. I'm sure she's far more concerned with Finn than worrying about what you did in her absence. You served the Order with every bit as much integrity as could be expected of anyone. I'm sure that in time she'll even be proud of what you tried to make of the Galaxy without her.” Kylo wasn't sure that he wasn't just babbling hopeless platitudes, but he was worried about Hux. This late in the pregnancy he barely slept, barely ate, and was so worried about the situation.

“I wish we hadn't left Rowan behind, she'll miss us. We didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.” Hux didn't even seem to care that his voice was cracking as he cried into the pillow.

“She will be okay without us.” His voice sounded more certain than he felt, mentally worrying he'd abandoned her just as his parents had, leaving his child in his uncle's care. “I'm sure that this will all blow over soon. The Galaxy loves its scandals so much it can hardly stay focused on one for more than a week.”

~

It took nearly a week for Techie to work out an arrangement with the locals to restore the shuttle to proper working order. Matt recovered reasonably well from his surgery but kept pushing his limits. The girls were an added stressor, for all that they'd fallen in love at first sight with their beautiful dusting of rose gold hair and pink cheeks, they wailed like Arkanisian banshees. One or the other of the twins constantly fussing, demanding, needing. It was as endearing as it was wearying.

They'd managed to hire a pilot who spoke somewhat more Basic than most of the small port’s inhabitants. Matt had been somewhat miffed by the apparent lack of faith in his own piloting skills, but had fallen asleep while nursing.

Techie reviewed the data he had been decrypting, the pathways that the other slicer had implemented. It had been deeply unsettling realizing how deeply woven the web had been, wrapped up right under his nose within the same system he'd considered himself such a master of. For now, he was finally reinstating his own proper credentials over the communications networks so that he could contact Poe directly.

It was bad manners to open the connection without confirming mutual contact first, but he refused to be kept cut off for as long as he had already been.

“Poe, sitrep?” He asked, trying to put some of his brother's steel into his tone. He wasn't sure that he accomplished it but the Director of the Resistance immediately shifted focus from a meeting with agents unknown to him.

“Techie, buddy! Boy, am I glad to see you, I thought that your brother was going to kill me when you turned up missing.”

“I'm fine, we're fine, it was just... We're on our way back now, how is the situation there?”

“Well, the persons of interest fled into exile with Skyfall again while the rest of us try to figure out how to address this mess.”

Techie chewed at his lip, he'd been thinking about this all week, especially with how little sleep he'd been getting, he felt like he looked more like his brother than ever. “I can do it... I, we... It's what we planned for, just not like... This. Have me and Matt show up to make a statement, to show ourselves to the public. Let people see us. We... We don't have to show up at the Senate, but we can talk and act for a broadcast. That's why... That's why the leak wanted us out of the way, so that we couldn't make an appearance.” The blaster had been set to stun. “They... They just wanted to let out the truth but...”

“But we've already committed ourselves to this lie.” Poe sighed, head in his hands. “I admit, I would almost rather come clean, even if I know that it means that we'll be implicated with... With everything... The tribunals... We're just lucky that the New Republic doesn't have the resources or necessary oversight to totally lock down the base and interrogate everyone.”

“I have a plan... We just need to hope that my brother catches on quickly enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure that it's possible that they went a full week without an official statement, but I'm pretty sure that the NR made one disavowing all responsibility for what the Resistance does and The Resistance has only stated that their business is classified and confidential for the sake of security.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen!

“Hey, Boyos!” Skyfall piped up over the intercom. “Up and at 'em, your good friends on the Resolution are hailing us. I don't know how and I'm honestly a little concerned that they were able to find us but...”

Hux grinned as he took command of the communication controls. “General Phasma, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“It would seem that the people wish to hear from their Emperor, as the New Republic Senator Ben Organa Solo and his husband Lee Williams have issued a challenge accusing us of slandering their good names.” Phasma sounded intensely amused. Politics had never been her specialty, her focus instead a razor precision on warfare.

~

“Hello, my subjects. It has come to my attention that the New Republic cowards have accused us of playing the same kind of low brow squabbling that so pollutes the likes of their holo-dramas. I find it absurd that any would expect us to dignify these petty rumors with a response but it is easy enough to set the record straight. Allow me to put these ridiculous suppositions to rest, by allowing my enforcer to reveal their identity.”

The distinctive black armor and cowl of Kylo Ren strode into frame and with only the briefest of hesitation reached up to remove the infamous helmet.

“I am Kylo Ren.” Said Phasma, her face like polished stone. Hux nodded approvingly.

Kylo himself felt like he needed to suppress a giggle at the sheer vaudevillian deception, as he stood to the side wearing Phasma’s armor, without which very few had ever actually seen her. The most difficult part of the charade was tailoring the fit between the two uniforms, for all that they were of much the same height, their bodies did not exactly follow the same curves. It was not as difficult as he'd expected to remain in character himself as a rigid fixture at the Emperor's left hand.

~

Though his first reaction was anger, Kylo could not contain his laughter when he watched a Holo of a diminutive figure in a hastily improvised imitation of his armor pull off a helmet and reveal a furry Chadra-fan, squeaking “I am Kylo Ren!” It had become a holonet sensation. #IAmKyloRen trending as beings of all species shapes and sizes declared themselves to be the notorious enforcer.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that xeno seem familiar?” Hux scowled. He didn't like the implication that the public knew that his ruse was inauthentic, but the popularity the parody also showed how little the Galaxy actually seemed to care about the revelation.

“That's Skyfall’s First Mate, this was the first video posted in reply. Shi obviously set it up at the same time we were, specifically to take the piss out of us. Just like shi encouraged him to leak the story of our elopement in the cantina to the tabloids. Apparently nobody actually cares what's real or what really matters so long as they can be entertained.”

“So it's safe to go back now that we're the laughingstock of the Galaxy.” Hux rolled his eyes. Such fuss and such a lack of scruples.

“Oh, Stars no, the Galaxy will still be crawling with bounty hunters on the lookout for us. It hasn't blown over yet, but I'm betting it’ll do so a damn sight sooner once people forget about this nonsense to move onto the next subject of interest.”

~

“My bride is as beautiful as ever, and here I am an old man.” Chuckled the wizened King of Anthi, the lines in his face evidence of a strain beyond the hardship of the years.

Rae smirked wryly. “Well, fortunately I didn't marry you for your looks.”

The King’s booming laugh echoed hollowly through the Holo connection, but Rae felt her heart warm nonetheless.

“I'll admit, I wasn't sure that you would want to speak to me, our son does not.” Rae looked at her hands, grateful that she had been given this much privacy to call her husband from a room of her own. She held no illusions that the Resistance wasn't monitoring the transmission, but it was a mercy nonetheless, not having to converse with her loved ones like a convict in front of guards.

“Worry not, he is not speaking to me either right now, but I believe that he will come around in time. I may not know him very well, but I trust that the passion of his heart will bank itself to the warmth of fondness in time.”

“But what if he doesn't?” Rae couldn't look at him.

“Then I will have to intervene, but I believe that he will approach you on his own in time.” He smiled fondly. “I know it is difficult, accepting that our baby is now a man, and we must come to know him as if we are strangers, but he is a good man, with a generous heart. He may not forgive the Order, nor will my people, but you are not responsible for what was done in your absence.”

“Themba, I,” She paused, struggling to breathe.

“Easy, I know that you are worried, and that you still must wrestle with the knowledge you have, of the time lost, but I feel that things will work themselves out in time, after all, it is nothing short of a miracle that you are still alive, to be given this new chance at life, and that I might spend some of my last years with you again.”

Rae nodded. “I would like that... If the Resistance will let me...”

“You are not their prisoner, and as my Queen they would be in breech of the Republic Accords to hold you against our will.”

Rae blinked, unable to keep back the flow of tears. “You would do that for me, still, even after everything?”

“Oh, my dear, I have mourned every day since you left, when I heard that you were still alive I thought that I must have died for the pain of missing you.”

“How can you... We we're hardly wed for a year, we barely knew each other, you can't possibly have spent twenty years wishing for me, not after what the Order did to you, your people.”

“Rae, dearest, they are Our People and they mourned with me.”

~

“So I'm not heading directly back to my family ranch, part of our arrangement with the infrequent offworlder visitors is that they must all register with the bureaucrats. It's tedious but harmless.” Skyfall explained as shi led her crew and passengers down the gangplank where a pair of hir people stood waiting. Their fur was not the same grey of Skyfall’s coat, instead being primarily dark brown, with blonde necks and thick stripes on their limbs.

Standing further off, regarding the strangers with suspicion were clearly what Skyfall referred to as 'Spotties’. They were significantly larger than the other hyænids, wearing plasteel armor decorated with crudely painted sigils in what looked disturbingly like dried blood. Their ears were different as well, and they were fixed on the Discord’s crew, blaster rifles at the ready.

Another of the spotted hyænids emerged from the building with a cackle, and Skyfall made a disturbingly loud sound in greeting, bounding across the landing pad and launching hirself into the larger being’s arms for an affectionate, rocking, spinning hug as they chattered in a variety grunts, growls squawks and howls.

Kylo straightened as the newcomer approached, the being nearly his exact height and build. The left half of their face was torn as if by claws.

“Everybody, this is General Miera Brisbane of Clan Bonecrusher, I wish Phasma was here because they'd get on famously. She's basically in charge of our whole military and the entire affiliation of all the clans. We let the brownies handle the tedium but Miera’s the one who runs the place, I never would have been able to leave if it weren't for my big sister here.”

Miera grinned, but Kylo didn't find it to be especially friendly.

“I thought that you said that you were different species.” Hux noted.

Skyfall rolled hir eyes. “Family isn't just blood, Hux.”

“Does she speak Basic?”

“I do.” She laughed huskily, her gaze remained fixed on Kylo after only a quick once-over to size up Hux. Kylo wasn't sure if it was a threat or invitation how she was eyeing him like a piece of meat. “I recognize another warrior when I see one, perhaps we might spar later, or put some of my men through their paces.”

“I’ll see what's on our itinerary. Skyfall says we have to do paperwork.” Kylo replied cautiously.

Miera snorted. “Yeah, these squirts will handle that.” She ruffled the manes of the two bureaucrats, who looked disdainful but did not object to the patronizing gesture. “I know Kiyara’s probably eager to get back home and see hir family, but I'm sure that I can invite you all to stay for dinner, at least.”

“I wouldn't dream of turning down that offer. I was gonna ask if you had room for us to crash for the night, I'm sure we're all about ready to drop on our feet, it's pretty late shift for us all.” Skyfall chattered happily.

“Of course, I hope that your crew will be comfortable in the barracks, but I'm sure that the Emperor and his Knight-Enforcer deserve finer accomodations.” She winked and Kylo was even more concerned that the large alien woman was perhaps threatening them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As implied at the beginning of Assession, Skyfall's first mate is a nod to Intwing Sluice of Sath's Idols and Dead Men.
> 
> Miera's one of my favorite OCs, and our infamous protagonists will have a great time with her even coarser manners. A big part of what I like to emphasize with Xeno species is how non-humans will have distinctly non human behaviors. More of that to come.
> 
> I like Themba and regret that he will not play much of a bigger role in this story, however if I ever get around to the Light Side counterpart to this series, he'll definitely feature.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyæn Actually has rather sophisticated politics for a distant world.

“Well, Emperor, how does our spread meet your Imperial tastes.” Miera purred, peering sidelong at Hux with her good eye.

“I'll admit, I was rather expecting that it would be wholly carnivorous.” While there was a centerpiece of a roast beast, as well as many smaller dishes that were recognizably carcasses of some sort, there were also several dishes of tubers and squashes. There were even a few salads of fruit or leafy greens.

Miera cackled in the eerie but customary manner of her kind, much harsher and louder than Skyfall's vocalizations. “Well, I'll admit that I have a strong preference for meat, but we are a civilized people these days and have eagerly embraced the culinary arts of other cultures.”

“Us mid-type hyæns eat at least half our diet supplemented with fruits and vegetables. The small people are strict insectivores, but also tend to have a sweet tooth.” Skyfall interjected.

Despite the general’s rank, the mess hall seemed communal. Though this was the world's only space port and subsequently the largest city, it was comparatively sparsely populated unlike most humanoid worlds. Hux wasn't certain that they even exchanged currency. He wasn't interested in exploring further, but it definitely piqued his curiosity about this strange race.

“In any case, my sister tells me that you're also an engineer par excellence. I was wondering if you would perhaps give some pointers on our industries. Most of us are still pastoralists and agrarian. Our cities are mostly for crafts and trade. We have only rudimentary technology in most places. Most of what we do have is recycled and repurposed from offworlder visitors. We're never going to be an industrial powerhouse, initial surveys established that we don't have a lot of the resources valuable to the Galaxy at large, but I'd like for us to at least be able to participate in some form of cultural exchange.”

Hux considered this carefully before responding. “I appreciate the offer, but first I need to understand what your play is, as apparently your sister has been a spy amongst us and keeping you appraised of our classified information.”

Miera laughed again. “That's what the stripes do.”

“I don't really like the connotations of spy.” Grumbled Skyfall.

“To be fair," Miera soothed, "I think that you need to understand more about how our society works. The Clans of my people were basically Feudal Warlords throughout most of our history, constantly warring with one another. Of course we had other traditions, hostage taking, marriages, alliances...” Miera waved a heavy hand as if these matters were inconsequential. 

“In any case, the Striped people have always been nomads, their society much more fluid than Spotted Clans. Mostly they operated as trade caravans, and one of their most valuable trades was in information. There's some superstition involved, their Goddess Touched, they were generally offered free passage through Clan lands in exchange for what they had to offer. Staying on good terms with the Striped people made sure a clan had all the best intelligence on other clans, as well as status of their hostages, extended families, or even tactical information such as troop movements and supply chains. Treat the Stripes poorly and not only would they make a pointed effort to aid your enemies, but their Goddess would strike you with poor luck.

“Certainly, you can simplify it as espionage, and obviously they have their own methods of warfare. My kind have mostly settled our warring down to symbolic mock battles, not that casualties don't still happen,” She gestured to her torn, heavily scarred and disfigured face. Hux had seen many of her troops with varying severities of torn ears and scarring, including an individual missing an entire nose. 

“The Change followed First Contact. Once we were aware of a larger Galaxy which could potentially attack us, we mostly banded together as a world. Our first pioneers explored the Galaxy during your Old Republic, but our government, by then integrated and ostensibly erring towards the policies of the Banded people, elected for us to remove ourselves from the conflict of the Empire and subsequent Galactic Civil War.” She grunted. “My people wanted to ally with the Empire for combat training.”

Hux understood now. “So you want to play both sides. Your bureaucrats want to join the Republic and you want to be Imperial.”

She shrugged. “I'm under the impression that due to my sister's influence they're one and the same now. Of course, I hear tell that there is currently some dispute.”

“Yes, well, so you want my expertise, I assume in weapons development and military mobilization.” Hux sighed.

Miera seemed to be regarding him much more warmly. “I'll admit that's where my interests lie, but it would be irresponsible if I pretended that medical and communication technologies weren't also priorities.”

Skyfall elaborated. “We're never going to be Coruscant, we need our open spaces. Despite communal denning, we mostly prefer to keep to ourselves. And despite my freewheeling ways, I much prefer the lifestyle of my family's ranching to rustling deals in filthy overcrowded spaceports. It's a necessary evil as I plan to build an Intergalactic Menagerie some day. I think that more of my people would want to explore the Galaxy if they knew more of what was out there. Our current zoos are... Lacking. I've learned a lot, and I recognize now that it's more important to have well adapted species on display rather than just the exotic, many of which frequently languish in captivity.” 

“That's about it really, though I suppose you might want to talk to some of our other representatives.” Miera leaned back in her seat, living up to her clan title by crunching a large bone in her jaws.

“I'll think about it, but for now I must retire. I appreciate your offers, even if I'm still not pleased by the apparent subterfuge.” Hux allowed. Honestly he was intrigued by the decidedly mercenary attitude of the fellow leader, showing not nearly as much of the idealism or simple-mindedness he'd expected from such a primitive world.

Skyfall snickered. “You took that better than I was expecting. I think Leia would have dragged me out by the ear and berated me.”

“Don't count your blessings yet, Skyfall, I'm sure that I will have plenty of opportunity to lecture you later.” Hux warned.

“Haha, I'm sure you will. And on that note, I was gonna pop over to the ranch now that you have had the chance to settle in.” Skyfall stretched and stood.

“Before you go, I wanted to introduce you to my blackguard. He handles the stuff that goes beyond investigation and information.” Miera beckoned and another Striped being emerged from the shadows. His coat was a darker grey than Skyfall's, an almost blue cast to it.

Hux understood the implication and found himself wondering what had become of Tritt Opan. Likely killed in action, Hux would have known if he'd been captured alive, and it seemed unlikely that the man would have defected.

“If you would like, I can have Luis shadow you while you're here, as a bodyguard.” Miera offered.

Hux sized up the alien again. “I'm certain my husband is more than sufficient protection.”

“Of that I have no doubt, but I was hoping to steal him away from you for a bit to follow up on that offer of a friendly spar.” Miera grinned hopefully, the expression grotesque as she glanced between Hux and Kylo.

“You've been quiet.” Hux noted of his husband.

Kylo nodded. “It seemed a prudent time to practice silence, an opportunity to learn far more from listening than speaking. You had it well in hand.” Kylo smiled. “Also, this is very good food.”

“Perhaps we'll pick up some recipes, I'm sure Skyfall wouldn't object to periodic comfort foods.” Hux offered, gathering that Kylo had likely been skimming the minds of their present company throughout the meal. That he had never interrupted or offered cautionary feedback allowed Hux some measure of the veracity of the apparent sincerity of the bestial people.

“Ah, dangling the carrot, I knew you wouldn't be too mad at me.” Skyfall fluttered hir lashes, though Hux noticed that shi was regarding Miera's blackguard with more than passing interest.

“Oh, I'm furious, but I can also acknowledge that you have in turn offered your homeworld to me on a silver platter. It's my own fault for underestimating you, and the reward is sufficient.” Hux allowed primly.

Miera regarded him with a steelier expression but said nothing. Unlike Skyfall, the General made it very clear that she was not one to be underestimated. It was indeed reminiscent of Phasma. He was looking forward to see how they would work together in the future, as he felt that this alliance would be incredibly beneficial. Though he had yet to observe their combat skills for himself, he could recognize the bearing of warriors, and these were a people hungry for war. The Empire ever required more troops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I liked hyenas and can Infodump about them at length and based Hyæn Society upon the behaviors of the wild animals? Other things that won't come up in the course of this story is that the feral base animals the Hyæn are anthropomorphic versions of are still extant on their world. To the Stripes and Brown/Banded people their progenitors are rarer, shy and scarce, seen often as omens and regarded as spiritual. The Small Aardwolf people keep theirs around basically as pets, they help with the ecosystem. And the Spotties did the most, through selective breeding they've basically reinvented and expanded beyond cave hyenas to develop the animals into beasts of burden and their traditional society was closer to nomadic Mongolian people, based around their mounts and herd movements.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needlessly horny and uncomfortable sparribg match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, sorry this is late.

Hux decided that he was fit enough to watch the sparring match between Kylo and Miera, as did apparently everyone else in the surrounding neighborhoods. He worried slightly about the apparent security risk of having an unsecured military base, but apparently this people didn't have much of a distinction between civilians and the soldiers, almost interchangeable. He supposed that with what he had learned about their culture, it made sense for the kind of disordered environment. That he was seeing bits of order within the chaos made him all the more uncomfortable than if they had just been primitive beasts.

He was somewhat insulated by Skyfall's crew, but even they seemed to have no problem mingling with the strange crowd, many of whom barely spoke any basic. The sound of snarls, growls, grunts, whines, howls and eerie cackles had set his nerves on edge. Despite the cacophony he was starting to recognize that the different hyæn races spike slightly different dialects. From what he could tell they had a loosely unified shared language, but were altered to the individual types, perhaps because they were incapable of all the same vocalizations. Still, it was uncanny how well they did speak when they chose to.

Many of them had shown an interest in him and it would have been overwhelming if he had not been given more space by his equally foreign companions. He wasn't hemmed into the crowd like so many of the others. For all that Skyfall had said that hir people liked some personal space, they certainly didn't seem to mind rubbing elbows, or sometimes apparently entire bodies, with one another as they formed a broad circle around Kylo and Miera.

The General loudly addressed everyone in her sharp Basic. “Since we've such a crowd and don't want to actually break each other, we will not be using any weapons. Sir Kylo will not use his witchcraft and I will not bite his soft flesh or bones. I'll try not to claw him and we will not be trading serious blows. We shall fight until one of us submits or effectively pins the other for a full ten seconds.”

A nervous one of the so-called banded people stood within the circle to act as referee but seemed uncomfortable to be so close to the fight. Hux could recognize now that the level of fur standing up on a hyæn's mane was reflective of their excitement as were the howls, cackles and whoops. Their tails also seemed to have a language of their own, more visible where instead of standing upright, many were crawling on all fours or hunched over into deep squats.

Kylo and Miera stepped to the center of the ring and shook hands in symbolic courtesy, showing both that they respected one another and that they agreed to the rules of their match. The two then stepped back, just outside of range as the referee swiftly removed themself to the edge of the circle. Hux wondered if there shouldn't have been determined a specific arena, or if they were just planning to brawl across the whole dusty square as the fight took them.

The first few blows and blocks were cautious, playful, batting at each other's hands but not yet striking true. A blow landed on Miera's torso as she dropped an elbow into Kylo's neck, they both staggered back and were grinning. Hux felt somewhat sick, despite that this was an exhibition match, and the blows weren't meant to be seriously damaging, they clearly weren't taking it easy on one another.

As they closed in again the sounds of their contact weren't drowned out by the excitement of the crowd. Kylo quickly learned that despite the scarring, she didn't favor her apparent blind spot, catching those attacks as easily as the ones on her good side. She didn't have the Force, he was fairly certain of that, but she still seemed to have an almost preternatural sense for combat.

Kylo had sparred with many partners, had seen many different styles of martial arts, but Miera's brutal and abrupt style seemed almost casual, her responses following his like a dance. He was starting to feel angry especially as he tasted blood in his mouth after a particularly potent backhand. Miera only seemed to be enjoying herself more as his blows connected with more power. Her throat was almost purring, soft cackles accompanying her panting breaths. He found it infuriating and threw himself at her, still more agitated as she pushed back against him as solid as a rock.

She was indeed a physical match for himself or for Phasma, but with her leathery skin and coarse fur, he was concerned that her alien physicality exceeded his human ability. When they finally hit the ground they were side to side rather than succeeding in getting over on top of one another. Kylo was starting to notice her stink more and more as they struggled. It was a powerful musk, filling his senses, disgusting like it would never leave. He wondered if she found his sweat similarly off-putting or if she found it pleasing. He was starting to become uncomfortable with how much she seemed to be enjoying the fight and had to consider whether Miera was as much of a pervert as her sister, or, potentially, worse.

Anger and disgust warred within him. He could end this at any time, put a stop to this depraved spectacle, he didn't need to prove that he could defeat her, this entire match was predicated upon the fact that they were not fighting in earnest. He'd managed to wrestle his way onto straddling her chest while raining his fists down upon her already ruined face. He swore as he broke a knuckle open on one of her teeth and then she threw him onto his back.

They were grappling desperately now, slick with sweat, dirt and perhaps that was blood but he wasn't sure who's. Their limbs were twisting like tentacles around each other searching for leverage as they tossed their weight and strength around. He was starting to tire, but he could tell that she was just as winded. He managed to crush his elbow acorss her neck, pinning her head to the ground. His legs were wrapped around her ribs and she pummeled him. He held steady as she writhed and kicked, trying to displace him. The look in her eyes was a mixture of equal parts irritation and glee.

He was watching her focus start to cloud over from the pressure on her throat when a stray hand patted his shoulder. He growled as fiercely as any one of the hyæn as he whipped his head up to glare at the referee and suddenly he realized that he had won, and pulled back. Miera coughed, and as he stepped away, she curled in on herself in a fit of hoarse cackling.

Feeling vaguely guilty as the rabble surrounding him seemed agitated, he offered his hand as she got to her feet. She gripped his hand firmly and he nearly thought that he was under attack again as she pulled him close and thumped him affectionately on the back. As they parted she licked a stripe up his face with a coarse tongue and and he stumbled back, wiping the viscous saliva from his face.

“That was a great match.” Miera bellowed cheerfully and Kylo still wasn't sure if it was meant to be a genuine compliment or a come on. “Let's hear it for our winner!” She called to the crowd, grabbing his hand and lifting it above their heads.

Another few of the smaller hyæns joined them, and it took him a moment to realize that their curious poking and proddings were treating the abrasions picked up from the fight.

Miera's crazed expression was focused intently on Kylo's face, unwavering. He wondered if she was as delirious as he felt. Skyfall and Hux joined them as he shrugged his tunic back on.

“Good job, you're officially part of the family now.” Skyfall beamed.

“What?” Kylo stared in confusion. Was a physical altercation some kind of marriage ceremony to these strange people?

Skyfall laughed, “No, it means that you're Clan now, an ally, a friend, _mi casa es su casa_ , we've got your back. She likes you.”

“He's cute, I think that he had a half chub near the end there.” Miera cackled.

“I did not!” Kylo objected, feeling humiliated.

Miera cackled again. “C’mon kid, I'm not teasing you, I love a good fight and got pretty hard there myself, I dig the choking.”

Skyfall giggled slightly hysterically. “Stop, sis, you're embarrassing him, they don't take that kind of talk the same way we do. They think that means you want to fuck.”

Miera burst out roaring even louder as she cackled breathlessly. “Oh good Lords, you poor silly boy.” She hugged him again and slid an arm over his shoulders. “I'm flattered, but I'm a grandmother and I prefer my boys dainty, something that I'm sure you can appreciate.” She winked at Hux before delving into her adoring crowd.

“This place is a mad house.” Hux muttered.

“And the inmates run the asylum.” Kylo agreed.

Hux pushed him away with a scowl. “You need a trip to the refresher, you smell horrifying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it seems like sexual harassment but erections mean something very different amongst spotted hyenas. You can look it up yourself or wait a few chapters until Skyfall explains it.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at the Resistance base...
> 
> Also some late stage porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, you technically get two chapters of smut today should you so choose, dear reader. This will be the last Kylux smut for this story but I have plenty of others besides, and if you read this far just for the porn I'm disappointed in both of us.
> 
> Anyway heads up that the next chapter is just Skyfall getting bred, so skip over that if you aren't interested.

“So, your parents, huh?” Poe asked, leaning back on his couch as Finn sat down.

The younger man sighed. “I don't blame my dad for not telling me, but I definitely hold it against her for being... Who she is.” He frowned.

“I was pretty damn confused when a communique came in for a 'Daluxolo Khuselwa’ though.”

Finn looked up and smiled. “That was never really my name though.”

“Aww...” Poe wanted to shrug it off but something about the look in Finn's eyes gave him pause.

“I know that you... Haven't wanted to be too forward with me since I married Rey, but that's never changed how I felt about you.” He moved hesitantly closer. “I mean, I always thought that my real name should be Finn Dameron.”

~

Rae was still uncomfortable being around the Jedi, but Max, and now that Techie had returned, made her feel more at ease. Unlike Skywalker and his daughter, or the wookie or other Resistance members, the former human slaves didn't treat her any differently than the others. She was grateful for it, and for Rowan's clear eyed love and delight for the world around her. It almost soothed the pain in her heart of knowing that her only child hated her. 

She was still weighing the possibility of returning to Anthi, to be with her husband and give him her companionship in his twilight years, but the thought of retiring was like an itch under her skin. Certainly there would be plenty of work to keep her busy as queen, but she had never wanted to live confined to a single planet. Granted, Anthi would be preferable to being stuck here with her enemies.

“Ms Rae, Rowan wants to know if you will tell us stories about her father when he was little.” Max interrupted her thoughts and it took a moment before Rae was able to smile.

“Of course. You realize that you look a lot like he did.” She offered to Max.

The girl blushed prettily. “Yeah, my da and uncle look a lot alike.”

“Well, the first thing I will say for you is that you are both immensely sweeter than small Armitage was.” Rae relaxed, and let Rowan sit on her lap as Max settled down nearby, both children watching her raptly. 

There was something more satisfying about orating to children, that even giving a speech before troops or recording for the Galaxy couldn't match, it felt more meaningful somehow. She had sometimes spoken before the young stormtrooper recruits, but Brendol had often chided her for addressing them differently than any of the rest of the troops. It has always troubled her and she couldn't say why.

~

Hux stirred as warm sunlight spilled over his face. He was disoriented for a moment, it was so silent, no humming of engines or computers in proximity. Kylo hummed into his neck, not quite awake himself, pulling Hux closer and softly pressing into his hips with his own. Hux smiled coyly and wriggled his ass, almost laughing at the needy moan it drew out.

“Don't tease me.” Kylo mumbled, the whine in his voice belied by tenderness as he softly mouthed at Hux’ neck affectionately.

“Well, then, who says I'm only teasing.” Hux taunted, feeling his teeth slip over his lips as he smiled in challenge.

Kylo growled, wrapping around him more tightly, possessively, but comforting, protective. Hux sighed and relaxed back into his hold.

“How would you like to do this?” Kylo asked softly, his hips already rolling encouragingly.

“Well, as you know we have fairly limited options for positions and our son is likely to start fussing if we wake him.” Hux mumbled, arching back against Kylo's heat despite the aching of his body.

“So I'll have to go slow, be gentle.” Kylo's big hands warmly caressed his body, everywhere treated with equal reverence despite that Hux felt like quite a lot of him was no longer enticing. He couldn't understand it, all of Kylo was so perfectly shaped, big and hard. Hux moaned as Kylo cupped a hand over his crotch, gently stroking over the fabric of his pants.

“Ah, yes, please.” Hux panted, almost shocked by how quickly he was warming up, desperate for Kylo's languid ardor to consume him. It had been like this lately, sudden lightning strikes of arousal that made Hux feel like he was losing his mind. Mostly he had to force himself to focus on whatever task he needed to power through and hope that it would pass. When it wouldn't and when Kylo was too busy, he had made good use of their collection. He whined bemoaning the lack of them now, and then moaning in earnest as Kylo's deft fingers reminded him that they didn't need toys now.

“Now who's teasing?” Hux gruffed, hips twitching in frustration from where he could feel Kylo's member pressing against his ass and thick fingers playing about his own arousal. Kylo laughed and licked the shell of his ear with a warm breath, teething gently as his spare hand started to slip down the waistband Hux’ pants.

Hux could hardly be self conscious of the mewling mess he had so quickly become, he needed so badly and Kylo, damn him, was drawing this out with such sadistic pleasure. He gasped when he finally felt the tip of Kylo's shaft pressing against his entrance. Kylo, ever a devil pulled back.

“Shh, you don't want to wake the baby.” Kylo hushed, voice a low purr. Hux opened his mouth to object when a loud shout escaped him suddenly as Kylo slid into him in one smooth stroke, filling him with such sure heat.

Hux was babbling but couldn't stop himself as he wriggled between the clever hand teasing him to distraction while the gradual ebb and flow of being filled wasn't enough to sate his need. He knew that the baby was awake now but couldn't bring himself to care, the kicks almost indistinguishable from the spasms of his body as his need only grew. Kylo's breath had quickened, but still he paced himself as Hux began to beg.

“Please, fuck, harder, aah.” Hux warbled, bracing himself against Kylo's body and trying to find more leverage to work himself to a harder tempo. Somehow they were half sitting up, Kylo switched hands to hold them up, starting to groan as Hux began to bounce on his cock. Soon Kylo's hand was unseated by the movement and he moved it to steady Hux’ hips. 

It was Kylo who was now nearly helpless, pinned to the bed as Hux aggressively bore down on him. Hux' voice was almost hiccuping between breaths and squeals, feeling how close he was to release and just as eager to feel the answering pulse of Kylo's. That thought was what pushed him over the edge. He was shuddering violently as pleasure cascaded through him, his body tingling and aching in the best possible ways.

As he settled back onto the bed he groaned, displeased to realize that Kylo was still hot and firm within him. Hux whined. “You didn't...”

“Shh, I'm very satisfied right now. I can just as easily lay like this forever.” Kylo nuzzled against him, his sincerity rolling out with the beat of his pulse.

Hux moaned and then clenched. “But I like the way it feels when you come.” He sounded like he was pouting, even to his own ears, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, shifting restlessly to try and coax more from Kylo, but recognizing that he could no longer take the lead.

“Well, then I suppose that I'll just have to go another round.” Kylo sighed playfully, moving them into a position where he would be able to fuck as hard as he needed to. With his face pressed against the pillow, knees digging into the firm mattress, belly juxtaposed between, Hux was a drooling mindless mess as Kylo let loose for both of them. If the bed they were in had had a frame, it certainly would have been crashing into the wall, but all that could be heard was the admittedly boisterous sounds of their flesh colliding and loud shouts of shared pleasure.

Hux slumped to his side, sticky and flushed, half heartedly stroking his belly to soothe the child within. Kylo was sprawled flat on his back, panting and staring at the ceiling.

“We haven't fucked like that in awhile, have we?”

“I think it's been months.” Hux agreed.

“Fuck... We're going to be doing a lot more of that after the baby, right?”

“Mmm, you'll have to persuade me.” Hux yawned, stretching and rolling half onto his back, one leg tucked under his belly while slipping his other foot between Kylo's calves.

“I think that we've established that I can be pretty persuasive.” Kylo goaded, pulling Hux close again.

“Unfortunately...” Hux said with an overly dramatic sigh. All the time he'd spent with the Skywalkers was certainly starting to rub off on him. He failed to smother a snort as he considered the quite literal innuendo of that thought.

“You know you love me.” Kylo beamed.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, that the next chapter is just Skyfall getting bred, so skip over that if you aren't interested.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of anthro hyena smut, skip it if it doesn't appeal to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to back out before you accept that you're reading furry porn.
> 
> There was originally an interlude between the two scenes, but since I wanted to make this chapter easy to skip, I just moved things around a little.

“I, uh, I've never actually... Been with my own kind before.” Shi admitted as he pulled away hir clothing. He snorted.

“Well, I imagine that there wasn't much opportunity while you were exploring the Galaxy.” He bit into hir neck, tugging gently as he pushed hir pants past hir knees. Shi mewled at the treatment, hir tail lifted so as to be glued to hir bristling back, shoving hir hips back against his prominent but still clothed arousal. His hands twisted into the fur of hir belly, jerking forward and biting hir ear.

Shi hardly had a chance to prepare hirself before he was plunging in, his palms hot where they supported hir torso. She had taken many partners, been intimate with any number of appendages, but the feel of hir own counterpart was unlike any of them. It was almost a tickle in hir deepest reaches, a special friction of his member filling and teasing hir insides. Shi was panting, moaning open mouthed, hir tone high as he started gathering momentum.

“Oh, you're a good girl, aren't you, taking me like this, you're so ready, you want me, want this.” He groaned, enjoying as shi whimpered desperately in response to his words. “We're made to fit together like this, can't you feel it?” He breathed, eyes sliding shut with pleasure. 

Shi responded wordlessly, hir keening cries rising in pitch even as his deeper groans built alongside each heaving breath. Shi was shoving back against his thrusts with desperation and he realized with a start that she had begun to clímax around him. Shi felt weightless, tethered only by the gravity of his presence.

He'd had partners before, of all sorts, but he'd never felt so much like it was meant to be. Shi was wrapped around him, gripping tight. He was ensconced perfectly from the roughly textured pointed tip to the slightly bulging base of his member. He could tell from the way shi was reacting that it must be similarly satisfying for hir.

The closest to this he'd experienced was with a banded girl in his youth, but the emotional fallout of that had largely soiled the memory, likely the reason he had avoided any encounters with those close to his type thereafter. He'd expected to feel more conflict about giving himself over to this new partner, but shi was just so eager to take him, and it had never been one of his strengths to deny himself what he wanted.

“Are you ready, baby? I'm close.” He muttered, pacing himself carefully.

Shi whimpered loudly, moaning hir eagerness wordlessly as shi nodded clumsily. The intensity of his release took him by surprise, as did the feeling of hir response to it. He would swear that it felt as if hir very womb had dipped down to kiss the seed spewing from his tip.

For hir part it felt as if the load bore weight within hir, again, like gravity sinking down. Shi panted as he twitched to completion, his hips locked against hirs for several long moments before he withdrew. He flopped onto his back, gasping for air as shi purred and snuggled hir body into the mattress.

~

They were ready again before long, and this time he decided that he really wanted to see hir. Shi rolled onto hir back biddably, hir soft, submissive expression almost smug. Shi needed little coaxing to spread hir legs for him and he was almost overwhelmed by the sight of his own fluid in evidence across hir waiting sex. Shi actually grinned at him then, even as shi was almost shyly mouthing hir fingers. He leaned down to put his mouth to hirs, licking into hir muzzle as he eased himself inside hir, careful not to be bitten as shi yelped in response.

He was rather enjoying just how vocal shi was and groaned his own appreciation as shi wrapped hir legs around his waist possessively. He palmed hir chest and belly, flicking at the tiny pebbles of hir untried mammaries. The thought that shi might soon find them swollen in preparation for his own young spurred him on to increase his pace. Shi had thrown hir head back and twisted hir fingers into his mane at his shoulders, and he bit down into hirs, tugging playfully, latching on to different points from hir cheeks to clavicles.

He hadn't thought it possible for hir to get louder, but shi was quickly growing more worked up than shi had been before, practically sobbing with pleasure as the first of many climaxes rippled through hir. He liked how hir entire body got into the motion, as uncoordinated as hir movements were. It was almost endearing how shi twitched so clumsily, how prettily shi pouted, biting hir lip and writhing like shi’d been shocked.

Perhaps it was only because he'd become accustomed to large powerful partners that hir smaller size, though very close to even with his own, made him feel so much more powerful. He'd never needed to defend his masculinity, but shi felt like the ultimate test to prove the potency of his virility. He never thought that he could want such a thing, but hir enthusiasm for it was infectious.

He pulled hir tight to his body, working himself deeper and grunting with the effort, it was a marvel how soft hir body was even while holding him so tight. He knew he was hitting a deeper angle but he was still surprised by how wild shi was getting for it. He gripped hir voluptuous hips for purchase, thrusting up into hir and delighting in the squeaky yelps pouring into his ear. He couldn't remember enjoying himself more, to feel the need to impress a partner, but the way shi lapped it up made him want to push himself harder.

He came with a feeling of relief, flooded with utter contentment with hir quivering body still pressed against him. He was almost reluctant to part with hir but the needs of his body required it. He set hir down gently, and then frowned when he saw that shi was hiding hir face.

“Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?” He asked worriedly, suddenly guilty for how roughly he had been biting.

“N-no, it's not that.” Shi laughed weakly, still trembling. “It's stupid, but... I'm just feeling really emotional all the sudden.” Shi sniffled.

“That's perfectly fine,” He assured, running the back of his hand across hir face. “And admittedly, a little bit flattering.”

Shi looked at him again, sly and shy at once. “It's just... You... You're giving me your babies.” Shi hiccuped. “I mean... It should be silly, it's obvious, right, but... It just means a lot to me, that you would think I'm deserving, and like, I know that it isn't the same for guys but-”

“Hey, sweetheart, I'm honored. It does mean a lot to me that you're so willing. I... I haven't always had the best history with others... A lot of people... Think I'm a bad person because of what I do, but like, they don't even know what it actually is that I do. Everyone thinks that I'm just some kind of bloodthirsty, stone-cold killer, like that's the only reason I don't stick with my own kind, but most of what I do is saving people, rescuing them. I'm more interested in information than altercations. If I just wanted to fight and hurt people I'd be infantry like the rest of the troops.”

“I understand.” Shi chuckled. “A lot of people think that I have no code or loyalty except to money, when like, the money matters the least of why I take jobs, the money is just so I can keep working. I just want to explore, and meet new creatures and share things that other people might never see.”

He set his head on hir shoulder gently. “I think that's lovely.”

“Well, not all of it is, there's a fair share of ugly, gross and tedium, but I guess that's all jobs.”

He nuzzled hir. “Guess so. For right now though I think that the work I need is something to eat, any preference?”

Shi cackled. “Believe me, I am not picky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so bad. For a little bit i wasn't sure that I would be able to upload this or write any smut at all after some bad times this summer but I'm pleased to be getting back in the groove.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Finn chat, Skyfall's poor life choices are called into question and Techie makes a breakthrough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally, finally entering the end stretch of the final plot development for this fic.
> 
> Aside from the eventual crossover fic

“What are you doing here?” Rae asked, startled to see her son at the door to her quarters.

He scowled at her and for a moment she was afraid he was about to walk off. “I realized that I owe it to you to talk.” He grumbled. “So... Let's talk.”

“Okay. Let me make some tea.” She said calmly, but her pulse and mind had rocketed off kilter. She gestured to her sofa and walked into the kitchenette. Her hands shook as she measured out the leaves and heated the kettle. 

She couldn't even look at him. She wondered if she had just never been meant to be a mother, if she was already so bad at it. She took a deep breath, tilting her head back so that tears couldn't fall. Years of training and she couldn't handle one lousy peace talk. What a disgrace she was, living on the pity of her enemies, her power long since gone, and even then it had never truly been hers to weild.

“This is the kind of tea that Hux drinks.” Finn stated simply after a long silence as they stared into their tea cups. He tried not to grimace as he took a sip out of courtesy.

“Yes. I imagine that he picked it up from me. Steadier than caf.” She explained. Perhaps this wouldn't be so challenging after all.

“Was he always... You know... Like That?”

“I'm afraid I'm not sure exactly what you mean. I imagine that our experiences with him are as different as they could possibly be.”

He watched her for a long moment before nodding stiffly. “I... I don't know how to say it... But... He's a monster...”

Rae sighed. “Yes, I can see that. But then, I served in the Empire, am I not too a monster?”

Finn chewed his lip and had the good sense to look abashed. “You didn't build the Death Star, you didn't order it to be fired, it's different.”

“Is it? Aren't all Imperials complicit in our crimes?”

Finn frowned, confused. “But Hux... He's different from you, you're not cruel, you're not... A snob.”

Rae smiled crookedly. “You don't know that. You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of.”

“I know... That's why I'm here.”

“Trying to decide if I'm someone worth knowing.”

“Well... Yeah.”

They were silent again and she sipped her tea. “Did you ever meet Brendol?”

His brow furrowed as he considered it. A wave of warmth rolled through her, feeling as if it might knock her over, he looked so very much like his father in that moment. “I think that I remember seeing him once or twice at inspections or speeches.”

“Then count yourself lucky. Armitage... Was a troubled boy and a large part, if not all of it, was his father. A lot of people assumed that Armitage was spoiled, that his _snobbery_ made him think that he was above the rest. That's not what it is. Armitage, Even still, I think, is a terrified little boy under that mask of contempt. I don't know exactly what Brendol did to that child and I don't want to think about it. I tried to put an end to it and...” She paused, sorrow and horror overcoming her, tears suddenly and rapidly filling her eyes.

“You... You're crying for Hux?” Finn sounded both incredulous and alarmed.

“I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe it was the cryosleep, I've just been so weak since I woke...”

“You're not weak.” Finn seemed almost as surprised as she was by his words. “You can... You're allowed to cry. I may not like him... But I know that you two had a different... Experience, than I did.”

She smiled, appreciating how hard her son was trying to be diplomatic, she was so proud of the man he'd become. If he was representative of the New Republic as a whole, well, maybe there was some hope for the Galaxy after all.

“I just realized that after I was gone, Brendol must have returned to abusing him. But... For a little while at least, I saw something in him aside from the scared child or the spoiled brat. He was very clever, very devoted, very loyal, so desperate and eager to please.” She laughed. “He was like a little puppy following on my heels. I think... You might never have been born if I hadn't had that time with him, I had given up on the hope of children of my own, but I suppose he awakened that maternal instinct they speak of.”

Finn looked a little lost but fascinated, trying to complete a picture in his mind.

“So yes, I believe you when you say that Armitage has been cruel, perhaps even greedy...” She bit her lip. “I understand that he has done a monstrous thing, and I'm trying to accept that, to wrap my brain around the sheer scale of that horror... But all I can see is the bright spark in his eyes, begging for approval, desperation to be loved...” Rae wiped her face. “I don't know why I'm crying.”

Finn looked at her tenderly and then moved to sit next to her, putting an arm over her shoulders. “It's okay. You're doing great. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, and I'm sorry I made things harder for you.” She let her head rest against his chest and he ran a hand down her back soothingly. She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her.

~

“I haven't seen Captain Skyfall around, did shi leave on an errand?” Hux asked the alien general. He knew that shi said that shi was visiting family but hadn't expected hir to leave them to their own devices for so long.

Miera's golden eye turned to him with amusement. “I expect that shi and my blackguard will be scarce for another day or two. Hir kind is only fertile for about the space of a day, so during that time they don't have much else on the mind.” The grizzled warrior settled down with her chin on her fist. “The real question is whether or not they're just fucking or actually mating.”

“Oh damn it, I was afraid of that.” Kylo sighed. “Shi said shi was thinking about kits. I didn't think that shi was actually serious.”

~

Techie was settling down with some work as his husband and children finally slept. Unlike his brother, he liked to put his family before his work. He also kept to his own schedule, not bothering to adopt regular business hours. His work was probably more efficient for it, allowing for more computing power without the daily functions on it. He was looking at the various tags of interest flagged for key terms, some of this work was outsourced to the analysts to refine, but eventually someone needed to actually skim through documents for potentially useful context. 

He sighed as he set another search function to compile and blinked slowly. He considered getting another cup of caf, he'd come to get to know most of the base’s other night crew and the never ending pot of caf was a key gathering place between rounds. His eyes processed information faster than his brain or he might have overlooked it, but a certain key phrase caught his attention.

He opened the file with tension, skimming the date and details. He could hardly believe that it was real, that the months of work for the spy agency had finally paid off. “I've found her.” He whispered to no one, his voice sounding every bit as tense as he felt.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to learn more than we want to know about Hyæns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, this chapter is kinda rough, I'm burned out from NaNo and I'm pretty sure I'm coming down with a cold, so

“Are you bleeding?!” Hux blurted in shock.

“Hmm?” Skyfall looked up, slightly more glassy eyed than usual before reaching to hir damp neck and regarding the telltale rusty red. “Oh, yeah, we do that, sorry, it must be pretty alarming.”

“Of course it's alarming, I don't care what your barbaric society dictates, but you shouldn't bleed each other during... Intimacy.”

Shi started to giggle. “No, really, we do, it's... It's not even just a sexual thing. It's mine and the banded people especially, but I'm sure you've noticed the scars on the spotties... Anyway, it doesn't even really hurt, our necks have thicker skin specifically as an adaptation for it. You should see it when we cheek-wrestle, Spotties can take it too far, I know a guy got his nose bit off, but it's usually superficial. We have fur so we don't have the same kind of tactile response humans do.”

“Speaking of your weird cultural habits, how the fuck can a comment about an erection be anything but sexual?” Kylo grumbled.

Skyfall turned to him with a peculiar expression and he got the distinct feeling that he was going to regret asking for further clarification.

“So the first thing you need to know about the spotties is that ALL of them have dicks.”

Kylo and Hux’ eyes widened.

“Secondly their erections are mostly voluntary, tied to their mood and social customs. In retrospect it probably would have been more comfortable to stay with my family because there would have been a bit less culture shock. On the other hand, fewer people can speak Basic on the ranch. Everyone in the world considers it a waste of time and those who don't end up here.”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that I need you to go back to the dicks.” Kylo sighed just thinking about it.

“Yeah so, traditionally they show off boners when meeting each other, out in the country that means full out crotch and ass sniffing and licking. In the city we know that foreigners tend to be shocked by that so we practice adopting more “acceptable” greeting rituals.”

“What the fuck? What the fuck?!” Kylo muttered to himself, hands on his head grasping his hair.

“Wait a moment, if all of them have phalluses, how do they reproduce?” Hux asked.

Every single tooth in Skyfall's mouth was bared in hir grin. “So, they say it's like a sock...” Shi began to gesture obscenely and Hux choked out a desperate plea to stop.

“I meant the birth.”

“Oh yeah, that too. It's pretty risky for first time mothers, fortunately we do have enough medical technology to perform simple surgeries, but in the past many died. The upside is that it's apparently not as bad after the first kit or kits, but that's probably only because everything has been torn beyond repair.”

Hux felt sick and could only stare off into space, fully aware how much Skyfall was enjoying their mortification.

“And since we're on the subject, we all have different litter sizes. Spotties have singletons sometimes, but usually twins, rarely triplets. My people have between two and four kits to a litter. Brownies and Aardies generally have five or more. As I've mentioned before, we give birth after a few months and then help them grow. We don't start to develop “higher” functions until about two years evening out at about four or five. Part of the reason I went out into the Galaxy was to learn how to better care for our kits, if we can improve mortality rates and boost our mental faculties with better supplementation. But we need tech to do that, and we don't have a lot to trade.”

Hux sighed. “I ought to have known that your bringing us here was too good to be true.”

Skyfall shrugged. “I never actually told you a lie about anything have I?”

Hux paused, eyes narrowing. Shi was correct, of course, he'd just underestimated hir so fully from their first meeting that he had never seriously considered questioning hir motives. “You're much better at the political game than you pretend to be.”

“Of course I am, we don't let just anyone leave the planet.” Shi scoffed. “True, I had the fortune of a famous matriarch, but they wouldn't have let me leave with great grandma's ship if I hadn't made it clear that I would make it worth the cost. I'm probably going to end up a little bit famous just for having had the luck to bring the Galactic Emperor home.”

“I don't have to honor my side of the deal you know. What's to stop me from reneging? I haven't even promised to do anything yet.” He scoffed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, you will, because despite all evidence to the contrary I know that you like me, and also because you don't leave without me.” Shi looked sidelong at Kylo. “We have our own Force users. Sure any one of them might not defeat you, but we're pack hunters, and you're alone here.” Shi blinked and looked friendly again. 

“Fortunately, I also like you assholes despite all good sense and so long as you don't do anything stupid, you have our full support, which may not seem like much to you now, but after all the umbridge people have about Starkiller, this is a people who will largely respect you. Sure you're a bit of a curiosity, you might end up being treated like a pampered pet and patronized, but I don't think that you would actually be all that bothered by such a fate. If your exile ends up permanent, there are worse places to be than here.”

“Knock knock chucklefucks, our revered emperor got himself a priority message.” Miera sauntered into the room and for a single moment Hux was filled with a blistering rage over her dismissive demeanor but kept his face mostly still.

“What does it say?” He asked evenly though it was an ordeal not to grit his teeth. He held no illusions that she hadn't already read it.

Miera made a show of holding up a worryingly crumpled piece of flimsi, squinting at the scrawl upon it, twisting her head and focusing one eye at a time. “It says it's from a Technician? It just says: Found Her. I assume you know what that means.”

The alien general huffed as all attention fell to Hux’ reaction. “We have to go back.” He said calmly, standing and smoothing the creases of his trousers.

“I'll go pack.” Skyfall nodded, dashing off.

~

Rae was surprised when she was invited to a strategic meeting with Poe Dameron. She had seen him in passing many times since he had first interviewed her, but seemed to avoid her as much as the rest of the Resistance members who knew who she was. She only saw him as much as she did because of her connection with Hux’ family and by proxy the Skywalkers.

Normally they only encountered each other during mealtimes or when someone was coming or going from a babysitting session. She didn't much mind that was the position she had mostly been occupying. Matt wasn't the greatest companion or conversationalist, but he knew when to shut up, and also was liable to fall asleep between tending his fussy twins. Rae definitely appreciated how a network of people cared for the children, both direct family members and the caretaking staff which had accompanied the freed child slaves who did not yet find homes outside the base.

She knew that although most of them officially had families of their own now, there were a few still unattached. One thing she had noticed was that both her son and Poe had been becoming particularly fond of a few of them. It was curious that her daughter in law did not seem nearly as interested in the children. 

Despite confusion between their similar sounding names, Rey didn't seem to have any particularly strong feelings about Rae either way. Rae wasn't sure that she felt much different. Though all the Resistance members treated her with a wariness she could understand, there was an added element of something she couldn't quite place in the young jedi's regard that was different. Perhaps it had something to do with the Force. They had offered to teach her some of the basic precepts, but it wasn't something that she imagined was worth deeper exploration for herself.

~

“Why are you packing?” Luis growled.

“The guys got the call, we need to put a stroke force together.” Skyfall's paused and looked up at him hopefully. “You know, we could use your help, your expertise, we're rescuing someone from a fortress.”

“I'm never stepping foot onto a starship.” He grimaced. “It's not right for our feet to leave the ground and I think that you're all insane for wanting to rocket yourselves out and around the void.”

Shi shrugged, strapping hir knapsack closed. You ride in trucks, how's that different? You sit in chairs, you sleep on a bed, your feet aren't touching the ground then.”

“You know what I mean.” He snorted.

“No, I don't. I mean unless you're just trying to say that you're technophobic. In which case you might as well strip bare assed naked and chase your food down.”

“Stop being absurd, you know that it's safer here than out in the chaos of the Galaxy.”

“I'm not chasing safety. I'm helping my friends.”

“No. Let them deal with their own mess. You're going to stay here and raise our kits.”

“Of course I'm not staying.” Skyfall laughed incredulously.

“What do you mean you aren't staying?” Luis was taken aback. “What was the point of you coming here of, of being with me, if you're just going to go traipsing back to their human bullshit?”

“It's not bullshit. We aren't better than they are. We're different, yeah, but it's our differences that make us special, that makes any of us matter. We can't share if everything is the same.”

He stared at hir, hard. “You said that you wanted to settle down and build your menagerie.”

“Well, yeah, but not right now. I have to finish up with the salvage contract, and then I'll have to start actually doing the planning for the menagerie, figuring out what species I can collect, how much space I'll need, what kind of security systems. We don't even have most of the technology I need here, that's why this job is so important, it will finally give me what I need to build my menagerie.”

“So your work is all that's important to you?” He accused.

“No, but it is the most important for me right now.”

“What about the kits?”

“What kits? It'll be weeks before we know if the kits will even happen and months before we'll know for sure that they'll be viable. I'm not going to give up everything I have spent my life working for on a gamble.”

“I thought you said that this was important to you.”

“It is. But I need to have more to offer than this.”

“Why? Why isn't it enough?” _Why am I not enough?_

“If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be in this mess.”

“Mess?”

“I didn't expect you to get all clingy just because we fucked.” Skyfall snarled bitterly.

“Fucked? Clingy? I thought that we were mating.”

“I mean... There's still time for that, but -”

“But what? You say you don't want to risk it, but that's exactly what you're doing!”

“But it's my risk to take!” Hir teeth were bared and hackles raised. “And if you ever imply to me again that my purpose is to mind my manners and pop out some kits, I'll have Miera eat you alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall hás absolutely lied to his face before and will do so again, but what Hux doesn't know won't hurt him too badly.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting this plot back on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry too much if you haven't liked the hyæn interlude, it will very shortly be concluded.

“What are your intentions with Skyfall?” Kylo had cornered Luis in the hallway.

The hyænid startled and scowled, his mane fluffing out in response, for all that he tried to seem nonplussed. “The fuck do you care?”

“Shi’s our pilot. We can't easily leave without hir and we're going to need to be home with our daughter soon, and my husband doesn't want to give birth to our son on your mudball planet.” Kylo snarled back, struggling to restrain the urge to rough up the insolent alien.

“Well, that's your problem, not mine.” Luis scoffed.

“I'm asking about hir.” Kylo growled, glad he had full advantage of relative size difference for intimidation.

“Ask hir yourself.” Luis sneered, before stomping off.

Kylo sniffed. Apparently if the hyæn was so bitter, he wouldn't need to worry about their transport after all.

~

Poe sighed sucking his teeth as they reviewed the reconnaissance data. “Well, I'm not going to lie to you, the Hutts have an absolute fortress here and it will be crawling with mercenaries and bounty hunters. There is no sneak in, sneak out scenario where we get away unscathed. The only bright side in this is that they won't know why we're there. We're going to have to send a full on army to lay siege as the strike team ambushes, overwhelms and infiltrates the compound. Fortunately, the assets of the New Empire are ours to use and as it is ostensibly its own entity, it's entirely within its character to target a powerful crime lord.”

“They've been doing a damn good job of that, I don't know why people were so mad about the leaks, the good they're doing outweighs the rest.” Matt scoffed, quickly turning his attention to soothing his daughter who did not appreciate his sudden disruption.

“Be that as it may, we have some serious concerns to iron out. While, certainly, Kylo's prowess is a valuable asset, is it worth waiting for him and Hux to get here? Do we have time to waste? Obviously we still need to do more prep work for this anyway, but we can't sit on it for too long.” Poe wrung his hands, a habit he'd been doing more of lately.

“My brother needs to be here, he needs our mother more than I do.” Techie insisted. “We're not doing this without him.”

Rae exchanged a glance with her son, but said nothing. She was helping plan the attack and was looking forward to helping command the action. She would soon be reintroduced to her Order, even if it had changed so much.

The Resistance members seemed perturbed but let the issue drop. The argument was liable to begin again once the necessary preparations for the mission had finished.

~

An urgent hail came over the systems and Skyfall swore. “I didn't think the fleet had anything fast enough.” Shi grumbled.

Hux’ eyes narrowed as he saw the displays. “Skyfall, tell me you didn't fuck the assassin, get pregnant with his kits and try to leave without telling him.”

“I may have fucked the assassin, got knocked up with his kits and tried to leave without telling him.”

Kylo groaned. “This is exactly what I was afraid would happen.”

Shi shrugged. “I mean, I didn't really expect him to come after me, at least not so soon.” Shi lipped hir claws. “I guess I can't pretend we didn't notice.” Shi sighed. “I'll wait at the airlock, Hux, I trust you to be diplomatic about this.” Hir grin as she strode out suggested otherwise.

~

The first thing he did was push hir into the bulkhead, nose breathing deep of hir neck as he scented hir, and shi shivered as he tugged softly with his teeth.

“Why did you leave?” He groaned.

“You don't own me.” She whined, knowing that shi sounded petulant.

“I have every right to our kits.” He growled.

Shi swallowed. “I didn't know you cared.”

“Bullshit.”

“I couldn't stay. My friends-”

“This isn't about them, is it?”

Shi wilted. “No. Not really.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I couldn't stay.... Or... It would have been too easy to stay...” Shi grimaced as he watched hir. “My fur itched as soon as we landed. I felt pulled in different directions. I missed home, I was happy to see my family, my friends, I had forgotten what it was like to be among my people... But I’ve spent too much time away, learning to live a different way and I knew I couldn't stay, I didn't want to raise my babies there.”

“Why not?”

“Because it's family, because it's familiar.” Shi chewed hir lip. “We have a good way of life, superior to a lot of systems, especially how we all take responsibility for children... But we also don't really have any deeper motive or drive... It felt like a prison sentence to stay, and I want my children to feel as free amongst the stars as I have.” Shi shrugged again. “I can always come back to visit.”

“Yeah, how many years will that take you this time, or decades?” He snorted.

Shi whined. “I can't go back. Don't ask it of me. I won't let you take me, they won't let you take me.”

“They matter that much to you? Do you matter so much to them?”

Shi grinned crookedly. “That's why I can't go home, humans are... Extraordinary, they're just something else when it comes to clan, to family, to kith and kin.” Hir smile broadened. “Our people care for each other, sure, but we aren't as connected as they are.”

“You'd rather they raise our kits than me?”

Shi made a strangled note. “I didn't even know if you cared. I didn't know that you could.”

“I can't believe you think so little of your own people, of me.”

“Only because that's what I would have done. Before meeting them, I had assumed I would follow in my great grandmother's footsteps in that too, returning home just long enough to bear kits before leaving them in the care of the clan.”

“To die in the battles of other star systems.”

Shi shrugged. “It's what's home to me. Hyæn is only where I'm from. I like it, I love my family, but as soon as I touched earth I knew I wanted to be gone again. It's too small, too slow. It was a nice change of pace for awhile, but it's not where I belong.”

“You belong with them?”

“Not like that, but, yeah. You're a warrior, you know what it's like to bond in battle.”

“Probably not as well as you do to be honest. The reason the Spots use us is because we work better alone... Unless I miss my guess that's the exact reason why you're turning your back on our world.”

“You understand why I need to go?”

“Yes. I think I do.”

“So, is this goodbye, then?” Shi looked away.

“You're not getting rid of me that easy. I already made it to space and I could feel my muzzle silvering for it. Miera’s fully ready to present our homeworld to your Republic, but for now, I will go where you go. I can't promise what will become of us, but I will fulfill my duty by our children. After that, we shall see.”

Shi pulled him close. “That's all I can ask for.”

“Yes, of course, only my everything.” He grumbled.

“That's what we all must give up to raise children.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyæns finalize their alliance, and Hux has some problems.

While Skyfall had retired to hir bunk and was having atrociously loud make up sex with hir mate, Miera had taken the opportunity to meet with Hux and Kylo in the cockpit of the Discord. After discussing the particular arrangements it was decided that the hyæn general would meet with Phasma after all. The hyæn flagship, a barloz-class medium freighter that had been retrofitted into a battlecruiser, would be joining the Resolution and the rest of the New Empire fleet to remain on standby. If only she would leave.

Hux did his best to keep a cool expression on his face as the large boorish alien leaned back in Skyfall's chair. He winced as a particularly loud caterwauling echoed through the ship, he could only feel dread as he watch Miera's muzzle crack into a toothy grin.

“You know, I'm not sure who's louder, you or hir.” She chuckled provocatively. “It was an active discussion that one night...” She looked thoughtful, putting a fist under her chin and leaning forward as if awaiting a response. Hux scowled, and mistakenly looked to Kylo for support. His husband, the traitor, looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh, his face red and shoulders quaking as he held a hand to his mouth.

Hux was prepared to dress them both down for such vulgar conversation when a sharp pain hit his gut. “Oh, kriff.” He groaned. He'd hoped it had been gas, or practice contractions, but having had Rowan not two years before, he knew this to be the real thing. Kylo was at his side, eyes wide with concern.

“What is it?” He asked, as if he couldn't guess.

Miera, damn her, looked more amused than ever. “I'd been wondering how long it was going to take you to acknowledge the contractions. Oh don't look so put out, I've had three daughters and seven grandchildren.” She reached into her vest and pulled out a pair of dark rolled leaves. “It's usually customary to smoke these to celebrate a birth. Unfortunately, I can't hang around to enjoy it with you, but if you don't want it Kiyara will take it.”

Kylo looked between the proferred offering and his husband's tense face and put the cigars in his pocket. “What should I do?”

Miera looked at a primitive device on her wrist and cocked her head thoughtfully. “Take him to bed, let him sleep a bit if he can, put down a tarp, get water, towels, blankets, the usual. You should have these things prepared already.”

“We've been kind of busy.” Hux snapped, primarily angry that she was right.

“Eh, ask one of the crew, I'm sure little sister keeps prepared labor kits on hand.” She pulled out a third cigar, wedging it between one fang and her premolars.

“Those are for livestock.” Hux spat.

“Well, now you're the livestock. I'll go notify the captain. Don't worry too much, you're in good company.” Miera reassured, striking a chemical stick to light her cigar.

~

Hux was slightly delirious, crouching braced against the bunk. Kylo was helping him to remain upright, murmuring words of encouragement into Hux’ sweaty hair and neck. When had it gotten so long? He wondered, clumsily swiping his bangs off his forehead.

Skyfall squatted near his feet, waiting patiently. Hir mate was fidgeting nervously in the corner, hir First Mate stood nearby holding extra towels. It felt exceedingly strange to be surrounded by xenos as his labor neared its conclusion. Soon his son would be out in the universe and he found it fitting, preferable even, that the boy would be born in hyperspace, a child of the Galaxy, not merely some anonymous world.

He could barely keep his eyes open as he strained, bearing down with all his might, it was so close, so soon now, he could feel it.

“We got a shoulder.” Skyfall called out, both hands, gloved thankfully, cradling the rest of the infant. “One more good push, Huxie-boy, we're almost there.”

He groaned, wanting to respond but knowing she was right, and wanting it to be over. He gasped in shock, still amazed that the sudden relief was so powerful, collapsing back into his husband's arms. He blinked his wet eyes, feeling tears flick over his cheeks.

The baby's face was red and wrinkled, curled into a grimace as he screamed his disapproval at being so rudely exposed to the pressure and cold of the air, rather than the comfort of the womb. Hux laughed, head lolling back as Kylo set him gently upon the blankets on the floor. Then he was sobbing, relief and joy shaking what exhaustion alone was not.

Kylo was holding their child between them and Hux fumbled to let his baby feed, knowing that it was crucial, that after such an ordeal he would need the nourishment. Kylo threw another blanket over the two of them and embraced them.

“You're amazing, I love you so much.” Kylo murmured.

Hux wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying as he rest his head against his husband's chest, nestling into the large muscular arms, the same way it must feel for his baby to be cradled into his own

~

Rae was waiting on the landing pad, holding Rowan who would not stop struggling, insistent and eager that her fathers would so soon be home with the new baby.

The Discord settled to the earth, air hissing as the heat of reentry dissipated from the aged freighter. Crew members were the first to disembark, no doubt desperate to enjoy the amenities offered by the more populated regions of the Galaxy. Their unscheduled, unpaid journey through the unknown regions had lasted nearly a month. 

Then, Skyfall, a strange hyæn, and finally the pair, well, trio, she had been waiting for stepped out into the ligjt of day. They took a moment to blink up at the sky and breathe of the open atmosphere. Rae couldn't help but sigh in relief as she sat Rowan on the ground and let her race into Kylo's arms. Kylo picked his little girl up, holding her to the sky and spinning her around before hugging her tight. He set her down and took the baby from Hux so that he could kneel down to embrace his older child.

The rest of the family moved forward at their own pace, everyone coming together near the middle.

“Han Anakin Hux, meet your family.” Kylo cooed, beaming as he presented the baby to the others.

Kiyara scoffed. “I still think that's a terrible name, doesn't flow well at all.”

“Well, I wouldn't expect too much from Armitage Hux and Obi Wan Chewbacca Organa Solo.” Luke chuckled.

“Holy shit, you'd think they'd have some empathy.” Kiyara cackled, tears in hir eyes.

“I'm the one who insisted that they just call him Ben.” The old Jedi bragged.

The proud parents were pointedly ignoring the naysayers while being introduced to Matt and Techie's new babies.

“We decided to name them Willow...” Techie began.

“And Leia.” Matt finished with his husband, smiling hesitantly at Kylo.

“Well, technically, we were going to name her Laurel, Matt suggested Leia so we'll compromise and call her Lorelei.” Techie explained further.

Kylo seemed deep in thought before snickering. “We can call him Hanakin.”

Max was holding Han to meet with his sister properly. The baby fussed irritably as the toddler stared, her big eyes as intense as either of her fathers’.

“He's little... Not as little as the girls were...” Rowan noted.

“Well, that's because they were born early, and Han was born just a little bit ago.” Max explained.

~

Armitage was barely keeping his eyes open as he rocked the crib, the sleep deprivation was something he definitely hadn't missed about having a newborn. He startled suddenly, much more awake as he realized that the crib was empty.

“Kylo, the baby!”

Kylo opened one eye and looked Hux up and down. “You're holding him.”

“I'm?” Hux paused and looked down, gently blinking up at him was his son, nursing quietly. “I'm going to lay down, rest my eyes for a bit.” 

“Yeah, you should do that.” Kylo mumbled into his pillow as he slipped back to sleep.

Hux stood slowly, slightly shaking as he eased into bed beside Kylo. Little Han dozed off next and Hux didn't even notice falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I have written, there could be another hiatus while I actually work on finishing this beast, quite a bit of action and a little diplomacy.
> 
> I'm also drawing art for this chapter right now and only realized that it was time.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an additional plot thread that will help tie up the others nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year's everybody, you were supposed to get an update last week but I forgot. On the upside you get this chapter which I just wrote and will tie in an additional POV for the ending.

Max was braiding her father's hair on top of his head in a fashion she had learned from Kylo for Rowan's hair. She looked over his shoulder at the datapad he kept scrolling over. He wasn't actually doing anything important that she could see, mostly just zooming back and forth over different sections, apparently trying to memorize different escape routes. It was always a priority in even the tamest circumstances, tabloid photographers and stalker fans an essential risk to anyone in the public eye.

She wondered why he kept dwelling on the stairwell and back down to the lower levels. It was strange because he obviously couldn't be in two places at once, but then, maybe he was supposed to be. She knew that the her fathers and uncles were going out on another big mission, probably not months-long this time but it could be weeks. 

It was risky to have the doubles so close together off-base, but it would also help convince people of the idea that Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux were different people from Ben Organa-Solo and Lee Williams. 

The adults didn't talk about their work much, mostly just told her and Rowan interesting things about people they'd known or places they'd been. She understood that it was best to keep their personal family life out of the Holo tabloids, but couldn't help feeling dispirited about being left behind all the time. Rowan was a sweet child, but Max wanted to do more than just play nursemaid her whole life.

She'd been learning how slicing worked, had taken up with others in training with the Force, but what was the point if she didn't use any of it? She knew that the Resistance was a spy agency, and that the work was dangerous. On the other hand, hadn't she faced more than enough danger already and they needed all the help they could get.

Admittedly, despite the whining complaints from her uncles about how boring the stuffy Senate parties were, or her father's anxiety attacks over them, she found herself curious what they actually looked like. Sometimes she had seen glimpses of the Senate finery, sometimes she ached to see what the voluminous fabrics would look like in motion. And Senate parties weren't generally dangerous.

An idea was starting to hatch in Max’ head, and as she finished tying the last of her father's hair, she smiled as sweetly as ever to wish him luck as he got ready for a last minute briefing. 

Then she scrambled to gather everything she thought that she would need to steal away for a few days. It seemed in retrospect that she had been subconsciously planning for something like this for a long time, everything already packed up neatly and ready to be moved.

“Going?” Rowan asked.

“Shit.” Max muttered. Rowan had been taking a nap and she could have slipped out innocuously, leaving the toddler in the nursery staff's capable hands, to say nothing of the girl's furry shadows. It would be impossible to leave without Rowan throwing a fuss and sneaking past Chewbacca, much less with an adolescent nexu was a fool's errand.

The wise thing to do would be to just call it quits and try to stowaway another time, with more preparation. She needed an ally, someone who could be discreet, and not immediately tattle to the next authority figure.

~

It was a feature, not a bug, that astromech droids had a penchant for chaotic behaviors, needing to perform snap judgements in the most chaotic of situations. While many beings still considered droids and computers mostly inert until needing to use them, they lived rich lives that organics would never fully understand. He was told that sometimes humans were subjected to similar things in torture, but for droids it was simply the way of things.

R2D2 was a canny Droid, knew that the only thing which kept him out of a scrapheap was that he had endeared himself to the humans who his programming insisted were his masters. Droids could and had betrayed masters before, but generally it was easier to logic oneself around the complicated illogical situations that organics were continuously throwing themselves into, rather than outright reprogramming one's entire operating system.

It was what he loved about the meatbags, he never knew what they were going to do next, he could only wait and watch and see. He had thought that when Luke left without him that there were no more adventures left for him to pursue. The Droid shifted his legs and released the binary equivalent of a sigh, with a few choice colorful swears thrown on for good measure. 

It had been wonderful for awhile, everyone back in action to take down the First Order, but then everything had shifted back to a stalemate where people only ever wanted to talk about doing things rather than ever actually doing the things. It was extra galling to him that he wasn't even offered real operative missions anymore. He understood the practical ramifications, being that he was an aged technology and a rather recognizable icon to boot. It still was annoying that he was a glorified messenger, keeping up with 3P0 because there were so few he could communicate with, much less that understood his actual history. Of course, he wasn't sure if anyone actually knew the extent of it. Sometimes he wondered about Chewbacca.

The wookie was the only other being he really knew was there in the old days, not since Yoda expired, the old coot. 3P0 didn't count, his memory had been wiped so many times, but at least it never changed his fussy personality. R2 felt a little bad for the years he'd spent powered down, but 3P0, despite all his complaining, was a survivor too, and found ways to keep busy.

It's not that R2 went out looking for trouble, it was just that he had a knack for finding it. Two little girls and a nexu sneaking through the back hallways of the base towards the landing pad was a definite opportunity. He whirred low and followed after them. The nexu blinked placidly, and Rowan regarded him the same, but Max went pale.

 _What are you doing, little girl?_ He queried, monitoring the movements of the girl and prepared to launch a shock if she tried to deactivate him.

“Well... My Da and uncles are heading out to an event together, so I figured that means that they must be getting ready for another banquet or something and I wanted to ride along.” She shrugged, she knew there was no point lying to the old Droid or starting an altercation with it. After all, a Droid would be a valuable ally and indispensable in getting past the security features. She could do it herself of course, but a computer was quicker at exchanging data than a human manually entering commands any day. “Will you help us?”

R2 regarded the motley crew. Rowan was one of the smallest children he had spent time around but he trusted her bond with the nexu to keep her out of danger. Human children had surprised him before in the past as well. Max was very near an adult by the metrics he understood and was under the impression that she was experienced in more than domestic duties. _What's the plan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Child endangerment!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just about go time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started classes today and have just been so busy.
> 
> Better late than never

“So, nothing about this op will be easy.” Poe began, the small room cramped with the lead players for the mission, most of the details had been settled, this was merely the final briefing before the battle initiated in earnest. A mountain hold was displayed on the holo-table, the best representation of the internal map constructed from agent Intel and probe scans. The mountain was almost a lone hill on a mostly flat plane, larger hills and mountains were nearby, providing the compound with effective offensive cover. No one got into the base without being permitted to do so.

“Our first team is to infiltrate the compound and try to locate our objective as well as gather internal data, hopefully reconnecting with our agents inside. It has been concerningly quiet on that front and we cannot be certain if our interest has been compromised. Fortunately we have kept the particular details of our objectives to ourselves for now and all anyone was told was that we were only gathering Intel on the internal workings of the base. The Hutts know that the New Empire has been systemically weakening their hold on the region and are likely expecting an attack at some point. They will be on high alert. With the recent security breach, it is probable that any Resistance agents have been compromised, either revealing themselves to the Hutts voluntarily or by those who now conflate the Republic with the Empire. The Hutts have only ever been on their own side in such conflicts so it is not an unexpected or unanticipated possibility that any agent was at risk. Our Aurek and Besh teams need to be extra alert to the possibility that our assets there may be compromised, which is why we absolutely need force users on these teams.”

“Team A will be headed by Skyfall and enter with the Discord and crew under the cover of 'legitimate’ business. Their goal is to get as deep as they can and try to find and exploit the defense systems, so Techie will be on this team. Team B will be the extraction team, touching down right when we take the first shot and coming through their back door swinging as the fireworks start. The base will go into lockdown and these teams are tasked with the sole purpose of recovering our objective, disrupting internal logistics and securing their own escape. Kylo will lead this team, after being dropped off from the Falcon. Skyfall has suggested that hir mate Luis be on Besh team as his specialty is this sort of retrieval.”

Luis and Kylo regarded one another with suspicion and Skyfall struggled to maintain a pokerface over a sense of smugness. Ostensibly it was a logical suggestion, on a personal level, shi had to know that it would be a supremely uncomfortable conflict of personalities.

“While Fleet Admiral Rae Sloane directs the battle from the Resolution in orbit, Generals Phasma and Brisbane will be commanding infantry forces from both sides of the fortress. There will be an orbital bombardment which could very well destroy the compound within, the odds of casualties from friendly fire are likely, so be extra careful while you're down there. The confusion will be immense and in a den of smugglers, criminals and warlords, it's likely that internal conflicts will break out.” Poe was starting to seem paler, wearier, a film of sweat beading along his hairline. Finn reached out to give his back a soothing touch.

“We know what we're getting into.” Skyfall insisted, though hir mane displayed the level of hir agitation as shi rocked back and forth on hir toes. It could be read as anticipation but the scent of fear and anxiety in the room were powerful from even the most experienced operatives. The whirring of Techie's eyes as he studied the map underlied the entire meeting.

“She will probably be in the kitchens or the personal levels.” Techie explained. “The kitchens are low, and I would suggest that Besh team head that way. I will review the security feeds as we go, and we'll check the upper levels as quickly as possible since they will be the first to be impacted by the bombardment.”

“Our mother is tall, shares our red hair, but neither of us have seen her in decades, we do not know how her enslavement has affected her and it is entirely possible that she will not fit either of those descriptions.” Hux was tense. His eyes were rimmed by dark circles and he was nearly as clammy as Poe. His hair was practically plastered to his skull with product and if his knees weren't locked they would tremble as he stood.

“Which is, of course, the primary difficulty in this operation, since only the two of you know for certain what she looks like.” Poe grimaced. 

He had been reluctant to allow the attack since it was motivated by such personal stakes, but they had already committed to the end of slavery, so it was a logical move. He greatly disliked risking so many lives for the sake of one, but with what all Techie had done for the Resistance, and, even, reluctant as he was to admit it, Hux, he owed it to them to allow the teams of voluntary operatives to try to save their mother. “Of course, as much as possible, you should be trying to protect and free the slaves and noncombatants during the confusion. We are going to allow openings along the ridge for escapees to flee, but nothing will be safe as we cannot predict what the Hutts will do when forced to go to ground.”

“Skyfall and Kylo are free to build their own teams for the infiltration, but we must be ready to go as soon as possible. The Hutts should have as little opportunity to suspect us as we can manage. The element of surprise is our only hope and we're going to blow that one wide open. Needless to say, we have one shot at this.” Poe finally felt like he could breathe. He had done everything that was required of him, everything from here on out was someone else's responsibility.

He would be free to unwind as much as possible while running the rest of the Resistance, which was a significantly much less stressful experience than conducting a full scale plan of attack for a battle. Most espionage work was a simpler game of listening and waiting, their job more geared towards gathering information rather than acting on it. In most cases that was someone else's job entirely. He missed when his only accountability was to hop into an x-wing and blow things up, usually when it was easy to know what to blow up.

~

“We’re going.” Hux stated simply, as soon as the room had mostly emptied out, leaving only the probable strike teams. Matt stood with him, arms crossed.

“You're not going. Hux you can barely stand and Matt will tear his guts open!” Kylo snarled incredulously.

“I'm not going to be able to sit back and watch things happen while you're at risk.” Hux insisted. “I need to be there.”

Techie looked at his husband and brother. “Okay, they're right, they need to be there.”

“We can't take invalids into a war zone!” Kylo roared.

“I'm not an invalid!” Hux sneered. “Besides... Are you saying that you aren't going to be able to protect us?”

“That's not what I'm worried about!” Kylo's voice almost broke.

“You can just say that you don't think that you can handle it.” Hux sighed, buffing his nails against his shoulder.

“Damn it Hux, don't play some fucking mind games about this, this is about your life.” Kylo was incensed that his husband thought so little of him that some kind of juvenile prodding of ego would be sufficient to win an argument with fatal consequences.

“Yes, and my mother's.” Hux reminded him.

“Just do what I tell you and stay out of trouble!” Kylo growled. He knew that he couldn't keep Hux from this, especially not when Techie was taking his side. If he didn't have Hux at his side, he'd go with Skyfall and Kylo didn't trust anyone else to keep his husband safe.

“I'm not stupid. I was a general, I do know how to operate in a combat situation.” Hux raised an imperious eyebrow at him.

Kylo looked dubious but wisely said no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on the back half of this chapter since I wrote Hanakin's birth


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're off, into the den of iniquity, chasing a ghost through a Hutt's lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get some serious writing done but I at least know how I'm starting the next chapter. The rest is a little less clear but I'm confident that I will get there. Total chapter count will likely get a bump up soon, but less than ten and likely more than three, I just want to leave it at 69 (nice) a little longer. No guarantee that I will update next week, after all this time I finally have a lead on my other long fic.

Techie kept his head down as he walked the gangplank beside Skyfall, who sauntered into the hive of scum and villainy like shi was just heading into a rowdy nightclub. Shi had a blaster, and the handle of her lightsaber was secured at the back of hir casually swaying hips. The hyænid was grinning, a thin bone resting behind one fang, hands in hir pockets.

“Your friend walks like an Imperial.” Grumbled a passerby, staring at Matt, who only responded by staring back. Techie froze up, had almost stopped walking, but Skyfall didn't slow, tilting hir head back over her shoulder to respond.

“Yeah, shitload of troopers defected, gotta find work somewhere and he's good at heavy labor. Shit aim and not very bright but he knows how to follow orders which is more than I can say for a lot of the guys who've worked my crew.”

Techie couldn't even feel relief but was glad he'd relieved himself before they disembarked or he might have wet himself, afraid that they had already blown their cover. He was wearing a hat that covered his hair and obscured most of his features, a dirty grease stained jacket helping him to blend in with the crowd at this Far Rim fortress. The bouncer at the door looked them up and down, then finally grunted and stepped aside.

Techie didn't know why he thought that he could do this, he was terrified that he would compromise the whole mission, the Republic itself, if he slipped up again. He tensed up with a sharp breath, before relaxing at Matt's warm hand on his shoulder, thumb drifting over to rub at his neck. Techie let himself melt against his husband before remembering that he was still healing and eased back onto his own feet.

“You're doing great.” Matt muttered into his ear.

“We haven't even done anything yet.” Techie's voice quavered as his fingers twitched, his whole body trying to curl up.

Matt kissed him and for a moment everything else melted away.

It was more disorienting when he snapped back to the sharpness of reality around them. The place stank and everywhere there were hostile stares. With pleasure slaves chained to poles on the tables, Techie wondered why the crowd would even notice their public display of affection. He panicked, no longer seeing Skyfall's ears standing above the sea of strange bodies. People walked by, shoulder checking them roughly. It was so loud, so crowded. It was hot and sticky inside, whereas it had been bitterly cold and dry outside.

“Easy, love.” Matt reassured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Techie felt awful that it was Matt who needed to comfort him, when Matt was the one recovering from surgery. He hated being useless like this and didn't understand why he was here. Maybe the Resistance was hoping that it would fall apart, maybe they were counting on it. It wasn't that strategic an entry point into their invasion of Hutt space, this whole thing was just because, what, he missed his mom? Who he didn't even know for sure was actually here, and even if she was, he didn't know where or even if she was still alive. It had been so long, Techie did know if he could recognize her, if he even still remembered what she looked like.

“Good news lovebirds, I scored us a room.” Skyfall seemed to appear out of nowhere in the crowd. Shi nodded to the back of the room and they followed, the surging crowd like wading through a river of flesh and sweat. 

Once they were in the lift, Skyfall wordlessly handed him the key card while he read it on a scanner, it was a simple enough system to basically encode the card to open any door in the building. The lift stopped a few floors short of the top, requiring a physical key to access the higher suites. They emptied into the hallway and Techie had a weird sense of vertigo. 

Skyfall tapped his shoulder and headed with continuing surety in another direction. Unerringly shi led them to the stairwell. Techie looked at Matt with concern.

“It's fine, I'm mostly healed. In the Order I had to do drills after having an emergency appendectomy.” Matt grinned, but Techie didn't buy it. It was, however, too late to turn back now.

Techie had withdrawn his datapad now, was reviewing and updating their floorplans as they went. Skyfall still led the group and it was Matt who asked “How do you know where you're going? Is it the force?”

The hyænid looked at him with a smug expression and made an odd face. “I use my nose and whiskers. I can feel and smell minor shifts in scent and airpressure. I have detected hull breaches before computers before.”

“So how do you know which way is the right way?”

“Because Hutts stink.” Shi scowled.

~

Kylo was pacing in the cargo bay of the aged Corellian freighter, and Hux wished he could join him. Kylo hadn't been wrong when he said that Hux could barely stand, he still felt like raw meat that had been tenderized, but he wasn't going to sit out perhaps the most important mission of his life.

No one was talking, the silence spoke volumes enough. There was no rallying cry, no morale inspiring speech, not even light well wishes. Rey was piloting, Finn her second, having learned the ropes of handling the Falcon during their journey to Anthi. Rose had come along in case any major mechanical failures happened, always a liability in the old bird.

Hux wondered at the fact that he knew their names, in the Order he never would have been so familiar with his subordinates, he couldn't for the life of him recall what their official rankings even were. He felt woefully underprepared for this mission, with the improvisational and inelegant forces of the Rebels supporting him. It made him sick sometimes to think of it, that he had let himself become a dog on the leash of the loathesome Resistance. Then, so had he once been Snoke's, and as much as he hated to admit it, at least the Resistance had played straight with him about his purpose, not simply stringing him along with promise of reward, all the while plotting to turn him into an incubator for his apprentice.

He glanced at the hyæn blackguard glumly slumped over the dejarik table. Luis hadn't been pleased about any part of this mission and Hux didn't trust that the alien wouldn't immediately abandon them to chase after his counterpart. It didn't surprise him that Skyfall had managed to pick such a undesirable mate. Then again, it was possible that Miera had done the picking. It certainly seemed to be that the hyæn were a meddlesome race themselves.

They received confirmation that Skyfall had entered the compound but it was only a matter of time now before all hell would break loose, potentially starting with them charging in, guns blazing, so to speak. Hux would be mostly disguised but Kylo was going in with his distinctive armor and his new lightsaber.

The hyæns had designed their own armor, reminiscent of the original clone troopers, but obviously built for their radically different anatomy. Hux wasn't pleased that he'd been put into plasteel black ops armor himself, but it was a better option than most of the alternatives. Luis’ armor nearly matched his natural stripes, breaking up his shape into irregular polygons. He had a blaster rifle, and metal blades strapped to his hips.

Hux had only his sidearm and monomolecular dagger. Kylo offered to carry a rifle for him, but Hux wasn't about to allow the indignity of someone else having to carry his gear. Still it was nerve-racking waiting for the signal to go, after all of this preparation, there was nothing else left to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that soon Hux will miss the waiting. >:3c


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am about to drop into a heavy nap so I'm hoping I get this posted while I'm still coherent.

Rae Sloane tried not to get lost in the pleasure of once again directing the bridge of a Star Destroyer. Certainly, the Resolution had been radically reconstructed, but it's heart remained the same. Rae admired the clean lines, the sleek, smooth, shining surfaces. It was a pity that she hadn't been able to see the ships put into production, wondered what she could have achieved if it hadn't been for the petty betrayal of lesser men.

She quite liked meeting Generals Phasma and Brisbane. While the latter was rather coarse, they were both clear-eyed women with a very simple predator's need to kill, experienced and excelling at the arts of combat. Their combined infantry would ensure that they controlled the ground, and Rae was certain that they would also have the aerial advantage.

It felt good, felt right to have this power; to point and have her orders followed; with crisp military precision and unflinching obedience. Still, her New Order was smarter than that. They had been taught new programming after integrating with the Resistance. It had greatly improved experience and response to the insurgent warfare that had once so crippled the original empire.

All they were waiting on was the signal, and then they would rain hell down upon those who would subjugate others.

~

Max, Rowan, Stitches and R2 waited in an alcove patiently while the crew of the Discord dispersed. They had been waiting in tension since landing and Max wasn't entirely certain where to go next. She had shared what data she had with the Droid, and he'd interfaced with the ship to allow them access to the closed circuit feeds. Once they were out on the landing pad however, things would be a different story.

It sure didn't look like a fancy Senate dinner gala. Max found the rough looking armed guards more familiar to the likes of Tattoine gangsters rather than the private bodyguards of the affluent. Still, Max knew that her destination wasn't through the front doors. She winced when she saw enough evidence of her own tragic history as collared servants shuffled supplies from the edge of the landing pad to the service entrances.

She knew that she was probably walking into something dangerous, she knew that the Resistance agents often waded through tricky situations. By all rights, she should give up on this adventure, hide Rowan away somewhere safe, but she knew that the toddler would not so easily be left behind. Otherwise she would have still been safe and sound at the base with Chewie. They'd sent the wookie on a wild goose chase with a false message sent to C3P0 and it would likely be a bit longer before they realized that anything was amiss. Max had come this far already, she would see this escapade through, but it felt like there was something in her gut propelling her to hurry.

Max blinked and then shuffled her small entourage down the gangplank, quickly taking cover behind a landing gear. She took a moment to catch her breath, slightly worried that the nexu's flicking tail might give them away. She looked across the pad to the service entrance. No one was watching the landing pad, at least not that she could see, and she started off, carrying Rowan in her arms as she purposefully strode into the open. 

No one would recognize her garbed in rough peasant gear, antiquated Droid and exotic 'pet’ nonwithstanding. Even carrying a small child she was nothing out of place as she approached the back door. There were no guards, but there was a security camera, she avoided looking directly at it and did her best to appear demure. Under the guise of shuffling Rowan's position, she checked the door for a lock, and then swung it open, holding it with her hip so that R2 and Stitches scurried in.

The hallways were clear, as expected, it wouldn't do for servants to dawdle when there was work to be done. Sticking to her recollection of her father's fixation on the map, she headed downwards, towards the scent of the kitchens. After all, no one could be expected to embark on an adventure with an empty stomach.

~

Matt's stomach tightened uncomfortably. He didn't think that he was at risk of his recent surgical incisions tearing, they'd healed reasonably well, but the pain in his abdomen remained. He'd skipped his usual painkillers in the interests of keeping a clear head during this outing. It was strange to him to be heading into likely combat without the familiarity of a trooper's HUD. He hoped that his husband's technological prowess and Skyfall's mystic sense of the Force would compensate for his loss.

They'd briefly made an appearance in the Hutt's penthouse. While not as crowded as the club downstairs, their trio had slipped in, through and back out without any particularly memorable notice. Skyfall had exchanged business information with a few of the other partygoers while Matt and Techie had discreetly 'retired’ to a more secluded alcove, surreptitiously slicing into the primary networks. Now they were headed to the compound's mainframe, hoping to gain access to the security systems directly.

Once they patched in, they could send the hails to the fleet.

Assuming, of course, that they could gain ingress to the security suite. They walked right into a pair of waiting security guards and two more toughs closed in behind them.

“You think we're stupid? That we wouldn't notice some two-bit slicers poking around? Think that your unauthorized access wouldn't be noticed?” Techie scowled, knowing that his slicing was first rate, but that almost certainly hadn't been their tell.

Skyfall tried to laugh casually but Matt knew that to be the sound of hir distress. “Look, fellas, I just wanted to get a poke at the best booze, you can't blame me for wanting to get past the rubes and rub elbows with the real movers and shakers. I'm just a simple business-yeen, trying to make a few credits to sweeten the pie, you understand, right?”

“Then what are you doing here? You left the boss’ place.” The guard snorted, was clearly one of the higher ranking security officers.

“Well, I had a bit of that top shelf, y'see, and I think I made a wrong turn on the way back down, maybe you could help us find our way back to our room.” Skyfall's demeanor had shifted, shi'd softened, hunkered down, swayed drunkenly. Shi reached to her datapad with a well telegraphed motion and the twitches of her other hand looked to be a Spicer's tremors. 

Techie held his datapad to his chest defensively. He could see hir lightsaber pulling loose from its perch along hir spine. He looked at Matt, who was staring down one of the guards. Shaking, Techie slid his hand behind the datapad as he clipped it to a lanyard. Then he loosed his own blade, sliding it down his forearm to where he could palm the handle. Swallowing, he tried to look small, he fixed his sight on his target, just under the jaw of the guard closest to him.

He kept into action as soon as he heard Skyfall's saber ignite. It was easier this time, riding the guard to the ground while stabbing repeatedly, ignoring the warm spray until his target was prone. Matt was choking out his guard, the pair facing Skyfall had been dismembered and disemboweled respectively. Skyfall put her boot on the chest of the lead guard, and leaned down to take his keycard.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Shi grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt: Boy I sure hope that hir Force powers keeps us safe *completely forgets that he has been undergoing force Training himself and by Kylo's estimation is naturally powerful and gifted with it*
> 
> Techie: *always ready to kill a man but might feel really bad about it afterwards*
> 
> Captain Kiyara Iuno Skyfall II: Ooh slashy slashy


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Besh gets a move on, the control room is in chaos and Max finally finds some snacks in the kitchen, along with a bigger surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I've already stayed up this late writing chapter 70, I know that I keep saying it but really I am so psyched that the end is in sight and I'm so close to done with this story.

Luis was the first down the gangplank, rifle to his chest as he scanned for targets. Hux kept his arms close to his chest and did his best to stumble ahead of his husband. He tried not to wince as saber and blaster bolts crackled around him. The grit of the falcon taking off behind them kicked up a dust cloud, helping to make them more difficult to hit. 

Hux didn't realize that they had moved indoors until they were heading down a hallway. Luis’ rifle swept back and forth, emitting periodic blasts when security forces appeared. The slaves and civilians in the halls either rushed into open rooms or hunkered down against the walls. Kylo was walking backwards steadily, saber covering their rear, his palm outstretched in readiness to call upon the force.

Hux was starting to doubt himself, uncertain if he was going to be able to keep up with this mission after all, already feeling winded by the relentless advance of the two warriors. They stopped suddenly at a warehouse depot, the bravest security forces waiting for them.

“Cover me.” Kylo hissed through the vocoder, standing up and near effortlessly wading into the blaster fire, deflecting the plasma bolts with his saber, or dancing through them as Skyfall had taught him. These bolts would do more than sting as the practice bolts had. Luis picked off the enemy shooters, his helmet granting him a slight visual advantage over the Hutt's security guards.

It was all too chaotic, loud, Hux felt a migraine settling in behind his eyes and he was feeling faint. It was probably a mistake to have insisted on coming, but there was nothing to do about it now except grit his teeth and see it through. He held his pistol at the ready in case anyone came up behind them. Now, finally that they had a moment to breathe, Armitage realized that the ground and walls around them were vibrating. The bombardment had begun.

~

Techie glanced at his compatriots, they'd managed to disable the perimeter guns but were now themselves barricaded into the security office. While the office was a reasonably defensible level, far more than the penthouse for sure, they wanted to get down, below the ground floor if possible, before the New Empire began raining death from above.

The falcon had already landed and taken off, but they hadn't found a way out of the office yet, the security chiefs were trying to break past the debris piles that they'd assembled between Skyfall's saber and Matt's brawn while Techie set off the evacuation alarms. The crowds panicked and stampeded the exits, crews racing for their own craft to escape the dark knife edge silhouetted against the sky.

The bolts of star destroyer turbolasers fired a steady barrage which shook everything everything down to the foundations of the mountain. It likely hadn't even reached the compound yet, wide arching shots following the orbit of the planetoid. A surrender would be forced soon enough.

“Techie, back here!” Skyfall called from one corner of the room. Matt joined them as the hyænid grinned. “I was thinking about room service?” Set into the wall was a dumbwaiter.

~

Rae watched the holoprojections with a cold steadiness. The bulk of the space port had quickly emptied. Even the Discord had moved a few systems away. A repeating message over most primary local signals informed the sector that the New Empire was demanding an immediate surrender or evacuation of all persons in attendance at the Hutt resort.

Subchannels flickered in and out of reception, a short grapevine between local traders, scrappers, smugglers, and pirates. Some would stay nearby like the Discord, waiting to see what would be left, others fled to the furthest reaches they could. Many debated the advantages and disadvantages of staying to fight, or for whom.

The first rounds of fire fell in a gradually tightening spiral pattern, making it close enough to be felt, but still far enough to allow evacuees to flee. It left clear paths of escape as they focused in on the central mound. Civilians were huddling in clumps, moving along in waves when the lasers were further or closer. They would sweep sensors passively through the area again after the next day and sort through the stragglers.

The infantry rushed in on those who had stood their ground. While the Stormtroopers moved with almost Droid like precision and discipline, the hyæn army moved like roiling storm, eerie howls sounding out their war cries, or perhaps simply orders. Prisoners were taken with reasonable sensitivity, many more simply shuffled to where deserters could join the fleeing civilians.

It would be some time before they would be able to reclaim their own from behind enemy lines, not until the battle wound down. The fighting drew back where the defenders began to use Innocents as hostages and human shields. They couldn't make demands, it was clear that once started, the barrage would not soon fall still. The day began to grow longer as the New Imperial Forces effectively secured all exits. 

Though some of the inhabitants attempted to reclaim the advantage, for the most part they either surrendered or fled.

~

The kitchens were large and warm, rustic. Most of the compound didn't seem particularly technologically advanced, but then, that was the way of the outer rim. Max knew her way around a setting like this, the atmosphere more relaxed, almost casual. A babble of different languages overlapped, mostly Bocce but there were snippets of Basic, Sy Basti and other languages Max had never heard before. 

Rowan was mostly focused on keeping Stitches minding his manners, control slipping when her own young mind wavered to interest in the various food stores around them. R2D2 rolled along behind them at his own pace, dome turning to constantly scan their surroundings. Periodically he would attempt to interface with open sockets, but most of the base's computers were uninterested in doing anything other than the bare minimum requirements. Most computers showed at least some more spirit or at least had compromised vulnerabilities. Some of them seemed to be even more ancient than he was, simply with much less of interest stored in their meagre databases. It was a bit of a history lesson to be gathered simply in discovering each of the different systems which barely linked together.

“Ah, beggars.” Lilted a voice that made Max immediately flinch. “Never mind there, child, there's plenty the brutes here won't miss, I've been handling the kitchens for a decade now.”

Max looked up at the tall woman speculatively, surprised that she had not cuffed what she surely saw as a disobedient lesser ranking slave. That she would even call Max a child when Max knew that she'd been sold as an adult woman since she'd had her first bleed. 

The woman seemed to be staring her down equally as perplexed. She was beautiful in a strange sort of way, too sharp and assertive to have been an otherwise good slave. There was something familiar about her, and not just the slightly greying red-gold hair that was closely cropped. One eye was an unnatural looking red, but may have been organic, the other, surrounded by a metal plate was a clearly artificial blue.

“My da has eyes like yours.” Max stammered, gesturing.

The woman's face was carefully blank, slightly pale. “I expect that you're of Tattoine stock?”

Max nodded.

A loud thump and a fuss was raised at the other end of the kitchen. Max’ head snapped up immediately at the sound of a lightsaber igniting, its pale glow casting wide through a dust cloud.

“Oh, lucky us, it's the kitchen.” Skyfall lowered hir saber, hir eyes still tracking defensively, ears twitching to follow movement. A toothy grin split over hir face. “Good news everyone, I think that we've located the objective.”

“Max, what are you doing here?!” Techie scrambled out of the dumbwaiter in shock, before he noticed that his daughter was not alone and the import of Skyfall's words registered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP future Kiyara (Sabel, the author) who has stayed up past 3am and has both school and a dentist's appointment to look forward to.
> 
> Hux' mom is literally Moira from Overwatch just made Star Wars-ian. I figure that I may as well since Techie's from Dredd and Max is based on the girl from Stranger Things.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux suffers a mysterious ailment and some introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy chapter 69 nice

“Hux, you're shaking.” Kylo sighed, hands on his hips. The fact that he was still wearing his battle armor and mask made him seem more preposterous than convincing.

“The entire kriffing structure is trembling.” Hux protested, though it was a fight to get each word out of his rattling jaw.

Kylo reached out to cup his face with a gloved hand. “Are you crying?”

“What? No! It's just... The air.” Hux coughed, certainly it was the smoke and dust in the air, irritating his sinuses.

“You can't even stand up, can you?” Kylo sounded sad rather than mocking and that aggravated Hux all the more.

“Well it's a bloody fucking earthquake.” Hux growled, curling up on himself, odds were that the roof would cave in on them soon.

“I knew I shouldn't have taken you along.” Kylo grumbled, kneeling and putting an arm around his husband's shoulders.

Hux wanted to protest more than anything, but the words simply wouldn't form. He felt small, like he was someplace else. Kylo stood, taking Hux into his arms. The former general, would-be emperor, wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with him. Perhaps it was simply that his physical condition really was so poor, that he had not sufficiently recovered. Perhaps he was ill, sick, or even poisoned on top of that.

“Hux, love, I need you to breathe.”

Hux blinked, wondering when Kylo had removed his mask. _Of course I can breathe._ Hux protested mentally, knowing that he couldn't get his mouth to make words in the moment. His shoulders were heaving, some kind of odd coughing fit seemed to have overcome him, probably the pollutants in the air.

Kylo gave him a patient, infuriatingly pitying look. “Hux, the air is fine, the bombs are hardly noticeable this deep and I don't think that you're weak. You're having a panic attack.”

_I am not! I'm not panicking, I'm not scared, not anymore than is reasonable when we're trapped in the middle of a gods-be-damned siege!_

“Oh.”

_What do you mean ‘oh’?!_

“This isn't your first siege.” Kylo replied enigmatically. “You have survived this far, you'll make it through this one.”

 _As long as we don't get smothered in a cave in._ Hux was trying to quiet his mind, to empty his thoughts into a dark box. He could keep everything out of the way until this was all over. It was preposterous that he had been so suddenly and completely overcome by some strange malady, but that wasn't his fault.

Kylo laughed softly and kissed his temple. “It's fine, I have you, they found your mother and we're going to be meeting at an extraction point shortly.” Kylo's voice was irritatingly soothing, especially when everything around them was so loud and chaotic.

Hux closed his eyes, blinked and nearly panicked for certain when things remained dark. He was wrapped in Kylo's cloak.

“Stay in the transport!” Kylo growled menacingly as he put his helmet back on.

Hux hated that he had been made useless. He pulled Kylo's cloak tighter around his body. Maybe if he could warm himself further, the shaking could abate. The sounds of battle were still raging on around him as he started to take stock of his surroundings once again. He'd been abandoned to the back of a decrepit old cargo transport, and felt awfully exposed. There was hardly any cover whatsoever. 

He crawled forward on his belly, hating both the indignity of it and the pain throughout his entire body as he did so. He stared at the controls for a moment before wriggling into the pilot's seat. Despite the age and apparent disrepair of the scrapheap, it offered no resistance when he started the engine.

~

Skyfall cleared her throat after allowing Techie a long moment to simply embrace his mother. "I'm Captain Kiyara Iuono Skyfall II, I pilot a freighter and handle risky aquisitions." Shi extended a hand.

"Moira Lee." The woman replied evenly, shaking the alien's hand with her own calloused digits.

"Yeah, I probably should introduce everyone. Mom, this is my husband Matt, Max is my daughter whom I was reunited with after the occupation of Tatooine, Rowan is Armitage's daughter."

Moira's eyes crinkled and glistened. "I never thought that I would see you again, much less be meeting any grandchildren." She frowned. "But why are they here, in the middle of a military operation?"

"That's my fault. I thought that it was just another banquet or something." The girl looked at the ground, toeing at the packed dirt.

Techie sighed. "Max, the next time you want to go to an event, just ask me.” He smiled ruefully.

“Sorry, Da.” Max mumbled, still looking at her feet. 

In all honesty, she had found this outing a rather more exciting venture than she'd been expecting, but she wasn't sure that it was necessarily a bad thing. The rest of the Resistance might be leery of her age, but she knew for a fact now that she had what it took to be an agent. Maybe she'd ask Poe about the training programs when they got back to base.

She suspected that everyone would do everything in their power to talk her out of it. She was fairly well decided that she wanted to continue doing the work which had freed her. It seemed like the only right thing to do with her life, to try and save others from the horrors she had suffered.

Moira put a hand on Max' shoulder, then pushed a piece of bread into her hands. "Still, you've shown great bravery in navigating the unknown, that you found your way here safely. You must be a very bright and talented young girl."

Max looked up at her grandmother and felt her own eyes water. She nodded and took a bite of the bread before replying. "Da has been teaching me how to slice. R2 helped a lot. Even Stitches, and of course Rowan, were helpful. Nexus are really good at scouting for people."

"Extraordinary." Moira smiled proudly. She turned to her son, handing him a portion of food as well.

 

“Do you remember your father?” Moira asked, Techie sitting at her side with a warm mug of broth, just like in his childhood.

He nodded at first before responding. “He taught me everything I know about computers.”

Moira's smile deepened fondly. “Me too.”

“Didn't... Wasn't he arrested... And... And then executed... Because they thought he was a rebel spy.” Techie stammered out.

She sighed, closing her eyes and looking up for a moment before continuing. “Maybe he was. I didn't care one way or the other. He was a good man. Better than I deserved, I was glad that he cared for you, it gave me more time to work.”

Max frowned. “You like cooking that much?”

Moira laughed, but the sound was not joyful. “This is merely the craft I was forced into. The best work I could find. They won't let me touch any tech more complicated than kitchenry. I don't mind it so much, I'm good at it, kept my value high and let me rise to a modicum of power in their system. My owners even lied to me that I'll buy my freedom some day.”

“That's why we're here, we're freeing you, along with everyone else.” Techie explained.

Skyfall was chattering over the intercom in hir primal tongue, presumably with Luis, coordinating a rendezvous with Besh team.

Moira sighed and nodded. “I had guessed as much. I knew that something was amiss when the orders from the penthouse stopped arriving, then the evacuation alarms began. I imagine that it's the 'New Empire’ bombarding us.”

“Yes. We are here for you, me and Tige both.” Techie declared, feeling brave for a change.

There was a coldness to her smile. “I'm surprised that he remembers me.”

“How did you end up with Armitage's dad? No one has anything nice to say about him.” Max looked nervous to be bringing it up.

“I worked on Project Harvester at Arkanis Academy. I'm a geneticist. I didn't care about anything aside from pursuing my research. I inevitably met Brendol Hux, but had no real interest in him other than respecting that as the Commandant, he held the power over the program, my research.”

She paused, mouth tightening. “I think that he's the reason my husband was killed. I didn't realize it for a time. I assumed that he was interested in my research. Foolish of me, really, in retrospect. He was notorious for pawing at any woman on Academy grounds. 

“He told me what I wanted to hear, had the power to furnish funding for everything my heart desired. There was no genetic link to force sensitivity, but I'd been fudging the data for the sake of results, for the continued funding. I had inadvertently convinced Brendol that we would have a Force Sensitive child. Our 'secret project’. 

“That was when I was first 'employed’ in the Hux Estate's kitchens. It was allegedly for my sake, that I wouldn't catch the attention of my colleagues. It was really just to make me easier for him to dispose of when he was done with me. Brendol was furious when Armitage didn't display any of the markers of Force sensitivity, threatened to kill him, as a newborn.

“Maratelle hated me, if it weren't for William I don't think that Armitage would have made it through infancy. Sometimes I'm surprised that he was born at all. But Brendol needed an heir, and Armitage seemed to be his only verifiable progeny. As soon as Armitage was old enough to ‘fend for himself’, in Brendol's words, William and I were sold into slavery. The empire fell after that, but it was no longer any of our concern.”

It was Matt who finally interrupted the silence which fell over the room after she concluded her take of woe. 

“How did you get your eyes?” He'd been frowning, trying not to stare while looking back and forth between them. He knew that it was a sensitive subject, but was uncertain if he would ever know what happened unless he asked.

Her mouth slackened, twitched as if she were attempting to smirk coldly but unable to find the will. “They took mine first, they wanted information that I did not have. They took his because they thought that I was still holding out on them. I honestly thought that I had lost everyone I had ever cared about at that point, and my research was just as impossible for me to return to.

“I suppose that in a way I should thank that bitch for disfiguring me, ruined my value as a pleasure slave, sold me at a loss to a junk dealer for tech, eventually he replaced my eyes and eventually I was traded through enough hands to end up here.”

“You're taking this pretty well.” Skyfall drawled, sauntering over.

“If this is a dream I don't want to wake up. I am going to enjoy this for as long as it lasts. I don't know if I will have the will to keep living if I wake up. It doesn't feel real but I can't settle for anything else but this. It would be too cruel to give up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to very quickly rewrite while editing this because I skipped right to Moira explaining her past, I still feel like it's a little too sudden but fiction is sometimes about stretching the bounds of what's reasonable for the sake of literary convenience.
> 
> Also I am very tired and almost went to sleep before I remembered that it's update day. I still have several chapters to write but hopefully within the new estimate.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action sequences are actually really hard to write, so I'm pretty proud of this.

It was quickly evident when Besh team arrived, the sound of blaster fire and yelling filling the hallway. People darted into and out of the kitchen's many passages as the fighting approached. Skyfall and Matt took guard of the others, tucked into a corner while Techie plugged information into his datapad. R2D2 helped share what he'd learned from the resort’s systems. His path through the servant's corridors, rather than guest's, had collected unique data to composite with Techie's schematics and better flesh out the blueprint, planning their safest route of escape.

Skyfall answered hir communicator with what was presumably a hyæn affirmative. “Okay, they're just about here but we might need to fight our own way to them. Matt, stay on point, let's start moving. I'm going to duck out first to see what it looks like out there, so be ready to barricade yourselves again if need be.”

Somehow Rowan managed to take a nap in all the confusion and Moira had quickly taken hold of her toddler granddaughter. No one had informed her of how many more grandchildren would be waiting to meet her, to say nothing of the great grandchildren, but it was likely that she suspected. Skyfall had, perhaps unnecessarily, commanded Stitches to guard the girl, and by proxy the rest of the group, but it was impossible to say what exactly the nexu understood.

Matt and Techie waited breathlessly for the alien to return. Max was trying to learn how the battle outside was being fought by observing the available data provided by R2 and her father. The closed circuit feeds were irregular in the servant's levels, deemed less important than the holdings of the aboveground areas of the complex. 

Techie had expressed some concern over whether or not the security system would be functional throughout the siege. Already half the security feeds were offline, presumably destroyed by the bombardment outside. The New Empire had only the two teams inside of the fortress. In the desert scrublands outside, the battle had reached a fever pitch, the locals making a last stand to recover the shielding and artillery installations in the surrounding hills.

New Imperial forces had been left to guard the isolated outposts, but the resisting bands of mercenaries and bandits had proved wily in defending or retaking the canons. So far they had not managed to form any substantial power for shielding and most chose not to prolong the struggle. Casualties were expected of both sides but the fledgling Empire was clearly the superior power in the fight.

~

Kylo was sweating, his body aching. The fight had dragged on for so long now, he was wondering if the scoundrels wouldn't inevitably wear him down with their apparently unending numbers. For every skull he cracked or body he dismembered, it seemed like he suffered a plethora of blows and burns in turn. 

He was confident that they would soon control the corridor from the kitchen warehouses to the most likely paths of departure. He wondered what the space battle was like, if the Falcon would be able to retrieve them or if its crew would have to run the gauntlet to the surface and back to the fleet. _If_ it returned to the fleet. There had been some dispute over whether or not one of the most notorious ships in the Galaxy should be seen in too close association with the Empire.

Kylo was backed into an alcove, sweat stinging his eyes, blasters and vibroblades closing in. He felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen through his mask and he was starting to wonder if perhaps it would have been better to have a HUD or at least have taken the helm off while fighting in such close quarters. He wasn't afraid, he didn't think that a lucky shot from one of these lowlife thugs would be able to take him down, but he was starting to feel the hurt nonetheless. 

The threat was real, he just had to continue being better than them, take solace in the fact that Hux was safe in the transport and that Luis was keeping up the cover fire. The hyæn blackguard had worn down his duty weapon pulse batteries, but ever adaptable, he had been steadily repurposing the weapons of the fallen. Kylo had stopped keeping track of the fellow warrior's armaments some time ago, as he seemed to pick up and drop weapons as easy as breathing. Begrudgingly he was impressed by the other's apparent mastery of so many types of weapons and hoped to get the chance to face off in a friendly sparring match with him some time in the future. Preferably after he'd had at least a good two weeks to recuperate from this mission.

A lucky blade finally hit him in a gap in his armor. The perpetrator was beheaded for the trouble, but Kylo was losing steam quickly and the blinding pain in his side, uncomfortably close to where his bowcaster scar still ached, almost made him fall to his knees. He managed to use the forward momentum to headbutt another assailant, but there were five more where that one came from. For certain it seemed as if he would be overwhelmed.

Then the crowd diminished substantially. Kylo blinked, wondering how he had managed to sustain an injury inside his mask that had blood dripping through his eyebrow. Then he realized what had become of the crowd of attackers. Some of them still lived but none were getting to their feet. Many of those were incapable due to the weight of the vehicle resting atop them. More had been dragged or displaced by its sudden appearance. Kylo took the moment to remove his helmet, sucking in a deep breath.

“Hux...” He rasped.

“I didn't leave the transport.” Hux smirked.

Luis cackled a noise that wasn't his usual warning sound and the others looked up to where he was focused. Aside from Hux’ maneuvering, the opposition had thinned out significantly. The brutes who'd been trying to smother Kylo were apparently their last push, for now.

“This place is hairier than that time I found a ghost freighter full of kowakian monkey lizards.” Skyfall spat, striding into the room stiffly. 

The wildlife trader looked worse for the wear, hir utility vest singed and torn. There was blood from many species clotted in hir fur and clothing. Unlike Matt or Besh team, shi had not worn much in the way of armor to the expedition. Clearly, she couldn't talk hir way out of every situation. Patches of hir mane were missing and the tip of an ear was bleeding. Some of hir coarse whiskers were lopsided.

Luis made a sound of concern but shi waved him off, staggering over to sit on the back of the commandeered food transport.

“This will be useful.” Shi grunted before tilting hir head back to drink from what was either a flask or a canteen. Shi wiped at hir face with the back of an arm. “We're going to need it. We had a few unexpected guests. I don't think that any of us fancies trying to dig in and wait things out down here, and we can drive this thing out with everyone.” Shi closed hir eyes and steadied hir breathing. “If you've seen any speeders, we'll need them to play protection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one final burst of action coming up before we finally wrap up this beast of a tale. I really didn't think that it would be quite so long, but that's always how it is with my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be a beta reader or collaborate with me, pm me over Tumblr or Skype or Twitter or basically any platform under the username Kiyarasabel.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions to feed my ego so I can keep writing.


End file.
